We Belong Together
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Nathan and Haley's parents don't know about their love. Brooke and Lucas's parents are against their love. Where do Peyton and Jake come in? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next? Full summary inside. NH,BL
1. Beautiful Disaster

**This is my first One Tree Hill fic and I can't wait to see what you guys think. Please just give it a chance. I promise that I have some really great ideas for this fic and I hope that I don't disappoint.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Thank You.**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parents backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter 1-Beautiful Disaster**

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what is after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson_

He rolled over in bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her naked body flush against him, his body spooning hers. His bare chest was pressed up against her bare back. Her soft, silky skin was covered in his milky skin's grasp. One arm lay possessively wrapped around her whilst he nuzzled his head into her neck. One leg rested lazily across hers, his feet rubbing softly against hers. He breathed in her unique essence as he stayed as close to her as was possible. He sighed contentedly whilst breathing deeply.

She sighed in her sleep as even subconsciously she could feel her body lying in his hold. She relished feeling so close to him as he surrounded her. He was breathing softly onto her neck and she shivered at the feeling. She pushed back into him slightly so that there was no space remaining between them. They were so close that even air could not penetrate them. She could smell his exclusive fragrance and snuggled further into him. She felt complacent as she breathed softly.

Feeling her nestle further into him he slowly stirred from a peaceful sleep. He looked down and saw her burrowed in his arms. A small tingly feeling ran down his spine. Every time he looked at her, her beauty entranced him. She was the most caring and loving person he had ever known. And to make things even more perfect she had decided to care for and love him. It was like a dream come true. Every time he looked at her beside him he felt the need to pinch himself to confirm it was for sure. It just all seemed so surreal. Out of all the people that she could've been with she'd chosen him. He wouldn't be lying if he didn't say he thought she deserved better, because she did. However he was too selfish to give her away. Whenever he voiced these doubts she would always assure him that he was the best for her and that there was nobody else who could make her feel the way he did. As he once again admired her he felt blessed, blessed to be at this point in his life, blessed to be here with her.

He watched her breathe evenly, her chest rising gently. She seemed so appeased as she lay encased within him. So at ease with life and the wonderful things it had brought her. He watched her angelic face glowing in the moonlight that streamed in through the small space in the curtains. Not being able to resist her, he dipped his head to where it previously lay and pressed a wet kiss on her bare neck. He then continued downwards and placed wet kisses down her neck before moving along her nude shoulder. He then trekked down to her back and kissed along her back to between her shoulder blades. There he pressed his lips more firmly against her skin and smiled as she shuddered under his touch. He kissed in a newly found northern route and moving her hair aside kissed the back of her neck. She now moaned at his magic touch. He continued north, kissing up her neck and latching himself onto her earlobe. He slowly sucked and bit down lightly. This elicited more moans from her, each movement making the noise increase. The way she was reacting was fast turning him on. Her moaning at his touch was like music to his ears.

She slowly opened her eyes to feel him sucking, biting and caressing her. He had voyaged across her neck, shoulders and back before finding his way to her ear. He now had one arm still wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to his hardened length whilst the other was stroking her breasts. She let herself get lost in his touch and her moans were increasing. Noticing she was awake he flipped her over and looked at her straight in the eyes. His deep blue pools were so dark, the intensity blinding her. His unadulterated lust yet promising love shone through. Her dark chocolates mirrored his, her own desire and undying love for him evident.

"I love you Haley," he said to her huskily.

"I love you Nathan," she replied emotionally.

Nathan and Haley getting together was not a surprising event. They had been together for six years having begun dating in their sophomore year at Duke. They had grown up together and their whole life had been the best of friends. However people instantly knew just by looking at them and the way they interacted that they could become something more, something much more powerful and true. It was obvious the two were destined for love but that only became clear in the beginning of their sophomore year.

Nathan and Haley had spent that summer apart, the very first time they had ever been without the other and also the last time. When they had returned from their holidays with their friends they had realised just how much they had missed each other. They then also saw how attractive the other was and failed to notice how they had never seen this before. Feelings began to arise and soon they gave into the rapidly growing heat between them. Then came the enlightenment that although they had always loved each other they were actually in love with each other. After admitting their feelings for each other it was only uphill from there right? Try not.

Their families, which had always been so close, had a big fight. The two families were partners in a business as well as strong friends. However when the fight took place the two were forbidden to see each other. Previously their parents had been so ecstatic of the newly joint alliances but were now more than displeased. Respecting their parents wishes Nathan and Haley ceased their relationship and covered their love for each other with hate, just as their families had instructed them to do so. However attending the same university and always seeing each other took a toll on them. They once again gave into the passion and love they felt for each other. This time though they kept it a secret and didn't tell their parents, it was just easier that way. Their respective families continued in thinking that their good children were staying away from each other, remaining in the dark about the truth. Nathan and Haley continued to see each other and their love for each other grew into the beautiful disaster it was now.

They supported each other and were always there as a shoulder to cry on. They promised their souls to each other and had so far kept faithful, never once wavering. The two protected each other, never letting even an ounce of evil come in contact with the other. They were each other's strength, always there when there were problems with their families or just generally in life. They were each other's hope for a better life where they could confess to their parents and have an open relationship. They were each other's reason to get up in the morning, to see each other. But mainly they were each other's true love and that was something that nobody could change. When they lay together in bed, entwined in each other, they knew it couldn't get any better then that. Being in Nathan's arms was the place where Haley felt the safest and most loved. He was her haven and she was his. It was how it had always been. He would always protect her and she knew it. She would always care and take an interest and he knew it. There were many differences and fewer similarities between them, which worked just fine. After all, the saying went opposites attract. In Nathan and Haley's case this was very true. They were perfect for each other. It was a match made in heaven by Cupid himself.

Nathan had an older brother called Lucas. Lucas was a broody blonde who was two years older than Nathan and the golden child of the Scott clan. Dan Scott, their father was a very successful businessman and could be a very loving and kind person. However if you crossed him there would be consequences. Traitors had no place in his world and he would never allow them in. This was part of the reason Nathan knew he couldn't count on his father to understand his love for Haley. In Dan's eyes Nathan would be a betrayer and there would be nothing else to it. Haley knew that and also respected it. Karen Scott, the boys' mother and Dan's wife was a petite woman. She unlike Dan was always kind and loving, and would never change her ways. Nathan and Lucas would die for their mother, as both were complete mummy's boys.

Haley was an only child and hated it. Her whole life her parents had only acknowledged her when they needed to, otherwise they'd never taken an interest in her life. As long as she lived up to their expectations of being a straight 'A' student and pretending they were one big happy family in front of others, they were happy. They never had cared much more as they didn't have time to fit her into their busy schedule. Jimmy James was a greedy businessman who was a rival to many others. He was always away on business trips, finalising one deal after another and building his ever-growing income. Lydia James was a woman who was regarded highly in society. She was always perfect in her appearance, never one hair out of place, and had a respected reputation. She neither took a great deal of interest in Haley either, but expected her to uphold the great James name. As her parents had never taken an interest in her, Haley always wanted to please them, to be worthy of them. As wrong as it was, Nathan supported her as she did him. Haley had never cared much as she had always had Brooke, her best friend. Brooke Davis was a bubbly brunette who had been there for Haley through the thick and thin. Brooke was the same age as Haley and was dating Nathan's older brother Lucas. They were the only two people that Haley and Nathan had trusted enough to confide in about their relationship. Nobody else except those two knew.

"How did I ever end up with you?" Nathan asked jokingly. But Haley could read him well and knew that he was once again doubting himself.

"I don't know, I think I'd taken the wrong pills the evening we first kissed," Haley said playfully.

"So how come you never left afterwards? Admit it Hales, you just couldn't get enough of me could you?" Nathan asked cockily as he moved to lie above her, resting his weight on his forearms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I admit, you're too hot and the only reason I've put up with you for so long is because you're good in bed," Haley said rolling her eyes as she looked up at Nathan who was blanketing her.

"Good thing you're good in bed too then. How about I remind you once more just how good we both are?" Nathan proposed.

"It'd be an honour," Haley said and twining her hands around Nathan's neck, she pulled him down onto her.

Their mouths met in a hot searing kiss. Their lips stroked each other's whilst playing cat and mouse games, before battling over domination. Nathan moved a hand down to caress Haley's breasts, which earned a moan to be let out into his mouth. His other hand moved down to rhythmically stroke up and down Haley's thigh. Haley moved her legs apart and cradled Nathan in between them. One of Haley's hands was racing through Nathan's wild hair. The other had travelled south and was now stroking Nathan's erection. Nathan groaned hard into Haley's mouth as he felt her small hand enclose around his length.

As the passion grew, Nathan tore himself from Haley's infectious lips and kissed down her body until he reached his destination. Nathan placed a kiss in the valley of Haley's breasts before taking one fully into his mouth. He sucked on her breast and gently bit down. Using his free hand he massaged her other breast. Haley's back arched as she pushed more of her chest towards Nathan's hungry mouth. Her hands flew to Nathan's hair and held his head close to her. Her moans were increasing as Nathan pulled his head away to look up at Haley. Their eyes met and he could see her loving gaze watching him. Nathan lowered his head once more to kiss more of Haley's breast. Haley screamed out in pleasure and threw her head back deep into the pillows. Loving her response Nathan then repeated his actions a few times. He then took her breast into his mouth once more and soothed the skin. He released her breast and moved onto the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention.

Haley's nerves went into overload and not being able to stand it any longer. She pulled Nathan up to her and joined their mouths once more. This time, Haley flipped them over so that she was straddling Nathan's waist, and she herself began to kiss southwards. She kissed down his neck and sucked at his sensitive skin, before moving further down to kiss his hard, sculpted chest. She lightly sucked on his nipples, which earned a groan from Nathan. Haley knew just how to work him and loved this fact. Haley proceeded to kiss his stomach and Nathan watched her in anticipation of what was to come.

After what felt like years, Haley reached Nathan's length. She moved her hands out to stroke along it. Nathan watched in pleasure, as his hold on the sheets grew tighter. All the remaining blood in his body was rushing to his groin. Nathan groaned as he felt Haley's hot mouth surrounding him. She sucked on him at a torturously slow speed, before biting down gently. One of Nathan's hands flew to Haley's head to keep her in place, whilst the other's hold on the sheets grew tighter. Nathan felt himself slowly falling over the edge as Haley took him fully into her mouth. As she moved their eyes locked. Not being able to be away from her for any longer Nathan pulled her up to him, crashing his lips upon hers.

Flipping them over so that he was once again on top of her, Nathan moved downwards. He kissed down her neck, then her chest and then came to her stomach. He kissed her soft skin, bringing his tongue out to swirl around her belly button. Haley felt as if every contact Nathan made with her skin was like fire. She could feel the sensations building up inside her stomach and couldn't wait to feel Nathan inside of her.

Nathan felt as if he could practically see the juices flowing out of her intimate region. Bending his head he kissed her burning centre before pushing one of his fingers inside her. Haley moaned at the contact as she watched Nathan's actions. He pushed another finger inside the heat and felt the wetness surround him. Her muscles clenched around his fingers and Haley whimpered.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered.

Nathan brought his head up to kiss Haley once more on the lips, unable to resist. He then pushed another finger inside of her and Haley felt as if she was going to burst.

"Baby, you're so wet. You feel so good. It's all for me isn't it? You're wet for me aren't you? Tell me you're so wet just for me. Go on baby, please, tell me," Nathan whispered huskily in Haley's ears as he began to stroke her with his thumb.

Haley released a long moan before panting, "Yes baby…it's all for you. You're the only one who can make me feel this way…only you. I love you Nathan…it's all for you."

Nathan groaned aloud and once again possessed Haley's mouth. He pulled his fingers out of Haley and licked each one of them. Dipping down, he re-captured Haley's lips, sharing her tantalising taste.

When they broke away Nathan whispered, "Please baby, now, I can't hold out much longer. I need you around me. Now baby…I need you."

Haley replied, "Yes baby, take me."

Needing no further instructions, Nathan positioned himself at Haley's entrance. Looking Haley directly in the eyes, Nathan slid inside of her. Haley let out a hiss at the feel of him inside of her. It was pure bliss for both of them. Nathan at first slowly began to push further inside of her, but as he felt Haley buck her hips, began to move faster. Haley's legs locked around Nathan's waist and she dug her heels into his ass. Haley's muscles began to clench around Nathan as the two of them felt themselves falling further. Haley met Nathan thrust for thrust. As their paces grew even faster Nathan found himself whispering hotly to Haley:

"Just let it go baby…I'll be right here. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Come on baby… come…come for me…please…just let…it go."

Hearing Nathan's words Haley clenched her fingers into Nathan's back and threw her head back. She let out a scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit. Watching Haley Nathan himself went over the edge into a chant of Haley's name. He burst into Haley, pouring out his seed as he buried his head into her neck, kissing her furiously. They rode the waves together until they came crashing back down.

Nathan remained where he was, snug inside of Haley. They panted, trying to catch their breaths, as they remained twined within each other. Reluctantly Nathan moved out of Haley's grasp and pulled the covers over them. Haley turned around and kissed Nathan before burying her head into his chest.

"I love you," Nathan whispered and kissed Haley's head.

"I love you too," Haley said faintly, sleep signalling its approaching arrival.

That night they fell into a peaceful slumber wrapped within each other. They were there together, and life couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

Haley woke up the following morning and looked towards Nathan. They had hardly moved from their original positions all night. Nathan looked so peaceful and content. The sun was peeking in, illuminating his handsome features. As if he could feel her gaze on him he gently lifted his heavy eyelids. She met his striking blue eyes as he smiled down at her. It used to unnerve Nathan, the way Haley would look at him. It was as if she could see right into his soul, which Nathan had slowly but surely grown to love. She knew everything about him and accepted him for who he was. For that he loved her so much. 

"Good morning," Haley greeted with a kiss.

"I could wake up every morning like that," Nathan said once the kiss had ended.

"Don't count on it," Haley teased as Nathan watched her.

"You're beautiful," Nathan stated cupping her cheek.

"So I've been told," Haley said rolling her eyes.

"You know, you've been getting very cocky lately. I'm thinking I'll have to do something about it," Nathan said rolling on top of Haley and pinning her beneath him.

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it?" Haley asked playfully.

"I'm gonna set you straight," Nathan said and kissed her.

Nathan began to run his hands up Haley's leg, whilst kissing her hotly. Haley ran her hands through Nathan's hair as she pulled him closer to her. The faint stirrings of lust were once again making themselves known as their temperatures soared. Haley could feel Nathan's hardened erection pressing against her and flipped them over. Continuing to kiss him, Haley grinded her hips against his length, causing him to moan into her mouth. Suddenly stopping her movements, Haley pulled away from Nathan.

"Haley?" Nathan asked in a confused daze of lust and passion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought maybe we should get up and get ready," Haley said climbing off of Nathan and out of bed.

"Haley? We're not done yet," Nathan exclaimed feeling very bothered by her actions.

"Oh, I know, I just felt like getting up and having a shower," she said walking over to the ensuite bathroom. Stopping in the doorway she winked playfully at him before asking, "Aren't you going to join me? I thought you had to set me straight."

Haley disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Nathan lay there for a moment registering what had just happened. Realisation finally dawned on him and in his haste he barrelled out of bed, throwing the sheets to the floor, and ran into the bathroom. He saw Haley smirking at him as she stepped into the hot shower. Closing the door behind him Nathan joined her, and set her straight.

* * *

Nathan slowly slid out of Haley even though he didn't want to depart her. Haley untied her legs from Nathan's waist and slowly moved down the cold wall, which he had shoved her up against, until her feet were safely on level grounding. The water cascaded upon the two of them as they tried to regain their breaths. 

"Did that set you straight?" Nathan whispered as he rested his forehead against Haley's. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Nathan stroked Haley's cheek as he placed her under an intense gaze.

"Nope, I don't think so," Haley smirked up at him running a finger down his chest, "Maybe you should try again."

Dragging his face down Haley crashed her lips upon his in a searing kiss and the heat began to rise all over again.

* * *

They were finally ready an hour later, after pulling themselves away from the shower and each other's embraces. Haley walked into the kitchen ahead of Nathan and began to rummage through the drawers. Nathan sat down at the small table in the kitchen and leaned back to watch Haley. 

Nathan and Haley had found a weekend away from their busy lives for a weekend to themselves. They were now residing in a condo an hour from their homes in Tree Hill. Nathan had told his parents that he was going away with a few friends and after making sure he had completed any pending work, Dan let him go. Haley had told her parents that she was going to Brooke's for the weekend. Seeing as how her parents hardly ever noticed her absence they didn't mind as they were going on another infamous business trip. Haley met Nathan at Brooke's on Friday afternoon and after bidding Brooke and Lucas goodbye, they set out. They were due back on Sunday evening and it was now Saturday. Nathan and Haley were happy to break away from reality for a while to enjoy each other and the bond they shared.

"I am so happy that I am away from home and with you," Nathan said sincerely, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Haley said giving him a warm smile. "How is it at home? Is your dad ok?"

"Dad's been riding my ass so bad lately," Nathan said letting out a dejected sigh. He leaned his elbows on the table before him and rested his head in his hands. "Nothing I do is good enough for him, it has to be better. He's been piling on the work and it's doing my head in. I hardly get anytime to myself anymore. He's always shooting my ass off about something or another. Nothing's ever good enough."

Leaving what she was doing, Haley walked over to Nathan. She placed her hands on his shoulders and found them incredibly intense. She slowly massaged them, unravelling the many knots that lay there. Bending her head she kissed along his neck. Moaning, Nathan moved back into her touch, finally feeling some of the tension vacate his body. Grabbing her hands, Nathan guided Haley around to sit in his lap. Haley sat down and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan buried his head into Haley's neck and placed a kiss there. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to him, needing to feel the security and calm she brought. He breathed in her scent as he slowly began to get lost in her embrace. He needed to forget about his life for a while and just remember that she was there, before him, with nobody to tear them apart. Haley stroked Nathan's hair as she held him to her. She knew he needed reassuring that she wasn't going anywhere. His life as well as hers was equally hard and he just needed to remember that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She didn't say anything, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

"I just don't understand why. Everything Lucas does is good enough. In dad's eyes Lucas can do no wrong. But when it comes to me it's a completely different story. He pushes me harder and treats me like a failure. He hates me Haley. I can't ever do anything right…ever," Nathan said.

Haley moved back and cupped Nathan's head in her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw moist tears twinkling back at her though broken eyes.

"Don't you ever say you are a failure, ever. You are anything but a failure. The Nathan Scott I know is an over confident jackass and very sure of himself. He's cocky and hates being wrong. In his own eyes he can never be wrong. As far as I know, he never lets his dad walk over him or get to him. You know, I was actually crazy enough to fall for the jerk, but don't tell him that," Haley whispered the latter part as she spoke to Nathan. "And for the record I know something you're good at. You are good at this relationship and being in love with me, the beautiful-sometimes clumsy-damsel in distress."

"You are most definitely beautiful; there is nobody else for me. The clumsy though is also true," Nathan smirked as Haley hit him feigning annoyance. "Thank you though Haley."

"Well it's hardly like I have anything better to do than lick your wounds," Haley shrugged.

"What would I do without you?" Nathan asked giving Haley a short yet sweet kiss before pulling back. "Seriously though, what would I do without you? Haley I would die without you. I live and breathe in your name. What if I lose you? How are we going to be together in the future? What if our parents find out?"

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that I can't bear the thought of losing you, of being without you, of you not being in my life. We'll work it out. I love you Nathan and nobody can come between us if we don't let them," Haley replied.

"I love you too and I am definitely not gonna let anyone come in between us," Nathan said pulling Haley back in for another kiss. This time it was one of pure need. His tongue swept her mouth as if he was afraid it would be the last time. The question was would it be the last time?

They spent the whole day simply enjoying each other's company. In the afternoon they went out for a swim before returning for a long hot bath, complete with bath oils, candles and incense. In the evening they watched some movies before once again going to bed, huddled together in each other's hold and falling into a serene slumber.

* * *

**Thank you and please give me a little reply on what you thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I would love you to give me an honest opinion on what you thought. **

**Next chapter: Nathan and Haley go back to the real world? What's life really like for them? Brucas and parents will be introduced.**

**Thank you.**

**Lax**


	2. Songs in my Pocket

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **

**I have eight chapters written of this story and I'm already writing more so it's all good. I like to be ahead in my writing so updates will be frequent-I'll try to keep it to a maximum of only if that 4 days between each chapter.**

**This chapter isn't my best writing but when I sat down this is the best draft which came out of me. The chapter's not very dramatic because I'm trying to set the scene a bit and show the different relationships. I think I went a bit OTT with the emotions but that's just me. Anyway I'm just gonna let you guys read it.**

**This chapter ended up being way longer then I'd expected so I've split it into two. In the next few chapters it'll be setting more of the scene but then the drama is really gonna crash down and the story starts having all these twists.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who both read and reviewed last chapter! They were my first reviews and when I saw them I actually began crying! I know-I'm weird but I love it! So thank you so much!**

**So anyways…enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Two-Songs in my Pockets**

_Notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets,  
Fragments of letters that you sent,  
Leftover phone calls, cologne in the bath  
I still have that bottle of Rosé  
_

_  
Staring at your photograph, tryin' to take it down  
There's still a stirring in my heart  
_

_  
And honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are_

_Songs in my Pocket by Bethany Joy Galeotti_

Nathan and Haley arrived back at Brooke's late on Sunday evening. Nathan knew Dan was going to be pissed off as he had work tomorrow and he shouldn't have stayed out so late. What time was he going to sleep? No doubt that was what was going to come out of the old man's mouth. But Nathan didn't care. If he could spend a few more hours with Haley rather than being home early to please Dan, Nathan would do it again undoubtedly. Dan had kept Nathan and Haley away from each other for too long and all he wanted was a weekend away with his girlfriend. Was that really so much to ask? Haley had been worried for Nathan but Nathan had told her he would rather be with her then anyone else. After a lot of persuasion she had succumbed.

Haley had it easier, her parents hardly ever noticed her so it wouldn't matter much. But Haley too did have work the next morning. She had told her parents that she wished to work in the business and she had all the degrees to do so. It seemed that when she had told her parents of her decision, it was the first time Jimmy James had ever been proud of his daughter. He had been overcome with happiness over her decision and immediately agreed that she should do it. Jimmy had always wanted a son to carry on the business but he had got a girl. He still loved her, but just didn't have the time to show it. That was one of the moments that Jimmy had acknowledged his daughter and Haley would forever remember it.

"Why hello," Brooke said opening the door to allow Haley and Nathan entrance. Nathan left Haley's luggage by the door and followed after the girls into the spacious living room. Brooke went and sat in Lucas' lap, the two of them having spent the weekend together too. Lucas had decided to 'tag along' with Nathan's friends and instead spend the weekend with his beautiful girlfriend. Dan and Karen knew of Lucas' relationship with Brooke but highly disliked it-well atleast Dan did. Karen seemed perfectly content with it. Dan however was simply hoping that it was just a little fling that would soon be over. Brooke's parents like Haley's were not an issue, as she too had received the same treatment as Haley. Together they had grown up seeking company and acknowledgement in each other. Knowing his parents did not approve of their relationship, Lucas had joined Nathan in his excuse and stayed with Brooke for the weekend. They had caught up in the latest goings in each other's lives and simply enjoyed the other's company. Both couples had deserved these weekends to reach out and re-connect with their soulmates and were glad they had received opportunity to do so.

"Hey bro," Nathan said bumping fists with Lucas as he took a seat beside Haley. Wrapping his arm around Haley's waist, Nathan pulled her in closer to him and nestled back into the sofa closing his eyes.

"Does anybody want any drinks? It's only 10 o' clock, I could make some coffees or hot chocolates or something," Brooke offered.

"I don't think we need any coffee thanks to the fact that we have to work tomorrow," Lucas said chuckling at Nathan's groaning and the obscenities flying from his mouth, "but hot chocolate sounds good."

Everybody nodded his or her consent so Brooke kissed Lucas lightly before shuffling off to the kitchen. Haley gave Nathan a light kiss too, before following after Brooke to assist her in the art of making hot chocolate.

"We have some pretty awesome girlfriends don't we?" Lucas asked after both girls had left the room.

"Only the best," Nathan agreed turning to face his brother.

"So how was your weekend?" Lucas asked his brother.

"It was just what I needed. Just Haley and I without anybody to disturb us," Nathan said smiling at the thought of the past 72 hours. "How was yours?"

"It was perfect, just what I needed too," Lucas said laughing at the irony.

"I don't get why you said that you was going to be with me at the weekend. They don't care about you seeing Brooke," Nathan pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? They hate the fact that Brooke and I are together. Dad's still wishing that somehow we will supposedly see sense and call it an end. But there is no way I am going to do that," Lucas stressed.

"Atleast he only disapproves. Remember that Haley and I were forbidden by our parents to see each other," Nathan said bitterly, jealous over Lucas' luck.

"Yeah, about that, what are you and Haley going to do anyway? Are you guys gonna get married and tell the old folk or what?" Lucas asked.

"I have no idea," Nathan said tiredly running a hand through his hair before frustratingly exclaiming, "It's just so hard! We are pretty much a couple in every other sense except for the fact that we're not public. We can't even walk down the road holding hands for fear of being caught. All I want is for it to come out and us to be together. Six years Lucas! We have been together for six years! I wanna propose to her and get married and have 2.5 kids with her. I wanna be able to hold my head up and proudly introduce my wife, Haley James…or Scott…or James-Scott-or whatever she would be! I've wanted to ask her to marry me for a couple of months now, but I just don't know how we'll do it! One day though, I promise you Lucas, that one day I will come out into the open about us and tell mum and dad…I promise you."

"I'm sorry Nathan. Let's just hope that that day comes soon eh?" Lucas said feeling sorry for his brother. Brooke and he were nowhere near as bad off as Haley and Nathan were.

"Let's hope so," Nathan muttered before looking up at his brother, "but what about you and Brooke? Are there any wedding bells going off for you two?"

"Funny you mention that actually," Lucas laughed. "I've been thinking of proposing to her for a while now. But I don't know what to do. I could just tell dad and mum and if they don't approve, who cares? Atleast then I will have Brooke. But the thing is I have no idea where to start. I mean, what kind of ring do I get her?"

"First of all, do you know her finger size?" Nathan asked, "Because that would be a good place to start."

"Oh shut up. And yes, I took one of her rings," Lucas said proudly.

"You stole a ring from Brooke Davis? Lucas, that's like asking for death to come early," Nathan laughed.

"Shut up! And no I did not steal it. I simply borrowed it. I fully intend on returning it. I mean what am I going to do with a ring of hers?" Lucas explained laughing with Nathan.

"You liar! You stole it," Nathan accused.

"Did not," Lucas said.

"Did too," Nathan said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not," Lucas objected.

"Did not," Nathan agreed cunningly.

"Did too," Lucas finally said and Nathan laughed even harder at the look of realisation that hit Lucas when it registered that he had been tricked.

"Ha ha! You even said you did! Oh my god, you're not turning into a drag queen are you Lucas? Because if you are you'd best tell Brooke sooner rather then later," Nathan said gloating as best as he could whilst laughing in Lucas' face.

"Shut up," Lucas said jumping at Nathan.

Lucas landed on top of Nathan but Nathan was not about to admit defeat that easily. They rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor with a loud thud. They playfully rolled on top of each other whilst shouting insults at the other and doing their best to keep the upper hand.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Haley said joining Brooke in the kitchen.

"Hi Haley," Brooke replied picking up four mugs. "How was your weekend? And I don't just want 'it was great,' I want details. Preferably juicy, but details all the same."

"Honestly, it was perfect. It felt like years since Nathan and I had spent any actual solid time together or shared a bed without having to rush off in the morning or anything else. We sat and ate breakfast together and we swam and talked and watched films. It was the greatest weekend of my life. We don't get a lot of quality time to spend together with our situation and everything so it was great to be with him for the weekend. Gosh, I forgot how much I missed him and his little quirks. It felt like it had been so long. I just love him so much Brooke," Haley said wistfully thinking of the past weekend.

"Aaw, that sounds so cute," Brooke said happy for her friend but couldn't help prodding, "But no hot sex?"

Haley laughed at Brooke before answering, "Trust me Brooke, there was tons of really hot sex and it was really, really good. How was your weekend?"

"My weekend was fabulous. Lucas and I spent a lot of it in bed watching films, talking and pigging out. Not to mention the extra activities that were rocking, if you know what I mean," Brooke let out a giggle before sobering up to continue, "but like you and Nathan, it was what Lucas and I needed. I feel like we connected again over the weekend, talking about everything from the little petty things to the things that mattered. It was great just to be with him again without Dan or anyone else turning their noses down at us. It's so hard to be with the person you love with everybody else thinking you would be better off without them, so very hard."

"Atleast you can be together and show everybody you are a couple. Nathan and I can't even hug in a public place in case somebody finds out. I wish all the time that we could just escape into our own little world, just the two of us, that's all we would need. Our parents forbade us to see each other Brooke! Do you have any idea how hard it is? I want to settle down with Nathan and be with him for the rest of my life. How do I do that when I can't Brooke, how?" Haley asked lost.

"I am so sorry Haley. I was acting like a spoilt brat who only ever cares for herself. I'm sorry," Brooke apologised taking Haley into a comforting hug as she rubbed her hands up and down Haley's back, before she pulled slightly back to look straight at Haley, "But you know what? You and Nathan will be alright. You guys have been a couple and together for so long and your love is so pure and true that it is refreshing. You two will get together and anyone who stands in your way will be damned, because I will hunt them down and remove them myself. Haley, you two are like some sort of power couple or something. And Brooke Davis says the power couple rule and Brooke Davis is never wrong!"

"If you say so," Haley said laughing at her friend's different ways.

"So, what are you and Nathan going to about the whole separation thing anyway?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know Brooke, I really don't," Haley said sighing helplessly. "But like you said Nathan and I will find a way to be together. Maybe we just need a little push in the right direction. Nathan and I talked about it and we have decided never ever to lose what we have between us. It's simply too strong. We do know that we love each other and will never give up on each other."

"Well you go girl because Lucas and I will be behind you every step of the way," Brooke said reassuringly. "Do you mind grabbing those mugs for me?"

"Sure," Haley said grabbing the two mugs Brooke had motioned to. They began walking back to the living room when they heard a large thud and two collective groans. Looking at each other worriedly they rushed as best as they could towards the source of the noise.

They reached the doorway and stood shocked at what they saw, before huge grins broke out onto their faces. In the centre of the room Nathan and Lucas were rolling around on the fluffy carpet like a pair of five-year-olds. They were shouting at each other as they tried to dominate the other. In their act of immaturity and childness they didn't notice Haley and Brooke standing watching them until they heard two beautiful laughs chastising them. Looking up they saw their stunning girlfriends, each one catching in their own way, standing with mugs in their hands, their heads falling back as they let out waves of laughter. Lucas, who was currently on top of Nathan rapidly stood up and helped Nathan up. They straightened themselves up, picking imaginary pieces of dust off of their clothes, before facing the girls.

"Err…hi," Lucas said hesitantly. The two brothers looked at the girls through slightly embarrassed eyes whilst the girls watched them amused.

"What were you guys doing?" Brooke asked as she moved forward and placed the mugs on the small coffee table, Haley following suit.

"We were…" Nathan began but seeing Lucas' pleading eyes finished, "…just messing around."

Lucas looked relieved and gave Nathan a nod in word of thanks before agreeing, "Yeah, we were just messing around."

"And I thought the only person you messed around with was me," Brooke said playfully pouting at Lucas.

"I do and don't you know it," Lucas said taking Brooke into his arms before descending his lips upon hers. Their tongues tangled as their hands moved fiercely through the other's hairs, their moans increasing further and further.

"Oh spare us the moaning and groaning already," Haley moaned walking over to Nathan and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and brought her to sit beside him on the sofa, where they had previously been. Haley brought her legs up and tucked them into her side, further leaning into Nathan for support. Nathan kissed her head lightly, pulling her closer to him in a loving and safe embrace.

Lost in their own world Brooke and Lucas didn't hear Haley's comment. They continued to feast on each other as their hands wandered into dangerous territories. Nathan and Haley tried to divert their eyes, which was hard as they were standing right in front of them.

Sensing things were becoming more heated by the second, and that was definitely something Nathan and Haley wanted to avoid, Nathan shouted, "Break it up already or get a room!"

Brooke and Lucas moved apart to see Nathan and Haley looking at them disgustedly. Brooke giggled and pulled Lucas over to the chair they had previously sat in. Brooke sat down on Lucas' lap and handed him his mug, and picked up her own. Haley passed Nathan his mug and picked up her own, blowing on the hot steamy thick liquid sent by the heavens. Haley relaxed back into Nathan as his arm encircled her waist, rubbing softly as he kissed her lightly.

Brooke and Lucas watched the interaction between their best friends. It was cute and overwhelming with the amount of love passing through them. Their true love for each other was beautiful and a once in a lifetime sort of connection. Nathan and Haley were lucky to have found this, as were Brooke and Lucas. But Brooke couldn't help but develop a devious smile across her face as she slightly repeated Nathan's earlier words, "Break it up children, no need to get too hot now."

Nathan and Haley broke away from each other's gaze and light kisses and looked at Brooke.

"Oh shut up, Brooke, it was you and Lucas who were sucking each other's faces off. We however were not doing anything wrong. We remember that there are other people in the room," Haley giggled before turning to Lucas. "You know Luke, I swear you were never like this. I think you need to quit being so…influenced by Brooke before it's too late."

"We can't do that Haley as it's already too late for that. I have officially corrupted him. Besides, who are you to talk? You and Nathan are notorious sex fiends," Brooke accused giggling.

Haley sucked in a heavy intake of breath and put her hand over her heart in an over dramatic gesture. Faking offence and annoyance she said, "I cannot believe you accused us of that. Our motives are completely acceptable, as we don't get to spend that much time together. But you two disgust me."

"Oh shut up Haley," Brooke replied in a playful banter before accusing, "slut."

"Whore," Haley replied before the two girls burst into a fresh wave of giggles.

"Erm Nathan, the girls thought we were weird rolling around and everything, but this just tops all weirdness," Lucas joked.

"I totally agree," Nathan said as he and Lucas looked at the girls bizarrely.

"OW!" Nathan and Lucas both said as Haley hit Nathan hardly square in the chest whilst Brooke pinched Lucas.

Haley tried to wiggle out of Nathan's hold but couldn't as Nathan refused to let her, tightening his grasp on her. Haley eventually gave up but remained tense in his arms. "I'm sorry," Nathan whispered in Haley's ear and left a lingering kiss there. Nathan continued his apologies until Haley finally turned around and pressed her lips to Nathan's. "You're forgiven," Haley sighed as if it was a burden to her before smiling radiantly.

Brooke tried to stand out of Lucas' hold but Lucas' tightened his grasp, not allowing her to be set free. "I'm sorry baby," Lucas said sincerely. Brooke glared at Lucas feigning anger and annoyance before she broke into a smile. "I forgive you, you're just lucky I'm easy," Brooke said before they entered yet another kiss.

Breaking apart Nathan and Haley saw that Brooke and Lucas were at it again, and groaned. Haley picked up a pillow and flung it across the room at their friends. The pillow hit Brooke and Lucas' faces and forced them to break apart, dazed, confused and annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"We've been through this already. Control yourselves children," Haley taunted as Nathan smirked at them over his mug of steaming liquid.

"I'm not even going to act embarrassed," Brooke declared as Lucas simply sat with a goofy grin on his face.

"So Lucas, did you read that book I leant you?" Haley asked.

"Erm not exactly," Lucas said slightly uncomfortable.

"What? Why ever not? You've had it all weekend! I mean you could have easily read it in a few hours," Haley said exasperated whilst inside she was laughing. She knew exactly why Lucas had not read the book but felt like making him sweat. Brooke and Lucas showed a lot of PDA but when it came to there happenings in the bedroom, Lucas wasn't as revealing. Haley knew this as well as Nathan. Nathan was now praying he would be able to contain his laughter, as he knew exactly what Haley was doing. In fact he knew better than Haley, after all he had lived with Lucas nearly all of his life.

"Erm, I just never got the time to do so," Lucas said trying to brush the subject off.

"Excuse me, are you guys trying to offend me?" Brooke said unbelieving what she was hearing before bluntly saying. "Why the hell would Lucas read a boring book when he has me to keep him company?"

"That's what I thought," Haley smirked as Lucas inwardly groaned. Nathan began to chuckle lightly until Lucas sent him a glare to shut up. Nathan sent back a look that said 'Or what?'

"Have you heard about the new club that is opening soon?" Brooke asked.

"Of course we have seeing as how we have nothing better to do all day rather than twiddle our thumbs and gossip about new clubs," Nathan said as if it was obvious.

"Alright, no need to get all sarcastic, I was simply asking," Brooke said in a voice that clearly said back off.

"Why ask when the answer's evident," Nathan bit back.

"Jeez, somebody obviously didn't get enough this weekend," Brooke mumbled.

"Oh bite me," Nathan said.

"Eew! Gross, no way in hell!" Brooke said completely put off of the idea.

Nathan and Brooke's friendship was something you usually didn't come across all that often. They would fight like cat and dog but in actual fact were like brother and sister. Brooke knew that she could depend on Nathan if the need arose and vice versa. They loved each other like siblings but just didn't show it. Their similarities ended at liking the same music. To them it was just more fun to annoy the hell out of each other instead of being civil. It was how it had always been and would most likely never change.

Lucas and Haley were different to this. They loved each other like brother and sister and showed it. They were always at ease around the other. They could easily pass the day in complete silence or simply enjoying each other's company, and it wouldn't be a waste. They were both big on reading and were always lending each other books. They could talk about anything to each other. They would always be there for each other and knew that. They had a very open friendship and cherished it. People would always wonder why they had ever become an item but the mere thought was revolting to them. They were like siblings not lovers, and that would never change.

"What club?" Haley asked hoping to deflect some of Brooke's attention away from killing her boyfriend.

"Well it's called Tric and it's supposed to be-" Brooke looked up at Haley and broke into laughter.

"What?" Haley asked confused and put off by Brooke's rudeness. Nathan and Lucas turned towards Haley and they too began laughing. Haley had grown a sudden milk moustache that had come along from her hot beverage.

"What is so funny?" Haley demanded slightly hurt, as it was evident that she was being laughed at. Haley turned her face away from them and tried to move away from Nathan, but he would not allow it.

"Aaw, baby come here," Nathan said bringing his hand up to come in contact with Haley's cheek and slowly turn her head towards him. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Nathan sucked on Haley's upper lip, tugging softly before moving to kiss the corners of her mouth, his tongue coming out to lick at the froth gathered there. Moving back Nathan kissed Haley once more before explaining, "Baby, we weren't laughing at you for a bad thing. It's just you had a slight milk moustache and you looked so cute with it. That's why I just had to kiss you."

"Oh my gosh," Haley said as she hid her head in Nathan's shoulder embarrassed. Nathan chuckled beneath her and Haley smiled as she felt the vibrations bounce onto her. It felt good to feel him beneath her. Haley's head popped up and she had a seductive and mischievous smile on her face. Haley saucily said, "And here I thought you just couldn't resist me."

"Oh, it's that too," Nathan smirked as he attached his lips to Haley's, kissing her with a hidden desire. A hot, seductive Haley would turn Nathan on anyday and anywhere, even if it was in front of their friends. Nathan and Haley were just getting into their kiss when they felt a pillow hit their heads. They emerged flustered and shooting daggers at a certain brunette who sat with an innocent look on her face.

"Control yourselves children," Brooke mimicked Haley's earlier words with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Brooke," Nathan said annoyed that he and Haley were interrupted.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'd rather you guys do it somewhere else other then my couch," Brooke explained in a sugary voice.

"Oh bite me," Nathan said once again.

"I'm gonna leave that to Haley," Brooke said calmly.

They continued to sip on their hot chocolates in silence. Brooke slurped on her drink noisily. Nathan, Haley and Lucas turned to look at her in a mixture of disgust and humour. Brooke moved her cup away from her face and everybody burst into laughter at the sight of her. Brooke had developed a thick creamy milky milk moustache that was evidence of her hard work at obtaining it.

"Lucas, I think I need a little help," Brooke said turning to Lucas with a playful pout yet suggestive twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course pretty girl," Lucas said roughly pulling Brooke to him.

Nathan and Haley watched there friends suck each other's faces off in the process of removing the froth above Brooke's mouth. Lucas' tongue was making quick work of tasting the thick substance along with the taste of Brooke's mouth. Their tongues were tangled as they fought for dominance.

"Could they be any worse?" Haley asked Nathan revolted.

"Exhibitionists these days," Nathan said loudly as Haley giggled beside him. But Brooke and Lucas were off in oblivion having heard nothing of Nathan's comment.

"Oh don't mind us, I'm just gonna go upstairs with Nathan and have hot sex in your bed Brooke," Haley said but still had no response except Nathan sitting up straighter beside her.

"Really?" he asked hopefully but all hope deflated when Haley sent him an 'of course not' look.

"Scrap upstairs Hales, I'm just gonna have my way with you here," Nathan said recovering.

"Ooh baby Nathan, that feels so good," Haley screamed but still received no reaction.

"God Haley, that is so hot, do it faster," Nathan shouted along.

"Jeez Nathan, you're killing me!" Haley screamed louder.

Brooke felt alight as Lucas kissed her. But there was something wrong in her paradise. She could hear some sort of strange sayings. Something about sex…and Nathan feeling good…and Haley…hot…faster…you're killing me! Brooke tore away from a disappointed and arose Lucas and screamed, "Nathan and Haley are having sex!"

Brooke looked towards a smiling Nathan and Haley who were definitely not having sex. They were simply sitting wrapped within each other and watching Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh good, you remembered us, we feel honoured," Nathan said amused.

"But by all means don't stop on our terms, not when you guys were obviously on the verge of doing things," Haley continued carelessly.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked. The poor boy looked so flustered, turned on and confused. Instead of waiting for an answer he downed the remains of his hot chocolate-as if a hot drink would help him now.

Haley leaned against Nathan and let out a long yawn. Snuggling into him she closed her eyes momentarily.

"Baby, are you alright?" Nathan whispered concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just really tired that's all," Haley explained.

Nathan looked down at his watch and saw that the time read 11 o' clock.

"No wonder you're tired, it's already 11," Nathan told Haley.

Haley's eyes burst open and her face changed to one of panic.

"Shit, I need to go home. Not that my parents would actually care where I am, it's just that I have an early meeting tomorrow and I have to get up," Haley said.

"We have to be at work too," Nathan sighed. "How about I drive you home and then Lucas and I will head off?"

"You can't," Haley said, "my car is in Brooke's driveway and it's hardly like it would be normal to walk home so late at night now would it? Besides, what if someone saw us?"

"Honestly Haley, I couldn't give a shit if someone saw us. Let them see us, it's none of their business what we do," Nathan announced frustrated.

"Nathan please don't do this, it's not the right way to tell them," Haley said helplessly.

"Fine," Nathan agreed, "but we're gonna tell them soon, even if it kills me."

"Soon it is," Haley said worriedly at Nathan's last comment. Sensing her worry Nathan leaned in and gave her a kiss, her worry dissipating at the feel of his lips against hers.

"Aaw," Brooke said when they broke apart, wiping tears from her eyes, "you guys are so cute."

Everybody laughed before finishing their beverages and placing their mugs on the table. Nathan unravelled himself from Haley's embrace and stood up. He put his hand out and Haley took it, standing up with his support. Nathan wrapped Haley in a tight embrace. Nathan buried his head in her neck, breathing in her scent and wishing that they would never have to depart. Haley buried her face in Nathan's shoulder dreading their oncoming distance from each other. Lucas and Brooke stood up and looked at their friends. Sensing they needed some time alone they stepped out into the hallway.

"They will be ok right? Do you think we're bad people for not helping them out of this stupid mess?" Brooke asked worried.

"Of course they will, they're Nathan and Haley after all. Even if they were at polar ends of this world, they would find their way back. Do you wanna know why? Because the bond between them is so strong, their love is so strong. And they would never be able to survive without each other. Do I think we're bad? I honestly don't. There is nothing we can do except support them and give them the courage to face the obstacles and challenges in their way. Ultimately, it is all down to them," Lucas finished, ever the wise one if there was one.

"You're right, thank you," Brooke said hugging Lucas. "I love you and I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around."

"I love you too. And without my pretty girl there is no way I would be able to go on," Lucas said.

"Do you have to go?" Brooke said pouting.

"Unfortunately, yes. But as soon as I am gone I want you to close every window and lock every door before going to sleep. I worry about you all alone when you're in this big house," Lucas revealed. "And before you go to bed I want you to call me and tell me. And if you hear any funny noise that doesn't sound right call me right away."

"But I'll wake you up," Brooke objected.

"I don't care. I love you and there is nothing that will stop me from coming. Just call me and I'll be here," Lucas enforced.

"Thank you Lucas," Brooke said as tears began to fill in her eyes due to Lucas' caring. She had never had anybody who cared that much before and she cherished the fact that Lucas cared.

"It's no problem. I would jump at a heartbeat anywhere to help you," Lucas said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke said.

* * *

"I don't wanna go now," Haley said helplessly. "I don't want to be away from you."

"You have to go Haley, as much as it will kill me to know that you're only across town from me, sleeping without me, you have to go," Nathan said trying to be the strong one.

"I want to sleep with you though instead of across town from you," Haley said on the verge of tears. She buried her head further into Nathan's chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath her.

"Haley, I love you and I will always be with you. Sure it might not be physically but I will always be in your heart. So wherever you are, I will be with you," Nathan said stroking Haley's hair. "I don't want to be away from you either but I know that you will always be in my heart. That's how I get through every day and every night, knowing that you are with me."

"I love you," Haley said as tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

Feeling the dampness hit his chest Nathan tilted Haley's head up and kissed her forehead. He moved his hands and using his thumbs brushed her tears away saying, "I love you too." Nathan crushed Haley against him and buried his head in her neck. "God I love you so much," Nathan whispered emotionally.

Haley stroked Nathan's hair knowing he needed to know she was there, not that he would ever doubt it, but he still needed to know. Pulling back Nathan brought Haley into a tantalisingly slow and sweet kiss, their tongues colliding lovingly as they tasted the other, not knowing when they would be able to again.

"Are you sure I can't drive you home?" Nathan asked hating the idea of Haley driving home alone. "It's late and I would rather you drive with me than yourself."

"You know you can't Nathan," Haley denied.

"Ok, but I'm going to follow you home. I want to make sure that you make it safely. Please Haley, otherwise I'll only worry about you all night. Please Hales," Nathan pleaded.

"Ok, you can follow me," Haley agreed knowing that Nathan wouldn't rest if he didn't know she was ok. And if she went alone and something happened he would beat himself up for not being able to protect her better.

"Good," Nathan said kissing Haley one last time before they left the room to find Brooke and Lucas in an embrace in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi," Brooke said seeing them first. She lifted her head from Lucas' chest and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey," Haley said as her head rested back on Nathan's chest, his arms encircling her tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yeah, but we're gonna follow Haley home to make sure she gets home safely. Then we're gonna head home ourselves," Nathan explained squeezing Haley tighter against him.

"Ok, that's cool," Lucas said. "Pretty girl, I have to go," Lucas said turning to a pouting Brooke.

"Do you have to?" Brooke asked upset.

"Yeah," Lucas said kissing Brooke softly, "but I promise I'll see you soon."

"You'd better," Brooke said kissing Lucas one last time before letting him go.

"Bye Haley," Brooke said hugging Haley before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley whispered back before going to hug Lucas.

"Bye Nate," Brooke said latching herself onto a surprised Nathan who quickly regained his composure and returned the hug. Brooke whispered into Nathan's ear, "Hang on Nathan, everything will be ok. I promise that I will support you all the way too. I love you."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan whispered back in one of the moments where Brooke and Nathan were actually civil to each other. "I love you too."

"Bye Lucas," Haley said hugging Lucas, "I love you."

"I love you too Haley, take care," Lucas said. "Don't lose hope, everything will sort itself out. And I promise I will read that book a.s.a.p."

"You do that," Haley said laughing as she moved out of his embrace.

Haley opened the door and went out followed by Lucas who was holding his bag and Nathan who was holding Haley's bag. Haley unlocked her car and opened her boot. Nathan came and put her bag inside the boot whilst Lucas went over to Nathan's car and put his own luggage in the back. Nathan opened Haley's door and helped her in, closing it when she was safely in. Haley turned her key in the ignition and opened her window. Nathan's head popped in and he said, "We'll follow you home and then shoot off, ok?"

"Yep," Haley nodded and kissed Nathan once more before he ran back to his own car.

Nathan jumped into the driver's seat and looked over at Lucas who was in the passenger seat.

"You ready?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Let's go," Lucas said not taking his eyes off of Brooke who was now standing in her doorway.

Nathan started his 2007 Cadillac Escalade and slowly pulled out of the driveway following Haley's 2007 Range Rover. Lucas looked back watching as Brooke waved once more before closing her door. She was safely locked in her house and Lucas felt more at peace knowing that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and just leave a reply. I swear that the story will get more interesting. See, I told you it was OTT with emotions.**

**Lax**


	3. Home

**So this chapter if filled with fluff because we all need some fluff now and then. It's especially needed now in this story before all the drama hits! Dun! Dun! Dun! (With freaky theatre music).**

**So I need to ask everybody reading this a little question. I would really love if somebody could make a story banner for this story and some others I will be posting soon (Yep, so look out for them). I need somebody who isn't artistically challenged like me (hey, take that laugh back!) to create a few story banners. If you're interested could you please PM me and show me some of your work and I'll get back to you. Thank you!**

**THANK YOU to all my AMAZING reviewers and readers. I love the feedback and the fact that you loved the last chapter even though I thought it was a bit OTT.**

**And finally, you may all be wondering when the drama and the story is really going to start because you might be bored of me already (how could you?) but here's your answer: next chapter. So bear with me through this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**So, sorry for wasting so much of your time with my silly AN so here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Home**

_I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place  
_

_  
No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home  
_

_Home by Three Days Grace_

The two cars drove the short distance to Haley's house in silence. Nathan stayed behind Haley the whole journey and Haley could practically feel the concern radiating from him in her car, or more exactly in her heart. Haley finally reached her house and pulled into her driveway. She turned off the ignition and sat for a moment before stepping out of her vehicle. Nathan had parked his car two houses away so as not to show association with Haley in the unlikely event that her parents were watching. Haley opened her boot and took her bag out, placing it by her car. She turned around to see Nathan opening his door and walking towards her. Haley began to walk towards him too and they met halfway.

"Hey, you shouldn't have come out. What if someone sees you?" Haley scolded.

"Let them see me, I don't care," Nathan shrugged taking Haley's hands in his and rubbing light circles over the tops with his thumbs.

"Yeah, let them," Haley smiled. "I bet Mrs Smith is watching right now seeing as this is her house we're standing outside of. You know she's the head of the neighbourhood watch. She probably only made up the stupid thing as a valid reason to spy on people. She is the biggest gossip ever."

"What? We're not even giving her something to see," Nathan said disbelievingly.

"No but aren't we? First it'll start with just holding hands, and then we'll be kissing," Haley said wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. "Then we'll be feeling each other up," Haley's hand wandered down the front of Nathan's chest, feeling the defined muscles beneath his shirt. "Then the clothes will be coming off," Haley's hand had reached Nathan's jeans and slipped underneath his polo to stroke the skin beneath as Nathan held her waist, his breathing speeding up at Haley's implications and seductive voice. "And then we'll be walking back to your car and you'll push me up against it while your hands touch me in all sorts of places," Nathan could feel himself beginning to sweat as he began to rub the soft skin at Haley's waist, keeping her close to him. "And then you'll pick me up and I'll wrap my legs around your waist, and you'll lay me on the back seat," Haley pushed closer to Nathan's body, already feeling the effect she was having on him with simple words. "And we'll rip each other's clothes off and kiss each other…everywhere." Haley leaned up and whispered in Nathan's ear, "and then you'll make love to me, it'll be long and hot and passionate, we'll be moving together in sync without a care in the world." Haley kissed Nathan's ear, "and then you'll hold me close afterwards." Haley said breathlessly before ending, "and that is what Mrs Smith will tell everyone even if we are only holding hands."

Haley moved back down to where she had first stood and looked up at Nathan. Nathan was slightly sweating and all of a sudden felt very hot. Haley smiled at Nathan's flustered appearance, happy to know just mere thoughts of making love with her had Nathan so worked up.

"You, Haley James, are one evil girlfriend," Nathan bent and whispered in Haley's ear.

"I'm sorry, I was just telling you what Mrs Smith would think of us," Haley said innocently.

"Sorry isn't going to help me Haley. Did you have to tell me that story in the middle of the street in front of my brother, who is currently sitting in my car right behind us," Nathan pointed out.

"Oops," Haley said giggling as she remembered poor Lucas sitting mere metres from them.

"And now all I feel like doing is carrying you to your room and having my way with you all night," Nathan further whispered breathlessly before biting down on Haley's neck. Haley shivered at his touch and let out a small moan. "Except that I can't," Nathan finished brokenly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Haley apologised giving Nathan her puppy dog eyes look and batting her eyelashes for extra measure. Nathan couldn't deny Haley when she had the said look on her face.

"No, you shouldn't have…but I'm glad you did," Nathan revealed, "you can tell me hot stories any time you want."

Haley giggled as Nathan winked at her suggestively. Nathan pulled Haley to him kissing her passionately, hoping to show all of the love he felt for her.

"When will I see you again?" Haley asked as they drew apart.

"I don't know," Nathan replied truthfully before wrapping Haley in a warm embrace.

"I have to go," Haley said reluctantly, making no move to actually leave, instead burying herself further into Nathan's chest.

"Don't move to quickly now," Nathan joked.

"I have to go," Haley repeated angling her head to look up at Nathan.

"I know," Nathan said softly.

"I don't want to go," Haley said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I know," Nathan said as tears began to run down Haley's cheeks. "Hey, we've had to do this before, no need for all the tears."

"I'm sorry, it's just that this whole weekend has been magical and now it's ended. But I don't want it to end. I don't want to be away from you," Haley said helplessly as Nathan wiped away her tears.

"I know," Nathan said resting his forehead against Haley's, "I don't want to go either. But will you do me a favour when you do go?"

Haley nodded her assent motioning for Nathan to continue.

"Will you call me before you go to bed? I want you to go straight to bed and before you go to sleep phone me. This way I will know that you're ok," Nathan requested.

"But I'll wake you up," Haley said.

"No you won't," Nathan said strongly.

"Why not?" Haley asked with a puzzled look. Puzzled looked so cute on Haley and all Nathan wanted was to kiss Haley, but he restrained, needing to tell her what he meant.

"You won't wake me up because I won't be asleep. Instead I will be waiting for you to call and I won't sleep till you do," Nathan elaborated.

"But-" Haley tried knowing she was losing the battle.

"No buts, I will not sleep until you call me. And if you don't call me I won't sleep. And if I don't sleep I'll be tired all day tomorrow at work and it will all be your fault," Nathan said guilt tricking Haley.

"Ok, ok, I'll call you," Haley said to Nathan who was now smiling a victorious smile.

"Good," Nathan said before pulling Haley into one last kiss, sensing her departure.

"I love you," Haley whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too," Nathan replied stroking Haley's cheek.

"I have to go so…goodnight," Haley said leaning up to kiss Nathan once more before stepping back.

"Goodnight," Nathan whispered.

Haley turned around and walked back to her car. Her insides were screaming at her to just go back to Nathan and screw the rest of the world. But Haley stayed strong; knowing the consequences would be too harsh on both Nathan and herself.

Nathan watched as Haley picked up her luggage and walked to her front door. There was the love of his life walking away from him just because their fking parents hated their relationship. He watched Haley fumble with her keys before pushing the right key into the lock.

Haley turned the key and looked back at Nathan who was still standing where she had left him, simply watching her. Haley raised her hand and waved and Nathan winked back at her as he pointed to his heart. Haley smiled radiantly at Nathan as she touched her own heart before breaking their gaze and walking inside her house. It wasn't a home but was instead a house. To Haley her home was Nathan. This house was simply somewhere her and her heart occupied.

Nathan sighed as he watched Haley close her door and turned around to walk back to his car. He reluctantly got in, wishing he was instead with Haley, and started his car.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked concerned. Lucas turned his head from staring out of the window to give his brother and friend some privacy, and to his brother.

"Yeah, it's not like we're not used to it," Nathan said bitterly. Lucas sensed his brother didn't want to talk any more so he turned back to looking out of the window, lost in his own thoughts, which were mainly revolved around Brooke. He looked once more towards Haley's house before pulling away and driving in the opposite direction.

Haley entered her house and saw the answering machine flashing. She walked over to it and pressed the button signaling that she wanted to hear the message.

"You have 1 new message…message 1...," the operator said.

"Hey Haley, just wanted to tell you that dad and I will be back tomorrow evening. We hope you had fun with Britney. Dad just wanted to say that he's hoping you'll look after everything at the office whilst we sort out this deal. Ok, bye," the voice of Haley's mother, Lydia James, said.

Haley scoffed. Like they actually cared. Haley normally received messages like that from her oh so loving parents. Messages that told her they would be away longer and to look after the business. _Britney_, Haley thought as she let out an empty laugh, _what kind of family is so screwed that they don't even know their daughter's best friend's names? Oh, that's easy. It's…the James family!_ Haley deleted the message and walked upstairs and to her bed.

* * *

Lucas opened the Scott's front door and walked in, followed closely by Nathan, their luggage resting in their hands. Just as they were about to climb the mansion's large staircase they were stopped by a well-known voice. 

"My baby boys," Karen Scott's warm, loving voice filled the hallway as she came out of the living room, obviously having waited up for them.

"Mum what are you doing up?" Lucas asked as his mother squashed him and Nathan into a hug.

"I was waiting up for you," Karen explained releasing her sons and steeping back. She placed one hand on Lucas' cheek and one on Nathan's cheek, stroking them affectionately.

"Mum, you shouldn't have. We're big boys now and can look after ourselves. Besides, you should be in bed," Nathan said worried for his mother.

"Even if I was in bed I wouldn't have slept. I still would've waited for you and you wanna know why? Because you guys are my babies and I worry for you. Sure you guys might be grown up now but you'll never stop being my babies," Karen said lovingly.

"Don't cry mum," Lucas said as he wiped away his mother's tears.

"Sorry, just ignore me, I'm just being a silly old women," Karen brushed it off.

"No can do, we could never ignore you. Besides you are in no way old. If I walked down the street with you on my arm people would be asking me why I never told them I had a beautiful older sister," Nathan joked.

"Nathan," Karen slapped her son lightly on the shoulder.

"Jeez, can't even give somebody a comment anymore," Nathan said faking pain as he held his shoulder dramatically.

Karen and Lucas laughed at Nathan's dramatics.

"Is dad awake?" Lucas asked once their laughter had died down.

Nathan immediately tensed up at the mention of his father. Everybody knew Dan pushed the boys but he had always pushed Nathan more. Lucas had taken after Karen and was the obedient child, having inherited her good will and manners. Nathan however had taken after Dan and had a short temper. Nathan, like his father, hated being controlled and loved power. That's why Dan had always pushed Nathan more, but the more he pushed the more Nathan retaliated. Nathan would keep the world at an arm's length and built up impenetrable walls that were impossible to break. The only person he had ever fully let in was Haley and Karen knew this. She had been so happy upon hearing that Nathan and Haley were dating, as she knew this girl meant the world to her son. But when they had been ordered to end their relationship Karen had become worried that Nathan would never find anybody else to love or who would love him like Haley. To this day Karen had worried more about Nathan than Lucas. Lucas wasn't afraid to be hurt and always wore his heart on his sleeve. Nathan however was more complex and had a more fragile heart. He had always been afraid of getting hurt and therefore never let anybody in. Karen knew that Nathan hadn't found anybody since Haley and was worried about him. On the other hand she adored Brooke and knew that if Brooke hurt Lucas, she would only be hurting herself. Karen took comfort in this and still kept hope that somebody would be there to share their days with Nathan.

"No sweetie, he's asleep. It's funny because I think you guys should be sleeping as well. After all you do have to go to work tomorrow. So bed, now!" Karen ordered as she pushed her sons lightly towards the staircase leading to the second floor where their bedrooms lay.

"Yes mum," Nathan said doing a mock salute before kissing his mother on the cheek and taking the stairs two at a time.

"Goodnight mum," Lucas said kissing his mum's cheek too, before beginning to follow in his younger brother's footsteps. But he was stopped by a soft voice.

"He'll be ok won't he?" Karen asked concerned.

"Yeah, he'll be great," Lucas reassured and walked back to take his mother in his arms. They walked up to bed together, Lucas supporting his tired mother along the way. "He'll be fine," Lucas whispered once more before walking to his bedroom, which was on the right of Nathan's.

Once Lucas had settled into bed he lay impatiently with his mobile in easy reach, waiting for Brooke to call. It was now 11.30 and he had been waiting for ten minutes. How much longer was it going to take? He restlessly thought as he once again had an inner battle on whether he should just go and check on her. After all, how hard was it to pick up a phone and ring a number? At last he felt his mobile vibrate beside him as Brooke's set ringtone rang out.

"What took you so long?" Lucas asked as he quickly picked up his mobile.

"Sorry mum," Brooke said good-naturedly as she paused longer than needed on the word mum, "but you know how long it takes for me to be ready for bed. I mean first I have wipe my face and then I have to-"

"Cheery you should just stop now. I've seen your activities first hand, remember?" Lucas cut her off.

"Hmm…good point Broody," Brooke said.

"Why thank you. Moving on, did you lock all the doors and windows?" Lucas asked wanting to know the answer soon.

"I did it as soon as you left," Brooke told.

"Good."

"You know Lucas, you should lighten up more. I mean it's hardly like anything is gonna happen. And I could always help you to lighten up. All you have to do is say," Brooke innocently offered.

"I'll tell you when I do," Lucas flirted before turning serious. "But are you really telling me you don't think anything could happen? Do you know how many mentally disabled people there are out there? What if somebody did something to you? Then what?"

"You know Lucas, nothing's gonna happen. As long as I have you nothing will ever happen to me."

"Even so, I would never forgive myself if something did happen to you. I know you're alone every night. I just love you so much," Lucas said revealing his fears concerning her.

"I love you too," Brooke said touched by his overwhelming concern.

* * *

"I was wondering when you was gonna call," Nathan said eagerly picking up his mobile. "I've been waiting so long for you to call." 

"Sorry," Haley sighed deeply into the phone. "I just had to sort out some things."

"Haley, are you ok? You sound stressed. Did your parents say something to you?" Nathan asked concerned.

"My parents are only able to say something if they're here right?" Haley asked bitterly.

"What do you mean? If they're not there then what…you're all alone?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep, I'm all alone. I got home and mum had left me a voicemail saying that they would be away for another day and that in the meantime I need to look after things at the office. And do you wanna know what the saddest part is? My mother actually took an interest in my life for once and asked me how my weekend had gone. I'm surprised she even remembered seeing as she didn't even remember Brooke's name. She called her Britney," Haley said giving a laugh that was empty and void of any humour.

"I'm so sorry Haley, that's really low of them," Nathan empathised.

"Oh well, something's never will change I guess," Haley sighed. "Anyway, did you see your parents when you got in?"

"Erm, yeah, but not my dad, I saw my mum," Nathan said.

"Oh, that's nice. Did she wait up for you again?" Haley asked knowingly. Nathan often told her of Karen's caring. Haley had also witnessed it first hand when it had been exercised towards her. Of course that was years ago, like another lifetime, before everything happened.

"Yeah, she was up. But my dad had already gone to bed. No surprises there," Nathan said mirthlessly. "You know I think she senses something."

"What do you mean? Who? Your mum?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, I think she somehow senses that I'm not happy. She knows I haven't moved on since you and I think she somehow in a way knows I still belong to you," Nathan said cryptically, not even sure what he meant himself.

"You could be right, it could be a maternal instinct," Haley said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but can you blame me? I mean it's hardly like we had that much time to sleep at night all this weekend," Haley giggled.

"You weren't exactly complaining then though were you? I seem to remember many 'Yes's' and 'Oh God's' from those nights," Nathan teased.

"Nathan!" Haley blushed thankful that Nathan couldn't see her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Kinda like I couldn't resist my wonderful story eh?"

"Oh baby, don't even get me started. That was cruel but hot. You have absolutely no idea how turned on I was," Nathan groaned at the thought.

"Oh, I remember how turned on you was. Do you want me to tell you another story?" Haley's voice dropped to a low seductive note making Nathan wish she were before him so he could take her.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle another one without you here to help me," Nathan let out as his voice dropped to a husky whisper. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to imagine Haley. "What are you wearing?"

"Excuse me? If you think I'm gonna fall for you're I'm so hot and sexy voice and tell you what I'm wearing then you're wrong," Haley said resolutely.

"Come on Hales; tell me, you know you want to."

"Fine, I'm wearing a white tank top and some blue panties," Haley revealed.

Nathan groaned as he pictured Haley lying in bed in just that attire, "I wish I was in bed with you."

"Oh yeah, and what would you do if you was?" Haley flirted.

"I'd do many things, so much I can assure you."

"Well you wanna know what I'd do if you were here with me?" Haley asked saucily as she whispered hotly. "First I would have you sitting in the middle of the bed, against the headboard, only wearing your boxers. Then I would walk through the door in just a silky robe tied loosely around my waist and do you know what I'd do? I'd slowly untie that robe and let it drop to the floor. Then all I'd have on is a tight white tank top and a lacy pair of baby blue panties. You know the kind right Nathan? You like lace don't you? My breasts would be straining against the tank top, as I don't have a bra on. They'd be pushing against the top wanting to be let free. So I'd come closer and stand at the foot of the bed and slowly pull the top over my head, letting it fall to the floor. Then I'd climb onto the bed and crawl to you on all fours and all I'd have on is those lacy panties. I'd sit in your lap and wrap my legs around your waist…real tight so that there's hardly any space left between us. I'd push my chest against yours and kiss down your neck. You'd be holding me, touching me all over. I'd let my hand hold your neck while the other would slowly stroke down your chest until I come to your boxers. Then I'd let my hand slip into your boxers and touch you, gently caressing you, pumping you. And then I'd crawl away from you and pull your boxers off. Then I'd strip from my panties, but I'll have to wiggle my ass to get them off. Then I'd sit on top of you again and I'll take you in. We'd both move up and down and climax together. Then afterwards we'd hold each other close as we waited for our breaths to come back. And that is what I would do if you were here with me right now."

"Haley," Nathan groaned. Through that story his breaths had come faster as his body reacted to Haley's words. If only she was with him right now to satisfy his need. "Haley I need you."

Haley yawned on the other end and quickly let out, "Nathan I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

And with that Haley snapped her phone shut and snuggled further under her covers. She smirked to herself. She could already hear the shower running.

Nathan took in deep breaths to try to calm himself as he looked at his mobile like it was some foreign object. She'd hung up on him. No. She'd told him a dirty story and then hung up on him. If he'd wanted a bed time story he would've asked for one. There was no way he was going to get to bed now. Nathan rushed to his bathroom and rested his head against the cold tiles. Shit, it wasn't working. He stood in his shower, the cold merciless water pouring down on him. Finally, this was working.

Ten minutes later Nathan emerged from his shower and crawled back into bed. He picked up his phone and looked at it. He contemplated his decision for a few minutes before he pressed the call button.

Haley's mobile ringing pulled her out of her sleep, the sleep she had fallen into literally minutes ago. She scrambled for her phone before finding it.

Haley opened the mobile and put it to her ear and spoke a groggy, "Hello."

"Oh, nice to know you had been sleeping when others couldn't," Nathan's angry voice rang through the phone.

"Are you angry with me?" Haley asked timidly now fully awake.

"Damn right I'm angry. No. You wanna know what I am? I am angry and pissed, yeah, I'm pissed as hell too. Haley James that's twice in one night-two whole times! There wasn't even a full hour between those stories. There's only so much a guy can take and I'm telling you I did not need that bedtime story," Nathan whispered harshly. His chest was rising and falling at an impossible pace as he tried to keep his voice down so his parents wouldn't know who he was talking to.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd enjoy it," Haley whispered as she tried not to burst into full, blown laughter. Angry…pissed…whatever! More like he was frustrated as hell.

"Enjoy it? Enjoy it! Well, you have absolutely no idea how much I enjoyed it! In fact I enjoyed it so much that I felt like having a nice freezing cold shower afterwards! That is how much I enjoyed it!" Nathan blew out.

"Hmm…I thought I heard a shower running," Haley giggled.

"Well hardy ha-ha! Good for you hearing that shower running! Let's just hope that nobody else heard that shower running!"

"Nathan, you're just being paranoid. Nobody would've heard you. And even if they did, just tell them you felt like a shower after the long drive back," Haley said.

"You say it like it's so simple. Well you know what Haley its not! Lucas' room is right next to mine and he didn't need a shower meaning he'll know why I needed a shower. That's twice in front of my brother Haley! Twice!"

"I'm sorry I got you so worked up," Haley apologised upset.

"It's ok," Nathan sighed. "Just next time do me a favour? Make sure you're here when you get me worked up."

"So, you wanna hear another story?" Haley asked cheekily.

"No! Not that I don't like your stories but I don't think I could handle another one right now," Nathan protested.

"Suit yourself," Haley giggled.

Nathan and Haley sat in a comfortable silence simply content to hear the other's breathing on the other end.

"God Hales, I need to see you," Nathan sighed bringing them out of their silence.

"We just spent the weekend together," Haley giggled.

"It wasn't enough time. I need to see you again," Nathan said.

"I know, I feel the same. But we can't see each other," Haley said logically.

"Not if I can help it. What time do you have to go to work tomorrow?" Nathan inquired.

"Erm…I have an early meeting at 9.30 I think. I have to be in for atleast 9.00."

"Then will you meet me for breakfast at 8.00?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Nathan…"

"Haley please, I need to see you. Please meet me for breakfast," Nathan pleaded helplessly. He was craving her, craving to feel her touch again, craving to see her again, craving to look into her eyes again, craving to kiss her, craving to be with her, craving her…

"Ok, 8.00 it is," Haley agreed giving in.

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised that she'd agreed.

"Yes, but where?"

"Lou's Diner sound good to you?" Nathan asked excited at the prospect of seeing Haley again so soon.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good, so I'll see you at Lou's at 8?" he clarified.

"Yep, see you there hottie," Haley giggled.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight Hales, sleep well."

"You too, goodnight."

Nathan and Haley shut their mobiles and pulled their covers up with broad smiles on their faces. In a matter of hours they would be seeing each other again and that night they both fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow and each other.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a reply on what you thought. I'll have chapter four up in all its glory so watch out! And if you're interested on making a story banner for this then please PM me! Thank you!**

**Lax**


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**Now we're really getting into the story! Now I've stuck a few clues in this chapter on what might be happening and I'd love to know what your thoughts are. **

**Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics and it'll be obvious which one's which. But if you're still confused then say in a review or PM me. **

**There's been no word on banners so I'm trying-key word trying to make one myself. But if anybody's happy to help please let me know. **

**I posted an oneshot yesterday and I would love to know what you guys think so please let me know. **

**Thank you to all the amazing reviewers and readers out there who have taken a liking to this fic. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**And, finally, enjoy and leave a review! Watch out for the clues!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Your Guardian Angel**

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

The next day couldn't have come swift enough for Nathan as he rolled over in bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm. Popping open one eye he saw that it was now 7.15. _Shit_, he thought jumping out of bed. But that's what he got for pressing that damn snooze button five times. Racing out of bed he rushed into the bathroom to get ready for the day and get ready for seeing Haley. Half an hour later Nathan rushed out of the door after saying a quick 'good morning' to his mum and brother who were sitting watching him amused. Nathan had already filled Lucas in on where he was going that morning after bumping into him in the hallway. Nathan hurried into his car and quickly pulled out of the driveway, anxious to see Haley again.

* * *

Haley had woken up at 6.30 giving herself enough time to get ready. As soon as she had opened her eyes she felt compelled to close them once more as a fresh wave of tire washed over her. But she had forced herself to wake up, thoughts of Nathan fuelling her strength to fight her fatigue. She did her usual morning routine and walked out of the door at 7.50, leaving behind her empty house.

* * *

Nathan rushed into the diner and looked around trying to find Haley. The only faces he saw however were unfamiliar. Letting out a breath of relief he went and sat at an empty table. The table was situated in the corner and was perfect, as it wasn't easy to see over the other customers. That way if anybody walked in that Nathan and Haley knew, the odds were that they wouldn't be seen. 

Haley walked in a few minutes later and looked around for Nathan. She searched the tables in clear view but couldn't see him. When she looked again she saw piercing blue eyes looking back at her, seeming to be twinkling with joy. Haley walked over to Nathan giving him a smile. Nathan stood up and took Haley into a strong embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I missed you last night," Nathan said as they moved back.

"I missed you too," Haley said giving Nathan a light kiss before they sat down opposite each other.

"I thought I was late," Nathan said intertwining his and Haley's hands.

"What? What time did you wake up?" Haley asked.

"7.15," Nathan said sheepishly.

"Wait, you could've stood me up," Haley said in mock outrage as she tried to pull her hands from Nathan's. Nathan just held on tighter.

"I never would've stood you up," Nathan said kissing Haley's upturned knuckles on each hand.

"Well, if you say so," Haley shrugged.

"Well I do, so what you gonna do about it?"

"Well, first I'm gonna-"

"Stop! No more stories," Nathan objected.

"Who says I was gonna tell you a story?" Haley asked innocently.

"Haley James I know your score and I know you and I most definitely know what you was thinking," Nathan said leaning in closer to Haley.

"Oh really?" Haley asked as she too leaned in closer.

Nathan nodded his head before joining his lips to Haley's in a sweet kiss. "Yes," Nathan whispered against Haley's lips before applying a little more pressure. Haley was just beginning to get lost in the feel of Nathan's lips when she remembered where they were. Pulling away Haley quickly looked around. Nathan groaned before moving back.

"Gosh Nathan, not here," Haley said smiling.

"Then where? Give me a time and place and I'll be there," Nathan countered.

"Oh shut up," Haley said lightly pushing Nathan's shoulder, "you're terrible."

Before Nathan could reply the waitress that had walked over cleared her throat to grab the couple's attention. She smiled down at them after all it wasn't every day you saw young true love.

"What can I get you?" she asked warmly.

"Erm, may I have a cup of coffee and a couple of slices of toast please?" Haley asked politely.

"And may I have a cup of coffee and a bagel please?" Nathan ordered.

"Certainly, I'll be right back," the waitress said excusing herself.

Nathan and Haley waited for their breakfast to arrive in a companionable silence. They were simply content staring into each other's eyes and sitting comfortably with their hands joined. The waitress soon came back and left them with their food before leaving them once again. They sat eating their breakfast joking and talking and enjoying the other's presence. Once they had finished they pushed their plates aside and sipped on their coffee. Haley let out a soft moan before putting her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"Haley, are you ok?" Nathan asked concerned as he watched her.

Haley ran her hands through her hair before lifting her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied trying to stifle a yawn, "just really tired."

"No offence but you look it too," Nathan said cupping Haley's cheek with his hand, rubbing softly with his thumb.

"I feel it too," Haley smiled softly as she moved into Nathan's touch, her hand coming up to rest upon his hand. "I actually feel completely drained."

Nathan moved his chair around the table so that he was closer to Haley and gave her a side hug, his arm circling her waist to pull her in closer. Haley nestled her head into Nathan's chest, leaning against him for support. Nathan kissed Haley's head and she closed her eyes at the feeling. Haley sat up slightly and finished her coffee, Nathan doing the same before they rested their cups back onto the table.

"I think I need more coffee," Haley sighed resting her head back on Nathan's chest.

Nathan looked at his watch and saw that it was only half past eight.

"Well, we have half an hour so we've got time. I'll order us some more coffee," Nathan said calling over their waitress once more.

The waitress smiled down at them. It was obvious to her how much Nathan cared for Haley. It was even more evident the way he was supporting her. Nathan ordered some more coffee and the waitress filled their cups before leaving them alone once again.

Haley sat up in her chair and sipped on her coffee. Nathan's arm was still securely around Haley as he too drank from his cup. They continued to talk as they finished their coffee. Before they knew it the time had flown in each other's presence.

"Nathan, what's the time now?" Haley asked finishing her coffee.

"Erm…ten to nine," Nathan replied.

"What? Ten to nine! Nathan I have to be at work in ten minutes!" Haley panicked as she quickly started to sort out her stuff.

"Haley, calm down," Nathan said grabbing hold of Haley's hands and moving her face to face his, "you'll make it."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to flag down a taxi and then have a twenty minute drive to work," Haley rambled.

"You took a taxi? What happened to your car?" Nathan asked confused.

"I felt too tired to drive it," Haley explained kissing Nathan before moving to stand up but Nathan stopped her.

"Wait, let me drive you to work," Nathan offered. "I don't want you rushing about in a taxi still half asleep."

"No Nathan, you know we can't," Haley said before kissing Nathan once more. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nathan mumbled before letting her go. He didn't want her to go but knew she had to.

Haley grabbed hold of her bag and hastily stood up. But as soon as she had stood up she felt like she had in bed that morning. She felt tired but this time slightly dizzy. Haley began to sway slightly trying to regain her bearings. She felt as if there was a huge weight on head compelling her downwards. Nathan stood up and pulled her to him. He sat back down pulling her down with him.

"Baby, what happened?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I don't know, headrush I guess. I just felt really tired but dizzy as well. I probably shouldn't have stood up so fast," Haley laughed weakly as she clutched her head with one hand. Nathan had hold of her other hand and was rubbing her back.

"No you shouldn't have," Nathan emphasised as he looked at her worriedly. "That's it, I'm driving you to work and I don't care what you or anybody else says."

"Nathan-" Haley began to protest.

"No Haley, you're health is more important to me than stupid gossip. I'm driving you and that is final. There is no room for excuses."

"But-"

"Haley," Nathan said in a half pleading half-placating tone.

"Ok, let's go," Haley relented.

"Let's go," Nathan agreed standing up before helping Haley. Leaving some money on the table, they walked out with their arms wrapped around each other. Haley had been hesitant at first but Nathan had persisted until she finally melted into his embrace. Nathan sat Haley in his car before walking around to the driver's seat. They stayed in a pleasant silence during their short journey until they finally reached the offices where Haley worked.

Nathan pulled into an empty parking space not to close to the building but not to far away, and turned to Haley.

"So, I guess I have to let you go," Nathan said leaning in and resting his forehead against Haley's, one hand locking around her waist whilst the other cupped her neck.

"Promise me you will never let me go," Haley whispered.

"I promise."

Haley moved in to join Nathan and her lips together in a lingering kiss-neither wanting the other to leave.

"I love you," Nathan muttered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Haley placed one last kiss on Nathan before moving back slightly.

Nathan only allowed her to move back slightly and kept his hand on her waist, not ready to lose all contact just yet.

"Ok, promise me you will take care of yourself and call me if anything happens. Even if it's just a little headache, call me," Nathan ordered tensely.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much Nathan, I'm a big girl now," Haley teased.

"But if I don't worry about you, who will I worry about?" Nathan asked.

Haley's eyes began to water at Nathan's sentimental statement and she pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues tangled, their lips sucked and their moans rang as fireworks blasted off. "I promise," Haley said before slowly moving out of the car, her bag in tow. Haley walked away fully aware of the blinding blue eyes following her, watching her every move. Nathan waited until Haley was safely inside before driving away.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan questioned as he walked into his office only to find his father occupying the chair before the desk. 

"Wow, he finally finds his way in fifteen minutes late. What'd you do, get lost on the way?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Funny dad, funny," Nathan said moving further into the room and not even bothering to answer the question.

"Where have you been Nathan? I needed the file on the C& O deal," Dan said annoyed.

Nathan walked around and pulled the said file out of a drawer and handed it to Dan.

"Just out dad, just out," Nathan answered.

"Well don't be late again, it doesn't set a good example for the employees," Dan said before leaving.

Nathan sat down in his chair and dropped his head down onto the cool glass desk.

"Knock knock," Lucas said pushing open Nathan's door a few minutes later.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said as Lucas came in and sat before him.

"So, I just saw the old man leaving…" Lucas drifted off curiously.

"Yeah, he was here to pry on my personal life. You know he even had the nerve to tell me I shouldn't be late because it sets a bad example for the employees. Maybe he shouldn't be such a bastard-that'd set a good example. Besides, he doesn't care, good example my ass, more like wreck his impeccable reputation. After all the great Dan Scott can do no wrong…atleast that's what everyone thinks," Nathan fumed before throwing his hands in the air for good measure.

"Nathan, it'll be ok. Besides just remember that you'll always have Haley. Erm…why were you late anyway?" Lucas asked softly.

"Well like I told you I met Haley for breakfast and then she realised that she had ten minutes to get to work. She stood up and she was really tired and dizzy. So I dropped her off at work before coming here. I thought she was going to faint or something. It really scared me Lucas. I mean what if something like that happened to her when I wasn't there, then what? I wouldn't forgive myself if something did happen to her," Nathan sighed sadly.

"It'll be ok. Despite what you may think Haley's really tough. Sure she might seem fragile and delicate but she isn't. You know that she is fully capable of kicking both our asses. And if something like that happened you'd be the first person she'd call," Lucas consoled.

"Yeah, especially cause I made her promise to," Nathan said causing him and Lucas to burst into laughter.

"Erm Nathan, there's something I wanna ask you," Lucas started nervously ringing his hands.

"Hmm…I was wondering when we would get to the real reason of you being here. I mean don't get me wrong or anything because I know you love me and Hales but you could've asked me anywhere. Instead you burst in here first thing. Now let me see, you're nervous…nervous as hell. What makes you so on edge? What makes you tick? Aha! Brooke Davis! What'd you do this time Lucas?" Nathan said scrutinising Lucas.

"You got me," Lucas said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I tried to put my hand up her top and then her parents walked in on us."

"You dirty boy Lucas. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Nathan admonished. "But seriously, what happened?"

"It's nothing bad. Atleast I hope it's not bad. Oh no! What if she thinks it's bad? Then what do I do? What if she says no? What if-?" Lucas sputtered like an erupting volcano ridding itself of its lava. But in this case it was Lucas ridding himself of his nerves.

"Hey! Lucas stop! Dude you really need to quit hanging around Haley so much. It looks like she's passing her rambling talents on to you," Nathan joked before turning serious at his brother's glare. "Now tell me calmly, what if she says no to what?"

"I came in here to ask you if after work you'd go ring shopping with me. I wanna ask Brooke to marry me, as you know, and I thought about it all night and decided to propose on Friday evening," Lucas said as calmly as possible through his excitement and anticipation at marrying his love.

"Lucas, of course I'll come with you bro! You don't have to even ask!" Nathan said standing up and moving around his desk to hug Lucas.

"Thank you Nathan," Lucas said moving back.

"No problem man. Congrats!" Nathan said patting Lucas on the back before turning solemn. "But you'd best be prepared. You know Brooke. She'll need it big and expensive."

"Anything for her," Lucas said. The two brothers hugged once more before Lucas left to get back to work.

Nathan sat back down again. He was ecstatic for his brother. Lucas deserved this and who better than Brooke right? But somewhere he felt jealous. Nathan didn't mean to but just couldn't help it. In Duke Nathan had always thought he would've married Haley by now and had a few kids already. But life was cruel and brought something else upon them. So now Nathan couldn't help feeling it should be him ring shopping for Haley right now. If only that was how things had actually worked out. Nathan shook himself out of his thoughts and looked down at a file on his desk.

Time to get to work, Nathan thought bitterly as he opened the file.

* * *

Nathan lay back in his chair and closed his eyes just as somebody knocked on the door. He had just finished the last of his work. At lunch Haley had called him to say that she felt better now and that he shouldn't worry so much. He was happy, as sometimes it seemed like her voice was the only thing that could get him through his day. 

"Come in," Nathan said gruffly and looked up to see Lucas enter the room.

"Hey, you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, let's go get the princess her diamond," Nathan smiled standing up.

* * *

"Lucas, this one's nice," Nathan pointed at the ring. 

"Yeah, but it's not really what I'm looking for. I mean the perfect ring has gotta be somewhere right? I just gotta keep looking," Lucas explained hopefully. But in truth hope was running out. This was the 6th jewellery store they had gone to and it had been nearly two hours and he was still empty-handed.

"Fine," Nathan said forcing himself to keep his frustrations inside.

The sales woman smiled at them amused.

"Do you have anything up back or something?" Lucas asked the sales woman.

"Anything?" Nathan whined desperate to get out of there. If he heard one more sales woman's chirpy voice telling them about the rings he'd kill her.

_Money diggers_, Nathan thought irritated as he began to walk around the room.

"Lucas," Nathan practically yelled in excitement.

"What? What happened?" Lucas asked startled from where he was looking at the rings.

"What happened? Get your butt over here and I'll show you what happened. I think I just found you Brooke's ring," Nathan said.

Lucas walked over and looked at the display case before Nathan and his eye immediately fixed on one of them. It was smaller than the others were but still beautiful in its own way, exactly like Brooke.

"How could I have missed it?" Lucas wondered. "I'll take this one."

After paying they left the store and drove home. Lucas sighed happily. He had finally found the perfect ring. Now all he had to worry about was proposing.

* * *

"Haley?" the voice of Lydia James said as her and her husband entered the kitchen where Haley was nursing a glass of milk. 

"Mom," Haley said standing up to hug her mother.

"Dad," Haley hugged her father.

"Haley, what are you doing up?" her mother asked her.

"I was actually just on my way up when you guys walked in. How was your business trip?" Haley questioned carelessly as she placed her empty cup in the sink.

"Oh it was just wonderful, we did so much. First we-" Lydia began before Jimmy cut in.

"How was work Haley?" Jimmy asked.

"It's fine. We landed the Jeffrey's company deal and started storming on ideas for the Smith deal," Haley said.

"That's good," her father said sitting down.

"Well anyway, then we-" Lydia started before being cut off again.

"You know what mum? I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight," Haley said running upstairs.

Haley slammed her bedroom door shut before dissolving into her bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows and thick throws.

_The nerve of them! Honestly, they have no right to be my parents! I mean what was that? Absolutely no 'Hey honey, we missed you tons,' or 'Hey sweetie, how was your weekend with _Britney_?' Nope, none of that. Instead it's just 'How was work?' and all about us, us, us and how their trip went. And boy what they did hey? Interesting or not? I'll go for not. I hate them so much! They split Nathan and I and tear away the one true love of my life! And they ignore my very existence! I just don't get why I try so much!_ _Jeez! Am I an idiot_ _or what? I just hate them so much…but I still love them. I am one messed up person! I wish-_

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of her mobile. A smile immediately graced her face as she quickly answered.

"Hey," Haley greeted in a relieved voice, happy for the break from her bitter thoughts.

"Hey," Nathan breathed sensing she wasn't entirely happy, "what's up?"

"Nothing's up. Why? Does it sound like something's up? Why would you assume there is something up when there easily couldn't be? What do you think is up?" Haley breathed heavily into the phone as she closed her mouth after her outburst.

"Well, let me think what's up. It most definitely can't be talking to me that has you all worked up because I'm Nathan Scott," Nathan stated cockily. "Unless you're worked up because you wanna see me and you want me. Haley baby, let's meet up somewhere like preferably now. And then you can quit being so worked up."

"Contrary to your belief Nate, I'm not worked up over you. Although, your idea does have some merit to it. However no, you are not the reason I am worked up," Haley said.

"Not worked up over me? Should I be offended? Ok, so if it's not me then what is it?" Nathan pondered his question for a few minutes before a lightbulb went off and a switch clicked in. "Oh baby, you're parents came back didn't they?"

"Yeah," Haley whispered.

"Haley, are you ok?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just the same old rubbish. I honestly don't know why I let them get to me so much though. This is so hard!" Haley burst on the verge of tears.

"Haley, sweetie, its ok," Nathan soothed.

"No, it's not ok and it never will be ok," Haley said pessimistically. "Look, forget about my parents and yours and everything just for now. How was your day?"

"Oh, Lucas and I…" Nathan quickly stopped himself as he remembered what Lucas had told him in the car on the way home.

"_Nathan?" Lucas asked._

"_Yeah," Nathan answered._

"_I was just wondering if you wouldn't tell Haley about the ring," Lucas requested._

"_What? But why?" Nathan asked confused._

"_Well, you know how Brooke and she are. I just don't want her to let anything slip. I know its Haley we're talking about and she would never do anything like that but I just don't wanna have to take the chance, you know?" Lucas explained._

"_Sure bro, I won't say a thing," Nathan agreed._

"We were working late today," Nathan covered. "What about you?"

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Please leave a review and check out my little oneshot and tell me about your theories on the clues or if you're confused or…yeah, erm…leave a review.**

**Lax**


	5. Missing You

**So I'm back with chapter five!!! I really loved writing this chapter and can't wait to see what you all think!**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the others have been and I'm sorry but I had to cut it off where I did. Sorry.**

**I'm sorry this is late but I was occupied with finishing a short fic which I will be posting in the next few days! I can't wait!**

**Thank you to all the loyal readers and reviewers! I don't know where I'd be without you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Missing You**

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight__  
_

_And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say_

_Missing You by Tyler Hilton_

"Haley," Brooke's chirpy voice sang into the phone, "What you doing?"

"I'm reading," Haley answered momentarily resting her book on the pillow beside her. Haley was lying in bed with her sheets cocooned around her.

"Well what are your parents doing?" Brooke further investigated.

"They went to a party up in Charlotte about an hour ago," Haley said looking at the clock's lit digits that read it was now 9pm. "They'll be staying the night too…why?"

"Oh, no reason, I'll call you later, bye," Brooke said shutting her phone. She turned to the others in her room and spoke, "she's alone."

Haley looked at her phone bizarrely as she tried to work out what the hell Brooke was up to now. Shrugging it off, she lifted her book and continued to read. She had decided to have an early night. All week she had been rushed off her feet by work and was feeling very tired. She felt she deserved some sleep tonight. Atleast after tomorrow it would be the weekend.

Haley had been so consumed by the heartbreaking tale she was reading that ten minutes later she didn't hear the front door open or the heavy footsteps of three people walking up the stairs. Haley's bedroom door flung open and Haley screamed at the unexpected action.

"Jeez Haley calm down, did you forget that you gave me a spare key or something?" Brooke asked as Lucas plopped down on Haley's desk chair, pulling Brooke on top of him.

Nathan walked over to Haley and climbed into the bed beside her. Haley turned towards him and flung her arms around him whilst kissing him furiously. They hadn't seen each since Monday and it was now Thursday. They were so caught up in the kiss that they completely forgot about Brooke and Lucas being present in the room too. That was until Brooke let out a wolf-whistle and began whooping. They broke apart and Haley buried her head into Nathan's chest embarrassed as he smiled at the fact that he was holding her once again.

"Why'd you stop? It was just getting good," Brooke objected.

"Shut up," Haley said turning in Nathan's arms to face Brooke, her back now smash against his chest.

"Haley, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Lucas asked concerned.

"What?" Nathan asked moving Haley's face so he could look straight at her. He saw the tear marks strewn down her face and the redness of her eyes.

"Oh," Haley began laughing whilst reaching for a tissue and dabbing at her eyes, "it was nothing. I was just reading my book and somebody died and there was the whole funeral thing, so I cried."

"Truth?" Nathan asked looking into Haley's eyes. They could always tell when the other was lying or how they were feeling. Nathan and Haley had learnt to read each other over the past years and now it came as sort of a sixth sense to them. Their face and eyes might've told something to the rest of the world but they always knew what the other was thinking.

"Positive," Haley replied.

"Well maybe you shouldn't read books like that if they're gonna make you upset," Nathan said concerned while stroking Haley's cheek.

"Maybe…what are you guys doing here anyway?" Haley asked as she once again turned to face Brooke and Lucas.

"Oh well you see, Nathan and Lucas decided to come round and Nathan was being all sulky and mopey because he hadn't seen you in a couple of days. So I decided to take the situation into my own hands and here we are," Brooke explained.

"Really?" Haley smiled at the thought of Nathan pining for her.

Nathan just shrugged as he pulled Haley closer, his hand slipping under her shirt to stroke her stomach. He didn't even bother denying that he had missed her, as it was the truth.

"Yes! So anyway, we're here now, what shall we do?" Brooke asked.

Lucas and Haley shrugged and Nathan didn't even bother, still content with stroking Haley.

"Let's go to the hot new club that just opened!" Brooke clapped her hands excited at the prospect.

"Brooke, we have to work tomorrow," Lucas laughed.

"Haley?" Brooke pouted looking to her best friend for help.

Haley giggled before a yawn overtook her, "No, forget that I even have to work tomorrow, I'm too tired. I was going to have an early night tonight."

"We could always have an early night together," Nathan proposed whispering in Haley's ear.

"Sounds good to me," Haley agreed.

"But…" Brooke huffed crossing her arms.

"Sorry pretty girl but we can't tonight. How about we watch a few movies instead?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I don't mind," Haley agreed.

"Why not?" Nathan agreed.

"If I must…" Brooke agreed, "But Haley and I choose the first movie."

"Fine," Lucas agreed.

Brooke jumped up clapping excitedly as she bounded towards the door to go through the DVD collection downstairs, Lucas following her.

"But NO chick flicks!" Nathan shouted after her.

"Whatever!" Brooke yelled back.

Haley giggled as she turned to Nathan.

"Hi," Haley whispered happily.

"Hi," Nathan whispered back.

Nathan dipped his head and joined Haley and his lips, kissing her fully after being robbed of this luxury for four days. Haley returned the kiss with just as much fervour if not more. Breaking apart they held each other, enjoying the moment.

"We have to go down, they'll be wondering where we are," Haley said lifting her head.

"We will, but let's just lay here a while longer," Nathan suggested. Haley nodded her approval and once again rested her head on the pillow, lying beside Nathan.

A few minutes later Nathan and Haley stumbled into the living room where Lucas and Brooke had occupied a sofa. A few DVDs were sitting on the coffee table along with a bowl of popcorn.

"About time!" Brooke exclaimed. "We were just about to send a search party out for you!"

"Those are the DVDs Brooke narrowed it down too," Lucas pointed at the table.

"White chicks," Haley said after a glance and pushed it into the DVD player. She quickly rushed out of the room before coming back in with two large blankets. She threw one to Brooke and Lucas who covered them with it. She lay beside Nathan who had laid down on the sofa, and he helped her cover them. Nathan pulled Haley flush back against him as the movie began to play.

One and half-hours later the movie finished.

"That was so funny!" Brooke said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Don't forget stupid," Haley giggled.

"Who would actually dress up as women, it was dumb!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Would you dress up as a woman for me?" Haley whispered up to Nathan.

Nathan looked down at Haley and smiled as he felt a surge of love for her.

"I'd do anything for you," Nathan stated kissing her lightly. Pulling back he saw that Haley's face was aglow. If he had to dress up as a woman it would definitely be worth it just to see that smile and carefree face happy.

"Wow! It's already past 10.30," Lucas said looking at his watch. "Maybe we should head home."

"Maybe we should," Brooke agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked Nathan. "I'm staying with Brooke."

"Oh, he's staying with me," Haley told smiling up to Nathan.

"Are you sure? What about your parents?" Nathan asked also smiling.

"Who cares?" Haley replied having a secret conversation with Nathan through their eyes.

"I'm staying with Haley," Nathan stated. Brooke and Lucas left after leaving Nathan's overnight bag by the front door. After waving them off Nathan turned to Haley.

"So, you wanna watch another movie?" Nathan asked.

"Uh-uh, I was thinking more of having an early night," Haley said seductively rubbing up and down Nathan's chest before moving her head to the side, "What do you say?"

Nathan looked down at the love of his life and didn't even have to consider the answer. Leaning down Nathan grabbed Haley's legs and flung her over his shoulder. Haley squealed as she held Nathan tightly. He bounded up the stairs and threw her onto her bed. "I say yes," he said climbing on top of her.

* * *

Haley rinsed her mouth before walking back into her room and collapsing onto the bed. Last night Nathan had stayed with her and as she had planned they'd had an early night, but didn't really get too much sleep. Nathan had left half an hour ago after much persistence from Haley. Haley giggled at the many ways Nathan had tried to persuade and entice her to not make him leave but in the end she had won, just like women always do. 

Ever since he'd left Haley had been running back and forth from her bathroom, being overcome by a recurring wave of nausea. She felt like she had thrown up all her insides as the same fatigue that she had felt all week consumed her. It was now 8.30. Maybe she would be able to eat something and force herself to go to work in the next thirty minutes…yeah right.

Thirty minutes later and what felt like never-ending vomits Haley was curled up in a ball with her eyes screwed shut. She was trying to dream of a better place rather than the ill she was feeling at that moment.

A whole hour later and Haley was still in the same position but not fairing any better. Crawling out of bed Haley wrapped her dressing robe tight around her body and padded downstairs in her fluffy slippers. Boiling a kettle, Haley drank a cup of milky tea and being daring ate a slice of dry toast.

Fifteen minutes later she regretted ever doing so as she once again ran to the bathroom. Kneeling down before the toilet Haley held the ceramic edge as she emptied her insides. Moving back she rested against the wall and let a few tears fall, as she felt sorry for herself. What the hell had she eaten that had given her such food poisoning? Rinsing her mouth Haley dragged her feet to her bed before closing her heavy eyelids.

* * *

Waking up at midday Haley felt fresh and better than she had before. She didn't feel the nausea that she had experienced earlier but the fatigue was still there. After getting ready and having a bite to eat, she pulled up outside the office ready for work. 

Haley opened the door to her house and saw that the answering machine was flashing.

"Hey sweetie, we'll be back tonight, look after the office for us, bye," Lydia said.

Haley hit delete before walking upstairs. She changed out of her suit and into a pair of blue combats with a white full sleeve top. Walking out of her bathroom she dropped down into the chair at her desk. She was just about to open up her laptop when something caught her eye.

Picking it up Haley put it down on the desk in clear view of her. Looking at the calendar Haley saw something that made her scream. Haley jumped away from the calendar as if it had burned her and moved backwards.

It couldn't be! It just couldn't. Something was wrong with the dumb calendar. According to the calendar Haley's period had been due four days ago-on Tuesday! It was now Friday-she was four days late! But that couldn't be right. She would've noticed her period was late. Well she would've if she hadn't have been so tired all week. She had even been sick this morning and then her breasts had felt slightly sore when she had a shower this morning. Her period was late…she had been tired…she had been sick in the morning…her breasts were sore…but she couldn't be could she? The signs were all in front of her but she needed proof.

"Nathan?" Haley spoke into the phone.

"Haley?" Nathan asked pleasantly surprised.

"I need to see you."

"What? Haley didn't I just see you a few hours ago. Oh…I get it…you want me right? Well I don't blame you but-"

"Nathan, please can we just meet up somewhere and talk?" Haley sobbed into the phone.

"Haley baby, what happened? Where are you? Why are you crying?" Nathan asked sobering.

"Please Nathan, I need to see you," Haley cried.

"Erm…ok, how about my beach house in twenty minutes?" Nathan asked already reaching for his keys.

"Thank you."

"And Haley, just remember that I love you and whatever it is, we'll get through it together," Nathan reassured.

"Promise?" Haley asked timidly.

"Promise," Nathan said strongly.

"I love you too," Haley said before closing her mobile and starting up her car.

* * *

Nathan had been pacing inside the beach house since he'd arrived which had been thirty minutes ago. Thirty minutes! Haley should've been here by now. What if something had happened to her? What if she'd been in an accident and he was just standing here being useless? She'd needed to see him, to tell him something. She'd been upset and had been crying. What if she'd been in an accident and Nathan never knew what she'd needed to tell him? What if? 

Nathan bounded towards the door having made up his mind. He was going to look for her and he would find her even if it killed him. Even if it were the last thing he ever did he would find her. Nathan pulled the door open to find Haley standing before him.

"Haley!" Nathan cried as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her neck and running his hands through her hair. Haley melted into his embrace and allowed him to hold her.

Nathan moved back and guided Haley inside, closing the door behind them. Haley dropped her purse onto a nearby sofa and turned to Nathan.

"Haley, where the hell have you been? I was just on my way outside to look for you. For a moment back there I thought I'd lost you," Nathan wiped at his eyes praying that the moisture would not escape them as his voice broke towards the end.

"I'm not going anywhere," Haley said hugging him again.

Nathan held her tight and Haley breathed in deeply. After a few minutes Nathan pulled back for the second time that night.

"Wait, you had to tell me something," Nathan remembered.

Haley moved back and turned her back away from Nathan. She picked her purse up from where she had left it on the sofa. Taking out a white paper bag she handed it to Nathan silently.

"Haley?" Nathan asked expectantly. Haley crossed her arms over her shivering body as she watched Nathan open the package.

Nathan was confused at what was in the package. Reaching inside his hand clasped over two boxes. He looked to Haley first and saw that she was torn between excitement, fear and anticipation. He pulled out the boxes and looked down at them. His eyes went wide and the paper bag fell to the floor as Nathan looked at the words written on the boxes: PREGNANCY TEST.

"I think I'm pregnant," Haley whispered to the suddenly silent room.

* * *

**Woo! I loved writing that! So anyway review and I'll have chapter six up soon!**

**Lax**


	6. I'll Be There for You

**I wanted to drop chapter six in today. I really loved writing this chapter. It was so much fun!**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers of the last fic and I'm sorry I ended with a cliffhanger. This chapter doesn't really have a cliffhanger so it's all good. **

**Warning: This chapter contains slightly mature content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however the ideas for this story are all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: I'll Be There for You**

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

_  
I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

_I'll Be There for You by Bon Jovi_

"Pregnant?" Nathan asked as his mouth went dry.

"Pregnant," Haley confirmed.

"But, you're on birth control. We decided that after the time we had sex without a condom. How can you be pregnant?" Nathan questioned.

"I am on the pill and you know that it doesn't always work!" Haley defended. "Gosh, you know I knew that this would happen. On the phone you told me whatever it was we'd get through it together. What happened to that Nathan? Was it all just a lie? Was our love a lie? If I were pregnant would this baby be a lie? Well Nathan! Would it?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Nathan put the tests down on the coffee table and took Haley's hands, rubbing soothingly over her knuckles. "I was just a little shocked. I deserve to be a little shocked don't I?"

"No," Haley pouted looking away stubbornly.

Nathan guided Haley's face back to his, "I do love you, it's not a lie," Nathan said kissing her on her right cheek. "Whatever happens we will get through it together, it's not a lie," Nathan kissed Haley's left cheek. "If we have a baby and you're pregnant, it's not a lie," Nathan said kneeling down and lifting up Haley's shirt to kiss Haley's stomach. "I love you," Nathan said standing up and wiping away the few tears Haley had shed, before kissing her lips.

Pulling back Nathan took hold of the tests and turned to offer Haley his hand. Haley slipped her hand into his and Nathan led her upstairs to his room. After reading the test instructions Haley took the tests. Coming back into the room she placed them on the dresser. Sitting down on the bed next to Nathan she intertwined their fingers. Nathan turned his head to look into her eyes. 1001 words passed through them but they still held on happily knowing they would get through the outcome together. Five minutes later Haley stood up shakily. Taking a look at the two tests she passed them to Nathan. Nathan looked at them and then back at Haley.

"Well I guess that's that then," Haley said as a smile crept onto her face.

"We're pregnant," Nathan whispered as he too smiled back at Haley. Standing up Nathan put the tests on the dresser before looking back at Haley.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" Nathan shouted as he picked Haley up and spun her around. Haley wrapped her arms tightly around Nathan's neck as they both laughed ecstatically.

Stopping Nathan looked at Haley deep in the eyes. "We're pregnant," Haley said.

"We're pregnant," Nathan said.

"You can put me down you know?" Haley giggled.

"I don't wanna," Nathan said playfully.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Haley asked.

Nathan cocked his head to the side considering this question before laying Haley lightly down on the bed.

"This is what I wanna do," Nathan said before kissing Haley.

The two rid the other's clothes rapidly all the while sharing breathtaking kisses. Haley crashed Nathan's lips down on her own as they rolled over so that she was trapped beneath him. Nathan moved his head away and kissed down Haley's neck. Nathan kissed the vast expanse of Haley's chest, sucking on her breasts. Haley's moans were growing louder as she felt the sensations building deep within her. Nathan made his way back up Haley's body and latched himself onto her neck.

Haley rolled them over so that she was straddling Nathan's waist and bent over and kissed his neck. She kneaded his chest with her hands whilst placing light feathered kisses across it. Nathan had one hand on Haley's lower back whilst the other rubbed her thigh. Haley grinded down on Nathan, and slipped her hand between them to rhythmically stroke him.

Haley was flipped over so that Nathan was on top of her. He rubbed up and down her thighs whilst with the other hand massaging her breasts, her back, her butt, nothing being left untouched. He kissed along her body, paying her stomach and area below extra attention. He firmly rubbed her inner thighs whilst pushing them apart, his fingers enticing the area between them.

"Baby, you're so wet, mmm," Nathan groaned kissing her mouth again, "You want me don't you baby. Mmm…you're so wet."

"Yes, I want you so bad Nathan," Haley moaned, "Tell me again Nate please…tell me again."

"What? How wet you are? Is that what you want me to tell you again baby? Because baby you're so wet and so hot for me. You want me don't you? Tell me you want me," Nathan panted.

"Yes, I want you, come on Nathan…take me," Haley demanded.

Nathan didn't have to even consider any longer as he slipped into Haley, her legs coming to wrap tightly around his waist. He pushed into her harder, thrusting into her as Haley moaned out loud, digging her nails into his back. Her legs clutched him tighter as they fell over the edge together.

After an intense and passionate session of love making Nathan and Haley lay beside each other. Nathan was propped up by one arm as he observed Haley who lay covered by the sheets beside him.

"You have made me the happiest man in the whole world today Haley," Nathan said. Haley smiled beatifically up at Nathan as he grinned back. There was nothing that would be able to stop them from smiling-not today.

Nathan took hold of the sheets that were covering the two and pulled them down.

"Nathan!" Haley admonished as she found her top half uncovered.

"Jeez! You are gonna be one hot pregnant mom!" Nathan exclaimed leering at Haley.

"Nathan!" Haley blushed.

"What?"

"You are so crude," Haley told.

"Says the one lying naked beside me," Nathan mocked.

"Well, we could always fix that," Haley said reaching for the sheets but was stopped by Nathan's hand. "That's what I thought."

"Seriously though Haley, I am so happy," Nathan said.

"So am I," Haley said placing one hand on top of her stomach. Nathan covered her hand with his own and through his eyes told Haley that he would always be there to protect both her and their child, which she already had no doubt about.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Haley asked.

"A girl…just like you," Nathan said.

"Well, that could be a problem seeing as I want a boy just like you," Haley said. Nathan leaned down to kiss her before moving back to hovering slightly above her.

"It doesn't matter what we have, as long as our child is healthy. Either way it'll always have a mummy and a daddy that love it and an Auntie Brooke and an Uncle Lucas who it could keep on their toes, and who would be good for babysitting when we need a night to ourselves," Nathan added as an afterthought.

"Nathan!" Haley slapped his arm at the comment. "Is that all you think about?"

"What! No of course not! I think that when our baby comes we can get married and buy a nice, big house with flowers at the front-maybe in the countryside. We'll have a yard at the back with a swing and a treehouse. And we'll teach our baby how to ride their bike on a hill. We'll have two kids: one boy and one girl. And a little brown dog that the babies can play with," Nathan told his dream to Haley.

"That's so sweet!" Haley wiped her eyes before she pulled Nathan into a kiss. They laughed as they came up for air.

"You forgot one thing," Haley said as her face took on a look of sadness.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"The grandparents that will spoil our baby," Haley whispered not trusting herself to speak.

Nathan dropped his head down onto the pillow beside Haley and she turned to face him. He moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"What about the grandparents?" Haley asked lost.

"The grandparents don't deserve our baby to be their grandchild. We'll get through this Haley, for our baby's sake, we're gonna have to pull away from them and build our life together and base it around our future, not what they want it to be," Nathan spoke.

"I'm scared," Haley cried.

"Me too, but as long as we're together-"

"-Nobody can tear us apart," Haley finished.

"That's my girl," Nathan chuckled kissing Haley's nose, causing her to giggle.

He turned onto his back and pulled a tired Haley on top of him and covered them with the sheets.

"Go to sleep baby, I've got you," Nathan whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley said faintly, sleep already overtaking her.

* * *

Haley turned over in bed but instead of coming into contact with hard planes of chest, she felt cold sheets beneath her. Opening her eyes she saw that the space beside her was empty and looking around saw that she was alone. But where was Nathan? Wrapping the sheet around her bare body Haley stood up. Examining the floor she saw her overnight bag that she always kept in her car for emergencies (and there were always emergencies where Nathan was concerned) in the corner. Dropping the sheet Haley was surrounded by a blanket of frost. She hastily changed into her pyjamas, went to the bathroom and walked downstairs.

As her feet landed at the bottom an intoxicating, luring smell of delicious food filled her senses. Taking a deep breath in Haley walked to the kitchen to find Nathan's back facing her as he stood before a counter. Haley stood for a moment simply content on watching Nathan. He had changed into some joggers and a plain T-shirt. The T-shirt stretched across Nathan's broad shoulders and wrapped around his arms, his muscles bulging. Haley's mind began to wander at the many delicacies that lay beneath that shirt of his too. Knowing exactly where she was headed Haley shook her head free of her thoughts and walked further into the kitchen. Coming up from behind Nathan Haley wrapped her arms around his mid-section, leaning her head onto his back.

"I was wondering how long you was going to stand there," Nathan commented as he turned around to look down at her whilst embracing her.

"How did you know I was there?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't need to be looking at you to know where you are or how you feel," Nathan explained.

"Aaw, you're so perfect," Haley cooed. "So how long have you been down here?"

"It's been maybe an hour…I don't know. I didn't wanna wake you because I know you've been tired all week, so I let you sleep. I got your things out of your car and came back down here. How did you sleep anyway?" Nathan told.

"Rather well compared to the rest of the week. So, what you cooking?" Haley asked the question that had been on her mind since she came downstairs.

"Something that'll you'll like very much," Nathan said cryptically.

"Do I get a taster?"

"Well it'll be finished in another minute so how about you sit down?"

Nathan led Haley over to the already set table and gently pushed her into one of the seats. Opening the oven he took out a dish and laid it on the table before Haley. Haley gasped before clapping her hands childishly.

"Macaroni and cheese! There is absolutely nothing better! I love you!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well that's good," Nathan said as he too sat down. "I'll remember to cook you macaroni and cheese next time we get into a fight."

"There is absolutely nothing that would help you out then," Haley said seriously before taking a bite and seeming to melt at the taste.

"You say that now," Nathan joked as Haley glared at him.

"You know, I should eat this every night," Haley mumbled.

"Why?" Nathan asked intrigued.

"Well…macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods! So if I eat this say…every night then our baby will love it too which is a major plus," Haley explained.

"What? There is no way our baby is going to like macaroni and cheese and no way you are eating it every night! You need a balanced diet now more than ever," Nathan retaliated.

"Well you don't know what I'm gonna eat do you. Besides, the baby's inside me not you."

"Well in that case I'll just have to spend every hour with you. And instead of macaroni and cheese I'll feed you steak."

"Steak? Eew! Nathan that's disgusting!"

"But I want the baby to like steak," Nathan said innocently.

"Forget it! The baby can just decide on its own when it's older," Haley settled as Nathan smirked triumphantly.

After they had finished dinner they both stood up with their empty plates.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"You made dinner so I'll clear the table and load the dishwasher," Haley said moving.

"No you won't," Nathan took the plates from her and placed them by the sink. Turning back he forced Haley back into her seat. "I'll do it. You just sit back and relax."

Nathan set about doing the chores as Haley relaxed.

"You know, it could be fun not doing any work for nine months," Haley giggled.

Nathan bent down to load the dishwasher and his joggers stretched over his ass.

_Mmm…I could definitely get used to this,_ Haley thought to herself.

A little while later Nathan had just put down the phone.

"Well?" Haley asked impatiently.

"Well," Nathan said joining Haley on the sofa and sitting her in his lap, "our first doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 11am."

"Yay! Nathan it's really true. Everything's working out. I can't wait to see our baby," Haley said laying her head on Nathan's.

"Me neither and you're right, it's all working out, and it's about time too," Nathan agreed softly kissing Haley.

This of course escalated into a heavy kiss with fire burning inside the two, neither being able to get enough of each other. Breaking apart they looked at each other through twinkling eyes.

"How about we get you off to bed?" Nathan proposed.

"I'd say I'm not complaining," Haley replied.

Nathan scooped up a squealing Haley and carried her upstairs, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**It is so good getting out that Haley's pregnant! I've had people guessing right from the start that she was gonna be pregnant. **

**I'm sorry calixx but this is the way this fic was going right from the start. I hope it doesn't stop you from reading.**

**Please leave a review. I love hearing of what you guys think is gonna happen.**

**Lax**


	7. Beautiful World

**So I thought I'd drop a chapter in late tonight. Well it's late here in England but I dunno about anywhere else. I was gonna update tomorrow but I'm out all day shopping! I can't wait! So instead I'm updating today.**

**I know that many of you have said that you can't wait for the parent's reactions and want something to happen so that's why I wanted to get this chapter out. I'm so sorry but I wanted some happy Naley and Brucas so that's what I wrote. But I swear that it's all going down next chapter. Besides, I should know seeing as I just finished writing chapter 11 and the next few chapters are gonna send you all crazy. I can't wait to load them!**

**Thank you to all the amazing reviewers and readers!**

**The italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this fic and its ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: A Beautiful World**

_And I know that it's you that's stopping me from falling  
Crashing down, losing ground till I see you again  
And you know..._

_  
The sun will shine, and we will see there's nothing standing in our way  
Love will stand and never break  
Never thought this could be me  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world _

Beautiful World by Take That

"Mmm…morning," Haley sighed as she stretched, pulling Nathan's arm tighter around her as he continued to leave kisses on her neck.

"Morning beautiful," Nathan whispered. "How'd you sleep?"

"Quite good considering all the celebrating we did last night," Haley said causing Nathan to groan. Haley really knew how to work him.

"We could always go again if you want," Nathan offered wiggling his eyebrows.

Nathan's hands wandered Haley's body, careful not to leave a single inch untouched. Haley chose to get lost in Nathan's touch, enjoying the pampering she was receiving. As they became one it was as if their love magnified, their bodies slick and moving smoothly against the other.

After some further sleeping they lay wrapped together simply staring at each other. It was 8am so they had plenty of time before they had to be at the doctors. Haley suddenly gasped and leaped out of bed, pulling on Nathan's shirt along the way as she ran into the bathroom.

Worried, Nathan rushed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and opened the door. Seeing Haley throwing up he rushed over and held her hair away from her face whilst rubbing her back soothingly. Once she was done Haley rinsed her mouth before turning around to face Nathan.

"Well I guess the nausea's already begun," Haley sighed crawling back into bed, Nathan following.

"How bad does it get?" Nathan asked gently as he pulled Haley into his strong embrace. "Yesterday it was about two and a half hours on and off," Haley sighed. "But it's worth it for our baby."

Nathan kissed Haley's head and wrapped his arm tighter around Haley's waist. Our baby, I love the sound of that, he thought.

A couple of hours and numerous trips to the bathroom later Nathan and Haley had made their way downstairs. Fully showered and dressed the two were sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar eating breakfast. Haley had decided it was safe enough to have some dry toast with tea whilst Nathan ate a bagel.

"I hope I don't regret eating this in a couple of minutes," Haley spoke aloud pushing her plate away and sipping on her tea. "What time do we have to leave?"

"Quarter to 11 would be a good time," Nathan commented.

"Quarter to 11 it is then," Haley agreed.

It was now ten to 11 and they were a few minutes away from their destination. Nathan took Haley's hand and kissed the back of it. Linking their hands he dropped them to rest on his thigh. Haley smiled over at him. They were both so excited to find out more about their baby. They simply couldn't wait. How old it was, whether it was healthy or not, how big it was-anything to know they wanted to know.

Arriving at the surgery they walked in together. Checking in at the reception they took a seat to wait patiently for their turn.

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" a nurse called.

Nathan pulled up a confused Haley and followed in the direction of the nurse.

"Mrs Scott?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"They asked for our names and it just came out," Nathan shrugged smiling.

"Mrs Scott…I like the sound of that," Haley smiled.

_Me too_, Nathan thought to himself.

They were led into a decent sized room with a table, an ultrasound machine and many other medical tools she had no idea the name of or use. The walls were lined with pictures of happy gurgling babies with few happy families. There was a robe on the laid out on the table and she figured that was what she would be changing into.

"Dr Stevens will be hear in a few minutes so if you could just change into the robe and lay down. She'll be here soon," the nurse departed with a smile at the new parents.

Haley walked over to the robe and picked it up.

"So, you need any help getting changed?" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"No, turn around," Haley said moving away from him and making a turning emotion with her hands.

"Why? I'm pretty sure I've seen it all before," Nathan smirked.

"No, turn around before you start something you can't finish," Haley said stubbornly.

Sighing Nathan turned around and walked to the wall he was now facing, looking at the many pictures on show.

"Do you think our baby is gonna be that cute?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, our baby's gonna be cuter," Haley said. "I'm done."

Nathan turned to find Haley lying on the table in the white gown. Smiling at her he took the seat beside her.

"Completely true, I mean with our good looks combined this baby will be the cutest baby ever," Nathan kissed Haley's hand and then placed their interlocked hands on her stomach.

"We need to give our baby a name. I don't want to keep on calling it 'baby' or 'it,'" Haley said thoughtfully.

"What kind of a name? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Nathan said.

"I don't know, something loving. It feels wrong saying 'baby' or 'it,'" Haley said.

They sat in quiet contemplation until a sudden smile spread across Nathan's face.

"Bubba," he said simply to Haley's inquiring look.

"Bubba?"

"Bubba," Nathan confirmed. "Our little Bubba."

"Bubba, I like it," Haley grinned.

"Hey Bubba, how you doing? Do you like your new name?" Nathan whispered to Haley's belly and lay his head down upon it. Haley stroked her fingers through his hair before Nathan lifted his head. "It says Bubba's ok."

"Our little Bubba," Haley repeated Nathan's earlier words.

"Our little Bubba," Nathan kissed Haley firmly on her lips.

There was a little knock at the door and the doctor walked in, smiling brightly at the happy couple before her.

"Mr and Mrs Scott, I am Dr. Stevens," she introduced herself shaking their hands firmly.

"Let's just start with a few questions. Have you had any discomfort? Any morning sickness or anything?"

"I've been feeling really tired, my breast have been slightly sore and I've been having the morning sickness," Haley answered.

"Ok, how long have you been feeling like this?" the doctor asked feeling Haley's stomach, pushing down on it slightly in some places. "I've been feeling tired all week and I've had the morning sickness and sore breasts since yesterday."

"What made you think you were pregnant?" the doctor asked now making notes on a clipboard.

"I'm four days late on my period plus the whole nausea, breasts and tire thing. So we took a couple of tests and they were positive," Haley answered.

"Ok, well I'm gonna take some tests because it seems to me like you're pregnant. I'm just gonna check your blood pressure and things like you're protein and sugar levels," the doctor smiled warmly. After carrying out the necessary tests the doctor checked Haley's vitals.

"Well everything looks healthy, you just need to eat healthily and keep a balanced diet. You should drink plenty of fluids-water and juices are the best. But with the juices try to keep them as organic as possible as the preservatives aren't good for the developing foetus. I'd advise you to stay away from fizzy drinks but that is your choice to make. And for the morning sickness do you ever manage to eat anything?" the doctor inquired.

"I can manage some dry toast and tea," Haley answered.

"Well that's good, so keep it up. You could try some juice with that as well," Dr. Stevens told. "Now from all the tests your baby is one month old."

Nathan and Haley's hand came to meet and intertwine at their Bubba's stomach. After scheduling their next appointment, Nathan and Haley left happily. That visit to them felt like going to heaven-a complete miracle.

* * *

Haley put the phone down and sat next to Nathan on the sofa. 

"So that was Brooke and she and Lucas are coming over with lunch because they have some good news for us," Haley smiled at Nathan.

"How about we tell them our good news too?" Nathan proposed resting a hand upon Haley's belly.

"Sounds like a plan," Haley agreed kissing Nathan.

Roughly half an hour later Lucas and Brooke entered the living room-having used Lucas' key. The four went into the kitchen and lay out the food that Brooke and Lucas had brought. Haley denied coke and walked to the fridge to find some juice.

"So, when do we get to hear the good news?" Haley asked when she'd returned.

"How about you just look at it," Brooke said throwing her left hand out for Haley to look at, "We're engaged."

"What?" Haley asked examining the ring. "Aaw, it's beautiful. Congratulations!"

Haley hugged Brooke as Lucas and Nathan just smiled at each other, Nathan already having known what was coming.

"But when and how?" Haley asked.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time. When we're alone then I'll tell," Brooke said brightly. "Now what was your good news?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other grinning and interlocked their hands. Nathan pulled Haley closer and she snuggled into him.

"We're pregnant," Haley beamed.

"What? Oh my god! Congratulations!" Brooke screamed leaping up and pulling Haley into a tight hug-practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Brooke…air!" Haley managed as Nathan and Lucas laughed. Brooke pulled away sharply and put a shocked hand over her mouth.

"Oops, Haley did I hurt the baby? It's just you know how I don't think when I'm excited and-"

"No Brooke the baby's fine."

Brooke let out a deep breath and put a hand to her heart. Then hugging Haley sheepishly one last time they sat down.

"Nathan, Haley, Broody and I are so gonna be this baby's godparents," Brooke squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You guys can find out about that when the baby comes in eight months," Haley laughed.

"Eight months! What do you have some sort of super baby in there? Babies are supposed to come in nine months!" Brooke gasped.

"I've been pregnant for one month so there's only eight left to go till our little Bubba is born," Haley covered her stomach with a hand resting above Nathan's.

"You've been pregnant for a whole month and never told me! Haley James you are a terrible best friend!" Brooke accused. "But nice touch with the Bubba."

"Thank you, that was all me," Nathan said modestly receiving a light hit from Haley.

"Brooke, we only found out yesterday and we went to the doctor's today," Haley cleared.

"Well ok, then you're forgiven," Brooke smiled. "But right now Haley-girl talk! Come on!"

Brooke pulled a resistant Haley from Nathan and proceeded to drag her from the room.

"Brooke! Pregnant lady walking here!" Haley shouted to Brooke before looking back at Nathan. "If I'm not back in an hour, I love you!"

Nathan and Lucas laughed as Haley disappeared. "So a baby huh?" Lucas asked.

"A baby," Nathan answered over the moon. "I'm telling you Luke, everything is finally falling into place. Haley and I have had such a struggle and now things are going right for us. We can get married and move out and have our little Bubba."

"I'm really happy for you and Haley Nate, if anybody deserves happiness it's you guys. And Brooke was right, the whole Bubba thing is a really nice touch," Lucas laughed.

"So tell me about the whole engagement thing," Nathan said.

"Well…" Lucas started.

"It was so romantic Haley. I've never been so in love with someone then I was then. It was perfect," Brooke told Haley eagerly as they sat on a bed upstairs.

_Turning the key in the lock Brooke pushed the door open and dragged her heavy feet upstairs. Maybe she'd have a nice long bath and then an extra long nap. But she walked in only to find Lucas waiting patiently perched on her bed._

"_Broody," Brooke exclaimed pleasantly surprised._

"_Hey sunshine, how are you today?" Lucas asked shuffling over slightly as Brooke collapsed onto the bed next to him. _

"_Tired, I'm telling you those bitches need to quit bitching at me. They'll get their wedding dresses when they're done not when they've only just been ordered. Why did I ever even begin designing wedding dresses?" Brooke asked opening her eyes to look up at Lucas._

"_Because your dresses are amazing and you love making them and well…you're amazing," Lucas answered sweetly._

"_Oh Lucas, you're so perfect," Brooke giggled as she pulled Lucas into a hot kiss. Pulling away Brooke asked with a seductive smile, "I was gonna take a nice long bath, feel like joining me?"_

_Lucas groaned and pecked at Brooke's lips once more, "No, I have things to do."_

"_And these things don't include doing me?" Brooke asked in mock hurt._

"_Of course they do, just not right now," Lucas muttered entranced by Brooke's beauty._

_Knowing she had him exactly where she wanted Brooke pulled Lucas in for a searing kiss, straddling his hips as she began to push her hands beneath his top. Lucas pulled her hands away and sent her a warning look._

"_Brooke, you go take your bath and I'll be waiting for you once you're done," Lucas insisted.  
_

"_Are you absolutely 100 sure that you don't wanna join me?" Brooke asked._

_"No, but I can't so hurry your hot ass up," Lucas slapped Brooke's ass playfully as she walked away. Brooke turned around and winked before pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it at Lucas. Lucas caught it and fell back onto the bed holding it and all the while thinking, _this girl is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

_Walking out of the bathroom later Brooke stopped in the doorway. Shocked she walked over to her bed and picked up the garment lying upon the bed. It was a red dress that shimmered in the light, with an elegant dip that didn't show too much cleavage, and had a long floor-sweeping length. It was beautiful! Looking at the bed again Brooke saw a rose lying upon a note. Picking up the rose she breathed in the smell before picking up the note which read:_

**Brooke Davis, I Lucas Scott am requesting the company of your gorgeous presence tonight. I would like you to wear the dress laid out for you and do nothing all night except look beautiful (not that this would ever be a problem). I will greet you downstairs. Take your time Miss Davis, Love Lucas. **

What was Lucas up to?_ Brooke couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

_

_His breath caught in his throat as she glided down the long staircase. She really was beautiful. The sharp red of the dress contrasted well with her brunette locks and twinkling diamonds. One hand held the banister rail as she walked whilst the other held her dress up from the front, to stop her from tripping. Approaching the staircase as she neared the end he held out an arm to her. She took his arm and softly kissed him on the cheek. He had changed into a suit with a matching red shirt and tie to go with the red of the dress. _

"_You look stunning," Lucas breathed._

"_Thank you," Brooke smiled radiantly. "Lucas, what's going on?"_

"_Be patient and follow me," Lucas insisted._

_Lucas led Brooke to her living room before opening the door out to her. Brooke stopped in complete awe of her surroundings. Lucas had turned the electric fire in the fireplace on as well as laying a blanket down before it. The lights were dimmed so that there was a subtle glow about the room. Rose petals adorned the floor as a dozen roses sat in a vase in the centre of the blanket. _

"_Lucas, it's beautiful," Brooke whispered. Turning around she hugged Lucas tightly just to let him know how much his gesture had meant to her. _

"_Take a seat, I'll be right back," Lucas disappeared from the room. Without a choice Brooke took a seat on the blanket. Tucking her feet underneath her she breathed in the smell of the intoxicating roses whilst pondering over Lucas' whereabouts. Lucas re-emerged with two plates and lay them down on the rug. _

"_Spaghetti bolognese?" Brooke asked looking down at the plates._

"_Do you remember when we first had spaghetti bolognese? It was-" Lucas began._

"_-On our first date when we decided to check out the new Italian restaurant near campus," Brooke finished touched by the sentiment. Lucas smiled at her as they dug in.

* * *

_

"_Thank you Lucas," Brooke said when they'd finished and moved to stand up._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Lucas asked._

"_To take out the dishes," Brooke said._

"_No, I'll take out the dishes, you just stay put," Lucas quickly cleared the dishes and came back. Brooke stood and moved the vase of roses onto the mantelpiece before advancing on Lucas._

"_Lucas, thank you so much, this whole evening has been amazing," Brooke leaned into kiss Lucas however he pulled back. Confused, Brooke allowed Lucas to take her hands and move to stand in the middle of the rug. Lucas bent down on one knee before a shocked Brooke and kissed the back of Brooke's hands softly. _

"_Brooke, when you first came into my life when we were ten years old I always knew that you was something special. Over the years we became friends and when we finally got together we fell in love. Ever since that night seven years ago I always knew you would be it for me. Brooke Davis you are the one for me, the one I love, the one I want to be the mother of my children, the one I want to grow old with and the only one I will ever need to survive. Our parents may be against our relationship but I don't care. There is absolutely nothing that will stop me tonight. Brooke, will you marry me?" Lucas asked pulling the ring Nathan and he had chosen earlier in the week from his pocket and presenting it to Brooke._

"_Oh my god Lucas, I don't know what to say," Brooke whispered rendered speechless. Looking down at Lucas kneeling before her Brooke could see the nervousness radiating off of him. However looking into his eyes she saw a tranquillity that made her feel safe and loved, and like Lucas Brooke too knew that he was the one for her as she was for him. "Yes, I will marry you."_

_Sliding the ring onto Brooke's ring finger Lucas stood up and pulled Brooke into a dizzying kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet as they tasted each other as if for the first time. Their tongues met in a sizzling act as fireworks shot through their bodies. Pulling back they rested their foreheads against each other's to savour the moment, after all, they had their whole lives for intimacy. _

"_I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke whispered._

"_I love you too Brooke Scott," Lucas whispered.

* * *

_

"No Haley, you can't come with me," Nathan denied futilely. "They're my parents so I'll tell them."

"But I want to be there," Haley refused. "We can do it together."

"No, knowing my dad he would be cold and heartless and I don't want to risk putting you in the line of fire," Nathan once again disagreed.

"Please Nathan, we're in this together so we can tell them together," Haley pleaded.

"Haley, please try to understand," Nathan cupped Haley's cheeks, "I can't have you there and tell them at the same time. I don't want to be responsible for my dad hurting you or our Bubba in anyway. If you're there all I'll be doing is worrying about you and with worry on top of my nerves-it probably isn't a good combo. So please Haley, let me tell them myself."

"Fine but you'll be there with me won't you?" Haley asked vulnerably.

"Yeah, I'll tell my parents and then I'll come over to yours and we'll tell them together," Nathan agreed.

"Yeah, but phone me when you get to mine," Haley said.

"Whatever you want," Nathan said taking Haley into a tight hug.

"I love you," Haley whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Aah! It's all going down next chapter! So I'll probably next update on Friday because I'm out tomorrow so look out for chapter eight! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Lax**


	8. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Just one question-why? Why is it so bloody-excuse my French-hard to find clothes? I shopped for seven hours straight and my feet are still killing me because my shoes were hell, and all I bought were three tops! But I had a great day and I watched Lovewrecked! Jonathan Bennett is so hot!!!**

**So, here is chapter eight!!!!! I can't wait to see what you all think so I'm gonna stop my really long author's note short this time!**

**Thank you to all the brilliant readers and reviewers out there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: The First Cut is the Deepest**

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...  
_

_  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

_The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow_

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," he said standing before his parents.

"What is it son?" Dan asked turning to address his son.

"I'm engaged," he said.

"To who?" Karen asked looking up.

Nathan gave Brooke a push and she stumbled into the room. Lucas smiled warmly to her and Brooke came to stand beside him and took his hand. There was a sense of unity amidst the couple which radiated from them, their confidence over spending the rest of their lives together obvious to all. Nathan stepped quietly into the shadows of the room and waited along with Brooke and Lucas with baited breath as to the reactions of this new alliance.

"You're getting married?" Dan queried disbelievingly with a little annoyance.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"Oh my, you're getting married," Karen exclaimed.

Jumping up Karen pulled Brooke and Lucas into a welcoming embrace. Kissing their foreheads she pulled back slightly, her hands cupping their cheeks.

"My baby's getting married and I must say that he has an excellent choice," Karen smiled warmly and Brooke blushed slightly.

Brooke never blushed but to have Karen praise her as she was, she felt that for once she really had a mother-or atleast a mother figure. Lucas watched his mum in awe. Deep down he knew she'd agree and support them but there was still this tiny fear that she wouldn't agree to the marriage. Knowing that Karen was on their side was everything to Brooke and Lucas.

"I can't believe it," Dan chuckled but there was nothing warm or kind about the chuckle. It sent chills up Brooke and Lucas' spines.

Karen stepped away from Brooke and Lucas and moved a few steps back. However she stayed close enough to let Brooke and Lucas know that she was with them. Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and slipped a tight arm around her waist in a reassurance to both that whatever happened, they'd face it together.

"What's so hard to believe dad?" Lucas asked. "I proposed to Brooke and she agreed so we're engaged."

"Please Lucas, I know what an engagement is, I just can't believe that it's you two that are engaged. I never thought that you'd fall for Miss Davis here Lucas. I just thought that she was a little curiosity you needed to fulfil-not a life long partner. So I didn't object too much to your relationship. Little did I know that maybe I should've seeing as now you guys are engaged! Damn Lucas, did I teach you nothing at all? Where have your standards gone?" Dan asked opting for maximum damage to shock his son out of his 'engagement'.

Brooke flinched at Dan's harsh words and cowered further into Lucas' side. Lucas' blood was boiling and his insides were squirming with an immense hate towards his father. Within his eyes scalding flames ignited turning the intense blue to a scarlet red with fury.

"Don't you dare even think about undermining our relationship or Brooke dad. I love her and she loves me and there's nothing you can do about it. Whether you like it or not we're engaged and we intend to remain that way that is up until we're married," Lucas spat out menacingly, daring his father to object.

"How can you call this an engagement and love? It's just a farce!" Dan countered.

Lucas lunged at his father and Nathan seeing this sprang into action, stopping his brother halfway.

"Lucas stop!" Nathan demanded.

However Lucas tried to fight his brother's restrain. How dare he?

"You're sick! How would you know anything about us?" Lucas screamed still fighting to be free.

"Cool it Lucas!" Nathan ordered before lowering his tone and saying, "He's not worth it."

Looking to his brother Lucas saw a truth in his words. Dan Scott would never understand either Lucas or Nathan's feelings. There was no making him see sense. Lucas stepped back out of his brother's hold and turned to Brooke who threw her arms around his neck. Lucas hugged her back, holding on for dear life. Nathan moved back slightly but not completely, still unsure of whether or not Lucas was going to keep his distance.

Turning Brooke in his embrace to face Dan Lucas calmly said, "This is my future-Brooke is my future. If you don't agree to it then I honestly don't care because for these past seven years it hasn't bothered me and it won't even now. I won't allow it to. So you can either support us or just not interfere…the choice is yours."

"Well how about I humour you? I'll support you, heck I'll even finance the whole thing but when you both realise it's the worst mistake you ever made, then come tell me first," Dan said.

"Whatever you say dad," Lucas shook his head at his father's inability to be rational.

"That's right-it's what I say. Now that we're on the topic of marriage, Nathan I have a surprise for you," Dan instead turned his focus on a shocked Nathan.

Karen lifted her head and looked straight at Dan wondering if he would actually go through with it. He wouldn't though…would he? Dan moved to stand before Nathan and put his heavy hands on Nathan's shoulders.

"Erm dad, I have something to tell you," Nathan said nervously diverting his eyes.

"Well I have something to tell you too so I'll go first and then you can tell me what you have to tell me, okay?" Nathan simply nodded his head and Dan looked at him proudly. "Nathan, I know that losing your love five years ago killed you and that in someway you've never recovered from it, but everything's going to be ok."

Nathan inwardly rolled his eyes at Dan's attempt at being fatherly. Five years ago Dan had forbidden Nathan to ever see Haley again! Nathan had objected profusely because he loved her. But did Dan care then? No! So why all of a sudden would Dan bring it up? Maybe it was a sign that Dan would maybe have a change of heart and would accept Nathan, Haley and their Bubba…yeah, maybe in a million years! Dan was bringing this up as a way of obtaining something from Nathan. That's how Dan Scott operated-via manipulation and under false pretences of emotion. Nathan wondered what he wanted now.

"See son, I was thinking about your situation the other day and then I remembered my friend from Charleston. He has a daughter and well we thought it would be a good business decision and also a good friendship decision. Nathan…you're getting married."

The whole room fell silent and all that could be heard was the eerie quiet, which had settled upon the inhabitants inside. Not a soul dared to speak let alone even breath so instead they waited with baited breath for the second time that night, for a reaction from Nathan.

Nathan felt as if he'd just crashed to rock bottom. Just when he was getting his life together, just when he knew exactly what the future was going to be for him, the rug was pulled from beneath his feet. Nathan and Haley were going to bring their little Bubba up in a house with a big garden and a treehouse. They were going to bring their Bubba up together. They were going to be _together. _They'd wasted too much time in the past five years to not have their chance to be together now.

Nathan felt lost and couldn't even find the words to speak. He was going to get married to some stranger…or atleast that's what his dad thought. Nathan had sacrificed too much already and he refused to add his one true love and unborn child to that list. He was going to have to tell Dan…but how?

"Dad, I-" Nathan began with a scratchy throat but before he could finish he was caught off guard by Dan taking him into a stiff manly embrace.

"I know son, you're overwhelmed and don't know what to say," Dan said with his arms wrapped around Nathan.

Nathan's arms remained limply by his side, as he didn't return this hug. Dan couldn't see it but it was obvious to Karen, Lucas and Brooke that instead of joy written across his face there was a mask of sorrow, which he could do nothing to prevent. Looking at his brother and Brooke Nathan felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. That should've been Haley and he telling his parents their good news but now, instead, he was getting _married._

"It's all gonna be okay son, I'm looking after you," Dan said pulling back and ignoring Nathan's distorted face. "I'm going to phone up the Sawyer's and tell them we agree to it."

"No, dad I-" but Dan simply ignored Nathan's objection and rushed out of the room.

Karen watched Nathan turn to face Brooke and Lucas to say just one word, "Haley."

"Oh, my baby," Karen exclaimed rushing up to Nathan and pulling him into a hug which he enthusiastically returned, needing to feel his mother's love, "It's all going to be alright. Your dad's only doing this with your best interests at heart and over time you'll forget Haley."

Brooke and Lucas watched in despair, as a speechless Nathan couldn't find it in his heart to say the things he'd first come here to say. Whenever he tried he'd either be brushed off or misunderstood. Karen pulled away and kissing the top of Nathan's head and walked out of the room too.

"Nathan come here," Brooke rushed to him and gave him a hug, cradling his head in her hand. "It'll be ok, you and Haley'll work it out, you always do."

Pulling back Nathan asked vulnerably, "You think so because right now I'm seeing no way out?"

"Nope, I know so," Brooke answered with a soft smile.

"Brooke, will you go over to Haley's for me please, just to make sure she's okay? I was going to go around to hers in about an hour anyway but I just…I can't see her right now. Can you go be with her please?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I can," Brooke agreed and giving Nathan one last hug and Lucas a quick kiss, Brooke exited the Scott household.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked his brother.

Nathan simply shook his head and walked out of the room. Dragging his heavy feet up the stairs, Nathan walked into his room and sat shakily on the bed.

He was getting married…Haley was pregnant…he was getting married…Haley was pregnant…he was getting married…what was he going to do?

Nathan dropped his head into his hands in despair. All he could see was Haley's face when he told her. What was he going to do?

Lucas opened the door gently to see his dejected brother sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands. His shoulders sagged as if he had the weight of the world upon them and judging from the sniffles, Lucas could tell that Nathan was doing his best not to cry about the situation. Lucas entered the room and closed the door behind him, before joining his brother to sit on the bed.

"What am I going to do Lucas?" Nathan asked raising his head from where it rested.

"I don't know," Lucas answered truthfully.

Turning his head to look straight-ahead Nathan continued, "All I can see is Haley's face when I tell her. Except she keeps crying and I know that's my fault. I hate to see Haley cry Luke and she knows that, so why won't she stop? I've made her cry Lucas, I made her cry…how am I going to tell her?"

"She'll understand Nathan. This is not some random person we're talking about-it's Haley. She's dealt with a lot in her life and is an amazingly strong person," Lucas said.

"But she shouldn't have to be Lucas!" Nathan flew up and began pacing. "She's pregnant Lucas, pregnant! Stress isn't good for the baby and she doesn't deserve to have to deal with this! You're right she is strong, but right now she's pregnant and fragile and vulnerable and I don't want to be the one to break her. We were going to tell our parent's today…tell them the good news that they were going to be grandparents. We knew they'd turn against us but we didn't care because we had each other. But now I'm freaking engaged to some stranger from Charleston! So how do I tell Haley that our future is on the verge of breaking? How do I…I just won't tell her! Yeah, we could run away or something and she'll never have to know. Lucas, I just won't tell her!"

Lucas stood up and stopped Nathan's pacing by putting his hands on his shoulder. "You can't not tell her Nathan," Lucas said. "What if Haley found out five years after you guys run away, that you'd lied to her, then what? She'll understand Nathan because she loves you, so you _have _to tell her."

"You're right," Nathan nodded his head, "It's not fair on her if I don't. Lucas why did I say he could go first? I could've gone first and told dad everything so why did I say he could go first? If I hadn't then Haley and I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I should've said something after too. She's counting on me Lucas, I should've said something."

"Nathan, listen to me, this is _not _your fault. It is not your fault our dad is some old sick bastard who feels the need to control our lives so none of this is your fault. You should've said something…true. But do you honestly think he would've listened? He wouldn't have listened if you'd said something before let alone after. This isn't your fault Nathan," Lucas insisted.

"What am I going to do Lucas?" Nathan whispered in despair as tears trickled down his cheeks. Lucas simply pulled his little brother into a hug and held him as he cried the tears he knew he wouldn't be able to before Haley.

* * *

Haley closed the door of Nathan's car behind her. Throwing her duffel bag to the floor she turned to him. Nathan was doing the best he could to keep his face unreadable but Haley knew him to well and could tell that something had happened. He was upset but was trying to hide it.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked cupping Nathan's cheek.

"Nothing's wrong," Nathan dismissed leaning into Haley's touch, kissing her palm gently.

"Nathan?"

"I've missed you so much," Nathan whispered bringing Haley's face to his in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too. Can we just forget telling my parents right now and go somewhere else please? I just really need to get away," Haley requested.

Nodding his head Nathan started the car and they pulled away from the kerb.

* * *

They'd arrived at the beach house and had made their way back up into Nathan's bedroom. Since they'd arrived half an hour ago, Nathan and Haley had been lying in Nathan's bed facing each other and on their sides in complete silence.

"Haley?" Nathan spoke.

"Hmm?" Haley asked.

"Erm…I have something to tell you but you're not going to like it," Nathan said.

"Just tell me," Haley said.

Taking Haley's hand in his, Nathan kissed the back of it.

"You know I love you more than anything else," Haley simply nodded so Nathan continued, "I'm getting married."

Haley remained quiet as Nathan told her the whole story from how Lucas had told their father about his impending marriage to how Dan had then turned on Nathan. Haley didn't speak one word, instead listened and absorbed everything Nathan was telling her.

"I'm so sorry Haley," Nathan said honestly.

Haley's face paled as she looked at the man she loved, the man destined to be married. He was going to leave her; he was going to leave her and their Bubba to marry a complete stranger.

Seeing the turmoil within Haley, Nathan quickly spoke.

"I love you Haley and I'm not going anywhere. I-" Nathan began but was cut off by the sight of Haley rolling over so that he was now facing her back.

No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening to him! She had to understand where he was coming from.

Nathan moved over on the bed so that he was as close to Haley as possible. Taking her hand he placed both their hands on her stomach to cover their unborn child, intertwining them.

"Haley, I'm so sorry, but you have to understand. I would never have wished this. I love you and I'm not going to leave you or our Bubba. We have waited to long to be together and I'm not waiting any longer. Haley it'll be ok. Haley, please talk to me. Please Haley, I love you, talk to me," Nathan pleaded with her as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm getting married too," Haley whispered.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the twist and cliffhanger! I'll have chapter nine up soon and please leave a review!**

**Lax**


	9. Last Request

**So this is shorter than normal and I'm still not really sure about it but it's the best I could do so…anyway.**

**I am so annoyed! My laptop won't recognise my memory stick and it's so annoying because now I'm gonna have to do all my typing on the computer and I can't get up in the middle of the night when I'm inspired and just type. Plus I have two sisters so we'll be fighting over it so it sucks. But there is no way I'm letting this affect my writing and uploading stories for you guys because I'm determined to not let it get in the way. **

**In the reviews many of you have said that you hope Nathan and Haley stay together. All I'm gonna tell you is I am a big believer in fairytale/happy endings. I really don't like stories without them. Besides the whole point in a story is that it's not reality. Just for the record I love my Naley and can't do without them. You can always trust my stories to have a happy yet at the same time realistic ending, despite the obstacles, so just keep faith in our wonderful couple please!**

**So…italics are flashbacks and bold is for emphasis. **

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and readers out there for sticking with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however all this story and the ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Last Request**

_Slow down, Lie down,  
Remember it's just you and me.  
Don't sell out, bow out,  
Remember how this used to be.  
_

_  
I just want you closer,  
Is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer tonight  
_

Grant my last request,  
And just let me hold you.  
Don't shrug your shoulders,  
Lay down beside me.  
Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,  
But one last time let's go there,  
Lay down beside me

Last Request by Paolo Nutini

"What?" Nathan spurted confused.

"I'm getting married too," Haley repeated.

Turning in Nathan's embrace so that she could face him she saw the many questions troubling him, but he couldn't find the words to voice them. Haley opened her mouth and the words spilled out as if they were a rash she was itching to get rid of.

"_Haley, is that you?" Lydia called out to her daughter._

"_Yes mum," Haley walked into the living room to see her parents sitting on one of the cream leather sofas. _

_Lydia had once read in a magazine that light colours made a room look more spacious. Being the person that she was she wished to emphasise the James' family's money to intimidate people so she had the whole house refurbished in whites and cream and pale yellows so that it seemed more airy and well…big. If the inside didn't impress then the outside would surely do the trick as the colour of the house was, yep you've guessed it-white. _

_Haley sat down opposite them on yet another cream sofa and looked at their serious expressions. Oh boy was this going to cost her. But Haley didn't realise the irony of the statement until her parents began to speak._

"_Haley, you know that we expect certain things from you don't you," Jimmy said but it was more of a statement than a question. _

"_Yes Haley, it is very important that you uphold our image by being a respectful and responsible person…" Lydia said but Haley's mind was already drifting off._

_She was kidding right? Haley James was born a respectful and responsible person. Heck the way her parents lived, they'd practically forced her to become that sort of person in order to survive alone. Haley wondered if her parents would still think her respectable if they'd seen Nathan and her in one of their public rendezvous sessions down at the Rivercourt or in a car or at one of their very favourite places to get intimate-the beach. And they sure wouldn't think her responsible when they discovered she was pregnant out of wedlock-oh the horror! Haley inwardly smiled at the thought of her and Nathan's child inhabiting her stomach at this very moment. Why couldn't Nathan hurry up and get here already so that they could tell her parents about their baby?_

"…_In order to remain at our high ranking in society," Lydia finished unaware that Haley's mind had been elsewhere._

"_That is why we have decided on making a very important decision for your future for you. I have a business partner in Charleston who has a very trustworthy son and who would make an amazing son-in-law so Haley, you're getting married!" Jimmy said._

_Brooke dropped her bag causing the room's attention to turn to her, except Haley's. Brooke rushed into the room, her priority being Haley and not her Gucci handbag. Brooke looked at Haley waiting for a reaction._

_Ever since ten seconds ago when her parents had told her of her oncoming fate Haley had yet to move or say a thing. Her breath had caught in her throat and she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her. She tried to comprehend the situation in her analysing ways. She was getting married? She was getting married. She was getting married to some stranger from Charleston! What about her Nathan? What about her Bubba? What about their Bubba? What was she going to tell Nathan? How was she going to escape her parents now? She was getting married to a bloody stranger in Charleston for crying out loud!_

_Haley's eyes began to well with an oncoming hurricane of tears, which she refused to unleash. Brooke leaned down before Haley and rested her hands on Haley's knees._

"_Haley?" Brooke asked softy. _

_Tilting Haley's head up to meet her eyes Brooke was amazed yet still shocked to see the same emotions swirling in Haley's eyes as they had Nathan's. Helpless. Fear. Unstable. Confused. Crushed. It was all there and it was killing Haley. _

_Uncaring of the situation with his daughter's reaction Jimmy simply stood up and left the room, probably on his way to his first home-his office. Lydia stood and smiled down at her daughter in a sickly proud way. Haley crawled in her own skin at the sight of her mother's glowing face. Damn it! If she was so happy then why didn't she just marry the stranger?_

"_I've had some bridal magazines delivered to your room Haley so you can go look at them and start thinking about your wedding," Lydia said excitedly, thinking about the budget and the best way to show off her money. Lydia exited the room leaving Brooke and Haley alone._

"_Haley?" Brooke asked unsure. _

_Haley looked down at Brooke and held eye contact for a few minutes before abruptly standing up and throwing Brooke off balance. Haley raced up the stairs and into her bedroom before collapsing in the middle of her bed. Brooke scrambled up the stairs behind her and her heart went out to the girl in the sight that met her. Haley was curled into a tight ball and hugging her stomach as tight as possible. Brooke walked in and sat beside Haley on the bed. Brooke reached out to touch Haley but she flinched away and instead turned to face the opposite direction._

_Haley once again felt as if she were on fire, her body burning from within. A rage was spreading and bubbling within her blood. Her eyes were red with hate and disbelief. _

_Haley jumped from her bed and dashed across the room and to her dressing table. On her dressing table lay around ten bridal magazines stacked in a neat pile. On the cover of each the women were smiling as if life just couldn't get any better. But hadn't they heard? Life had already gotten better. Haley James was marrying a complete stranger!_

_Haley flung her arms across the table sending half of the magazines flying to the floor. She took the next magazine and ripped its cover. She then began to rip the pages. She carried on in this vein, tearing page after page full of beautifully dressed and __**happy**__ women. But Haley wasn't happy. Her dreams - her entire future was in ruins! How could she be happy!_

"_They shouldn't be happy!" Haley screamed as she ripped another page._

"_Why are they so happy?" rip._

"_Why do they get to be happy and not me?" rip._

"_Why not me?" rip._

"_Why is it always me?" rip. _

_Haley threw the remaining paper to the floor. Tears marred her cheeks and her swollen eyes were a deep red. And that's when Haley James cracked. Her knees gave out from beneath her and her lifeless body crashed to the floor. Haley leaned against the wall and drew her knees to her chest. _

"_Why not me?" she whispered before dropping her head to her knees. Her body racked with tears, her sorrow getting the better of her. _

_Haley felt herself being pulled into Brooke's welcome embrace and laid her head heavily on Brooke's chest, allowing Brooke to smooth her wild hair and helplessly wipe away the precious tears. _

"_Please stop Haley, you'll make yourself sick. Besides stress isn't good for the baby. What's Nathan gonna think?" Brooke pleaded with her best friend to just stop. _

"_What does it matter anymore? None of it matters anymore. Believe it or not Nathan and I actually woke up this morning thinking that we had a chance. We thought that we'd finally get our happy ending. We should've known though that things never work out for us. Everything always goes wrong. I'm sick of living my life in the dark, scared of what'll happen if our parents find out about us. What about when I start showing? Then where are we gonna run? What about our Bubba Brooke? What about our Bubba? Everything's such a mess. What am I going to do Brooke? What are we going to do?" Haley sobbed._

"_Ssh sweetie, it'll be ok. You'll find a way, you always do, everything'll be ok," Brooke soothed._

_Brooke led Haley to her bed and held her as she cried herself to sleep. Then she set about cleaning the mess Haley had made from her moment of insanity.

* * *

_

_Two hours later Haley answered her phone, "Hello."_

"_Hey baby," Nathan breathed relieved to hear Haley's voice. _

"_Nathan," Haley said thankfully._

"_I'm waiting outside," Nathan said. _

_Haley looked out of her bedroom window to see Nathan's Cadillac Escalade parked across the road. Smiling Haley told him she'd be right out. Hanging up the phone Haley turned to Brooke. _

"_Just go," Brooke shoved a duffel bag at Haley that she'd packed when she'd been sleeping._

_Hugging Brooke Haley whispered "thank you" before running out to meet Nathan. _

"Oh my god Haley," Nathan breathed.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked looking up into Nathan's bright blue eyes.

Nathan pulled Haley into his chest and held her as tears and sobs once again overcame her body. Nathan joined her too, crying into her neck. Pulling back Haley looked at Nathan questioningly. Nathan wiped away his tears before wiping away Haley's own. He then rolled them over so that he lay above Haley, but was careful not to put too much weight on her.

Bending his head Nathan pressed light kisses to Haley's forehead and nose before reaching her mouth. Nathan joined their lips in a fiery kiss filled with want and simple need. Pulling away Nathan moved down Haley's body to pull up her top and kiss her stomach.

"Hey Bubba, how are you?" Nathan asked rubbing Haley's flat stomach.

Nathan looked up to see Haley in tears so he travelled up until his face lay directly above hers.

"What are we going to do?" Haley repeated her earlier question.

"There's nothing else we can do. We're going to have to split. Our parents want us to marry others so we have to respect that. I'm sorry Haley but-" Nathan began.

"What? No! Why do we always have to sacrifice our love Nathan? Why is our love always tested? It's not right! It's not right to break us apart and it's especially not right for our baby! Damn it Nathan! What is wrong with you?" Haley blew confused.

"That's what we said five years ago. Five years ago we split because our parents wanted us to but when we got together again we made a promise to never break again. Haley, I can't live without you and I can't live without our child. Haley, I need you so much. When I breathe it's not for me it's for the two of us. When I get up every morning it's the thought of you fuelling me to get up. Haley you exist in every little thing I do. Haley I love you more then anything and I promise you that I'm never gonna let you go. I'm never gonna let our Bubba be brought up by someone other than me either. Haley I love you so much," Nathan finished. Tears were now leaking from both Haley's and his eyes but they didn't care.

Haley was overwhelmed. Nathan rarely admitted his feelings in such depth, always choosing to show them through his actions. Today however through Nathan's few words Haley could see her future rebuilding and the cracks disappearing. They were as strong as they ever were and nothing or nobody was going to change that. They were going to be together forever and have a beautiful child and damn anybody who even tried to get in their way.

"I love you Nathan," Haley cried.

Nathan wiped away Haley's tears and replied, "I love you too. Haley, you asked me what we're gonna do. We're gonna fight and if that doesn't work we're gonna elope."

* * *

**Finally, we are getting some resolve on my lovely twisted situation! I've got chapter ten written, I just have to check over it. So, leave review on what you thought and look out for the next chapter! Thank you!**

**Lax**


	10. Pulling Me Back

**So I'm back with a new chapter and I'm sorry for the wait it's just that I made myself write a new chapter before posting another one. And I had to balance that with other fics of mine that are in the pipeline. I'll actually be loading a short fic soon so watch out. Plus, I couldn't find a song that went well and just now I sat down in one last hope and went through my ipod and found an obvious one which fits perfectly. I hope you all like Chingy!**

**I forgot to ask you guys at the end of the last chapter on whether you thought that Nathan and Haley would elope or fight. Just for my own little curiosity, would you all please leave what you thought would've happened in a review. I just wanted to know if you will be shocked by what they do or not. **

**Now this story is gonna pick the pace up a bit. This chapter is one month later from the last one because I had to move on a bit. Don't worry, the story explains it all but basically its one month later. A lot happens in this chapter so I'm really excited for you all to read it. **

**So now is the time for me to shut up and just say a huge thank to all the awesome reviewers and readers! I love hearing from you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however the ideas in this fic and this fic are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Pulling me Back**

_Everytime I try to leave  
Somethin' keeps pullin' me back, me back  
Telling me I need you in my life  
Every time I try to go  
Somethin' keeps tellin' me that, me that  
Everything gon' be alright  
Every time I try to leave  
Something keeps pullin' me back, me back  
Telling me I need you in my life  
It was meant to be  
You were meant for me  
So that means we gotta make it work_

_Pulling Me Back by Chingy_

They didn't have the courage to fight so they chose to elope. Ever since a month ago when Nathan and Haley found out that they were going to have a Bubba in eight months time-well now seven months time-they had tried (tried being the key word) to tell their parents about their great news. Regardless of the fact that their parents wouldn't see it that way they had tried. Day, night, early morning even, they tried to tell their parents however every time the conversation would steer off into their impending marriages. This simply served to emphasise the seriousness of the situation and the immense need to tell their parents. However knowing that even if they told them the truth their parents wouldn't support them, they were going to go with plan B which was to elope. All that was left was working out the minor details like where in America they would go and what they would do and where they'd live. No problem at all!

"We could always go to California, Bevin and Skillz are there and they'd be happy to help us," Nathan said.

"Well we have trust funds from our grandparents-thank god-so we're financially stable," Haley pointed out.

"How about Washington?" Nathan asked.

"Who do we know in Washington?" Haley retorted.

"Phoenix?"

"Nathan, quit saying places which are on the other side of the country!" Haley demanded frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but is it so wrong that I wanna get as far away from this place as possible?" Nathan asked stroking Haley's slightly rounded belly as she lay upon him. Haley was hardly showing, which was a good thing, but there was still a sort of round edge about her lower region.

"Well yes because if we're all the way across the country how's our Bubba gonna see Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Nathan, don't you dare think that you can escape us," Brooke broke in from where she sat beside Lucas.

"Well atleast I'm trying to come up with places," Nathan burst.

"Why don't you guys just go down to I don't know say South Carolina or something, atleast then you'll be only a state away?" Lucas said obviously while secretly adding a 'duh' onto the end in his head.

Nathan and Haley both winced at the mention of South Carolina.

"Because that's where they come from," Haley said resolutely daring Lucas to speak against her. By 'they' she meant the two that were arranged to marry Nathan and Haley.

Lucas seeing the threatening look in Haley's eyes simmered down.

"You guys could go to New York and then we could come to. Business would be really good down there and Haley we could profit a lot," Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

Brooke and Haley had a joint partnership in Clothes Over Bros. Brooke was the designer for the wedding dresses, casual wear, evening gowns and various accessories whilst Haley was the person responsible for the business side like the accounting and books. When Brooke had made the leap to start the business she had gone to Haley for help in running it and three years on since it was established, their boutique was still running successfully.

"Are you kidding? There is no way my kid's gonna be raised in a polluted city in some apartment! My kid's gonna grow up in a big house somewhere away from the middle of a city!" Nathan objected.

"Haley!" Brooke whined.

"I'm sorry Brooke but I kinda agree with Nathan. I don't wanna bring up my kid in the city either. I want my kid to be brought up in a big house too," Haley agreed.

"Fine then, be like that! Just tell me where you guys are gonna find this big house of yours, Oz?" Brooke huffed but seeing the looks of shock, uncertainty and fear on Nathan and Haley's faces immediately regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry you guys, I-"

"It's okay Brooke," Haley brushed it off leaning further into Nathan's chest. Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head before looking down at his watch.

"Haley, we'd better go otherwise we'll be late," Nathan said causing Haley to immediately brighten. Today was their second doctor's appointment and both couldn't wait to see how their Bubba was doing.

Nathan and Haley left Brooke's house and travelled the short journey to the ob-gyn clinic. Settling onto the table after changing, Nathan took the seat beside Haley.

"Hello, it's great to see you two again," Dr Stevens greeted walking into the room.

Dr Stevens set about checking Haley's blood pressure and protein levels and her vitals.

"Everything is perfect, and if you stay eating a healthy and balanced diet it'll stay that way," Dr Stevens smiled. "Now how would you like to meet your baby? I'm hoping that we can see whether the baby is healthy and work out the due date today. "

Spreading the cold gel over Haley's stomach she began to move the ultrasound tool in a slow trek. The screen was filled with white and black circles that made no sense to either Haley or Nathan. The doctor began to point things out and the parents watched intrigued.

"Now judging from what I've seen and all the tests you're baby is two months old and growing on time," the doctor declared. "Your due date is 21st February."

Just then a faint beat filled the room, ricocheting off the walls and into the ears of its parents. "And that would be your baby's heartbeat," the doctor smiled holding the tool in the same spot.

"That's our baby," Haley whispered to Nathan as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Nathan shook his head and said, "Nope that's our little Bubba."

Wiping away the tear Nathan kissed Haley softly. As they broke apart they listened to their Bubba's heartbeat, so strong yet so fragile. Their hearts swelled with love for something they had never known about until a month ago. The doctor smiled as she watched them. She never did get tired of the looks that overtook parents' faces when they first heard their baby's heartbeat.

"When will we know if it's a boy or a girl?" Haley asked as the doctor once again began to move the tool. "We will probably know either the next visit or the one after that," the doctor said taking away the tool and wiping off Haley's stomach. They scheduled the next appointment and left. This appointment had put a lot of perspective on what they needed to do and how to go about it.

* * *

"We've chosen California," Nathan announced to Brooke and Lucas when they arrived back at Brooke's house.

"What?" Brooke screamed.

"We're going to California," Haley repeated.

"But…why? Why not New York or Florida or somewhere in this half of the states?" Brooke raged.

"We're sorry but we have to get out of here. It's just too hard," Haley rested a hand upon her stomach and Nathan tightened his arm on her waist.

"The thing is we know Bevin and Skillz in California and we can't raise our child anywhere around here. We have to go," Nathan tried to explain.

"What happened at the doctor's today?" Lucas asked softly.

Nathan brought the ultrasound picture out of his wallet and handed it to Brooke and Lucas. Then taking Haley's hand he sat down with her beside him.

"That's our baby you guys, that's our little Bubba. Do you honestly think that we'd be able to bring our little baby up around people like Dan Scott and Jimmy James and Mrs Smith? We want what's best for our Bubba so we're leaving Tree Hill," Nathan told.

"When?" Brooke asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

"We're thinking tomorrow," Nathan said.

"You gotta do what's best and you guy's know what's best," Lucas nodded.

"Do you guys need anything or help or money or anything?" Brooke asked feeling helpless.

"We've just gotta pack and we're all set," Haley said, her own eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe this is happening."

Brooke pulled Haley up into a fierce hug. The girls were both crying into each other.

"What am I gonna do without you Hales?" Brooke asked.

"You'll be fine. You've got Lucas and your marriage," Haley whispered.

"And you've got Nathan and your baby," Brooke whispered.

"I love you," Haley whispered.

"I love you too," Brooke replied.

Nathan abruptly stood up and departed the room, Lucas following.

Lucas found Nathan in the kitchen, sitting on the tiled floor and leaning against a counter. Nathan's head was buried in his knees, which his arms were hugging. He looked so vulnerable. Lucas sat beside him and waited for him to speak.

"I can't believe it's come to this Luke," Nathan turned his head to look at his big brother.

"I know," Lucas said.

"I just-it's so hard. How are we gonna walk away from it all?" Nathan asked. "What about mum? What's mum gonna say? I-"

"Ssh, it'll be ok," Lucas hushed Nathan's oncoming rant.

"I'm just…I'm just trying to be so strong for Haley and our Bubba but I'm so scared Lucas. How do we just walk away from everything we know and start again somewhere else?" Nathan searched.

"You have no choice Nathan. You've gotta make this work," Lucas said.

"Maybe I could still tell mum and dad. They'd understand wouldn't they Lucas? I'm their son, they have to understand right?" Nathan asked lost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I doubt they would. Mum would though," Lucas added.

"But I'm their son…I'm their-" Nathan's voice broke off and Lucas pulled his little brother against him, hoping to shield him from the world. Except Lucas knew that he couldn't.

"I'm gonna miss you so much you knucklehead," Lucas laughed trying to stop his own oncoming tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too bro," Nathan said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't lose hope Nathan, everything'll be alright," Lucas squeezed Nathan's shoulders before pulling back.

Lucas kissed his little brother's forehead and Nathan let a tear slip at this act. When the brothers were younger and there was a storm Nathan would always run to Lucas' room. Dan would never want to hear of it, as all Scotts were to be tough and not cry like a baby. Nathan would crawl into Lucas' bed, crying in fear. Lucas would hug and kiss Nathan's forehead and tell him that everything would be alright. With this assurance Nathan would fall asleep beside Lucas and rest a peaceful sleep.

Haley stood in the doorway of the kitchen and her heart clenched as she saw the man she loved so broken and sharing such a sacred moment with his brother. Lucas stood up and left the room, kissing Haley's forehead on the way out. Haley carefully made her way over to Nathan and occupied Lucas' seat.

Nathan pulled Haley into a suffocating embrace as they both cried together. They cried for their baby, for each other and for their lives and the uncertainty present within them.

"What are we gonna do?" Haley asked.

Nathan pulled back and cupped Haley's cheeks. "We're gonna go to California and we're gonna live our life free of expectations and sacrifices and we're gonna lean on each other every step of the way."

"I love you," Haley said.

"I love you too," Nathan's hand found Haley's stomach, "the both of you."

"We can't let them do this," Brooke said from the doorway as Lucas and her watched Nathan and Haley.

"We have to Brooke, it's something they have to do," Lucas tried.

"There's got to be another way. Unless…Lucas, I have an idea," Brooke exclaimed.

"What kind of an idea?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Something that could buy them some more time and stop them from leaving tomorrow," Brooke spoke cryptically before whipping out her mobile and walking away from the kitchen opening.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas arrived home at around ten having just dropped Haley off. They were just on their way to the den for some brotherly bonding over bad TV when their mother called them into the living room. Making their way in they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

"These are my sons Lucas and Nathan," Dan stood up to introduce. "Nathan, meet Peyton Sawyer, your future wife."

Nathan's eyes widened at the stunning blonde before him. Her vibrant curly hair and lean figure stood to greet him. However his eyes hadn't widened because of her beauty, they'd widened because of the shock.

"Isn't it great? They came a week early so you have more time to get to know each other," Dan spoke, referring to Peyton and her parents who sat on the sofa before him.

Nathan turned to look up at Lucas in despair and shock. Lucas stared back at him not knowing what to say.

Nathan turned back to Dan and Peyton and sent them a tight smile. "Yeah it's great," he heard himself say.

* * *

Haley made her way inside only to hear the doorbell ring. Turning she opened the door to find three strangers on her doorstep.

"Erm…I'm sorry, do I know you?" Haley asked politely.

"Jimmy!" the man spoke seeing Haley's father and pushed his way inside.

"Michael," Jimmy enveloped him in a hug.

The women walked in to hug Lydia and kiss her cheeks.

The remaining man walked in awkwardly and smiled at Haley. She couldn't help but smile back. Well what was she gonna do, give him the finger?

The party made there way into the living room and all sat on Lydia's pristine sofas.

Jimmy took Haley into a side hug.

"Dad, what's going on?" Haley whispered.

"Haley, meet your future in laws and future husband, Jake Jigelski," Jimmy announced.

Haley felt as if the rug had been pulled from beneath her feet. She stared at the man before her. He was tall and had slightly curly brown hair. He was something Brooke would rate as hot. Haley closed her eyes and re-opened them hoping that this was some sort of sick game. If she could blink and wish enough then when she opened her eyes it would be Nathan's tall, muscular figure and jet black hair before her, not this…Jake.

"I…nice to meet you," Haley forced a fake smile.

* * *

Haley collapsed onto her bed and rang Nathan's mobile.

_Come on, pick up, come on, pick up,_ she thought.

"Haley?" Nathan asked unsure as he picked up the phone, he too lying in bed.

"Nathan," Haley breathed. "I…I just…and then they just…and now he's…and I…and-"

"Haley, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?" Nathan fired worried.

Haley forced herself to calm down and willed the tears to back away and leave her alone.

"Our Bubba's okay, I'm not hurt but I'm not okay either," Haley answered.

"Ok Haley, tell me what happened," Nathan pleaded.

So she told him. She told him everything from when she'd opened the door, to when she'd been introduced to the Jigelskis, to when she'd had to play happy families, to how Jake was now staying down the hall from Haley in the guest room after his parents left him here, and to how she'd come to sleep and called him.

"Oh my god Haley," Nathan breathed.

So Nathan told her about Peyton and how he too had been forced to play happy families. He told her how he'd wished it was her petite body before him instead of Peyton's lean one. He told her how Peyton's parents had left her here and how she too was staying down the hall from him. He finished by telling her how he'd been waiting for her to call.

"I-" Haley's voice broke as the tears began to fall.

"Please don't cry Haley," Nathan pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, I just…what now?" Haley finished.

Nathan looked at the ultrasound picture of their Bubba as Haley stroked her slight bump.

"Have you packed?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, so we'll still meet tomorrow and then we're gonna get the hell away from here," Nathan said.

There is something so uncertain about plans. They can go wrong or they can go right. People plan to avoid the problems. But what if this plan was just a disaster waiting to happen? All you have is the faith and belief and the hope that it won't be.

* * *

**Did you like my little Desperate Housewives narration at the end? I felt like a change so let me know if I should do a little narration at the end of each chapter or not? Tell me if it sucked or if it was effective please!**

**Dun! Dun! Dun! The fiancés came early! Now what? Well I obviously know what's gonna happen but you guys don't. Sorry, I don't believe in spoilers so I can't tell you. I love hearing what you all think is gonna happen though so don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought and thank you for reading! I'll have chapter eleven up soon because it's the weekend so…yeah. I really think I need to quit putting so much sugar in my tea. Mum says it's not good. Oh well, I'm Indian so it's a must to drink mega-sugary tea. So, thank you!**

**Lax**


	11. We Belong Together

**I know how much I completely suck for not updating sooner it's just I made myself finish chapter twelve before posting this. Now I'll start working on chapter thirteen.**

**This chapter is gonna send you all crazy and completely confused but if you are that's good because I want you to be confused.**

**The italics are a flashback to the Sunday after last chapter when Nathan and Haley are gonna leave for California and the normal text is the next Sunday-so basically the next week. And the italics at the end of the song are the song which is the name of this chapter.**

**Thank you to the amazing reviewers and readers! You all really keep me motivated to get chapters up quicker so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but the ideas of this story are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven-We Belong Together**

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for  
_

_  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need.  
_

_  
We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for.  
_

_We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw_

Haley looked out the window of the passenger seat she sat at and saw Nathan's Cadillac Escalade drive beside the SUV she was within. Nathan's face turned to look back at Haley's and their eyes locked longingly. How had it come to this? Why had it come to this? Their thoughts drifted back to a week ago when Brooke had first made the offer.

_Haley walked into the kitchen to find Jake sitting at the breakfast bar, munching on a few slices of toast and sipping ice cold juice. _

"_Hi," Jake greeted with a toothy grin._

"_Hey," Haley's smile was slightly strained. "Have your parents left?"_

"_Yeah, they went pretty early this morning," Jake replied. _

_Haley nodded and turned to the fridge. Bending she picked up the juice bottle and poured some into a glass. Her back stayed facing Jake's as she drank the glass's content, grimacing at the thought of it not staying down. _

"_Any plans for today?" Jake asked. "I mean, what's there to do in a small town like Tree Hill?"_

"_Actually, not much. There's cafes and a few clubs and stores and stuff," Haley offered pathetically._

"_Mind showing me around?" Jake questioned shyly._

"_Erm…I'm sorry Jake but Brooke-my best friend-and I are booked in for a visit to the spa. I had thought you were coming next week and we kinda booked this last week. I'm sorry," Haley apologised. _

"_It's okay, I'm sure I can find my way around," Jake brushed off the rejection with another grin._

"_Actually…I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting Brooke for 1," Haley excused._

"_Ok, bye," Jake waved._

_Haley smiled and exited the kitchen. Pulling her jacket around her body tightly Haley stepped out into the welcome spring air. Spring-Haley's favourite season. It marked new beginnings and everywhere you looked there were forms of growth and birth. Trees blossomed sacred whites and pinks and flowers evolved from buds on green stalks. Breathing in the humid air Haley turned to look at the house she had just left. _

_Bending Haley plucked one of the purple flowers from its cluster and breathed in its hypnotising scent. She had always loved the pretty purple flowers planted at the front of her house. She would now be leaving the house and those flowers. Wiping away the ever-falling tears Haley stood, letting the flower fall from her hands and grace the asphalt of the driveway. Turning Haley walked to her car and climbed into the driver's seat. Early that morning she had loaded her car with a suitcase of the essential belongings she wished to take with her. It hadn't been a particularly hard job seeing as nobody had been around. Without looking back, Haley put the car in gear and pulled away from her house, for the very last time. _

* * *

"_Morning," Nathan greeted Peyton as he walked into the house's foyer to find Peyton on her way upstairs._

_Truth be told, he felt slightly bad for leaving Peyton's life hanging here. But not bad enough to not leave for California with his child and lover this very evening. _

"_Whatever you say," Peyton grumbled before flouncing upstairs._

"_Well I sure am glad I'm not sticking around to marry her," Nathan said sarcastically to Lucas who had seen the interaction. _

"_Let's go," Lucas motioned to the door. _

"_Yeah, just one minute," Nathan walked into the kitchen. _

"_Nathan," Karen turned to her youngest son with loving eyes. _

"_Hi mummy," Nathan said feeling sentimental. _

_Nathan opened his mouth to say more but shook his head against it. Instead he engulfed his mother into a tight embrace, bending his head and resting it on her neck. _

"_Nathan?" Karen asked uncertainly. _

"_Mum," Nathan whispered trying to keep his tears at bay. He asked vulnerably, "You love me don't you?"_

"_Of course I do sweetie," Karen pulled back slightly to look into Nathan's eyes. "Don't you ever doubt that. I will always love you."_

"_Even if I do something wrong when it's right?" Nathan asked._

"_I will always love you," Karen asserted._

_Nathan bent his head once again and held his mother in his arms. He would be absolutely fine leaving Tree Hill. His only regret would be that he could never tell his mother the truth and when she found out, it would be too late because he would be on the other side of the country. _

"_Nathan, what's wrong?" Karen spoke fearfully as she felt a hot tear fall onto her neck._

"_Nothing," Nathan dismissed. _

"_Are you okay?" Karen asked. _

"_Uh-huh," Nathan nodded as more tears fell before pulling back and wiping them away with the back of his hand. "I have to go mum."_

"_What do you mean you have to go? Where are you going?" Karen asked desperately searching Nathan's eyes._

"_I have to go mum," Nathan repeated moving out of the embrace and softly kissing his mother's cheeks. _

_Turning Nathan walked from the kitchen and to the foyer where Lucas awaited him. _

"_Wait!" Karen screamed running after Nathan. "Where are you going Nathan?"_

_Nathan ignored his mother and did his best to tune out her pleas as he walked out of the house and to Lucas' car. _

"_Nathan!" Karen pleaded. _

_Nathan turned and Karen's heart filled with hope but shattered as Nathan spoke the fearful words, "I love you mum but I have to go."_

_"Nathan!" Karen's scream could be heard as they drove off into who knows where._

* * *

_Nathan and Lucas had arrived at Brooke's house and they were now awaiting Haley. There was a knock at the door and Brooke opened the door to reveal a desperate Haley. _

"_Haley," Nathan spoke and Haley ran into his awaiting arms. _

_Haley's tears flowed at an overwhelming pace as Nathan's arms tightened around her. _

"_I was so scared when I left and I just-" Haley tried._

"_Ssh, it's ok," Nathan soothed._

_And for the first time that both Nathan and Haley had left their respective houses they felt safe. They felt reassured knowing that everything would work out for them. They felt a tiny glimpse of light as they thought of their future. And they really did feel safe. Everything that they were doing was for their Bubba and it would be ok. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm a mess," Haley let out a choked laugh as she moved back. _

"_You think I'm any better?" Nathan asked honestly. _

"_Do you want a drink Haley?" Brooke asked cutting in._

"_Erm…a glass of water would be good. My stomach's been up and down all morning," Haley smiled wiping away her tear tracks._

"_Have you eaten anything today?" Nathan inquired._

_  
"No," Haley smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take any food."_

"_Do you want any food?" Brooke asked._

"_Maybe later but not right now," Haley answered._

_Brooke nodded and walked out of her living room, pulling Lucas with her. _

"_Do you think they'll go for it?" Lucas asked as Brooke poured a glass with water._

"_I don't know but I hope so," Brooke shrugged. _

_Walking back into the living room they saw that Nathan and Haley had found seats on the sofa, Nathan's arm snug around Haley. Brooke handed a grateful Haley the glass._

"_So what are the plans?" Lucas asked. _

"_Our flight leaves at six so we have to be at the airport at three. Basically we have to leave at two," Nathan filled them in. _

_Haley's hand found Nathan's in a way for the butterflies in their stomachs to calm. They were so close to being free that they could almost taste it. As soon as that aeroplane was in the air they would be truly free. _

"_Are you sure there's no other way?" Lucas asked. _

_Haley set the half-empty glass on the table and shook her head gravely. _

"_We've done everything we could think of," Haley answered. _

"_Maybe not everything," Brooke spoke. _

"_What do you mean Brooke?" Nathan asked curiously. _

_Brooke stood up and walked over to her mantelpiece. Picking up the pictures she handed them to Haley. Haley started to flip through them as Nathan looked over her shoulder. Each picture was a different shot of the same cabin in a clearing in the heart of the woods. _

"_I don't understand," Haley looked up. "Are you saying we should run away to the woods instead?"_

"_You guys said that you were running out of time so before Haley starts showing you guys wanted to leave. But you also wanted to tell your parents. This is your way out to having that time," Brooke said cryptically. _

"_But, I don't…what the hell are you going on about Brooke?" Nathan was bewildered. _

"_My parents own a cabin in the woods which they hardly ever go to. I propose that we go to the cabin. Lucas, I, Haley, Nathan, Jake and Peyton," Nathan began to protest but Brooke ploughed on needing to say what she had to. "I think we should take a little holiday for two months. It's enough time for you guys to tell Jake and Peyton the truth and prepare for how you guys will tell your parents. You were tight for time so I'm giving you time-two whole months of time. What do you think?"_

"_I think you're nuts," Nathan spoke. _

"_Why would we do this Brooke?" Haley asked. "We can't do this. It doesn't matter how much time we have. Either way we're still screwed. The only way out is to leave forever."_

"_And what Haley? And forget about everything here? Forget about your _lives_?" Brooke challenged. _

"_Damn it Brooke! You think this is easy on us?" Nathan blew standing up. "You know why we're doing it. We're leaving for our child. We wanna give our Bubba everything without having to worry about this town or our parents breathing down our necks. Why can't you understand that?"_

"_Understand what? That your mother might want to be involved with her grandchild seeing as she's the only decent grandparent this kid will have!" Brooke pointed out. _

_Nathan gasped that Brooke had actually gone there. Nathan had just about left that house and his mother and she had just thrown it back in his face like it meant nothing. Haley stood up seeing the inner turmoil and anger in Nathan's eyes. Walking over to him she laced her hand through his. _

"_Brooke, you were supposed to support us," Haley accused softly. _

"_I do support you Haley. I love you guys so much and I can't see you going through this. Running across the country isn't going to help you guys. The only thing that will is coming clean and telling your screwed up parents that it's your lives! Take control for once, please!" Brooke pleaded. _

"_Brooke we-"_

"_I'm giving you guys two months of time. Do you think it's fair to Jake and Peyton to just leave them hanging like that? Is it their fault that they ended up being promised to you guys? You guys will ruin their lives too! And what about Karen? Doesn't she deserve to know the truth? You know that she'll support and stand by you guys. And what about Lucas and I? Is it fair that you'll be leaving us? You know we support you but is this really the right way to go about it? Come on you guys. It's two extra months," Brooke persuaded desperately. _

"_What do you think about this man?" Nathan addressed his quiet brother._

"_I say go for it. What do you have to lose? If you guys can have time to work things out for your child then why not? And it's not like anybody will stop you from flying to California after two weeks or whatever. We're just trying to help you," Lucas reasoned. _

"_The choice is yours," Brooke left the room with Lucas in tow to allow Haley and Nathan to think. _

"_What do you say? Two months away at a cabin in the middle of nowhere," Haley turned to Nathan and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. _

"_I'd do anything for you and our child," Nathan sighed. "Do you think it's a good idea?"_

"_No and yes. I think that we should just leave for California right now but we'll always be left wondering what if? What if we had gone? Would things be different? If we go we have more time and we can actually leave gracefully. What do you think?" Haley answered. _

_Nathan brushed a hair from Haley's eyes and stroked her cheek. "I think we should go."_

_A smile graced Haley's face, "So do I."_

"_Besides if we didn't Brooke would hold it against us forever."_

"_So we're really doing this?"_

"_Yep, we're really doing this," Nathan sealed the deal with a kiss. _

"_I knew it!" Brooke bounded into the room not caring that she was intruding on their moment. "I knew you guys would agree!" _

"_Well you do put up a pretty good fight," Haley laughed. _

"_I do don't I?" Brooke mused. _

"_You sure do cheery," Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind and kissed her cheek. _

"_So, how are we doing this then?" Nathan asked. _

"_We leave next Sunday and we'll be there for two months so pack tonnes of clothes," _

_Brooke told. _

"_Erm…my stomach's kinda better now. Can I have some food please?" Haley begged. _

_Brooke shook her head and they all laughed at Haley's appetite._

Nathan's eyes fell back on the road. Jake was driving Haley and he was driving Peyton, both cars following Lucas' who sat with Brooke. All three cars driving to same destination: the cabin.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

Peyton made a move to change the radio station but Nathan stopped her just as Haley had done with Jake. Even sitting in separate cars they listened to the beauty of the same song.

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for  
_

_  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need.  
_

_  
We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for.  
_

_  
What good is a life, with no one to share,  
The light of the moon, the honour of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
Spread the word of consciousness you see,  
We are everything we need  
_

_  
We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for  
_

_  
All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe  
_

_  
Someday when you're lonely,  
Sometime after all this bliss,  
Somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift..  
I hope you find this gift._

It was as if the song was describing them, as if Gavin DeGraw was singing for them. The song was telling them to keep faith and that everything would be ok. And that's all they had left…faith and belief of a better place…where everything would be ok.

* * *

**Lax you are so bad! Why the hell do you keep putting twists in it? Sorry, I love it. **

**And yes, you're all right! This fic is named after Gavin DeGraw's song! The song just fits so perfectly. **

**Leave a review on what you thought!**

**Lax**


	12. Middle Of Nowhere

**I was gonna update at 8 am this morning, before school, but the documents wouldn't upload so I'm updating now and I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. ****I've started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before it's up. **

**Anyway, I have got to thank all the amazing readers and reviewers for supporting this story. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas are mine.**

**Thoughts are in italics.**

**Enjoy and on with the story and enough babbling from me!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Middle of Nowhere**

_I haven't slept a single night in over a month  
Not even once did you start to make sense to me  
Well maybe I'm a little bit slow  
I'm just consistently inconsistent  
She said unpredictability's my responsibility baby  
_

_  
But you're waiting at the door  
Where everybody's hanging out just like they hung out before  
You didn't have to do it but you did it to say  
That you didn't have to do it but you would anyway  
_

_  
To give you something to go on  
When I go off  
Back to the middle of nowhere_

_Middle of Nowhere by Hot Hot Heat_

They all stood outside the cabin and simply looked on at its magnificence. It was a simple wooden cabin with just the one floor. Surrounding its four sides there was a deck looking out to the thick mass of woodland that could not be escaped. The cabin was situated a few miles from civilisation and in the heart of the woods. Nearby there was a still lake that would be the perfect spot to escape the reality of their lives in the next two months. Filing into the cabin they were stunned. There was a simple kitchen and cosy sitting room. The remaining rooms were rather extravagant as they fully embraced the woods with animal heads on the wall and grand fireplaces.

Seeing Haley with Jake had pulled at something deep within Nathan. But seeing Nathan with Peyton hadn't been any easier on Haley. Locking eyes Nathan could tell there was something not quite right with Haley.

"Brooke, where's the bathroom?" Haley asked clutching her stomach.

"Why, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Erm…I don't think the trip up here did me any good. You know how I get carsick and all," Haley laughed urgently.

"Oh, right, yeah, down that hall and the second on the left," Brooke directed.

Haley rushed off around the corner. Nathan watched helplessly as Haley ran out, having to make an excuse because she was pregnant. He had to be with her. What if she needed him?

"How about Lucas and I show you guys to your rooms?" Brooke asked guiding Peyton and Jake in the opposite direction.

"Go!" Lucas urged as he followed Brooke.

Nathan rushed down the hall and came to the bathroom door. Pushing it open he dropped to his knees besides Haley. Holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach, he rubbed her back soothingly.

When she felt like she could no longer vomit Haley stood up shakily and rinsed her mouth, splashing cold water across her face. Nathan leaned against the bath and pulled Haley down beside him. Encasing her he kissed her head and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that was just the ride from hell. I-," Haley sighed exhausted and couldn't finish.

"I know, we'll be ok. It'll be fine," Nathan soothed.

They sat there for a few minutes, letting the time pass as they sat with each other, occasionally speaking a few words.

"We should probably get back," Haley said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Nathan sighed and helped Haley up. He kept a light arm on her waist as they left the bathroom only to encounter Brooke and Lucas.

"How are my godchild and its mother?" Brooke asked.

"We're fine," Haley answered.

"And the dad?" Lucas asked.

"He'll live," Nathan smiled.

"Good, because that's just what we like to hear," Brooke spoke in a bubbly voice. "Now split because Haley, I am showing you to your room and Nathan, you're going with Lucas."

"Why can't we be in the same room?" Nathan whined.

"Oh Nathan, that wouldn't be proper. You guys aren't even married," Brooke admonished. "Now say bye to lover boy Hales."

Haley kissed Nathan's cheek before allowing herself to be dragged away by an insistent Brooke. Leading her into a room Haley was amazed at how big and authentic it was. It was painted in different shades of brown-the walls being light and the ceiling dark. The dresser and wardrobes were made from a mahogany dark wood and the bed was king-sized with dark brown sheets.

"Brooke this is beautiful," Haley went to one of the windows and looked out at the view. From the window she could see the thick green woodland which contrasted with the pale blue sky.

"And this is the best bit," Brooke pulled Haley to a door and opened it for her.

Haley gasped as she came face to face with Nathan who had just opened another door in what appeared to be an en-suite bathroom.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Well this cabin has five bedrooms and each have an en-suite bathroom except for these. They didn't have space for an en-suite bathroom on the other side of your room Nathan, so they put an adjoining bathroom between the two rooms. Lucas and I thought it'd be fun if you guys had these rooms so that in some sense you're still together," Brooke explained.

"Thank you," Haley squealed hugging Brooke before running to Nathan.

"We'll leave you guys to it," Lucas said and led Brooke out.

"Have you ever seen an adjoining bathroom before?" Haley asked.

"Uh-uh," Nathan laughed at Haley's giddiness. "Well atleast something's working for us seeing as our plans got shot to hell."

"Not shot to hell, just delayed. Let's unpack," Haley turned to her room only to be spun around by Nathan.

Let's try out the bath, that drive up here did nothing for me and I need to work out some of those kinks in my back," Nathan stretched so that Haley caught a glimpse of his toned stomach.

"Need any help working out those kinks?" Haley proposed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Nathan kissed Haley.

* * *

"So you haven't really been formally introduced. Nathan this is Jake and Haley this is Peyton," Brooke told. 

Nathan shook Jake's hand as Haley did with Peyton.

_Haley's getting married to this guy instead of me? What is wrong with her parents? He's way too wrong for her. She needs someone who's not so…nice. Oh well, the sooner we can kick his ass to the kerb the better. _

"Nice to meet you," Jake smiled.

"You too," Nathan smirked to Haley.

_She seems nice right? Well I think she's nice. I mean it's not like I'm gonna go all psycho bitch on her just because she's marrying Nathan. I can be nice. Now just smile and be polite and remember Haley, nice. _

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you," Peyton greeted.

"All good things I hope," Haley laughed.

"Have a nice bath Nathan?" Brooke grinned.

"The best," Nathan smirked as he thought back on bath time with Haley, Haley blushed.

* * *

"I know you don't like me," Nathan said sitting down on the deck next to Peyton. 

"What makes you think that?" Peyton asked.

"The fact that you're always glaring or frowning at me or looking at me in a negative way," Nathan pointed out causing Peyton to laugh.

"I don't like you," she agreed.

"The feeling's mutual," he cleared.

"I don't wanna marry you," she admitted.

"Well I don't wanna marry you either," he defended. "Look, how about we be friends and call it even?"

"Deal," Peyton shook Nathan's hand still frowning.

"By the way, friends don't glare or frown or even make really weird squinting looks or-" Nathan started but Peyton hit him.

Jumping off the deck Nathan ran from Peyton as she chased him, repeatedly hitting him.

"Nathan Scott your ass is mine!" Peyton screamed.

"Shut it Sawyer!" Nathan shouted while dodging her.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Jake asked. 

"It's a free kitchen, who am I to stop you?" Haley teased peeling a banana.

"Right," Jake sat down at the breakfast bar embarrassed. "So, you settled in ok?"

"Yeah, it's amazing out here you know," Haley looked out the kitchen window and to the trees.

"It's nice to get away," Jake said with a far away look on his face.

"Yeah, it is," Haley agreed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if this could work," Jake blurted looking down at his wringing hands rather than looking Haley in the eye.

"What?" Haley asked genuinely confused.

"I…when I got married I never thought it would be a…compromise for business you know?"

_Boy you have no idea,_ Haley thought however let Jake continue.

"I just, can we just be friends and then see what happens? I…friends?" Jake held his hand out.

"Friends," Haley instead hugged a surprised Jake.

"So, how about I tell you a joke?" Jake proposed when they were both sitting at the breakfast bar, Haley still eating her banana.

"Ok," Haley took a bite.

"Why are pirates called pirates?"

"I don't know."

"Because they _arrre_," Jake answered making the whole pirate 'arrrgh' noise.

There was two of silence before Haley declared very slowly, "Dude…that was…the worst joke…_ever_."

"Come on, it was not!" Jake contradicted.

* * *

Peyton and Nathan ran into the living room laughing. Peyton fell on the couch as Nathan panted, holding his sides as he stood. 

"Oh look, the lost brother returns," Lucas remarked.

"Yeah, bruised and battered," Nathan agreed.

"Go Peyton!" Brooke cheered.

Haley and Jake walked out through the kitchen and into the room. Haley laughed at Jake's defensive face.

"Jake that really was the worst joke ever!" Haley affirmed.

"It was not!" Jake exclaimed.

"I beat up Nathan!" Peyton cut in.

"You did not!" Nathan denied.

"Aaw!" Haley cooed as she walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Is poor Nathan hurt?"

"I'm better now," Nathan whispered only audibly to Haley.

Haley pulled back and leaned up to kiss Nathan's cheek before moving away and congratulating a beaming Peyton, "Great job Peyton!"

"What are we eating?" Nathan rubbed his stomach and smiled charmingly.

"Don't try to change the subject," Lucas said causing Nathan's shoulders to slump.

"Why are you always hungry?" Brooke asked.

"Pizza!" Jake enthused.

"Pizza?" Peyton asked.

"Pizza!" Haley agreed.

"How are they gonna deliver pizza all the way out here?" Nathan asked genuinely wanting to know their answer to the little problem that, oh yeah…they were miles from civilization!

"With a fat tip," Brooke said deviously.

"Works for me," Nathan shrugged.

"Come on Nathan, let's get the dishes. Brooke, you order and the rest of you guys," Haley waved her hand towards them, "find a decent movie."

They all set about doing their tasks, Nathan following Haley into the kitchen. Haley moved over to the counter. Coming up behind her, Nathan trapped Haley between him and the counter.

"You can't eat pizza," Nathan said from behind Haley.

"Why?" Haley asked spinning around.

"Because it's not healthy for you," Nathan pointed out.

"Sure it is, it has bread which gives you carbohydrates and cheese for protein and toppings for other stuff like vegetables," Haley listed.

"It's also greasy and fattening and not balanced," Nathan countered.

"I just had a banana," Haley said.

"I don't care if you just had a banana," Nathan said.

"I'll have some fruit for dessert," Haley offered.

"I don't like it. Promise you won't eat too much pizza and have your fruit and something else instead," Nathan pleaded.

"I promise," Haley kissed Nathan before turning back to get the plates.

Nathan carried the plates into the living room and placed them on the coffee table, Haley carrying the glasses.

"So Jake, tell us your joke," Nathan suggested.

Jake told them the joke and there were again a couple of minutes of unamused silence. That is until Peyton burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? That sucked," Lucas said.

"I loved it, it's so funny," Peyton held her sides as she laughed.

"Jake, if you were a comedian I would throw rotten tomatoes at you," Brooke declared with a sweet smile.

"How kind of you," Jake touched his heart.

"I told you it was bad," Haley shrugged.

"That was beyond bad," Nathan said looking at a still laughing Peyton as if she was insane.

* * *

Nathan looked over to the bathroom door before returning his attention to his ceiling. The clock on the table read 11.56 and still he couldn't sleep. 

Haley hadn't had much pizza and had eaten her fruit as promised. They had all called it a night at 11.00 when Jake had started to tell more jokes.

Nathan's gaze kept drifting back to the bathroom. He knew that the only thing that was separating him and Haley was the bathroom. She'd probably be asleep by now. She was so peaceful when she slept. Her arm had recently taken on a permanent position of cradling their Bubba. Haley would tell their baby the day's events until she fell asleep. Nathan would be there too, holding them both…but not tonight. The only thing between them was that bathroom.

Determination. That's what fuelled Nathan's next moves. All that was between them was a bathroom and Nathan preferred there to be nothing. Locking his bedroom door, in case anybody came in, he walked through the bathroom and entered Haley's bedroom.

A protective yet lonely mother greeted him. She was curled into a slight ball, her arm around their Bubba, and cocooned in the sheets. Nathan gently slipped in, careful not to awake her, and wrapped an arm around her petite body as his hand came to cover her own on the small bump.

"It's about time," Haley whispered.

"What? Haley, shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Nathan asked.

"I was waiting for you," she turned in the embrace so that she was facing Nathan. Her soft eyes zoned in on his. "Jake and I are friends now."

"So are Peyton and I," Nathan caressed Haley's face.

Haley lips curled into a smile as she giggled, "How are your bruises?"

Nathan groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine…I love you."

"I love you too," Haley whispered and kissed Nathan.

"Now get some sleep, these two months aren't gonna be easy," Nathan kissed Haley's forehead.

Haley sighed before relaxing into Nathan's body, his arms encircling hers. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep but would it be like that every night? Who knows what the future holds?

* * *

**Did you all like the bonding? I thought it was funny. That joke is something a friend once told me and is one of the greatest bad/funny/dumb jokes I've ever heard. Please let me know if there are any mistakes because I'm rushed loading this. **

**Does anybody know a song about denial? Please PM me or leave a review because it would really help if you did! **

**So leave a review on what you thought and I'll have the next chapter up asap! If all goes planned it should be up tomorrow or Sunday!!!**

**Lax**


	13. Denial

**So I'm dropping this in before I go to school. I know it's not too long so I'm sorry and I've got the next few chapters planned so now I just have to write them.**

**Thank you so much to everybody for the ideas on songs!**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviewers and the readers that take time to read this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Denial**

_Denial, you never will believe its you  
Denial, you always hide behind the truth  
Denial, you never will believe its you  
Denial, you always hide behind the truth, yeah, yeah  
Behind the truth, yeah, yeah  
Its true, yeah, yeah  
Behind the truth, yeah, yeah  
Its you, yeah, yeah_

_Denial by Ozzy Osbourne_

Nathan continued to nuzzle his head into Haley's neck, occasionally laying soft kisses there. Haley giggled as she tried to unsuccessfully pour a glass of orange juice with Nathan fawning over her. They were standing by the kitchen counter with Nathan's arms around Haley's waist.

They had been in the middle of nowhere for one week now and hadn't gotten any closer to telling Jake and Peyton. Instead they were trying to spend as much time together as possible without having to pretend they weren't together.

Haley sipped on her juice as Nathan's lips found her neck once more. Haley rapidly swallowed as she let a moan escape at the sensations Nathan was creating within her. Titling her head to the side to give Nathan better access, Haley felt her body become alight with a fire reserved only for Nathan. Reaching around her hand went to his hair, massaging his scalp as he continued to delight her.

Hearing a whistle growing louder they hurriedly pulled apart just in time for Jake to stride in. Haley tipped the remaining contents of the glass into her mouth in an effort to lower her body temperature. Nathan had moved to the other side of the kitchen himself. Jake pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and took a swig.

"Good morning," he greeted brightly.

"If you say so," Haley mumbled shaking her head. They had been so close to getting caught. But wouldn't it have been better if they had got caught though?

Haley inwardly groaned as she felt the nausea she was sure had left her this morning, returning. Discretely she rubbed at her stomach in a tired plea for the juice she had just consumed to stay down.

"Well I do. It's a bright sunny day and-"

"I need the loo," Haley excused herself as she rushed from the room. Nathan's concerned eyes followed her as Brooke entered the room.

"Is it me or does Haley always need the loo in the morning?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" Nathan snapped back into reality.

"Is Haley always rushing to the loo in the morning or is it me?" Jake repeated to a stupefied Nathan.

"Oh, she just has a weak bladder. It's a James' family thing that she inherited," Brooke spoke quickly.

"A weak bladder?" Nathan asked incredulously when Jake had left the room.

"What, it's the best thing I could think of!" Brooke snapped defensively.

"A weak bladder?" Nathan shook his head.

* * *

The roar of three quad bike engines became louder and louder until the mammoth sized machines broke through the bushes and came to a halt with an exaggerated skid.

"Hell yeah, I win…again!" Nathan cheered pulling his helmet from his head.

"What's that, the first time?" Peyton questioned.

"The third," Nathan corrected proudly.

Instead of sitting around in the cabin that afternoon, the six had decided to explore the woods a little more. That was until Nathan and Lucas had found some quad bikes and Jake, Lucas and Nathan had decided to race each other. Nathan had won every race as Lucas acquired a respective second with Jake always last. Brooke, Haley and Peyton had sat by the lake's edge and talked for the past couple of hours, letting the guys do their own thing.

Brooke stood up and helped up Haley and the three made their way over to the corrugation of bikes.

"You girls feel like joining us?" Jake asked.

"Why? So you have an excuse to drive like a girl every time?" Nathan teased.

"Nathan!" Brooke flicked Nathan in her defence of girls.

"So Haley do you wanna join us?" Jake asked.

Haley unconsciously wrapped her arms around her waist and took a step back. "No, thank you, you guys carry on without me."

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"No way in hell am I gonna get on one of them death traps! I once read that a guy once got caught underneath it and had his arm cut off! Or was it his leg? Anyway…no way José am I gonna get on that!" Brooke objected.

Lucas jumped from the bike and walked over to Brooke.

Wrapping his arms around her he asked, "Not even with me? I'll protect you, you know I will."

"Lucas Scott, I know you would but it still doesn't mean I'm coming. Besides," Brooke moved away from Lucas and linked her arm through Haley, "I'm keeping Haley company."

"Suit yourself," Lucas pressed a quick kiss to Brooke's lips before returning to his bike.

"Peyton?" Jake asked.

"I am so in!" Peyton agreed bounding towards Jake. "Move!"

"What?" Jake was confused.

"Move, you suck and I'm not letting Nathan win so move," Peyton explained.

"Try all you want but you won't beat me," Nathan gloated.

"Your wish is my command," Jake grinned cheesily, allowing Peyton to hoist herself on in front of him.

Jake wrapped his strong tanned arms around Peyton's middle and pulled her firmly into his defined chest. Peyton leaned forward slightly and Jake moved with her. He was surrounding her from all sides and both were aware of it.

"Go!" Brooke shouted and they were off into yet another race, seeming to vanish into thin air.

Haley sighed and strayed to the water's edge. Carefully she sat down and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs. Brooke sat next to her with her legs crossed. Both girls looked out across the lake.

The lake was serene. The occasional rustle of leaves overhead from the wind was the only thing to break the magical spell in the clearing. The water rippled slightly as it reflected the afternoon sun, a bright light shimmering into the blue sky and disappearing into Heaven.

"Haley, how are you?" Brooke turned to face her best friend.

"I'm great," Haley said studying the lake.

"Haley," Brooke said.

"It's killing me not knowing what to do," Haley softly admitted. "Nathan and I are just trying to enjoy ourselves but aren't even facing anything. I don't know what's going on and it's killing me. Are we still going to go to California? Are we staying in Tree Hill and facing our parents? Are we going to live in a box in the Amazon? I just don't know."

Brooke sighed and wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulder and hugged her.

"You guys will work it out. And I know I'm always saying this but that's because it's true. I say enjoy yourselves but at the same time remember your priorities. Our little Bubba will be here soon and you guys need to be stable for when it comes. Just try to work something out because I know what you're like Haley. If you don't it'll irritate the hell out of you," Brooke said causing Haley to laugh at the truth in her speech.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a scrawny blonde asked as he approached them with another very built and tanned man.

"Are you all on your own?" the other asked. "I'm Felix and this is Chris. How about you come with us and we can hang for a while or whatever?"

Brooke scoffed and gritted, "My fiancé is on his way."

"Oh that doesn't matter, we just won't tell him," Chris winked.

"How about it?" Felix addressed Haley.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said.

"Oh, well, you know we had something to do anyway," Chris said as they started to back away.

"We'll see you around," Felix said before they turned, all but practically running into the woods.

"Asses," Brooke laughed.

"Yeah," Haley forced a laugh as she bowed her head.

Just then they heard the outrageous roar of the quad bike's engines as they skidded to a halt.

"We win!" Peyton cheered taking off her helmet. Jake let go of her waist to remove his own.

"You cheated!" Nathan accused.

"How did we? Face it Scott, we won and you lost! Get over it!" Peyton laughed at Nathan's expense.

Haley's smile widened as she felt a little safer than she had before.

* * *

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked an abnormally quiet Haley.

"Do you not want me as much because I'm pregnant?" Haley asked, her eyes facing the ceiling of what was now their bedroom.

"What?" Nathan asked taken aback. "Haley look at me."

Haley turned her face away from Nathan to avoid looking at him. Sighing, Nathan carefully climbed on top of Haley, making sure he wasn't putting too much pressure on her lower region and guided her head to face his.

"Why do you think I don't want you?" Nathan asked softly.

"Brooke and I were at the lake today and two guys hit on us," Haley began.

"What? What the-who the hell were they?" Nathan said rolling into his overly jealous mode. He hated guys putting the moves on his girl. They could look from afar at the two-that he didn't mind because he knew how special Haley was-but hitting on her? Hell no!

"It doesn't matter," Haley brushed it off while inwardly smiling at how cute Nathan was when he got all angry. "It's just I told them I was pregnant and they couldn't have run away faster. Am I ugly or something because I'm pregnant?"

"Haley, to me you have always been the hottest, sexiest women and you're the only one I want. Just one look from you makes this happen," Nathan took Haley's hand and placed it on his furiously beating heart. "As for you being pregnant, it is such a turn on! You are so hot but now that I know you're carrying our child…mmm, Hales, I just want you more."

Nathan's lips found Haley's and his tongue sought hers, moaning softly when they came into contact. He wanted her so much right now and just talking about how much he wanted her just made the desire to have her increase. The kiss was full of want and love, need and raw passion.

Nathan pulled away, "I love you so much Haley. Don't ever doubt how beautiful you are."

"Thank you Nathan," Haley giggled stifling a moan.

"I think its bed time for you," Nathan moved off of Haley and tucked her into his side. Minutes later they had both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Denial. It is one of the worst ways to live. You cannot avoid your responsibilities and cannot deny the inevitable.

C. Northcote Parkinson said, "Delay is the deadliest form of denial."

And that's exactly where Nathan and Haley were. They were living in the land of delay which ultimately meant denial.

* * *

**I went for a One Tree Hill ending with a quote seeing as it's not coming back till January!!! I'm aiming to have chapter fourteen up by Friday. And I'm sorry it was short but it was a filler chapter for later drama. **

**Leave a review on what you thought!**

**Lax**


	14. A Jealous Guy

**I know that I suck and that this is also very short but I need these filler chapters. They are a must to the story, especially the next one. That is a big lead up. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this as short as possible so that you can all read. Chapter fifteen is nearly done and I should either have it up late today, or tomorrow or at the very worst, early Sunday. I'm so excited to write the next few chapters!**

**So, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and the wonderful readers who actually stick with this story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this fic and the ideas within it belong to me. **

**Enjoy (See, I can write short A/Ns)!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Jealous Guy**

_I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast.  
I began to loose control,  
I began to loose control.  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry.  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy.  
_

_  
I was feeling insecure,  
you might not love me anymore.  
I was shivering inside,  
I was shivering inside.  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that I made you cry.  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
no I didn't,  
I'm just a jealous guy._

_A Jealous Guy by Gavin DeGraw_

The drumming increased as the scene peaked. She was opening the door! She was opening the door! She was-

"Aah!" Brooke screamed hiding her head in Lucas' chest.

The six pairs of eyes were glued to the horror film before them. It was Wednesday night and they hadn't known what to do. What better then movies right? Brooke and Lucas sat in an armchair, Brooke in Lucas' lap. Jake and Peyton sat beside each other on one of the sofas. Nathan lay on the other sofa, Haley sitting on the far side.

"She'll go into the bathroom next," Peyton said.

"No she won't, she'll walk back out," Jake argued.

"It's kind of obvious she's going to the bathroom," Peyton pointed out.

"Whatever you say," Jake scoffed.

It was cold, freezing cold. Atleast that's how Haley felt. She'd woken up early this morning and as the day progressed she had felt more ill. Haley hugged her knees as she rubbed her arms, pulling her jumper tighter around herself.

"B-Brooke, are there any blankets?" Haley asked.

"Huh?" Brooke turned to Haley and gasped. "Shit Haley, I'll go get you one."

Brooke leaped up as soon as she'd seen Haley. Haley's body was shaking as her teeth chattered, gritting against the shivers. Nathan was also shocked at how cold Haley seemed to be.

"Come here," Nathan opened his arms to a grateful Haley who crawled into them. Peyton and Jake didn't think anything of it. Haley and Nathan were only good friends after all. But they didn't just how good of friends they were.

Brooke returned with three blankets. Jake and Peyton took theirs and wrapped it around themselves. Brooke retook her seat on Lucas and wrapped the blanket tightly around them. Nathan took the blanket and covered Haley. He pulled her back into her chest as she curled into a ball against him. Nathan wrapped one arm around Haley's waist, rubbing soothingly.

"Told you she'd go into the bathroom!" Peyton screamed triumphantly.

Nathan looked down at Haley as he felt her flinch before relaxing. She'd fallen asleep and thank goodness she had. Nathan knew she hadn't been sleeping well. Kissing her head Nathan tightened his arms around her, before turning his gaze back to the film. Nobody had seen the interaction, not that Nathan would've cared but nobody had seen it.

"She's going to take the gun and shoot him," Jake said knowingly an hour later.

"She's gonna shoot herself," Peyton said.

"That's stupid!" Jake cried.

"No, it's not!" Peyton retorted only to be shushed by Brooke.

Anger bubbled with Nathan at how inconsiderate Jake and Peyton were being towards Haley. She had warmed considerably since she had joined Nathan underneath the blanket. Haley stirred in Nathan's arms, moaning softly as she awoke from her sleep.

"What?" Haley asked trying to blink away the haze.

"We're sorry for waking you Haley," Jake apologised sincerely.

"Huh? It's okay," Haley turned so that she was lying on her back, Nathan resting on his arm beside her. Haley groaned as she held her head between her hands, rubbing circles on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned as he watched Haley, his arm still lying across her.

"I feel like my head is about to burst," Haley screwed her eyes shut in the pain.

"I'll get you some paracetamol," Lucas said. He soon returned with some effective relief paracetamol and a glass of water. Haley downed the tablet before lying back down.

"What? Get her some extra pain relief, effective won't be strong enough," Jake said.

"I'm good with this," Haley said. The doctor had advised that pain relief medication should only be taken at the lightest.

Turning Haley buried her head in Nathan's chest, causing him to smile, before falling asleep once more.

Finally the film came to an end and Nathan gently awoke Haley. Helping her up, Nathan guided her to their room after saying goodnight to everyone. As Haley and Nathan lay in bed there was a light knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan wondered.

"I dunno but get out," Haley ordered ushering Nathan towards the bathroom.

As soon as Nathan was safely hidden, Haley opened the door to reveal Jake.

"Jake?" Haley asked unsurely.

"I know you're tired but I just wanted to check on how you were before I went to sleep," Jake explained.

Nathan listened confused on what Jake was saying? Why should he care? He didn't have a right to care! Haley was his to care about, not Jake's. And why the hell didn't Jake think? Haley was tired and needed her rest yet here he was. Nathan's blood boiled as he tried to resist the urge to burst into the room and tell Jake where to get lost-but not using those exact words.

"I'm okay, just really tired, so I think I'm gonna go to bed," Haley smiled.

"Well okay…right, yes, you go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow…sleep well," Jake left and Haley locked the door after him.

"What the hell was all that about?" Nathan asked sharply as he returned to find Haley in bed.

"I have no idea," Haley hadn't picked up on his change in demeanour.

"What do you mean you have no idea? How can you have no idea? He came knocking on your door," Nathan accused.

A deadly mixture of jealousy and insecurity topped with anger were pumping through Nathan's blood, his only release being through his harsh words. Haley watched on in confusion as Nathan vented before her.

"Why the hell was he even here? Why the hell does it have to matter to him whether or not you're ok? I mean, it's none of his business. He doesn't have a right to know. Why the hell did you let him in Haley?" Nathan lashed out.

"Me! You're blaming this all on me. I don't even see what the problem here is!" Haley defended sitting up.

"The problem? The problem is that he shouldn't be walking around at this hour knocking on your door! That's what the damn problem is!" Nathan enlightened.

"What? So this whole thing is my fault?" Haley asked in disbelief that Nathan would go there over something so petty.

The anger now erupted from Haley as she felt the vulnerability enclose around her over Nathan accusing her and in the process leaving her side. Throwing back the covers she stood up.

"How the hell is it my fault that he was here? Do you really think that I planned it for him to check on me? Damn it Nathan, its called humanity! He was just doing what anybody would do and asking about my health! Why the hell are you turning this around on me?" Haley screamed pushing Nathan back. "What do you think that I said to him 'Hey Jake, why don't you come over and we'll have sex?' Is that really what you think of me Nathan? All I wanted was to come in here and get some rest because I've been up all day and I'm really tired and don't feel well and I just wanna go to bed." Haley took in a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I do not need you accusing me of petty crap Nathan! Not right now. You should trust me. And the only problem is you being jealous!"

"Haley," Nathan tried to reach out for her as she continually pushed against him so that he was moving further away from her.

"No Nathan, don't touch me! Just get out Nathan!" Haley pushed Nathan through the bathroom door as her voice broke, "Just get out."

Haley closed the door on Nathan's face before crawling back into bed and curling into a ball, enveloped within the sheets. The tears were now in full force as she tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

Nathan had been accusing her. Nathan had always trusted her and they had never had this sort of issue. So why now? Why when everything was slowly falling into some sort of place only to explode into smithereens once more?

* * *

Nathan stared in shock at the door before turning around and sliding down to the floor so that he rested against it. Burying his hands in his face he thought just one thing: what had he done? Why the hell did he have to begin blaming her for something she hadn't done? It was like when he saw Jake sounding so concerned over Haley something deep inside of him snapped. He became jealous and possessive and he knew how wrong it was but he just couldn't help it.

Opening the door Nathan's heart broke at the sight before him. There Haley was, once again shivering as she slept, having cried herself to sleep. Nathan climbed into the bed behind Haley and held her against him.

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan whispered to an unconscious Haley. "I don't know why but I got so scared of losing you and then I got jealous and insecure. It's just that I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't lose you Haley and I was so scared. I love you so much Haley."

"You'll never lose me," Haley sighed. She'd woken up when Nathan had climbed in behind her, having sensed his presence.

Insecurity and jealousy can eat away at a person. It is like a disease that can you can only be rid of through trust. But even with trust, does it ever really leave you?

* * *

**So I'm gonna have the next chapter up very soon! Leave a review! **

**Lax**


	15. Last Straw

**I told you I'd have this chapter up soon. Now the next few chapters might be a little slow in coming as I want to make sure that they are perfect. I can't wait to write them though and I can't wait for you guys to read them!**

**So Olivia, you asked me in a review to mention you in this chapter and I thought about it but I'm sorry, you won't really fit in. But you'll see yourself mentioned in chapter sixteen so don't worry, I'll have you mentioned!**

**Now many people are asking for Brucas and I'm sorry that there hasn't been much but this whole story's focus is mainly on Naley. However, I am a diehard Brucas fan so don't worry there will be more Brucas. It's just right now I'm focusing on Naley but give it a few chapters and I'll have some Brucas in there. **

**So, I have to thank everybody so much for the amazing reviews and all you great readers out there for reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Last Straw**

_And I scratched these words into a black notebook,_

_I wrote your name on top, I knew you'd never look,_

_And I tried my best to fight the atmosphere,_

_To think the happy thoughts that leave the phone lines clear,_

_I see Arizona stars from here, but Peter Pan is miles away._

_And you never write me letters,_

_And you never sent my sweaters,_

_So I could stay warm when I was without you,_

_Without you I don't have a place that's safe from all the monsters,_

_That hide in my head an sing me to sleep, sleep._

_This is the last straw, this is the last straw._

_Last Straw by Jack's Mannequin_

Nathan had searched the whole cabin yet still couldn't find her. It's as if she'd vanished into thin air, simply ceased to exist.

"Hey Brooke, you seen Haley anywhere?" Nathan asked Brooke as she passed him on her way to Lucas.

"Yeah, she went for a walk," Brooke answered kissing Lucas.

""What? Why the hell is she walking? Why did you let her go out on her own?" Nathan questioned.

"Calm down Nate, it's only nine," Brooke brushed it off.

"Brooke, have you looked outside? It's dark out there in the woods. What if there's some psycho out there or she trips and nobody's with her? What if something happened to her?" Nathan hurriedly reached for his jacket as his mind began to paint haunting gruesome images. Nathan hurried out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Haley breathed in the fresh air as she tightened her arms around herself, stopping the harsh cold from hitting her skin. She hummed to herself as she admired the wild flowers. Suddenly a hand spun her around from her arm. Opening her mouth Haley was about to let out a bloodcurdling scream but stopped when she saw that it was only Nathan.

"Jeez Nathan, you scared the life out of me," Haley breathed deeply as she tried to come to terms with her sudden adrenalin rush.

"You?" Nathan asked incredulously. "Haley, _you_ scared the life out of me. What are you doing out here, on your own might I add, at this time? Haley it's dark and it's nine already. What if something had happened to you? And look at how cold you are."

Nathan continued to fuss over Haley whilst rambling on about psychos and the dark and trying to warm her by rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Haley smiled as she watched Nathan's actions.

Nathan looked up to see a broad smile on Haley's face, "What?"

"You are just so cute," Haley gushed.

Nathan shook his head as his voice took on a grave tone. "Promise me that you will never go for a walk on your own, especially when it's dark."

"I promise," Haley said causing Nathan to smile.

Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley allowing her to cuddle into him. They continued walking in a comfortable silence. The twigs crunched beneath them and the leaves rustled around them. They were the only sounds intruding in on their quiet solitude.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked referring to the pensive look Haley was sporting.

"Honestly, I've been thinking about California," Haley sighed heavily.

Nathan shook his head, "Well what have you been thinking about it?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I really want to go anymore. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I love you and our child so much and if there was no other option I would leave in a heartbeat. But just being here and spending time with Brooke and Lucas and now becoming friends with Peyton and Jake…it's just so hard!" Haley blew frustrated.

"I've actually been thinking the same. It was easier to leave when we thought we had no other chances, but now we do," Nathan stopped them and turned to face Haley. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looking down at her asked, "It's not too late for us to change our minds. Haley, I want you to be completely honest with me, do you still think we should go to California?"

"I don't know Nathan, you can't pin this decision on me!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well where do you think we would be most happy because I think we'd be most happy here," Nathan took a different approach.

"So do I," Haley smiled.

"So I'll ask again, do you still think we should go to California?" Nathan repeated.

"We-"

But Haley was cut off by a string of moans and constant rustling. And there was another moan. And another moan.

"What on Earth?" Haley asked.

"I bet its Brooke and Lucas," Nathan said causing them to grimace. "Come on."

They continued walking, their feet falling heavily on the damp muddy floor. The rustling increased as the moans died out. Step. Rustle. Step. Rustle. The two sounds formed an alternating relationship. Turning the corner a short scream echoed throughout the woods as a flustered Jake and Peyton came to face Nathan and Haley. Both couples immediately distanced themselves from their partners.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peyton asked.

"We heard moans coming from around here," Nathan said suspiciously.

"You heard them too? We think it was wolves," Jake said.

"Wolves?" Haley questioned.

"Wolves," Peyton confirmed. "So we're just gonna go back now before the wolves come out."

"Bye," Nathan waved after them before turning to Haley, "Wolves?"

"Wolves," Haley shrugged.

* * *

It was now Wednesday and they had officially been at the cabin for two and a half weeks and Haley had now finished her first trimester. She was three months pregnant and it showed!

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror as she stood with her top rolled up and her trousers unbuttoned. She caressed the round bump situated at her abdomen whilst smiling to herself. That was her baby growing inside of her!

Haley's smile broadened as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and cover her own hands. She gladly leaned back into Nathan's warm chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan whispered in awe as he watched how perfect the three of them looked in the mirror.

"I'm also very tired," Haley sighed.

The nausea had gradually been getting better and had almost left her completely in the morning. But instead of the nausea tire had taken its place. Haley just couldn't summon the strength to actually get out of bed after being up half the night needing the loo.

"Tonight I'm gonna actually have an early night because as far as I know Brooke doesn't have some stupid thing to do that'll keep us up half the night," Haley said referring to Brooke's constant movie nights and talks that stopped her from sleeping.

Haley buttoned her trousers and rolled down her top.

"Come here," Nathan turned her around and embraced her tightly. Haley buried her head into the junction where his neck met his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to stand peacefully. However this only lasted a few moments as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be back," Haley whispered disappearing into her own room.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said as she stepped into the room. "Is everybody decent?"

Nathan stepped out of the bathroom when he heard who it was and shook his head at her.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Well, Peyton and I were talking and then we realised that we haven't all been clubbing together. So we picked out our own clothes and found you this," Brooke giddily held up a short black halter dress with a low dip to it. "So get your skinny little ass into it and Nathan, you get dressed too because we're all going clubbing!"

Haley looked at Brooke with disbelief as Brooke continued to talk about how much fun it would be. Haley turned to look at Nathan who was sporting the same look. Lucas walked in just in time to see the show.

"Brooke," Haley interrupted her. "You're planning on us all going to a club?"

Wait, what? Pause and rewind please. This was the first Lucas had heard of some club. And what about Haley? She was pregnant after all, how would she go?

"Yep," Brooke said.

"Let me get this straight, you're planning on taking me and my child into a club and exposing us to loud music, drunken people, alcohol, smoke and drugs?" Haley asked.

"Erm…well I never really thought about that," Brooke admitted laughing nervously.

Nathan could've slapped Brooke right about now, and he'd never been violent towards a girl, ever. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she recently hit her head or something? Haley was tired and needed her rest. Not to mention that she was pregnant. How the hell did Brooke expect her to go to some club?

"You're damn right you didn't think of that!" Haley screamed, her tranquillity having gone straight out of the window at the mention of the club. "What the hell were you thinking Brooke? Yeah, sure, let's take a pregnant Haley along for the ride! And what about the dress? Do you even know how many months pregnant I am right now?"

"I…err…"

"Three months Brooke! I have been pregnant for three whole months! You know it's so nice that you knew!" Haley took Brooke's hand roughly and gently placed it to her Bubba. "You see that Brooke? That's my baby in there. The same baby you wanna put into some club. How the hell am I gonna fit into such a skimpy dress when, believe it or not, I'm bigger than I used to be?"

Of course Brooke had known how many months pregnant Haley was. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd known that Haley was three months pregnant. Oh no! She hadn't known! She was such a terrible friend! What the hell had she been thinking?

"Haley, I-"

"I thought that I would have an early night today," Haley continually rambled. "I thought that I could actually go to sleep early without having to stay up. But obviously I was wrong! Brooke, every day since we got here you've been keeping us up! I don't sleep all night long because I always need the loo! And I can't have a lie in because I'm too nauseous! And now you wanna wreck my evening by taking me to some club?"

Haley's breathing was erratic as she fumed. Tears were springing to her eyes but she did her best to keep them in. What the hell was Brooke thinking? How unsafe was it to go to a club when you're only three months pregnant? Haley could physically feel her blood boiling and knew that she had to do her best to calm down.

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Brooke approached Haley and reached for her only to have her flinch, "I never thought that-"

"Damn right you never thought! Brooke, I'm pregnant! I can't go out clubbing and drink rows of shots and wear skimpy dresses!" Haley screamed.

Nathan finally acted as he watched Haley advance on Brooke.

"Haley, you have to stop. Stress isn't good for the baby," Nathan stood in front of Haley and took her into his arms. He held her tight as she struggled against him. Eventually she relented and laid her head on his chest. Nathan simply held on tighter as tears seeped from within Haley.

"Haley, I-"

Nathan felt Haley immediately tense as Brooke spoke. Rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly he demanded venomously, "Lucas, get her out of here right now."

Lucas nodded his head and pulled Brooke away from the room. As she heard the door close Haley untangled herself from Nathan and walked to her wardrobe. Opening it she began to rifle though the clothes.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan came up behind her.

"I'm finding clothes seeing as tonight we're going out," Haley said monotonously.

"Haley, look at me," Nathan said softly only to be ignored by her. Spinning her around Nathan spoke, "Haley stop! Stop all of this right now. We're not going and that's final. I don't care what Brooke or anyone else says. We're not going."

"But we have to go. Queen Brooke has spoken, we can't not go," Haley spoke but not spitefully, simply…dejectedly.

"Hales," Nathan whispered as she collapsed into him.

"We have to go," Haley whispered once more.

* * *

**I've just been going over some of my latest work and I wanted your opinions on something. Do you think my writing has gotten worse in the last couple of chapters than its normal standard? Does that make any sense? I feel that my writing hasn't been as good as it could be but it's like I just can't portray what I want to. Do you think that it has gotten worse? **

**I did my best with this chapter so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you guys hoped. I wasn't happy with it myself. But I can't wait to write the club scene and the following chapters! I'm so excited to get them right so if there's long times between updates then I'm sorry but I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought. Thank you!**

**Lax**


	16. Belief

**So I finished this chapter and yeah…it's all good. I do have one question though, thoughts on boy or girl anyone? Would you prefer for Nathan and Haley to have a boy or a girl? I've kinda decided what the baby is gonna be already but I'm having second thoughts and I'm thinking I may change it. Anyway, let me know whether you see them having a boy or a girl.**

**Many people thought Haley over reacted in the last chapter and she did because she's pregnant! The pregnancy hormones are kicking in! But think of it from her point of view, she's pregnant and is exhausted. She hasn't really slept well since she arrived at the cabin and just wanted some rest. Now she has to go to a club and her own plans are out the window. She's gonna be pissed! So yeah, that's Haley. Oh, and Nathan doesn't want Haley going to club because he's extra protective of her now that she's pregnant. I mean, remember his freak out when all she did was go for a walk in the woods? That was so much fun to write!**

**And Cassy, you said in your review that my characters overreact way too much. And I am so with you! They totally do but it's so much fun to write!**

**I know a lot of you are kinda getting restless but plans are actually made of which way to go in this chapter, so bear with me!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the readers that have taken time to read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Belief**

_Belief makes things real,_

_Makes things feel, feel alright,_

_Belief makes things true,_

_Things like you, you and I._

_Tonight you rest in my mind, _

_When you came to my defence,_

_With a knife in the shape of your mouth,_

_In the form of your body, _

_With the wrath of a God,_

_Oh you stood by me,_

_And I'll stand by my, belief._

_Belief by Gavin DeGraw_

Haley entered the living room to feel everybody's gaze's shift to her. Brooke looked extremely guilty as Lucas just looked uneasy. Jake and Peyton continued to smile, oblivious to the sudden tension omitting from their four companions.

"Well let's get going guys, we don't wanna miss the great music," Peyton suggested.

Peyton led the way, followed by Jake. Haley and Nathan began to move towards the door only to have Brooke step in front of them.

"Talk to me," Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke, just leave it, ok?" Nathan wrapped a protective arm around Haley as he tried to manoeuvre them around Brooke.

"No, you guys have to hear me out," Brooke said frantically.

"Come on you guys, just hear her out, it won't be that bad," Lucas begged on Brooke's behalf.

Nathan spun around to face his brother. His face was red as he fumed his point, "Imagine Brooke was three months pregnant and Haley completely forgot about it. Then she decided that we should all go to some club. You tell me what I should do? Would you hear her out?"

"I-" Lucas began but they were all caught off by the phone ringing.

"Who the hell would call here?" Lucas asked confused before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Lucas," Dan greeted with his usual ice cold demeanour.

"Dad," Lucas said reluctantly as he watched a panicking Nathan. "You wanna talk to Nathan?"

Haley's breath hitched as Nathan made exaggerated head shakes whilst mouthing the word 'no'.

"Oh, Nathan's not here, he went for…a run," Lucas covered. "Yeah I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Thanks," Nathan said as Lucas turned around.

"He wants you to call him," Lucas said. Nathan nodded.

"Haley-" Brooke began once more catching the couple's attention.

Lucas simply shook his head and wrapping an arm around Brooke's arm, led her outside.

"Lucas, I," Brooke shook her head and looked at her feet.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas tilted Brooke's head back up so that he could look at her. "Don't worry about it."

Lucas attached his lips to Brooke's softly as he kissed her pout away.

"Do I get a smile?" Lucas asked Brooke's solemn face. Brooke shook her head. "So that's how it's gonna be. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice."

Lucas attacked Brooke, tickling her relentlessly as her laughter echoed throughout the woods.

"Stop…please stop," Brooke begged out of breath.

Lucas stilled his hands at Brooke's waist as he kissed her forehead. "That's better. Don't ever hide those beautiful dimples of yours again."

Meanwhile inside Haley retreated further back into the living room and away from Nathan. Sighing heavily she cradled her head in her hands.

"Haley?" Nathan asked uncertainly.

"I can't do this anymore," Haley sighed exhausted as tears sprung to her eyes. "I just can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean Haley? What can't you do?" Nathan approached Haley slowly.

"I…all of it Nathan," Haley looked up into Nathan's eyes as she spoke, "I'm so drained from it all Nathan. We've been doing this for so long and I just want it to stop."

Nathan nodded taking Haley's head in his hands, "Friday night. We have our appointment for the baby on Friday so we'll tell Jake and Peyton that night. Then we'll go home and tell our parents."

Haley fell into Nathan's arms as she whispered, "I just want it all to stop."

"Two more days baby, just hold in there for two more days," Nathan whispered.

* * *

The smoke had coiled around Haley as soon as she'd stepped into the club. The deafening music harmonized with the heavy beating of her heart in her chest. Sitting in the booth right now she felt both alert and drugged. The music and smoky atmosphere was beginning to pull Haley into a cloudy haze which she tried to fight against, in case something happened.

Forgetting the black halter dress, Haley now sat somewhat comfortably in a grey tunic topped with black leggings.

Nathan passed her another orange juice as he slid in beside her. Brooke and Lucas had immediately gone off to dance, only to be joined by Jake and Peyton who sensed that Nathan and Haley weren't really in the mood.

"I feel so bad," Brooke sighed as she watched her best friends.

"Pretty girl, it's not all your fault you know," Lucas comforted.

"I'm the one that dragged them here," Brooke pointed out.

"Ok, so that was your fault but is the rest of it? Nathan and Haley need to face the truth and soon. Don't forget everything you've done to help them. I mean you set up the whole cabin stay and gave them a fresh chance. They'll come around baby, I know they will," Lucas reassured.

"Yeah, I mean they gotta right?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked caressing Haley's cheek.

"Like a zombie," Haley leaned into his touch.

"Well would you like to join me for a zombie dance?" Nathan stood and offered Haley his hand.

Haley smiled as she slipped her hand into Nathan's much larger one. Allowing Nathan to lead her into a space beside their friends, Haley laid her head heavily upon his chest. Nathan's arms encased Haley's waist as her arms went to circle his neck, his head resting against hers. Holding her close they danced.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
'thought I might get one more chance  
_

_  
What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance  
_

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

It was magical. They forgot the world around them even existed and simply lived in the moment. They lived in the moment with each other.

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

_  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
(May angels lead you in)  
May angels lead you in  
_

_  
And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live_

Jake and Peyton rocked to the beat of _Jimmy Eat World_ wrapped within each other.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

Brooke and Lucas spun slowly as they remained in a solid embrace, feeling the music.

_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_

"Nathan, I am so tired," Haley sighed when they returned to the table once again. "And now I need to pee."

"Are you sure you'll be ok getting there?" Nathan stopped Haley from moving.

"I'll be fine," Haley reassured before making her way out of the booth and towards the loos. Nathan's eyes stayed trained on her with every step she took. He sighed when he saw she'd slipped into the loos unharmed.

Standing Nathan made his way towards Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Nate," his brother greeted.

"Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm gonna take Haley home. She's tired and I think she's had enough," Nathan made a point of looking at Brooke as he said this.

"Nathan I'm so sorry, I-" Brooke began.

"Just forget it Brooke," Nathan cut her off and turned back around.

* * *

Haley stepped out of the toilets only to encounter Nathan waiting for her against a wall.

"Hi," she gratefully leaned into his open arms, standing between his legs.

"How about we get you home?" Nathan asked.

"What about the others?" Haley asked.

"We brought two cars, they'll be fine," Nathan said.

* * *

Haley gladly fell into bed as soon as she exited her steamy shower. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, and she slipped into a deep slumber.

Nathan shook his head as he watched her, smiling softly. Walking over he pulled up the covers around her.

"I love you Haley, sweet dreams," Nathan pressed a kiss to her forehead before entering the bathroom himself.

When Nathan returned Haley was still pretty much knocked out. Slipping into the bed beside her he grinned as she rolled into his side. Even subconsciously she could sense him. Kissing her forehead once more, Nathan wrapped his arms around her before joining her in the land of dreams.

* * *

Walking around the bed Haley felt a hand encase her lower arm. In any another situation Haley's instinct would've been too scream but not in this situation. Knowing the heavy hand and its owner exceedingly well she turned to see Nathan sitting upright in the bed. Allowing herself to be pulled back Haley took a seat in Nathan's lap. Nathan arms came around her middle to hold her close to him. Subconsciously one of his hands rested upon her visible bump. It was something that kept both Haley and he at peace and content. For Nathan it was a way of stating he would always protect both the love of his life and their child and for Haley it was a way of knowing that Nathan would always be there for her and their unborn child-not that she'd ever doubted it.

"Where were you going?" Nathan asked kissing the top of Haley's head, which was now lying heavily upon his chest.

"I was thirsty so I was going to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water," Haley answered yawning.

Nathan frowned and stroked her golden waves.

"Do you want me to come with you? I know how tired you are," Nathan asked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine, you just go back to sleep," Haley said.

"You know I won't be able to without you in bed too," Nathan said.

It was true. Nathan could never sleep peacefully without her beside him. When they were apart from each other she'd always be the last person to talk to him before he was lulled into a deep sleep, surrounded by dreams of her with him in a better place. But halfway through the night he'd wake up feeling empty and toss and turn restlessly for the rest of the night. On nights like these when they were together and she wasn't beside him Nathan would always wake up, his body not allowing him to sleep any longer.

"Hurry back," Nathan stroked Haley's stomach.

"I will," Haley smiled softly.

Giving Haley a light kiss Nathan released her and watched her leave the room. Flopping back down into the pillows Nathan sighed, already missing her.

* * *

Haley had decided to just make her life easier and grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. She was now on her way back to her bedroom.

"Haley," her name was spoken and there in front of her stood Brooke.

Jake, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke had gotten in from the club very late and had fallen asleep almost instantly. Brooke had woken up and hearing footsteps had decided to investigate. Now she came face to face with Haley.

"What do you want?" Haley asked but her tone wasn't vicious, it was simply drained. It was exhausted of everything and just wanted to go back to normal, whatever that was anyway.

"I just, I had to say that I was sorry," Brooke began.

"Sorry for what? You did what you did and now it's over," Haley said trying to move past her but she was stopped by an insistent Brooke.

"No Haley, it's not. I am so sorry for everything I've put you through since you've arrived here and I'm sorry-"

"What good does it do now if you're sorry Brooke? You've had me up every single night doing one stupid thing or another. Tonight you decided we should all go to a club for crying out loud! Not once have you ever thought about anyone else but yourself! You are a selfish person Brooke Davis!" Haley was finding it difficult to breathe as her temper rose.

"You don't get to blame this all on me Haley! Why the hell don't you just tell Jake and Peyton the truth? Atleast then you guys won't have to be living a lie! I've done so much for you Haley! I let you come here, I lied for you and I made sure that you were having fun!" Brooke defended.

"And look how that turned out!" Haley screamed.

"Damn it Haley, I've tried to be nice and understanding but no more! Why don't you take a look in the mirror if you're looking for somebody to blame?" Brooke was now red in the face.

"I…you think that this is my fault!" Haley felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but chose to ignore it. "You don't get to…blame…me…for this…stunt!"

Haley arms flew to her middle as she cradled her body, the sharp pains now more like heavy punches to her gut.

"Haley," Brooke reached out for her worriedly. "Haley, are you ok?"

"Get…away from…me," Haley gritted out.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan flung open the door, having heard the raised voices, as had Lucas.

Lucas and Nathan entered the hallway just in time to see Haley fall to the floor whilst holding her midsection in a death grip. It felt as if a million knives were being jabbed into her from the inside.

Nathan's heart missed a beat as he saw Haley silently screaming in agony. And why was she cradling her stomach? What if something was wrong with their Bubba?

"Aah!" Haley let out a cry in pain as she leaned against the wall.

"Haley!" Nathan immediately flew to her side and pulled her into his arms, cradling her. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"It hurts Nathan, it hurts so much," tears rolled down Haley's face as she tightened her hold on her own waist. "Something's wrong Nathan, I can feel it."

"Just hang in there please Haley, for our Bubba, hang in there," Nathan pleaded squeezing her further into his chest. "We need to get her to a hospital and now."

"I'll drive," Lucas said.

Hurriedly getting ready they ran out of the cabin and into the car. Nathan ran out to the car and climbed into the back seat, all the while holding Haley who was in agony. Nathan wrapped a blanket around Haley as her breath came both sharp and short. Brooke hurried into the front as Lucas drove.

Haley held onto Nathan as tightly as she could. He was her only solace. The pain was tearing through her and the fear was overwhelming her.

"Nathan, it hurts so much," Haley cried.

"I know baby but please hang in there, for me," Nathan pleaded.

Nathan felt helpless as all he could do was hold Haley closer to himself. He wished he could protect her from everything and diminish the pain.

Nathan whispered words of wisdom to Haley as he begged her and their Bubba to hold on and to not leave him. Their hearts were trapped in their chests, beating wildly as the fear inside of them consumed them. All they could do was pray that everything would be alright. Nobody wanted to even admit of the possibility that it just might not be. They just had to stand by their belief.

* * *

**Oh man, two days but don't worry, according to my plans in this fic it's in another two chapters! That is if everything goes as planned!**

**Do you know what? I was proof reading this and every time I saw Haley and tired in the same sentence I actually rolled my eyes. Honestly, I don't mind if you guys did as well because right now I just wanna shake some sense into Nathan and Haley and have it all over and done with. But where's the fun in that? **

**Woohoo! Haley collapsed-not that that was a good thing of course! But it was good to write!**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought on this oh so brilliant chapter and on the boy, girl thing. Though there could be a possibility of change. So, leave me a thought and I'm gonna try to have chapter seven up a.s.a.p!**

**Lax**


	17. Heartbeats

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Please don't hate me! I swear though, the past week I have been busier then ever before! This chapter was supposed to be up Saturday and I was proof-reading it. But I wasn't satisfied with it so I decided to add in a few things and update on Sunday. Then over the weekend all I had were guests over and I couldn't go on my computer. So I've been writing in my notebook and could only add everything now because I had a day off today. So, in short, I am so sorry! **

**How about some good news? I have written half of the next chapter and am aiming to have it up by either Thursday or Friday. And on a better note, another couple of chapters until all will be revealed. I'm so excited!**

**Now, Olivia, you asked to be mentioned in a chapter and you are in this chapter!**

**Thank you so much to all the readers and for the reviews that I received for the last chapter! I really love reading them and I usually read them again and again. It means a lot to know that you guys like this story and my writing, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the ideas belong to me. **

**I really wish that I owned James Lafferty though. So I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Heartbeats**

_One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away_

Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no 

_Heartbeats by José González_

Nathan burst through the hospital doors with Haley. She was near unconscious as it seemed every minute the pain simply doubled. Careful to hold Haley close Nathan rushed to the first doctor he saw. Brooke and Lucas were right behind Nathan.

"Please help us!" Nathan pleaded. "She's pregnant and she's getting pains."

"What's her name?" the doctor asked as he motioned over a stretcher.

"Haley," Nathan answered laying Haley on the stretcher. Haley whimpered at the loss of contact from Nathan.

"Ok Haley, we're gonna run some tests and do an ultrasound and find out what's going on with you," the doctor spoke kindly before turning to the nurse and talking to her.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"I'm right here," Nathan bent down and kissed her forehead holding her hand. "I'm right here."

"Let's go," the doctor ordered.

Haley was wheeled out and as she moved further away from Nathan her hand slipped from his. Nathan craned his head and followed her until the doors of the room were shut out on him completely.

The fear wrapped around Haley as all of a sudden she felt cold and empty. She needed Nathan. She couldn't go through this alone. What if something happened? Atleast then she'd have known that Nathan was with her every step of the way.

"Only one of you can go in there," the nurse informed jolting Nathan back to reality as he remembered that he wasn't alone.

Nathan turned around to face Brooke and Lucas.

"Go," Brooke urged.

"Go on bro, she needs you," Lucas agreed.

Nodding his head Nathan hurried into the room Haley had been taken into.

Brooke fell into Lucas as soon as Nathan had gone. Lucas pulled her closer towards him.

"This is all my fault," Brooke cried. "If I hadn't of forced Haley to go to the club and then hadn't approached her in the hall, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Brooke-" Lucas tried but it was pointless.

"I was screaming at her and she just fell to the floor like…what if something's happened? What if their Bubba…?"

"Ssh, we just have to believe that everything's gonna be alright. We owe that to them and their baby," Lucas soothed.

* * *

Haley had finally been stabilised and after running multiple tests the doctor pulled up the ultrasound machine. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand tighter from where he sat beside her on the bed. 

"Well, let's see if you're baby's ok," the doctor smiled encouragingly.

There had been no bleeding but it didn't mean that they were 100 in the clear and both Nathan and Haley knew that.

Spreading the cool gel over Haley's stomach, the tool was placed atop it and the doctor slowly began to move it in small circles.

A fuzzy image appeared on the screen and there laid their baby. Haley squeezed Nathan's hand tighter as the apprehension within her grew. This was it. The moment of truth had arrived. They would truly know whether their child was ok…whether their child was alive.

If they didn't hear the heartbeat…if the baby's heartbeat wasn't detected then…then their Bubba would be dead. If they…no heartbeat…Bubba dead. It was too much for Nathan and Haley. This child had been their light at the end of the tunnel, their silver lining, their reason to believe that everything would be ok. Their Bubba had been a way to push them forward and closer to a life of truth. Their Bubba had been their salvation. There had to be a heartbeat. Their Bubba had to be alive! What if they lost their baby though? Then they would die as well. As they waited for the faint rhythmic drums of a heartbeat they clinged to their only hope-each other.

"Now we'll know if your child is ok if we can find a-" the doctor was cut off mid-sentence as a faint heartbeat filled the room. "And there it is."

Nathan released an uneasy breath as the relief flooded within him. Haley threw her head back and burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. Their Bubba was going to be ok. She'd thought that they'd lost…their bubba was ok.

Nathan pulled Haley into his chest and kissed her forehead. His hands soothingly rubbed her back as he allowed her to cry. His eyes were still fixated on the screen. He felt that he had come so close to losing his child that…he couldn't turn his head away from their baby. It was as if he needed to know that it was still there and not gone.

"I'll give you guys a minute and just go check on your test results," the doctor cleaned the gel from Haley's stomach before stepping out of the room.

Their Bubba was alive! No better then that, their Bubba was breathing! Haley hadn't had a miscarriage. Their child was ok and both parents knew it. Joy filled their hearts as their heartbeats slowed to normal. Relief flooded within them as it finally registered: their Bubba was alive! They had literally been dying at the thought of losing their Bubba and would've died without their child. But it was ok. The family of three was alive and well. It was ok! Nope, it was better than ok-it was perfect. Well it was until the doctor returned.

"Hey there baby," Nathan placed a hand on Haley's stomach. "You gave us a real scare you know. But you're gonna be alright. Don't ever do that to us again though. We love you too much to lose you. "

Haley's tears refused to subside, instead strengthening.

"Haley," Nathan wiped away Haley's tears relentlessly. "It's gonna be ok."

"I know, I'm being stupid," Haley shook her head.

"Hey, don't ever say that you're stupid. You are the most amazing and beautiful person and in sixth months you will be a brilliant mother to our child," Nathan assured.

"I was so scared that we were going to-" Haley was cut off by the doctor returning with a grim face.

"Is everything ok?" Nathan asked hesitantly as Haley wiped away her tears.

"The test results have come back and the reason that you were having pains was due to stress," the doctor told. "You were very stressed and this resulted in your blood pressure rising. Of course that is never a good thing and I must emphasise that you both are very lucky. This whole situation could've been a lot worse. I would advise you to try to stay as calm as possible over the next few months. Do your best to not give yourself a reason to become stressed and for your blood pressure to soar once more. We'll be keeping you in overnight just to make sure that you'll be ok, but otherwise, you're absolutely fine."

"Thank you," Nathan said as the doctor departed.

They were both stunned into silence. The doctor's words kept echoing in their ears. She had been stressed…the situation could've been a lot worse…her blood pressure had risen…she had to avoid stress. It was almost ironic. How the hell was Haley going to be able to avoid stress with all that was going on with them? It was practically impossible yet it had to be done.

Nathan felt as if he couldn't breathe. He was overwhelmed with emotions and they were slowly suffocating him and dragging him down. Even though the relief and joy was prominent, so was the grief and fear. He felt the cold grip his heart a little tighter at the thought of losing their Bubba. And over what? Over stress. He wouldn't have known what to do if they'd lost their child, both him and Haley themselves would've been lost and drowning in grief. Nathan shook his head as if trying to shake away the negative thoughts. Their Bubba was ok. He had to remember that. Nathan needed air. He couldn't stay in that room any longer. Had the outcome been any different…they would've shattered in that room. He needed air.

"I'll be back," Nathan squeezed Haley's hand gently before leaving the room.

As Nathan walked out into the waiting room he was immediately pounced on by Brooke and Lucas.

"What did the doctor say?" Lucas asked.

"How's Haley?" Brooke asked.

"What about the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Erm…I," Nathan was still slightly shaken from the whole ordeal. He dropped into one of the plastic blue chairs lining the room and cradled his head between his hands.

"Nathan, what's going on, are they okay?" Brooke asked too scared to want to hear the answer.

"I…yeah, the baby's going to be alright and so is Haley."

Brooke and Lucas felt relieved. Everything was going to be ok! So why wasn't Nathan happy?

"She was having pains because she was stressed and that caused her blood pressure to rise. The doctor said that it could've been worse and that she has to avoid any stress," Nathan's voice was ghost-like.

"Oh no," Brooke whispered.

"They're keeping her in overnight so you guys might as well go home," Nathan said monotonously.

"Nathan," Lucas began.

"They won't let you stay anyway. You guys should go. I've got to go back in there," Nathan stood and pointed to the room.

"We'll be back in the morning to pick you guys up," Lucas said as he hugged his brother.

"Hang in there," Brooke gave Nathan a little squeeze before they left.

"How are they going to avoid stress?" Brooke wondered as they walked towards the car.

"I don't know, this whole situation is stressful," Lucas sighed.

"They could've lost their baby because of this Luke. And it doesn't help with the way I've been over the past few weeks," Brooke shook her head as they started the car.

"I just wanna know how the hell they're gonna avoid stress," Lucas said.

* * *

Nathan was thinking the exact same thing. How the hell were they gonna avoid stress? This whole thing was stupid! Haley and he had nearly lost their child because of stress! He couldn't go in there. He'd been so scared when she'd collapsed and all the way to the hospital the fear had grown. And it had all been because of stress? They could've lost their child because of stress! They could've…what kind of a father was he that he didn't even protect Haley and their Bubba from everything that had happened? 

He could've said no to Brooke and forced Haley to stay in that evening. He could've made sure that Haley had enough rest over the past few weeks. They should've gone to California when they'd had the chance. Even if they had been running from the truth, atleast they would've been ok. But right now Haley was lying in a hospital bed and their baby had only just made it.

Haley was lying in a hospital bed! What the hell was he doing out here when Haley was lying in a hospital bed?

Jumping up Nathan rushed into the room Haley was in. Opening the door Haley's broken figure was revealed to him. His heart broke as he watched her body shaking as she cried.

Haley felt sick. She felt disgusted with…herself. Her baby could've died and it would've been because of her. If she had rested a little more over the past few weeks then none of this would've happened. She could've had a miscarriage! What kind of a mother would put their child and themselves in that situation? An unfit mother, that's who. She had made this happen. Even Nathan couldn't stand her. He'd rushed from the room at the very first chance he'd got. He could see that this was all her fault. Scalding tears raced down Haley's cheeks as she was no longer able to retain them. Her Bubba had nearly left her but Nathan had left her.

"Haley," Nathan whispered as he crawled into the bed and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm a horrible mother!" Haley sobbed.

"No Haley, don't do this, you heard what the doctor said. You have to stay calm," Nathan tried.

"No, if I'd have slept better and ignored Brooke then none of this would have happened. I was supposed to protect our Bubba and now look what happened."

"Haley, this isn't your fault. Don't you think it was my place to make sure that you rested and that you were calm? I should've said something to Brooke when I had the chance but I didn't and look what happened. And what about our parents and this whole fucked up situation? Do you really think that all this didn't have anything to do with it?" Nathan tried to reason.

"I was just so scared," Haley cried harder into Nathan's neck as she pressed herself closer to him. "I thought that we were gonna lose our baby forever."

"I did too. When I saw you lying there on the floor it was like I couldn't breathe. I was terrified that you both wouldn't make it. I tried not to think about it but there was always the slight chance of you having a miscarriage. I don't know what I would've done if you had miscarried. I-" Nathan's voice broke off and he simply could not continue.

"I thought that I was gonna have a miscarriage too. It just hurt so much and I don't ever want to go through that again. I don't ever want to feel that fear again."

"It's ok though Haley. Despite the fact that we'll have to be really careful, we made it and so did our baby. We didn't lose our Bubba Haley. We made it."

"We made it," Haley agreed as her tears finally began to subside and a weak smile fluttered upon her features.

The door opened and in came a nurse whose name tag read Olivia.

"I'm sorry to intrude but the patient really needs her rest so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," the nurse said.

No, Nathan couldn't leave! If he did then he would only worry about Haley and Bubba so there was really no point in leaving at all. Haley wouldn't be able to sleep without him anyway, not after tonight. And Nathan didn't want to sleep without Haley. Nathan couldn't leave! Their only comfort was each other and without each other what comfort was there?

"I…but," Nathan stuttered.

"No," Haley whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Please may I stay the night? I swear that I won't disturb Haley but, I just can't leave her alone like this," Nathan tried to reason.

"Please don't go," Haley whimpered.

"I…" the nurse tried once again to deny.

She couldn't really kick him out. What right did she have to keep Nathan and Haley apart when it was obvious how in love they were and how much they cared for their child. But then there was her job on the line. Olivia had always dreamt of being a nurse and helping to look after and cure people. Could she really put her job on the line? But if it was her job to look after people then she should let him stay right? It was clear that Haley couldn't even survive without Nathan so how could Haley gain the needed rest without him there for the night?

"Please, I can't be away from them and even if I had to leave I'd only be sitting outside," Nathan pleaded.

"I can't sleep without you," Haley cried to afraid to even try to sleep without him beside her. The nightmares would be too horrific but with Nathan here, they would turn to sweet dreams.

"I'm not supposed to do this but I guess you can stay," Nurse Olivia agreed. "Just don't disturb her and let her rest."

Nurse Olivia departed with a warm smile towards the couple. If only everybody could find that kind of true love that Nathan and Haley obviously shared, then the world would be a brighter place.

Haley wiped away the remaining tear tracks before snuggling her tired body closer to Nathan.

"I love you," Haley whispered.

"I love you both," Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and pulled the covers tighter around them.

Nathan stroked Haley's hair until she was in a deep sleep. Checking that she was content, Nathan soon joined her. They both welcomed the great reprieve from real life and their problems.

Even though they had overcome it, the truth was the truth. That old saying had come back to haunt them. Stress really wasn't good for the baby.

* * *

**So let me know what you all thought and the question still stands: girl or boy? I know which way I'm leaning but I just wanna know your thoughts. I'll have chapter eighteen up soon!**

**Sorry that the lyrics are messed up but I tried so many times to sort the positioning but it wouldn't work. **

**Lax**


	18. Always Love

**I'm sorry that this chapter is late. It's just that I had to make sure that it was perfect. I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was just brilliant and I loved every bit of it and I hope that it pleases you.**

**Now the end is all still in the cabin and the names are left out by my doing on purpose so that it'll leave you guys guessing a little. **

**I threw a quick Brucas scene in there because I was in a Brucas mood so enjoy. Although it's very short, atleast it's Brucas. **

**Patty you asked how I came up with the storyline. I have absolutely no idea where I came up with the idea for this fic! It just sort of came to me and I worked with it. In many cultures today including my own arranged marriages still exist and I sort of wanted to bring light to that. People are forced to have arranged marriages and it's not right. I wanted to bring this topic to light so yeah, I wrote this fic.**

**I have to thank you all so much for the support that has been shown for this fic through the reviews and readers. I love you all so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this fic and all the ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy because I sure enjoyed writing it and I love the song this chapter's based on!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Always Love**

_To make a mountain of your life  
Is just a choice  
But I never learned enough  
To listen to the voice that told me..  
Always love… Hate will get you everytime  
Always love… Don't wait till the finish line_

Slow demands come 'round  
Squeeze the air and keep the rest out  
It helps to write it down  
Even when you then cross it out

But Always Love… Hate will get you every time  
Always Love… Even when you want to fight

_Always Love by Nada Surf_

Haley's eyes drifted open but immediately shut again at the harsh light shining into her face. Peeling back her eyelids she once again braced the light. 12.05. Great, where had the day gone?

Brooke and Lucas had returned that morning as promised to pick up Nathan and Haley from the hospital. Returning Haley had once again rested. It had been so early that Jake and Peyton weren't even awake yet. They hadn't even known that they'd been gone.

Nathan smiled as he entered the bedroom. Haley was finally awake. Kneeling down beside her he caressed her soft face. A lazy smile greeted him and Haley's eyes fluttered shut at his soothing touch.

"Welcome back sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Nathan asked.

"Surprisingly well since you decided to leave me," Haley referred to how when she had fallen asleep Nathan had been with her.

Nathan had woken up round an hour ago and at first had stayed beside her, watching Haley sleep. She took his breath away. He knew that he should've been used to watching her by now but the truth was he wouldn't ever be used to watching her. She was beautiful and blew him away. Lying there beside her he watched her chest rise and fall gently as she breathed. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her eyes were closed. And she was breathtaking. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him.

"I haven't been up that long and I didn't want to wake you up," Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. "You'd better get up and have some lunch."

Haley groaned at the thought of moving from the warmth of the bed. But it was true, she had to eat.

"Ok," Haley sighed snuggling further under the covers.

"Don't move too quickly now," Nathan joked.

"I won't," Haley grinned.

* * *

Haley entered the kitchen an hour later after finally pulling herself out of bed. She stopped as she saw Brooke looking out of the kitchen window. Hearing footsteps behind her Brooke turned to face Haley. 

"Hi," Haley said.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears and before she knew it, she had Haley engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. Brooke cried as she held her best friend tighter.

"Brooke, don't do this," Haley begged, on the verge of tears herself.

"I'm sorry," Brooke pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I'm being stupid. It's just that you're okay, you know? And so is our little dumpling."

"I know," Haley smiled.

"Haley, you have to believe this when I say that I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you and-"

"Can we please not do this Brooke?" Haley sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"No Haley, please let me say this and then I swear I'll shut up so you can scream at me or talk or whatever it is you'll do. Haley I am so sorry for being so selfish and not even thinking about you since we've arrived here. I'm so sorry for keeping you up and irritating you and being-"

"Brooke I mean it. Shut up before I hit you," Haley was now smiling at Brooke's rambling.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Brooke asked timidly.

"Of course I do," Haley said.

Brooke squealed as she once again leaped on Haley and squeezed the air out of her petite frame.

"Brooke, what have I told you about hugging me when I'm pregnant?" Haley asked playfully.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Oh no, I just swore around the baby. Crap! No, I swore again! I am officially shutting up now! I'm gonna be such a bad godmother!" Brooke squeaked, slapping her hands over her mouth to refrain herself from talking.

"Godmother? Who said anything about you being the godmother?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean? If I'm not godmother then who will be?" Brooke lowered her hands.

"I'll have to discuss it with Nathan first," Haley said.

"I'm so gonna be the godmother!" Brooke exclaimed giddily.

* * *

"Hey little brother, how are you?" Lucas patted Nathan's back before sitting down beside him. 

"Better then I was last night," Nathan sincerely answered. "Everything's ok now. Haley and I have decided to tell Jake and Peyton tomorrow, after our appointment. Then we'll tell the parents."

"Are you scared?" Lucas asked.

"No, I mean I was but not anymore. I'm just nervous and sort of excited to get it over with. Then we can finally move forward," Nathan grinned at the thought of being free.

"So are you guys still thinking about moving to California?" Lucas asked.

"I think that one's all ruled out," Nathan answered.

"Thank god! I mean seriously, you would've been on one end of the country and I'd have been on the other. But seriously Nathan, you're handling this like a real man. I'm very proud of you," Lucas said earnestly.

"Thanks," Nathan's heart swelled as his older brother complimented him.

"Feel like playing some NBA live?" Lucas motioned towards the PS3.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass!" Nathan proclaimed.

"You so are not!" Lucas returned.

* * *

Haley breathed in the fresh cool air. She had found a bridge which went out into the lake. Now standing at the end she was leaning on the railing as she looked down upon the still water. The water reflected the stars that could be seen in the night sky and the moon shone light magnificently upon the still lake. 

Haley sighed contentedly as two strong arms embraced her middle, one hand resting upon her visible bump. A head came to rest upon her shoulder.

"What have I told you about going for walks on your own and when it's dark?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"Not to," Haley grinned like a naughty child.

"So why, again, are you here alone and when it's dark?" Nathan scolded.

"Because it's beautiful," Haley smiled.

"Haley, you will never learn," Nathan shook his head.

"Nope," Haley giggled.

Nathan joined Haley in looking out over the serene lake. It was breathtaking. Mother Nature created such amazing views with its powerful force. A sudden gust of sharp cold air rushed past them. Haley shivered against the cold and moved further back into Nathan. Nathan's arms tightened as he rubbed up and down Haley's arms and kissed her cheek.

"I spoke to Brooke today," Haley said, her voice not showing any emotions except complete content.

"And how was it?" Nathan probed.

"It was good," Haley smiled. "We talked and she's insisting on being the godmother of our baby Bubba."

"The godmother?" Nathan asked amused.

"The godmother," Haley giggled. "But there's no rush in getting her an answer because we have another six months to think about that."

Nathan kissed the side of Haley's neck as a shielding hand travelled to their Bubba. Thank God that they had those six months too. And Nathan didn't want to waste a single second in getting them on the path to truth.

"Yeah, thank god we have those six months too," Nathan sighed.

"Yeah," Haley agreed turning in the embrace so that her head lay upon Nathan's chest.

"Haley, we never finished our conversation the other day. Do you still think that we should go to California?" Nathan asked addressing the issue that could change their lives forever.

"Honestly, no," Haley smiled timidly. "It's just…I don't think that I could do it."

"I don't think that I could've gone through with it either," Nathan grinned reassuringly to Haley. "It's not like it's the end. I don't think that it would've worked out anyway."

"We should just tell our parents the truth. Nathan, I'm so tired of running away from the truth and living a lie and I just want it all to be over," Haley sighed heavily.

"As soon as this trip is over and we're home, we'll tell them the truth. We're telling Peyton and Jake tomorrow anyway," Nathan decided.

"When the trip's over," Haley agreed. Their announcement was followed by a silence. Nathan began to smile as he looked back on his own day.

"I talked to Lucas and he said that he's proud of me," Nathan smiled as he recalled the conversation he'd shared with his older brother.

Haley threw her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist as she sent him an adoring smile.

"What?" Nathan laughed.

"You are so cute!" Haley exclaimed.

"Why do you always say that?" Nathan asked trying to hide his smile. "I'm not cute Haley, I'm hot."

"Oh," Haley's voice dropped a few decibels and gained a husky edge. "You are definitely hot."

Nathan smirked as he brought his lips to Haley's. Their lips joined and the world spun off its axis. This was how they were meant to be. Nathan's tongue licked Haley's bottom lip and slipped into the cavern of her obliging mouth. His tongue swept the familiar territory before joining with hers. They continued to kiss passionately until they reluctantly had to part. Their foreheads rested together as they panted.

"I love you so much Haley," Nathan caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," Haley was shining as she smiled widely up at Nathan.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he realized that there was no better time than the present. His love was standing before him and everything was perfect. Haley was the love of his life and the mother of his child. There really was no better time then the present. Nathan could feel his stomach churning as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. He tried to gather the words but he knew that they would come. Pulling back from Haley he kissed her forehead and then knelt before her on one knee. Haley gasped in shock and her eyes widened. But Nathan couldn't be doing what she thought he was, could he? Nathan's eyes connected in a powerful gaze with Haley and his original nerves were forgotten as he focused on his future.

"Haley, in my mum's family there's always been a certain tradition that we've followed," Nathan said as he pulled a ring from his pocket. Nathan took Haley's left hand in his and kissed it before positioning the ring at the end of her wedding finger. The ring was simple and elegant with a lone diamond encrusted within a white gold band. Haley choked back tears. It was what she'd thought. "My great-grandmother gave my grandmother this ring who gave it to my mum. The tradition was to pass the ring onto the youngest daughter of the family. But because my mum had two boys she gave me the ring and told me to find the girl of my dreams and pass it on to her. Haley James, you have always been a big part of my life and I have loved you ever since I can remember. Haley, you are my past, you are my present and you are my future. You're the mother of my child and my one true love. I can't imagine a life without you because the truth is that without you my life would be empty. Haley, I love you with all of my mind, my soul and my heart. You are it for me Haley and I never want to lose you. I've wanted to ask you this for so long. We've wasted enough time already and I don't want to waste anymore. Let's put a stop to all the whispers and rumours of our relationship and show everybody that we actually mean always and forever. So Haley James, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you become my Mrs Nathan Scott?"

Haley was shocked. She had always dreamed of marrying Nathan and knew that one day they would be man and wife. She just hadn't expected him to propose now. It's not that she didn't want to marry Nathan. She was just slightly taken aback.

She wasn't saying anything. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Nathan didn't know and he didn't think he wanted to know. He was so anxious to hear her answer. He'd known that Haley was it for him for so long now. He had wanted to marry her for so long now and thought that she felt the same. So why wasn't she saying anything now?

"I-" Haley's voice broke as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She was speechless and could only nod her assent.

"Yes?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley whispered.

Nathan slipped the ring onto Haley's finger and kissed her hand before standing up and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much," Nathan said.

"I love you too," Haley laughed.

Her laughter turned to squeals as Nathan scooped her up and spun her around. Their laughter rang throughout the woods, bouncing from tree to tree. Nathan came to a stop and Haley slowly slid down the length of his body and to her feet. Nathan's lips were once again on Haley's as he fiercely searched her mouth for her tongue, moaning as the two collided. The moon moved to shine down upon them, lighting up their little world and forming an eternal circle of light around them. They were untouchable, their world was unbreakable and their love was everlasting.

* * *

"Broody, you know how much I love you right?" Brooke asked from where she lay upon Lucas in the living room. 

"Yeah, I love you too and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. That is kind of why I'm marrying you Brooke," Lucas chuckled.

"I don't wanna wait," Brooke spoke suddenly.

"Wait?" Lucas asked confused.

"Let's get married as soon as possible, I don't want to wait to be your wife," Brooke explained.

"But…I…what about your dream wedding?" Lucas asked.

"I'll have my dream as long as I have you," Brooke smiled.

"Ok then, we'll get married as soon as we can," Lucas agreed sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

She hummed to herself as she walked along the hallway which led to her bedroom. She ran her hands through her short blonde hair. From behind a door a hand appeared and grabbed hold of her, pulling her into his bedroom. She opened her mouth to release a bloodcurdling scream but he silenced her by putting a finger to his lips and tightening the grip on her arm. 

Recognising her companion her lips formed a perfect smile which mirrored his own. He pulled her petite body flush against his muscular one and encircled his arms around her waist. Her arms entwined around her neck and she giggled softly. His mouth covered hers perfectly as if they were two lost jigsaw pieces finally finding their way to each other. This is how they were meant to be-together. They shared sweet kisses, perfectly content with taking their time.

His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entry. Without hesitation she complied and he slipped his tongue into her willing mouth. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth hungrily as one of his hands travelled up her clothed back to hold her closer. Her tongue collided with his and in a great moment of passion and maybe something more they battled.

Pulling back for air he rested his forehead against hers, the tips of their noses touching. He caressed her milky skin as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. Her hair was array and her lips were swollen. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was the cause of her new look. Her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily. She looked radiant and he felt invincible. He felt as if he could accomplish anything with her by his side. In that moment, in that exact second of time, he knew. He knew that he could never survive without her. He knew that without her he was empty. He knew that he loved her.

"I love you," he whispered with a ghost of a smile.

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth was agape. She tried to form words but she was incapable of talking. She was completely speechless! Her first thought was that it was too soon. They'd only met each other two and a half weeks ago but even then there had been a connection between them. It was undeniable. But wasn't it too soon? They didn't even know each other properly. What if this love he claimed to own was simply based on lust. What if it wasn't love? She couldn't afford to be hurt. She wouldn't be hurt. But what if he really was the one? What if it wasn't too soon? She felt a predestined attraction towards him. But was it love?

She looked into his eyes and their gazes connected. Their within his eyes lay promise, hope and love. And she knew whether what she felt was love or not.

"I love you too," her face glowed as he rewarded her with a toothy grin of his own.

His mouth was upon hers again and it was searching for her. The rest was a blur as they lay on cloud nine. They were in love and they were invincible. Nobody could come in their way. He pulled back and threw his shirt to the floor. He groaned as her nails grazed along his abs. Towing her towards him, his hands came up to unzip the hoodie she wore and discarded her of it, revealing a thin white tank.

Their mouths were soldered together again as they shared sensual kisses. Manoeuvring them towards the bed, he gently lowered them upon it, carefully balancing his weight above her. Tearing his mouth from hers he sucked at the lean column of her neck. Her hands flew to his hair as his mouth found her pulse, sucking at the soft skin there. Her body thrust up into his as her hips began to gyrate against his hips and growing want.

"I love you so much," he spoke against her collarbone.

Abruptly the door was flung open and a voice began, "Hey, we were wondering if…oh…what the hell are you guys doing?!"

* * *

**Boy did I love that chapter! This is one of my favourite chapters of the whole story along with the chapters about the pregnancy earlier in the fic. Finally Nathan proposed and sorry about the long proposal speech-I got a little carried away. And who was that at the end? Naughty them and they even got caught! But by who? **

**Leave me a review on what you thought please and any ideas on who our mystery couple is? I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can but it might be two chapters if it's too long. We'll see. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lax**


	19. Come Clean

**Please please please please please super please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!! I cannot believe how long I left since I last updated this story. It's nearly been a month and I am so sorry!!! I just haven't had lot of time to write. I finished school last week and my holidays began so I'll have a lot more time to write now. But the thing was, I rolled into my Harry Potter phase. I mean, the new film and last book were out so I re-read all of my Harry Potter books and went to watch the film. I finished my Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows last Monday but then I was ill and all I did was sleep. So anyway, I'm so sorry for updating so late but I finally got my head in gear and here I am reporting for duty. You know, I was planning on making this AN short but I don't think that'll ever happen. **

**All you guys need to know is that italics are flashbacks. **

**Thank you so much to everybody for reading and reviewing the last chapter! And thanks for sticking with me through my momentary lapse-which I hope will never happen again! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however the storyline and these ideas belong to me.**

**So, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Come Clean**

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean 

_Come Clean by Hilary Duff_

Jake and Peyton whipped their heads around to face Brooke and Lucas who were standing in the doorway. Brooke's right eyebrow was perfectly arched questionably whereas Lucas just stood still in shock.

"We can explain," that was the first thing that came out of Jake's mouth.

"I'd like to see that," Lucas smiled politely.

Why is it that whenever anybody's ever caught supposedly doing something wrong that the first words they speak are: I can explain.

Scrambling off the bed Jake helped Peyton up. Finding his discarded shirt he pulled it on as Peyton zipped her hoodie. Suddenly aware of his unruly hair from where Peyton had been combing through it, Jake tried to flatten it with his hands.

"We…er…we," Jake began in a way of explanation as his hand lay idly atop his head.

"Lucas, where are Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked amused.

"They went for a walk," Lucas tried to hold in his laughter.

"Can you call them and tell them to come back please?" Brooke grinned.

Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek before pulling out his mobile with a smirk of his own. He then proceeded to vacate the room to call Nathan and Haley.

"Well come on then you two, let's go and wait for Nathan and Haley to get back," Brooke smiled much to Peyton and Jake's confusion.

* * *

"Finally!" exclaimed Brooke as a beaming Nathan and Haley entered the room. 

Nathan and Haley's smiles faltered slightly as their interlocked hands dropped at the sight of Peyton and Jake. They sat down facing Peyton and Jake and made sure there was a substantial amount of space between them.

"What's up Brooke?" Nathan took the initiative.

"Erm…" Brooke looked at Jake and Peyton, "I…Jake and Peyton have something to say."

Then as if the whole line had been exhausting to speak Brooke dropped down next to Lucas with a dramatic exhale of breath.

"Ok," Haley said, "What's wrong?"

"Well…we…" Peyton looked to Jake for help, pleading with him.

"We were just…" Jake wasn't any better.

What were they to do? The truth was out now. Even though they didn't themselves want to marry each other, they knew that their parents wished for these alliances to form.

"We have to tell you something…the truth," Jake began hesitantly.

"Ok," Nathan shared a confused look with Haley. "Go ahead."

"We," Jake paused and drew a composing breath before continuing, "When we first met…"

_They entered the majestic cabin. Peyton walked over to the fireplace as Jake looked around. Peyton was admiring the amazing artwork perched on the wall and wondered where Brooke's parents had found it. _

"_Hey Brooke, where'd you get the-" Peyton spun around but drew to a halt as she stood shocked. _

_Brown eyes locked with hazel eyes and it was as if the room was spinning. The remaining air in Jake's lungs dispersed and Peyton felt her knees turn to jelly. Their souls rejoiced as the staring contest continued, wishing to join with their missing half. _

_Was there really such a thing as love at first sight? Could your feelings be so strong at the very first look that you knew that the person you'd seen was your soulmate, was your life partner and was your one true love? Was it possible? _

_They didn't know how long they'd been looking at the other. Half a minute? One minute? Two minutes? They didn't know and they didn't care. They were completely incapable of speech. They'd even forgotten how rude it was to stare. Even if they had remembered they wouldn't have been able to tear the eyes away from the other. _

_There was a powerful connection attracting the two. It was unseen and hard to explain. But the main thing was that it was there and it existed. _

"_What did you say Peyton?" Brooke asked. _

_Peyton reluctantly snapped back into reality and pulled her eyes from Jake's. _

"_I-oh-doesn't matter," Peyton said. _

"_Well let's start the introductions," Brooke said. "Peyton Sawyer meet Jake Jigelski."_

_Peyton took Jake's firm hand and gasped at the electric shock sent through her body. Looking up into his face she knew that he'd felt it too. The connection was prominent and they could feel themselves drowning in the other's eyes. _

"…there was a connection between us-as stupid as it sound but this is completely true-and we couldn't deny it existed. And then…"

_Knock knock! Peyton looked over to her bedroom door and frowned. Who was it this late at night? Walking over she unlocked the door and opened it. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Jake. _

"_Erm…I…" Peyton began aimlessly._

_Jake laughed nervously before motioning inside, "You mind if I come in?"_

"_I…sure," Peyton allowed Jake in before closing the door after him. "So-" she giggled nervously._

"_So," Jake turned to face Peyton who was now leaning against the door. Her arms were crossed as if she couldn't trust herself. Jake hastily shoved his hands into his own pockets before clearing his throat. "I-"_

"_What are you doing here?" it was out before she could stop herself. Why did she always have to be so curious? And did her voice just sound a little too harsh? Clearing her own throat she willed her voice to continue softly, "I mean, how come you're here now?"_

_Peyton inwardly groaned and closed her eyes. That line wasn't any better then the first. Atleast her voice was more welcoming. _

_Jake watched her. The moonlight shone through the gap between the curtains of the dark room and streamed onto Peyton's face. Her sharp features were outlined. Her eyes…her nose…her mouth. Jake gulped as he tried to look away-but he was incapable of doing so. Just like he was incapable of controlling his own feet. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Peyton. One hand leaned against the door, trapping her there whilst the other moved to hug her waist. Peyton's eyes snapped open in shock but before she could find her voice to object, she was drowning in Jake's soulful eyes. _

_And all the emotions that had flooded within them when they had first met returned. That very same connection, that very same happiness and that very same…love. _

_And before he could stop himself Jake was kissing Peyton fully. Yet she did not object. Her mouth opened wide and greeted him and their oncoming battle. Her arms entwined around his neck as she pulled him closer. _

_And then reason had to join in and start screaming inside of Peyton…asking her what it was that she was doing. Peyton pulled away from Jake and voiced, "What are we doing?"_

"_I don't know," Jake supplied-too confused to have an answer. "Do you want to stop?"_

_Peyton looked up at Jake and knew somewhere inside of her that this answer could be a turning point in her life. So what was her answer?_

"_No." _

_And Jake's lips were crushing her own and she was no longer objecting. _

"…and, well now…"

"_I love you," he whispered with a ghost of a smile. _

_Her eyes snapped open and her mouth was agape. She tried to form words but she was incapable of talking. She was completely speechless! Her first thought was that it was too soon. They'd only met each other two and a half weeks ago but even then there had been a connection between them. It was undeniable. But wasn't it too soon? They didn't even know each other properly. What if this love he claimed to own was simply based on lust. What if it wasn't love? She couldn't afford to be hurt. She wouldn't be hurt. But what if he really was the one? What if it wasn't too soon? She felt a predestined attraction towards him. But was it love?_

_She looked into his eyes and their gazes connected. Their within his eyes lay promise, hope and love. And she knew whether what she felt was love or not._

"_I love you too," her face glowed as he rewarded her with a toothy grin of his own. _

"…we love each other. And we know that you guys probably won't understand and that it sounds crazy but we do," Jake inhaled deeply as he took hold of Peyton's hand and looked at her, "we love each other."

"Oh my god," Haley whispered in disbelief.

She turned her head to see Nathan's face mirroring her own disbelief.

"I cannot believe it," a grin broke out on Nathan's face.

"Neither can I," Haley squealed.

"Isn't it great?" Brooke asked giddily.

"Wait…what?" Peyton asked confused.

"It's brilliant," Haley said.

"Why's it brilliant? Aren't you guys mad?" Jake asked.

"Mad? We're over the moon!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Peyton said.

"You guys, we have something we have to say too," Haley announced, allowing herself to be pulled into Nathan's side. "Nathan and I are engaged and I'm pregnant."

"Isn't it great-wait…what?" Brooke screamed flying out of her seat. "You guys are engaged."

"Yep," Nathan clarified.

"Oh my god," Brooke pulled Haley into a hug.

"Well about time!" Lucas threw his hands up before hugging his brother.

"What?" Jake frowned.

"Let me see the ring!" Brooke pulled Haley's hand into her own and examined the ring. "It's beautiful."

Lucas caught a glimpse of the ring and gasped.

"You gave Haley the Roe Ring?" Lucas used the name that he and Nathan had dubbed the ring with when Karen had first passed it on to Nathan.

"You gave her the what ring?" Brooke asked.

"Erm…excuse me guys but could you-" Peyton was cut off by Lucas.

"The Roe Ring-you know-the ring that's been passed down through mum's family to all the youngest daughters. But because our mum had two boys, mum gave the ring to Nathan to give to the girl of his dreams. So, Nathan's given it to Haley," Lucas explained.

Brooke took a sharp intake of breath.

"Erm…you guys?" Jake asked once more only to be ignored.

"You're telling me that Haley got an heirloom as an engagement ring and I didn't?" Brooke demanded to know.

"Hey, it took us ages to find your ring. By the way Nathan, thanks for finding it for me," Lucas turned to his brother.

"What? Nathan picked out this ring and he gave Haley an heirloom?" Brooke said outraged. "Lucas, you didn't pick out my ring?"

"Well, I…no, Nathan found it," Lucas answered.

"This is unbelievable! Instead of getting an heirloom as an engagement ring I get a ring picked out by Nathan?" Brooke exclaimed.

"You guys?" Jake raised his voice impatiently.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I could always return the engagement ring," Lucas threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Brooke gasped dramatically.

"I would," Lucas announced gravely.

"But there's no need, I'm so happy with it," Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck with a mega-watt smile on her face.

"YOU GUYS! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Jake yelled as he stood up.

Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas started as if only just realising that they had company. Turning they saw Jake breathing deeply and Peyton looking confused.

"You guys are so inconsiderate! The least you could do is explain!" Brooke admonished as she sat down with Lucas once more and flicked her hair out of her face as if it was no fault of her own that Jake and Peyton had been ignored.

"We…what do you wanna know?" Haley asked confused on where to begin.

"Everything," Peyton supplied.

"Well, we got together in our second year at Duke and we fell in love and then our parents forbade us from seeing each other so we dated behind their back and now I'm pregnant and we're engaged," Haley explained.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"So you fell in love but your parents told you to split up," Peyton began.

"Yep," Nathan nodded.

"So you carried on dating and now you're pregnant and engaged," Jake finished.

"Yep," Haley agreed.

"This is gonna be such a long night," Brooke groaned.

* * *

"Tell me you guys did not do that," Jake demanded as he tried to catch his breath. 

"We did, we honestly did," Lucas nodded.

"Seriously…why?" Peyton asked.

"We were eight and we'd just watched a horror movie about vampires that our mum had told us not to. So what were we gonna do, have nightmares all night? So we got a load of cloves of garlic and hung them around the house. We had to keep the vampires away somehow," Nathan laughed.

"Do you remember mum and dad's faces?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, they were so pissed. And the house stunk of garlic for weeks after that!"

"You guys are such idiots!" Peyton exclaimed.

"We had to do what we had to do," Nathan bumped fists with Lucas.

Nathan laughed back on the memory. This whole evening had been so surreal. Earlier when Nathan had proposed to Haley and she'd accepted he'd been elated. When they arrived back at the cabin to find that Peyton and Jake were in love the joy had grown. Now it was as if the smile would never be removed from their faces. Haley lay in Nathan's lap breathing softly in slumber, but even though she was sleeping, the smile was still there and irremovable. Nathan stroked Haley's golden locks before rejoining the conversation.

"Seriously, this is all so weird," Jake voiced as Peyton and Brooke drifted into the kitchen in search of drinks.

"What is?" Lucas asked.

"Just this whole thing…I mean, you guys have been together for years and now you're engaged and gonna have a baby. And you were both at a hospital all night yesterday yet Peyton and I failed to notice. It's just weird…how many months along is Haley?" Jake inquired.

"Three months," Nathan stated as his hand unconsciously slipped under the blanket draped across Haley to cradle his unborn child. "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"You guys are so gonna have a girl," Brooke announced as she walked in.

"What makes you think that?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, they're having a boy," Lucas decided.

"But imagine how cute it would be if they had a girl," Peyton dreamed.

"When was the last time any Scott had a girl? It's like we're incapable of producing females," Lucas observed. "So they're gonna have a boy."

"That doesn't mean anything," Brooke retorted.

"What do you want the baby to be: boy or girl?" Peyton turned to Nathan.

"Healthy," Haley laughed as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Nathan asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you're all fighting over my baby?" Haley pulled the blanket tight around her. "I'll tell you: very hard."

"Sorry for waking you Haley," Brooke paused. "But boy or girl?"

"Any, as long as it's healthy," Haley reinforced.

"Yeah…I still want a girl," Brooke said.

"Well maybe you'll have a niece," Haley compromised as she closed her eyes again.

"Ok, it's time to get you to bed," Nathan decided scooping Haley up in his arms. "And we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," Haley waved as Nathan carried her down the hall and to their room.

"I think we're going to call it a night too," Jake threw Peyton over his shoulder causing her to squeal and jogged out of the room.

"Oh please, their night has only just begun. Damn it! We have nothing to celebrate," Brooke pouted.

"So, when has that ever stopped us?" Lucas asked kissing Brooke.

"You're right, let's go have sex anyway," Brooke agreed pulling Lucas up.

* * *

Nathan lowered Haley onto the bed and tried to move back, only to have Haley's arms entwine around his neck and stop her. 

"Haley," Nathan laughed. "Go to sleep."

"You know, now that I've already had a little rest I feel more awake then ever. And judging from the evening we've had, I think we have some celebrating to do," Haley raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh really? Now that I think about it, I guess you're right," Nathan agreed.

"So, feel like showing a girl a good time?" Haley asked coyly.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into," Nathan seized Haley's mouth in a powerful kiss.

* * *

**I have the next few chapters planned out and they are gonna be good. I swear I'm gonna try and get them up asap. I wanna finish this soon so that I can start my new story-but you'll find out more about that later! Thank you for reading!**

**Lax**


	20. Life is Beautiful

**So here's another update. It's not that long so I'm sorry for that. I've worked out a deadline to finish this story by and post my next one so it shouldn't be long now. I think that the next few chapters will surprise you all. **

**I have to thank everybody for reading the last chapter and for the reviews I received. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this fic and all the ideas belong to me.**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Life is Beautiful **

_Life is beautiful  
We love until we die_

When you run into my arms,  
We steal a perfect moment.  
Let the monsters see you smile,  
Let them see you smiling.

Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.  
We barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles.

Yeah, life is beautiful.  
Our hearts, they beat and break. 

_Life is Beautiful by Vega4 _

Nathan and Haley stumbled into the kitchen later than usual that morning, only to find all occupants of the house within it. Brooke and Lucas were washing the dishes-well Brooke was. Lucas was simply embracing her from behind whilst kissing up and down her neck, causing her to giggle and object. But Brooke wasn't exactly unwelcoming the distraction. Jake and Peyton sat at the breakfast bar, laughing between themselves as they shared stolen kisses. All around the atmosphere was light and joyous and it was infecting. So much so that as soon as everybody had awoken it was all smiles.

"Good morning," Peyton greeted.

"Morning," Haley replied as she headed for the toaster, Nathan moving to the assortment of cereals.

"Late night," Brooke smirked pointedly.

"We just felt like a lie in," Nathan returned the smirk over his shoulder as his mind raced.

_He felt on fire as she flipped them over. Her legs moved to straddle his causing him to groan contentedly. Their mouths duelled and Nathan smiled as he felt Haley's round stomach pressing down onto him. Nathan's hand moved to stroke the area as Haley pulled back with one of the most breathtaking smiles he'd ever seen. _

_Slowly Haley rubbed her body up and down against Nathan's, both gasping as they wanted more, their actions becoming more frantic. Haley's lips latched onto Nathan's pulse point in his neck and sucked causing him to moan aloud. His hands headed north and finding Haley's breasts began to knead them. Haley moaned against Nathan's neck as her body seemed to melt into oblivion. _

_Nathan's eyes went wide as he groaned. Haley had just slipped herself down onto Nathan's length, taking him whole. His hands shot to hold her waist as their bodies rocked, both falling over the edge together. _

"What's the time anyway?" Haley asked Brooke as she munched her toast.

"Nearly 12," Brooke answered as she finished washing up and spun in Lucas' embrace to kiss him softly.

"Damn, Nathan we have to be at the doctor's at 1," Haley worried.

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time," Nathan assured as he hugged an anxious Haley.

"I still can't believe it," Peyton shook her head.

"Believe what?" Haley asked.

"You're pregnant and we didn't even realise," Peyton smiled as she looked at Haley's lower region where a firm round bump was circled by the tight-fitting material of Haley's top.

"Well I had faith that you'd realise by the time the baby came out," Haley joked.

Jake and Peyton stood and offered their seats to Nathan and Haley. They sat down happily and continued with their breakfast. Nathan sipped on his coffee before setting it down on the counter.

Haley's eyes immediately zoned in on the coffee, her mouth watering for just a little taste. She hadn't had coffee since she'd found out that she was pregnant. It's not that coffee had been proven bad to be consumed during pregnancies, it was more that Nathan and Haley had opted to stay on the safe side and not take the risk.

"Haley, don't even think about it," Nathan said causing Haley to jump.

"T-Think about what?" Haley stuttered.

"You're not allowed coffee Haley so don't even go there," Nathan said.

"What makes you think I would go there?" Haley bit defensively. "I haven't had coffee since I found out I wasn't pregnant."

"And you're not gonna have coffee until you're no longer pregnant," Nathan stated.

"I don't want coffee though, I want…chocolate," Haley moaned. "Yeah, I want a big double chocolate chip muffin."

"Yeah well guess what I'm gonna get you after our appointment," Nathan smiled down at Haley's radiant face-she could already taste the muffin, "A nice…big…juicy…pear."

Haley's face fell as she turned a glare on Nathan. Turning away from him she rubbed her stomach and whispered audibly, "Don't worry Bubba, I'll sneak you a muffin when he's not looking."

The others were finding it hard not to laugh at Haley's antics.

"No you won't," Nathan objected.

"Oh yes I will," Haley turned a smug smile on Nathan, "Because Bubba's inside me not you and as I've said before, you don't know what I'm eating."

"Well then I'm just gonna have to stick with you 24/7," Nathan gave Haley a firm kiss.

"Do you find out whether the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl today?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"We might find out today," Haley grinned.

"Ooh…it's so gonna be a girl," Brooke clapped her hands together.

"Totally," Peyton agreed.

"Do we have to start this again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, after all, it's gonna be a boy," Lucas bumped fists with Jake.

"If you're so sure, bet on it," Brooke challenged.

"Oh you're on, $50," Lucas slapped a not into Brooke's outstretched hand.

"$50 on a girl," Peyton put her note on top of Lucas'.

"I got $50 for a boy," Jake paid his own amount.

"And I'm $50 for a girl," Brooke added her own money to the mix.

Nathan and Haley watched their friends placing bets on their child.

"You guys got anything to add?" Brooke waved the notes.

"I'm not betting on my baby," Haley shook her head.

"Either way I'm happy so no," Nathan said. "Well we'd better get going."

Nathan helped Haley off the stool.

"Bye," Haley waved as they exited the kitchen.

"Make us proud!" Brooke yelled after them.

* * *

The doctor had just finished doing the usual checks and everything was looking good. 

"How has the morning sickness been Haley?" Dr Stevens asked.

"It's stopped," Haley said happily, "But sometimes I still feel a bit nauseous."

"That'll pass within the next two weeks so there's no need to worry," Dr Stevens smiled.

"Can we find out what we're going to have now?" Nathan asked slightly impatiently. But it wasn't his fault, he was just anxious to know.

"We can try but we might not find out today," Dr Stevens began to arrange the ultrasound machine.

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand as the screen filled with the image of their Bubba. Dr Stevens began to point out things such as the little fist the baby had made to the amazed parents. They looked on as the distinct features were shown.

"And…it doesn't seem like we can get a clear view of…oh wait, no, your baby has decided to cover his/her private area with it's hand so I'm afraid we won't be finding out what you're having today," Dr Stevens apologised.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other bewildered and couldn't help but laugh, even through their disappointment, at the fact that their Bubba was trying so hard to hide from its parents.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait till next time to find out," Haley giggled.

"So, have you felt any movement yet?" Dr Stevens asked.

"No," Haley answered.

"Why, should we have?" Nathan worried.

"Don't worry; you don't feel movement until around the 18th week. I was just curious that's all. But if you're still worried then some couples have found that sex stimulates the child to move," Dr Steven informed.

"Well, we'll take account of that," Nathan winked at Haley.

"So, I guess I'll see you in a month's time and let's hope we'll find out what you're having then," Dr Stevens said.

Nathan and Haley left the ob-gyn clinic with broad grins. Their arms were wrapped around each other and a protective hand lay on Haley's obvious bump. Nathan walked Haley to the car. They had almost been late so they had just parked out on the busy road. Nathan helped Haley into the passenger seat and gave her a light kiss. Jogging around to the driver's seat, Nathan started the car and they drove off.

Karen stood shocked as Nathan's car drove past her. Had she just witnessed Nathan and Haley together…a pregnant Haley…a pregnant Haley and Nathan kissing? Her mind was racing at all the possibilities. They'd just come out of an ob-gyn clinic and Haley had definitely been pregnant and Nathan had been with her. Had they got back together? Were they just friends? Nathan had kissed her! Of course they were together! How could they not be? Wait, but what if it wasn't Nathan and Haley? It could've just been somebody else that she'd mistaken to be Nathan and Haley. Yeah, that made sense. But what about the car? The car had definitely been Nathan's. Even the registration plate…but what if she had read it wrong? Maybe she'd thought that the last number to be three. But was it possible that they had just been mistakes? They must've been though! Nathan would've told her if something had happened…wouldn't he?

* * *

Nathan and Haley entered the living room and were immediately pounced on. 

"Well, what is it?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"It was a boy wasn't it?" Lucas smirked knowingly.

"You might as well hand over your cash now," Jake addressed Peyton and Brooke.

"Ssh! Just let them talk. Well?" Peyton looked at the couple expectantly.

"We don't know yet," Nathan said.

"It wasn't clear," Haley added.

"Oh," Brooke's grin fell before being replaced by a sly smile. "I'm raising my bet to $100."

Nathan and Haley laughed as their friends began to raise their own bets. Seeing that everybody was busy, Nathan pulled Haley out into the hall.

"You ok about not finding out what we're gonna have yet?" Nathan asked concerned as his arms entwined around her waist, hers going around his neck.

"I'm good," Haley smiled contentedly as she stroked Nathan's hair. "Just a little disappointed."

"Yeah, me too," Nathan sighed. "Oh well, it means we've got another month to wonder."

"To be honest I'm not sure that I want to know just yet," Haley voiced.

"Well then it's a good job our Bubba was hiding the area," Nathan smirked.

Both parents burst out laughing at the image they had seen on the ultrasound machine.

"It looks like Bubba doesn't want us knowing either," Haley laughed.

* * *

"Broody," Brooke whispered into Lucas' ear after dinner, "I need to tell you something." 

"Ok," Lucas turned his attention on Brooke. "What is it?"

"Not here, in private," Brooke replied.

Pulling Lucas up Brooke led him into the kitchen. Lucas turned to face her and pulled her into his arms, holding her head.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Lucas worried.

"No, I'm fine," Brooke said as her heart warmed at Lucas' concern. "It's just I-"

Brooke was cut off by the phone ringing. Popping her head into the living room she saw that nobody looked as if they were going to move so sighing, she headed for the phone.

"Hello," Brooke answered pleasantly and her brow furrowed. "Oh…ok, I…sure."

Brooke walked back into the living room and silently handed Nathan the phone.

"Who is it?" Nathan mouthed.

"Karen," Brooke replied.

Nathan frowned as he took the phone and said hesitantly, "Hello."

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" Karen's warm voice questioned, instantly calming her son's nerves.

"I'm good," Nathan answered.

"Has anything happened? Are you ok?" Karen asked.

"No, nothing's happened," Nathan answered.

Karen breathed freely. Nathan definitely would've told her if something was up like…him becoming a father. So it couldn't have been Nathan with Haley that Karen had seen that morning or he would've told her. It hadn't been him.

"I…sure, ok…nothing…no I don't want to talk to dad. Mum I have to go, bye," Nathan hastily said the thought of speaking with his father making him hurry to finish the conversation.

"What was all that about?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea," Nathan answered truthfully. "It was probably just mum being mum and

worrying over something."

Nathan dismissed the problem and everybody followed his lead. But Nathan couldn't help but wonder _what had that all been about?_

Lucas sat back down and pulled Brooke down to sit beside him. Lucas whispered, "What were you saying?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later," Brooke replied.

* * *

**The whole Bubba hand on the private area thing came from my cousin's baby. When my cousin was pregnant with him he hid the area with a hand too and it was just really funny and went. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a comment. Things you loved, constructive criticism, a little rant? Feel free to review. **

**I'll have the next chapter up asap.**

**Lax**


	21. She Will Be Loved

**So here's the latest chapter. I just proof-read it and it's interesting. But I was in a loving mood and that's why the characters are all acting so soppy. Please just stick it out though because I swear the next chapter will…let's just say capture your attention a little more. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and everybody that read the last chapter. I truly write for you guys-as well as my own fun at twisting people's lives etc-but what can I say?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belongs to me. **

**Warning: There is slight mature content but I stopped myself before I wrote it all way too in depth for this rating.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: She Will Be Loved**

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved 

_She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

Lucas' arm was wrapped around Brooke as she leaned into his side. The cabin had been unusually boisterous that day and Brooke and Lucas simply could not get a moment to themselves. So that was how they had ended up in the middle of the woods with no idea how to get back-well a little idea on how to get back-but atleast it was quiet. The leaves rustled overhead as their footfalls were muffled by the growth which had created a second skin layer to the ground.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lucas asked stopping them and moving so that he was standing in front of Brooke.

"I can't do this," Brooke announced looking up at Lucas.

"Do what?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"I can't wait! I know that for my dream wedding it would take me about a year to plan it but I just don't want to wait that long. I want to marry you as soon as I can Lucas. Life's too damn short to waste it on planning a massive wedding. My dream wedding only needs you and me and that's all I need. I want to get married soon-I don't want to wait," Brooke declared.

"I…so if we got married tomorrow in jeans you would be ok with that?" Lucas asked sceptically.

"Yep, I love you so much Lucas Scott, that I would even get married to you in jeans," Brooke confirmed.

"Wow Brooke, if that's what you want. I can't wait to marry you either. I can't wait for you to be Mrs Brooke Scott," Lucas stated.

"Yay, we're getting married soon," Brooke pulled Lucas towards her, kissing him deeply.

It didn't take long for the kiss to escalate-it never did take long with them. Then the hands began to wander. Brooke's hands slipped under Lucas's top to graze his abs. Lucas popped the clasp on Brooke's bra as his hands itched to feel her chest. Lucas massaged Brooke's breasts as she kneaded his shoulders. Brooke was nipping furiously at Lucas' neck causing him to groan and hold her tighter. His hands gripped her ass and hoisted her up against him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Brooke shivered as she felt Lucas' member rubbing between her legs.

Their mouths met again and it was explosive. The longing and passion that both felt was emphasised in their kisses. Lucas could feel the burn building within his lower region as his length began to strain against the obstacles. Brooke could feel the desire swirling within her stomach and didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted Lucas and she wanted him now. Lucas felt exactly the same way.

Lucas attempted to lower Brooke to the ground so that she was lying beneath him but she immediately jumped down and away from him.

"No way Lucas Scott! There is absolutely no way that I am having sex with you on that dirty floor!" Brooke objected.

"Come on baby," Lucas pleaded.

"No way!" Brooke shook her head.

"What if I put my jacket on the floor?" Lucas shrugged off his jacket and lay it down.

"Not even then," Brooke said defiantly.

Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms and dipped his head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"You know you want this as much as I do," Lucas whispered and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just below Brooke's ear, making her melt. He'd just kissed _the spot_.

"No Lucas," Brooke fought weakly, "I washed my hair."

Lucas' tongue came out to lick at the spot and all fight flew out of Brooke as she cursed, "Damn me for being this easy!" and pulled Lucas' lips to meet hers.

Allowing herself to be laid on the jacket, Brooke lifted her hips to aid Lucas in pulling down her jeans and panties, before he pulled down his own. Lucas lay back down upon Brooke and as soon as she opened her legs to him, plunged deep within her, eliciting deep moans from the both of them. Their bodies rocked together in a volatile rhythm.

"I love you," Lucas whispered just before they fell over the edge, riding wave after wave of ecstasy.

Church bells rang out as they came down from their united bliss. Looking startled Lucas pulled out of Brooke and they both frantically redressed. Taking Brooke's hand they walked past the large tree that they had been lying before and both their mouths fell open in shock.

There before them lay one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen. A little white church sat in the midst of the cover of the tall trees. A few steps led up to open doors above which hung a golden cross. Before the church was a magnificent water fountain surrounded by green grass and vibrantly coloured flowers.

"Oh…my…God-ness," Lucas gulped.

"I cannot believe that we just had sex in front of a church," Brooke slapped a hand over her mouth before pointing an accusing finger at Lucas. "God, this is all Lucas' fault! You saw that I didn't want to…participate in the act, but he made me!"

"Oh please, you didn't exactly say no," Lucas's face was pale as he wondered, "What would my mother say?"

"Hey Lucas, it's like a sign that God wants us to get married soon!" Brooke exclaimed dragging him towards the church.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Everybody listen up! We have got the best news ever!" Brooke screamed as she entered the cabin, gathering everybody's attention. 

"Well, what is it?" Haley asked.

"We were in the woods and we were talking and…Broody and I have decided to get married as soon as we can!" Brooke announced.

"Aaw!" Haley hugged Brooke.

"But that's not even the best bit. We found a little church and it's perfect and we talked to the priest and he says that we could get married there. Imagine if we like had back-to-back weddings. How cool would that be? The church is free and everything so we could book the weddings! What do you guys think?" Brooke asked. Lucas pulled Brooke into his side to refrain her from jumping up and down.

Haley looked to Nathan with her mouth wide open. He'd asked her to marry her but they hadn't set a date or anything yet. They just knew that they were heading down that road. They hadn't specified any details yet.

"Erm…we…I...Haley?" Nathan was finding it hard to find the right words.

"I don't know, we," Haley looked at Brooke's expectant expression and then back to Nathan's stunned face, "Do we get to talk about this?"

"Of course, go ahead," Lucas answered before Brooke hastily. Brooke's smile turned to a frown. What was there to think about?

Haley took Nathan's hand and led him outside. Haley leaned on the railing, looking out into the thick woods. Nathan came to stand behind her, his arms wound around her waist and he rested his head in the contour of her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. It's not like its too fast or anything. We've been together for six years. This is inevitable. It makes sense for us to get married. Right now I'd marry you in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator! I can't wait to marry you Haley James and this-getting married here and away from home-I don't know…it feels kind of right, like it's what we should do," Nathan gave a nervous chuckle and cleared his throat. "What do you think?"

"Ever since I was little I've always dreamed of having a white wedding, you know the traditional kind. I'd be wearing a veil and my dad," Haley paused to take a breath, "My dad would walk me down the aisle. But it's never going to be like that for us."

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan kissed Haley's neck, "I know how much you'd love to have all that but it's never going to happen. I'm sorry baby."

Haley turned in the embrace so that her back was against the railing. She looked Nathan straight in the eyes as she voiced her opinion, "It doesn't matter. I love you so much and I wanna marry you so much. I have for years. So it doesn't matter because I'll still get my dream. So why wait?"

"Is that a yes?" Nathan asked.

"It's a yes if your answer's a yes," Haley said shyly.

"Well I say," Nathan dropped his mouth to Haley's ear and whispered, "Yes."

"We're getting married," Haley giggled but her giggles were cut short by Nathan's mouth slanting across hers, his tongue tangling with hers. Their breaths were short as they kissed furiously. Their minds thought only one thing: we're getting married.

Pulling away Nathan rested his head on Haley's as they both gasped for breath.

"Come on," Nathan whispered leading Haley back inside.

As they entered the room everybody's attention was upon them. Their faces were unreadable.

"We're in," Haley announced before being attacked by an ecstatic Brooke.

Jake looked around. Nathan and Haley were going to get married and so were Lucas and Brooke. If there was one thing that this break had taught him, it was that life was full of surprises and that you needed to take charge before you were caught off guard. There were Lucas and Brooke who had fought their parents disapproving gazes and discouraging remarks because they knew that what they had was worth fighting for. There were Nathan and Haley who had resorted to keeping their relationship a secret from their stern parents. This had all been done in the name of love. These individuals knew where their futures lay and in coming to this cabin they were now able to secure those futures. So where did he and Peyton come into this?

Jake loved Peyton. He loved her so much and she loved him too just as much-maybe even more. They had not thought much about the future of their relationship. They knew that they loved each other and thought that love was enough-but in this situation it wasn't. When they left this cabin they would have to face their parents and face reality. What would they do then?

Peyton grinned up at Jake with such a smile that he was left breathless. He knew where his future lay. He knew what he had to do. Everything was standing right before him. His everything was Peyton.

"Peyton, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

Peyton's mouth fell wide with shock. Four necks cracked as they rapidly turned to face the pair.

"I…what?" Peyton asked in a small voice.

"Will you marry me?" this time Jake's proposal was more confident.

"I…" Peyton looked around at the occupants of the room who mirrored her shock and then her eyes caught the open door. In less then two seconds she had gone, bolting through that door.

Now it was Jake's turn to be shocked as he stared at the door.

"What are you doing?" Lucas was the first to break from the trance that had overcome them all. "Go after her!"

Jake started and rushed through the door and after Peyton. He hurried down the front steps of the house and past the cars. Jake came to a halt and looked around. The clearing was quiet and there was no sight of Peyton. But something inside of him urged him into the woods. He did not know why but he obeyed the gut feeling of his.

It wasn't long before Jake caught sight of Peyton. She was a little way ahead of him and running with all her might further in the opposite direction of the house and away from him. Jake's heart lurched but he pushed this thought away and sped up, rushing after Peyton.

Peyton knew nothing anymore. She didn't even know what she was running from. Peyton liked risks and had always been open to trying new things. She was independent and had never relied on anyone before. That was how she liked it. It was dangerous when you let somebody in. but she'd already let him in. she'd given herself to him and didn't regret it. But this…marriage…she couldn't do that. Suppose it didn't work out. Suppose it failed. What would she do then? She'd be alone again. She'd have to adapt to being independent again and not rely on anyone. Could she really do that though? Marriage was such a big step and there were so many things that could go wrong. Peyton Sawyer liked taking risks but was she ready to take this one?

Peyton was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the low branch spurting from the tree until it was too late.

"Aah!" Peyton screamed as she tripped over the branch.

It felt like she was flying. Her eyes screwed shut as she awaited the inevitable moment when her head would hit the floor and she'd probably pass out. For a low branch it could sure cause a lot of damage. But the moment didn't come. Her head didn't hit the floor and she was no longer flying. Peyton opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Jake's face. Jake had caught her. Jake had stopped her from hurting herself. Jake had caught her. Peyton dissolved into silent tears.

Peyton's breath raced as Jake lifted her into his arms and moved her away from the offending tree. Lowering Peyton to the ground Jake's hands cupped her face. He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. The pads of his fingers wiped at her falling tears.

"Please don't cry," he whispered begging her to stop. "I hate seeing you upset. Talk to me Peyton."

"I-I can't," Peyton took a deep breath in an effort to stop herself from hyperventilating.

Jake sensed that Peyton was on the verge of slipping into hysteria and pulled her into his chest. Jake's arms were wrapped tightly around Peyton's petite body and he didn't let her go.

"Just breathe," Jake whispered into Peyton's ear as he stroked her hair.

With Jake's continued whispers and his hair stroking and tight grip surrounding Peyton, she began to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a baby," Peyton apologised.

Peyton moved back in the embrace and Jake moved his hand to caress Peyton's cheek as the other held her waist.

"I'm just so confused Jake! I love you so much and I know that you love me but that doesn't make any of it easier. I know that it's gonna be a challenge when we go back home but I'm ready for that. But marriage? Marriage is so big and scary and…I'm scared that it won't work out. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much for that. I don't want us to move too quickly and get married and be divorced the very next month. I don't want to lose you Jake. I can't lose you. How much do we even know about each other? I don't know your favourite colour or what your favourite movie is. I don't know anything. We've known each other for a month. How are we gonna survive a marriage?" Peyton asked lost, the tears were streaming.

Peyton pulled away from Jake and turned. As she walked away Jake grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't go," Jake pleaded.

"What else is there to say? We can't do this," Peyton's heart was breaking in two. Couldn't he see that? Yet he still didn't loosen his grip. Instead Jake reined Peyton in. He sat down cross-legged on the ground and pulled Peyton down to sit in his lap. Peyton's face was level with his as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do you really think that we won't survive marriage? Do you really think that I would've asked you if I didn't think that it would work out? Is that how little faith you have in our relationship?" Jake asked. Peyton hung her head in shame. Jake lifted her gaze back to his own. "I love you Peyton Sawyer with everything I have in me. I know that it's only been over a month but I've never felt like this with anyone else. What we have, our love, I know it's the kind of love that will last forever. I will always love you, in this life and the next and the one after that. Peyton I want to share my life with you, I want to spend my life loving you. Marriage will work for us, there's no way it won't. We'll survive it and we'll be happy. You shouldn't be scared Peyton because I will always be with you. I will never leave you. I promise that I will protect you and look after you and I'll never give you a chance to guess our relationship. And as for all the other stuff, what does it matter if you don't know my favourite colour? You know all the important stuff. You know that when I was seven I had an accident-you've seen the scar. You know that I sing and play guitar when nobody else does. You know my deepest secrets. As for the rest, it doesn't matter. My favourite colour is whatever you're wearing on the day. My favourite movie is Rush Hour. But none of that matters. I love you Peyton Sawyer and there is nothing that will come between us."

Peyton's tears were falling rapidly now but she wasn't bothered by it. They were tears of joy. She was sure that there was nothing that would come between them now. All she'd ever need is Jake.

"Will you marry me Peyton?" Jake proposed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?" Peyton cocked her head to the side.

"When have we ever followed the rules?" Jake asked not moving. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Peyton giggled as Jake's punched the air in victory. Finally he'd got her to agree. Peyton lowered her lips to Jake's and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. The kiss started off slow but the heat soon began to rise and they were kissing passionately. Breaking away from Peyton's enticing mouth, Jake kissed down Peyton's neck.

"I love you," he murmured before moving his head up and taking her face in his hands. Jake brushed some stray hairs from Peyton's face and repeated, "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton crashed her lips down upon Jake's once more.

* * *

Jake and Peyton returned to the cabin that they had been running from to find four curious faces looking up at them. 

"You mind if instead of two back-to-back weddings it's three?" Peyton asked.

Brooke squealed and rushed to hug Peyton, as did Haley.

"This is gonna be so great!" Haley exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do for dresses and stuff though?" Peyton asked.

"Jeans," Nathan suggested.

"Jeans," Brooke asked looking disgusted. But then her face turned to portray a sparkling smile as she looked at Lucas, "Jeans it is."

"We're getting married!" Peyton cried.

Before the guys knew what they'd got themselves into the girls were jumping up and down whilst talking a mile a minute about what they had to do. Discretely, Lucas, Nathan and Jake rushed from the room and left Brooke, Haley and Peyton to it…whatever it was.

* * *

**Wow, now can you say cheesy? That's gotta be one of the weirdest cheesiest things I've ever written. I can see the heads nodding already. But I never planned it to be like that-it just happened!**

**But you guys just wait till the next chapter. It'll be tears not smiles (cue evil laugh). I've got about one third of the next chapter written and the whole thing planned. And I'm making sure this one's perfect because it's a moment we've all been waiting for. I've been itching to write it since I first came up with the idea. **

**If anybody knows any good songs about telling the truth or revelations then please let me know. I want the songs for the next few chapters to be perfect. Please PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Anyway, leave me some feedback and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**

**Lax**


	22. Don't Matter

**Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay but life has been pretty hectic lately. I was at my cousin's for a week and didn't have a chance to do any writing. I got back on Sunday and was way too tired to do anything except sleep. The car ride's a pain in the a-behind! Then my mum has made me go out with her every day of this week whether it was shopping or going to see a few of my cousins. And yesterday I had guests down so yeah, I haven't really had a break since the last time I updated. But hey, I'm not complaining, its fun hanging with my family.**

_**Go shorty, it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!**_** So, does anybody know what day it is today? Does August 24****th**** ring any bells? Well of course it does...its Chad Michael Murray's birthday! Oh no, but it's not only his birthday...it's my birthday today too. I can feel the love for me decreasing already. That's right people. I share my birthday with Chad Michael Murray and Rupert Grint (sorry, Harry Potter obsession slipping in. Damn it Lax, this isn't even the right fandom!)! Woohoo! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Now if only James Lafferty was born on August 24****th**** too...**

**So anyway, I'm kind of hyper about today so...yeah. Moving on, the start of this chapter is gonna be confusing and I wrote it that way and I am very happy with the outcome. But don't worry, all will become clear. Now, this chapter's not too long but it's about the quality not the quantity-so judge fairly. And the next chapter will probably be crazy long because I have like a gazillion things in it.**

**I had an urge to practice my Spanish in this chapter and it's probably still bad but it is a second language to me so no laughing! Oh, and the character Mrs Catala is there all for my Spanish friend Irene. **

**Thank you so much to everybody that read and reviewed the last chapter. I love that you guys think I balance out the fluff and drama really well. I just love Naley and when I see a perfect fluff moment I can never resist. I love that you guys don't think it's too OTT. That's so sweet so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the plot ideas belong to me.**

**Enjoy reading it and sorry about the long AN. I really need to start narrowing them down...nah, never gonna happen.**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Don't Matter**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you_

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'm a have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied 

_Don't Matter by Akon_

****

Their hands were joined together as they stared at their destination in utter shock, disbelief and horror. How had they come so far as to be standing here right now? They had travelled this long, bumpy and never-ending journey together. But now they had reached the end-a dead-end-there were no more roads to travel on. So they had no choice but to stop-to stop running. They had been running for five years...hiding from the truth for five years. But the last four months out of those five years had been the most turbulent and the most demanding for Nathan and Haley. In those four months they had gone from in love; to in love and pregnant; to in love, pregnant and having arranged marriages; to in love, pregnant, having arranged marriages and planning to elope; to in love, pregnant, having arranged marriages, planning to elope and taking a break in a cabin; to in love, pregnant, planning to elope, taking a break in a cabin and nearly having a miscarriage; to in love, pregnant, taking a break in a cabin and getting married; to in love, pregnant, married and here. They had been through so many changes and had so many scares that now they were prepared for anything life threw at them. They had thought that when this moment came they would be terrified. But now that the moment had finally graced them they found that they weren't terrified. Of course they were slightly afraid but they knew that whatever happened, they would always have each other. Along with that slight fear, excitement was present. They couldn't wait to tell the truth and lay the cards out on the table. They couldn't wait to be together without having to worry. They couldn't wait to be a family and now that moment had finally arrived.

It had been three weeks since Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake had made the decision to get married and one week since they'd gotten married. Nathan and Haley had been bounded by their vows for eternity, for always and forever, under the eyes of God. Time had betrayed them however and the end to their much needed break had arrived. Peyton and Jake had left together for Charleston to tell their parents the truth. Brooke and Lucas had decided to leave a little later to voyage to the Scott's. Nathan and Haley had left to do the same but earlier as instead of one set, they had two sets of parents to break the news to.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand and assured, "We don't have to do this right now you know."

Haley gave Nathan a weak smile, "Yes we do."

Nathan couldn't resist pulling Haley into his arms and kissing her softly. Over the past couple of weeks Haley had developed a healthy pregnancy glow which made her even sexier. Her round stomach had grown even further so that now nobody could doubt she was pregnant. Her breasts had doubled in size (much to the excitement of a very happy Nathan) and Haley had already had large breasts to begin with! Nathan could never keep his hands off her. She was simply irresistible.

"What was that for?" Haley asked as the kiss ended.

"Just because I love you," Nathan shrugged.

"I love you too," Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest.

"You ready?" Nathan whispered kissing Haley's head.

Haley looked up at the dominant and towering house where she'd been forced to live, as if she was happy, for the past twenty-five years. Haley could feel her stomach churning as her nerves began to build. Tearing her eyes away from the house, she looked up into Nathan's caring face. It was the face that she would see everyday for the rest of her life-the only one that mattered.

"Let's go," Haley said.

Nathan pulled Haley into his side and they began walking. Across the drive, up the steps, to the door...Haley counted the steps for the very last time. Nathan rang the doorbell and they heard the music echoing through the house. The door opened and the couple stepped in.

"Miss James," a face lit up.

"Mrs Catala," Haley smiled. "How was your holiday?"

"Estupendo, just what I needed," Mrs Catala rambled before doing a double-take and looking at the couple suspiciously. "Niño, do you have something to tell me?"

"You remember Nathan right?" Haley received a nod. "Well, we got married and I'm pregnant."

"Oh, mi niño," Mrs Catala hugged Haley. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Haley's smile faltered. "Erm...do you know where Mum and Dad are?"

"They are in the living room," Mrs Catala told gravely as Haley took Nathan's hand. "Good luck."

Haley looked up at Nathan, scared to advance. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand in silent encouragement. Haley sighed and led Nathan into the living room. She came to a stop and felt Nathan's grip tighten on her hand. Jimmy and Lydia were sitting on the sofa, Lydia reading a book on gardening and Jimmy reading the newspaper.

Haley had to stay strong. She couldn't afford to break. Her parents were a venomous force that had poisoned her life for long enough, and she'd let them. However she couldn't let them into her child's life. She could never do that to her Bubba. All she'd ever wanted to do was please her parents. Ever since she could remember it had been her goal. When she was young she'd draw them pictures and eat all her vegetables. When she was older she'd get good grades and stay out of trouble. Even now she fought for their attention by putting all her energy into her work in hopes of some kind of acknowledgement. That acknowledgement was yet to come and it was time for Haley to accept that it never would.

Haley cleared her throat and announced her presence, "Hi."

"Oh, hello Haley. How was your trip honey?" Lydia asked, not bothering to look up.

"How's Jake?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan's insides burned at how ignorant the James' were. Who the hell doesn't even look at their daughter after she's been away for two months? What kind of a parent does that?

"It was good. Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you," Haley stated in a confident voice.

Lydia and Jimmy looked up curiously and for the first time in five years they saw the man that they hated standing before them-Nathan Scott. But not only was he standing inside their house, he actually had the nerve to hold Haley's hand, his other arm encircling her waist. They looked from Nathan to Haley and noticed Haley's stomach-rounder and more protruding than it had been before. Oh well, she was just getting a little fat...right?

Jimmy stood up, Lydia following his lead, and pointed a shaking finger at Nathan.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jimmy roared, a volcano erupting within him. Haley flinched. Jimmy had never shouted like that before, not even when he told Haley that she could no longer see Nathan. "Security! Take him away from here! Get him off my property!"

"Dad stop!" Haley objected and turned into Nathan's side, protectively wrapping her arms around his waist. "You can't kick him out because Nathan's my husband and I'm pregnant with his child."

The silence echoed eerily around the room. You could've heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Jimmy's erratic breaths could be heard...in...and out...and in...and out. Yet still nobody spoke. Nobody dared to break the silence. They were all entranced in a state of fear and anxiety.

"You're pregnant?" Lydia was the first to speak and she spoke hesitantly, fearful of her husband, yet still afraid to hear the truth.

"Yeah, I'm four months pregnant," Haley confirmed.

"You're married?" Jimmy asked in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, to Nathan-the father of my child," Haley reconfirmed.

"How?" Lydia asked confused.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other. This was it. There was no going back after this. The truth was about to be unveiled.

"When we were together in university you were all happy about it and we were so in love. For us life was perfect and it couldn't get any better-we were gonna be together forever. Then you told me to leave Nathan and I was crushed. I hated you guys for making me do that but I did it-because it was what you wanted. But Mum, Dad, we love each other and it's undeniable. So we got back together behind your backs and never told you guys. We love each other and now we're gonna have a baby-you guys are going to be grandparents. We had to tell you. We're sorry that we ever kept it a secret but we had no other choice. I love Nathan and I can't live without him. We love each other," Haley desperately looked up at her parents, trying to gauge their reactions but both faces were unreadable.

Haley needed her parents to understand...she needed them to agree with her, to give her their blessings. All her life Haley had always been ignored and insufficiently pushed to the side of her parents' life. She'd never truly been seen by them. She was a mistake and a waste of time. Haley had learnt to live with that fact. But then Nathan came along and he completely tilted her axis. He saw her for the very first time when nobody else had. He let her know she mattered. He believed in her. He was her saviour. But even when it was established that all she needed was Nathan to survive, she still craved her parents' approval. And she still craved it now. But deep down she knew that it was impossible...she just chose not to believe it.

"I…," Lydia whispered speechless.

Jimmy didn't look at Haley. Instead his eyes burned into Nathan's and he exploded, "You sick person! How dare you? How dare you pretend to love my daughter just to marry and impregnate her? How dare you?"

Nathan had known that he would be blamed for what had happened-for all of it. He'd prepared himself mentally for the attack. But that didn't make all of it any easier to hear. But he wouldn't complain. He'd take everything thrown at him for Haley.

"With all due respect sir, I love Haley very much," Nathan said calmly.

"Shut up! Shut your unworthy, filthy mouth up this instant! Why'd you do it Scott? To ruin my family? You've tricked my daughter with false promise! Did your father send you to do this? Answer me boy!" Jimmy roared.

Haley felt like rolling her eyes. No matter what the problem was it always had to come back to the rivalry the Scotts' and James' shared.

"No sir, as I've told you previously, I love Haley," Nathan emphasised, trying to stay polite.

"Haley James," Lydia spoke up, addressing her daughter, "First thing tomorrow we will go to a clinic and get rid of that thing. And if that doesn't work, you'll give it up for adoption!"

Haley froze as she felt the room begin to spin. She could feel the bile rising but refused to accompany it. Her hand fell to her stomach as she rubbed it, silently promising never to desert her child.

"First, mum its Scott not James-Haley Scott!" Haley counted. "Second, it's not a thing, it's a beautiful baby-my beautiful baby. Third, this is mine and Nathan's child. I would never even consider adoption or abortion!"

Nathan's heart swelled with pride. He was so proud of Haley. For years she had not been able to stand up to her parents or to be noticed, yet today she'd accomplished both. All he wanted to do was kiss her deeply. But at the end of the day, he was in the presence of his in-laws, so he settled for a kiss on her head.

"You see what you've done to my daughter Scott? You see how messed up she is? What kind of a man does that make you?" Jimmy questioned as he advanced slightly but still didn't dare to step into the same vicinity as the disobeying couple.

Haley spoke before Nathan had the chance to, "Daddy, he's a much better man than you'll ever be. He's loving, kind, caring...considerate-and the father of my child!"

"Why you ungrateful little whore!" Jimmy stormed forward and raised his hand to hit Haley-

-But he was stopped by Nathan. Nathan took hold of Jimmy's wrist in a death grip and spat, "You are the ungrateful one-not her. Don't you ever even think about touching my wife again!"

"How dare you barge into my house with all these stupid insinuations and tell me what to do! I've been with my daughter all her life! You've only been with her for the past six years!" Jimmy felt all control slipping away. How would he show his face in public ever again?

The rage hit its peak within Haley. How dare her father accuse Nathan? She was disgusted. If she walked out of this house right now with only Nathan by her side she'd be ecstatic. But she still had to know...she had to know if her parent's would ever open their arms to her and Nathan's relationship.

"Wrong daddy, wrong! This is the biggest interest you and mum have ever taken in my life! That too, only because your reputation is in jeopardy! So quit making up these stupid lies! I love Nathan! He loves me! We're married and we're going to have a baby! Either you be with us or without me...the choice is yours," Haley gave the ultimatum. Her breaths were coming shortly and she felt lightheaded.

Nathan pulled Haley closer towards him as he whispered, "Please baby, stay calm-just breathe."

Jimmy looked on revolted and spoke the words that could shatter his daughter permanently, "Ok then, get out of my house. But I'm telling you Haley, if you leave now, don't ever come back as there will no longer be a place for you here! You will no longer be my daughter! You'll mean nothing to me!"

Haley felt numb as she looked up at Nathan. But she knew what she wanted to do. It was what she'd wanted for so long. Now there was no turning back.

"Let's go Nathan," Haley turned with Nathan and they walked out of the room without turning back. If they had turned back they would've seen Jimmy and Lydia's faces mirror their shock but then turn to stone.

"Oh, mi niño," Mrs Catala took Haley into her arms as tears streamed down her face. She'd obviously been listening in from the other side of the door and had heard everything.

"Could you do something for me please?" Haley asked.

"Anything for you," she nodded.

"Can you please send all my stuff to this address before they burn it?" Haley gave Mrs Catala Brooke's address.

"Of course," Mrs Catala took a blanket from the side table and gave it to Haley. "I want you to have this."

Haley looked down at the precious white, soft baby blanket. Around the edges were embroidered alphabet letters and numbers. Haley could already imagine wrapping up her baby Bubba in the beautiful blanket.

"Thank you," Haley gave Mrs Catala another hug before turning back to Nathan.

Nathan pulled Haley into his side and guided her out of the house. Haley stopped and looked back at the house. The memories were on automatic playback in her mind. All the times that she'd played in the driveway...the times that she sneaked into her father's office...the books she consumed under this very roof. Nathan hugged her fiercely, wanting to rid her of all the memories-whether good or bad.

"It's all gonna be ok," Nathan promised. "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know," Haley sighed heavily. "Can we just get out of here please?"

Every extra minute she spent there was tearing her apart. She felt as if she'd just died. At the end of the day all she wanted was her parent's blessings-it's what every child wants. But she hadn't got them and it was killing her.

"Of course," Nathan led Haley to the car and helped her into her seat.

When Nathan had sat down Haley assured, "We don't have to do this today if you don't want to."

Nathan looked at Haley, "The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can move on."

Nathan pulled the car out of the James' drive and began the drive to their destination: the Scott's.

* * *

**I hear the cries of wait...what the hell...what are you thinking Lax? Ooh, I have a twisted mind don't I? But you all love it otherwise you wouldn't take the time to read my fic. And just for the record, the wedding hasn't stopped there, I will write about it in future chapters so don't worry about that. How could I forget it anyway?**

**So, thank you for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up super soon! I f there are any songs that anybody knows about revelations or anything please let me know-I'm desperate! Oh, and leave me a review please because it's my birthday! Jokes aside though, this has got to have been one of the hardest things for me to write. It just makes me think what'll happen if I came home like Haley did...daddy, I love you so don't ever be mean to me! You know, I've said this before but I should really cut down on my sugar intake, but what's the fun in that? Seriously though, please review, I really need some constructive criticism and feedback because this is one of the most important chapters in this fic and I want to know what you guys think. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now...review!**

**Lax**


	23. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Jeans-why are jeans always like the hardest item of clothing to find? Either they're too long or there not long enough or there loose or whatever. I went shopping and it took me **_**ages **_**to find a decent pair of jeans. You know, this whole jeans business and shopping thing is giving me ideas for a cute or naughty oneshot…we'll see how it goes. **

**So that was one hell a weird rant about jeans of all things. Erm…random? Anyway, I have to say that I'm very happy that I'm updating after one week. It honestly would've been earlier if it hadn't been for two things: guests and I myself not being sure whether I wanted to post yet. **

**I'm still not sure about this chapter but I'm happy with it. To say the least it didn't follow my plan on what would happen. This is the longest chapter in the story (and will probably stay the longest) and I have to say that I love it. When I wrote it I just felt so comfortable and it was kinda perfect. I didn't have to force myself to write what I wanted-it just came. I hope that shows because this chapter has been one of the best chapters I've written by far. **

**About Peyton and Jake, you will find out what happens to them. They won't just disappear or anything so no worries there.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and to everybody that read the last chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the ideas belong to me. **

**Enjoy-I really hope you will!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Don't Forget to Remember Me**

_Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way_

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me' 

_Don't Forget to Remember Me by Carrie Underwood_

Brooke and Lucas stood at the Scott's front door and looked up at the daunting house which loomed over them. They had left the cabin later then the others, wanting to spend a little time on their own before returning to the real world. It was now around nine and the sun had set, leaving behind an inky black in its wake. Ringing the doorbell they waited for the inevitable moment, when the door would finally open and their truth would be revealed.

"Lucas! Brooke!" Karen exclaimed as she swung the door open. Opening her arms she engulfed her son and, as far as she knew, _future _daughter-in-law in a hug.

"You guys are back pretty late. It's already dark. Why are you guys alone? Where's Nathan? Did something happen?" Karen was throwing questions at them with warp speed and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mum," Lucas took Karen by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Nathan'll be here soon so stop worrying."

"Ok, I'm sorry you just know how I am," Karen waved her hand in dismissal before hurriedly moving out of the way, "Oh, come in, there's no need to stand out there."

Lucas slipped an arm around Brooke's waist and led her in. Brooke gasped as the realisation hit her. Before she had always entered this house as Lucas' girlfriend but now she was entering it as a daughter-in-law. She was a Scott too. The weight of her wedding ring was making itself known and she couldn't help but ponder whether she could live up to the great expectations Karen had set and whether she would be successful in her marriage.

"Mum," Lucas' voice pulled Brooke out of her thoughts as she heard him ask, "Is dad at home?"

"Your father is in the living room," Karen hesitantly led the couple into the room.

A flash of déjà vu hit Lucas as he remembered the last time that he had stood in this room, the last time that he had professed his love for Brooke, the time that he had been shot down. He felt like he was walking that very path again, the footsteps even exactly the same, but this time he was announcing his marriage, not his engagement, and he was seeking his parent's approval.

"Lucas," Dan looked up happily at his son but then noticed the woman standing beside him and that smile turned to a scowl. "Brooke."

"Dad, I-we wanted to talk to you," Lucas began.

"About what?" Dan asked. "Oh, I get it, you guys finally decided to not get married. Wait, but that would mean that you wouldn't be together…which you are. So…you guys are still together but not getting married. Well I guess that's some sort of improvement."

Lucas shook his head empathetically as he looked at his good-for-nothing father. Holding Brooke closer he announced, "You're right dad, we did make an improvement. Brooke and I are no longer engaged...we're married."

The smug smirk melted away from Dan Scott's face. Karen stood in shock before recovering and pulling the united couple into her arms.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "I'm so happy for you."

Karen moved out of the embrace and turned to Dan with a bright smile. But Dan wasn't sharing her sentiments and the scowl was back in full force. Karen knew her husband and shook her head desperately-trying to stop him.

"What?" Dan demanded flying out of his seat. "Why would you do this Lucas? Why? Why would you get married to _her? _Why would you want to ruin your life for something so petty and meaningless?"

Brooke flinched as the harsh words hit her like a slap in the face. It was common knowledge that Brooke Scott would never get on with her father-in-law but for Lucas' sake she would try. This though, this she had never expected. Brooke was a provider of positivity and to feel so much hate and negativity towards her…it broke her heart.

"Because I love her. Brooke is the light of my life. She's my reason to live. I love her dad so why wouldn't I marry her?" Lucas challenged.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing!" Dan yelled causing Brooke to whimper.

"Dan," Karen hissed in a warning tone.

Hearing Brooke whimper did not help Lucas' condition. Lucas could feel his blood bubbling as the rage within him threatened to erupt. A fire of anger and protectiveness had lit in his eyes. His hands were shaking as they twitched to form fists and come into contact with Dan's face.

"Where's Nathan?" Dan demanded advancing so that he stood before Lucas. Craning his neck he looked around the room for his youngest son. "Why didn't that boy stop you? Why didn't he knock some sense into you? Where is he?"

"I'm right here," Nathan announced.

Four necks cracked as the owners' faces' whipped around to the source of the voice. Dan and Karen did a double-take as their jaws dropped open. Nathan-their son Nathan-was standing with his arm wound around a certain Haley James' waist and a protective hand resting on her protruding stomach. Haley's hand covered Nathan's on her round bump. The round bump...the protruding stomach...what was going on?

The last time Karen and Dan had seen Haley was six years ago when Nathan and Haley were still happy and oblivious to the cruel extent of their parents. Dan was grinding his teeth as Karen looked at them hopefully. All she wanted was for Nathan to be happy-all a mother ever wants is for her child to be happy-and if Haley made him happy then so be it.

"Mum, Dad, Haley and I are married and we're gonna have a baby," Nathan revealed.

Dan froze, his body becoming a statue of stone. A muffled cry was heard from Karen as she drew Nathan and Haley into a hug, kissing their heads.

"I knew it was you, I knew it was you at the clinic three weeks ago. I thought I saw you both but then Nathan…you said it hadn't been you. I knew it! Congratulations! You two deserve this so much," Karen rambled as she pulled back and placed a hand on Haley's stomach. "I'm gonna be a grandmother...how far along are you Haley?"

To say the very least Nathan and Haley were shocked that after everything somebody was happy for them-that somebody was supporting them. But deep down, somewhere at the very bottom of their hearts, they'd both known that Karen would support them-she had to kind a heart not to. Instead they'd chosen to not believe it though, to not get their hopes up. It had just been easier that way. But now she was hugging them and congratulating them and she was genuinely happy for them. It was more than they could've ever asked for.

Brooke and Lucas smiled at the scene happy that Nathan and Haley had finally found the acceptance that they had so badly craved. They had lived in fear for five years, lived in dimming hope for five years. But now that fear was gone and the approval that they had sought so desperately had claimed them.

"I-I'm four months," Haley stuttered.

Haley looked up at Nathan with wide eyes, the shock crystal clear. Nathan returned the gaze with exactly the same feelings. It all felt so surreal...like they were dreaming. They needed to be pinched to make sure that it was all true-to make sure that they weren't actually dreaming. They had yearned for this, they had envisioned it in their sleep but never in a million years had they actually thought that it'd come true. But here they were and here was Karen actually accepting them. It could only go uphill from here right?

"Four months! Oh my, do you know the sex yet? Have you felt the baby yet? Is everything ok? Is the baby healthy? Four months, I can't believe it! I have so much to do! I've gotta make clothes-I'd better get knitting right away. And I have to..." Karen was rambling on and on about all her plans and everything she had to do. She continually fired questioned at the stunned pair who tried to answer them as best they could in their flustered state.

Dan looked on in disgust. He actually felt the need to vomit. This was revolting! What was Karen doing? Wasn't she seeing what he was seeing? Was she seeing their son that had waltzed in here _with a pregnant wife_? Was she not seeing the betrayal that he was? Did she not feel that same desire to take hold of this woman and throw her from this house? And Brooke and Lucas were just standing there happily letting the joyous reunion continue. Why was nobody seeing this the way he was?

"How?"

One question...one syllable...one voice. But the voice that the person had come from held so much power. He had the ability to make everything ok or to send their lives into chaos. Dan Scott held that ability over Nathan and Haley Scott. Hearing Dan's monotonous voice had Nathan and Haley trembling with fear and anticipation once again. Nathan held onto Haley's waist tighter as he mulled over the question in his head.

"Five years ago when you guys banned us from seeing each other we listened and split. But then we got back together and continued seeing each other...behind your backs. We've been together for six years now-five of those in hiding-and we recently found out that Haley was expecting. Then when we were away we got married. And here we are. Dad, we love each other so much and we're married and are going to have a child soon," Nathan emphasised. "Dad we really do love each other and you're going to be a grandfather-"

"Don't!" Dan held up a silencing hand. "Just don't."

"Dan, can you please just try to understand it from their point of view. We were young once and they are too. They're in love and we're going to be grandparents," Karen bravely approached Dan and looked him deep in the eyes as she took his hands, placating him. "They're in love Dan, just like we are. They've done nothing wrong."

"They've done nothing wrong have they?" Dan sneered, his voice dangerously low. "Karen, they went behind my back and they disobeyed me. What was the need to lie anyway? Eventually I would've come to terms with their relationship. But they had to lie and I hate liars."

"Oh cut the bullshit Dad. You and I both know that would've never happened. If you still haven't _come to terms_ with Lucas and Brooke how would you ever come to terms with me and Haley?" Nathan asked.

Silence echoed throughout the room as Nathan's revelation was reflected on. You had to give Nathan guts for telling Dan exactly how it was. That was one of the things that had attracted Haley to Nathan-his honesty and the ability to tell the truth.

"You gold-digging whore! You've trapped my son with this baby. I bet it's not even his. Come on! Why don't you tell us who the father really is?" Dan ordered moving past Karen and standing before a shaken Haley. "Tell us who the father really is Haley!"

Dan made a move to grab hold of Haley's wrist but Nathan's threatening voice stopped him, "Back off Dad. Don't you dare touch her! Stay the hell away from her!"

"Or what?" Dan turned his attention to Nathan. "What are you gonna do Nathan? Huh? Are you gonna hit me? Come on then Nate, hit me!"

It was a like a train wreck waiting to happen. Both parties would meet and boom-an explosion would ensue. Karen, Brooke and Lucas watched on, helpless to stop it yet knowing that it had to be done.

"No, I'm not gonna hit you Dad," Nathan sighed.

"Good thinking because I guess you wouldn't want your little slut to be without a father!" Dan twisted back to Haley with a menacing glare. Haley shrank back into Nathan in fear of the unknown...in fear of Dan Scott.

Nathan was enraged as he stepped in front of Haley and pushed her back and behind him. Knowing that Haley was safe was all that Nathan needed to know to do what he was to do next.

"Ok Dad, now I'm gonna hit you," Nathan declared.

Pulling his arm back his fist sprang forward and came into contact with _the_ Dan Scott's jaw, just catching his lip. Dan stumbled back in shock as he lightly touched his bleeding lip. A collective gasp was heard in the room as the occupants watched in horror. Nathan had never hit Dan before but now he had.

Nathan felt overpowered as if everything that he'd been fighting for all his life was here. The right to be noticed...to be seen was here. For as long as he could remember Nathan had been second best to Lucas and he'd always been treated differently. Dan always pushed Nathan harder because he knew his weakness: anger. He'd enrage Nathan so that he'd be motivated to do what Dan wanted. But he never played mind games like that with Lucas. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lucas had taken after his mother whereas Nathan had taken after Dan. The more Dan pushed the more Nathan would retaliate and the more he would strike out. He hated feeling inferior to anyone-even to Dan Scott. But when Haley had arrived she'd never made him feel inferior. In fact she'd made him feel the complete opposite-superior. He was the luckiest guy in the whole world to have her with him. Slowly, Nathan began to believe that maybe he was worthy even if Dan had always treated him as if he was low. But the pent up frustration of all the years was still there. All Nathan had ever wanted was to break free of his father's hold on him and to break free of the expectations laid on him. He wanted to stop feeling like he was second best to Lucas and wanted to feel that he actually mattered to his father.

Doing this-punching Dan-made him feel that way. It made him feel like he was seen and acknowledged. Well at the very least his fist was acknowledged.

Nathan brought his hand back once more but this time Haley was the one to intervene. Running before Nathan she pushed his chest backwards. Taking his fist she held his hand between her two and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No Nathan, this isn't going to help anything. Don't do this," Haley begged.

"Yeah, listen to your wife Nathan," Dan taunted.

"What the hell do you want from me? All my life I've done what you wanted and now that I do something that makes me happy you're against it. What is so wrong about this?" Nathan was desperate. He needed to know, he had to know.

"You've disobeyed me-that's what's wrong! I don't want anything from you because you're a traitor! You went behind my back and knocked up this piece of scum-of absolute filth! And then you have the audacity to marry her! You sick...worthless...bastard!" Dan roared opting for maximum damage.

Nathan however was calm as he answered, "Is it worthless to marry the love of your life? Is it sick to have her bore your child? Well then if so I am a bastard Dad...and so are you. You went against your father and married mum! Does that make it a crime to love? You fell in love Dad! So if I'm a bastard then so are you!"

"I refuse to listen to this nonsense...its absolute crap!" Dan sputtered.

Nathan spun Haley in his arms so that she was facing Dan and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind, "I love Haley dad. I married her and now she is pregnant with my child. You kept us apart for five years...that was enough. And now, I refuse to be apart from her any longer...with...or without your approval."

Haley and Nathan's hearts hammered at a furious pace in their chests. Karen had already accepted them but would Dan?

"Fine then, have it your way, but don't think you can stay in this house a second longer. Get out!" Dan pointed to the door.

"You would really throw me and my pregnant wife out onto the street?" Nathan asked disgustedly.

"Yes, I would, and do you wanna know why? Because as far as I'm concerned that's where you belong. You are no longer my son. I am no longer your father. You broke that relationship when you married _her_. Now I will say this once more: you and your wife don't belong here. Get out!"

"Gladly!" Nathan turned with Haley and walked to the exit.

Lucas watched his little brother before taking Brooke's hand and following him.

"Where are you going Lucas?" Dan called out.

"With Nathan, if Nathan goes then I go," Lucas announced not bothering to turn back to his father.

He was insignificant at this point. Nathan had done what both brothers had desired to do for so long. He had broken free and shown Lucas the path to do so. Lucas wasn't going to stay when he had the chance to go. Nathan smiled weakly at his brother who just nodded, telling him it would all be ok.

"Fine!" Dan screeched and turned his back on his sons.

It was official. Dan Scott had cut his two sons-his kin-out of his life forever and they would never be welcomed back. Karen watched vulnerably as her sons walked out of the room and away from her. They'd left her…her only children had left her. She felt empty inside-vacant and unoccupied. Her heart's warmth cried out for her sons-pleading with them to stay, to not leave her. Her mouth opened to convey her heart's feelings but no words came. The only sound that came was a muffled sob as her knees finally gave way and she collapsed onto an armchair. They'd left her with nothing. They were her identity. She was nothing without them.

Nathan and Lucas parted ways once they got to the top of the stairs and went in opposite directions, leading their wives to their bedrooms. Once they were in their childhood rooms the memories came flooding back-haunting them. There were times when they'd fought…the laughs…the tears…the midnight feasts…the bedtime stories…and now it was all gone. There would be no more fights, no more laughter, no more crying, no more feasts, no more stories…no more anything and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Pulling out a suitcase each, the brothers opened their wardrobes and began packing their belongings in their separate childhood bedrooms.

Brooke rushed forward to aid Lucas and taking the clothes from him, began stacking them in the suitcase. Their eyes locked together in an intense stare. Throwing the clothes onto the bed Brooke threw herself into Lucas' arms and hugged him furiously.

"I love you for doing this," Brooke whispered.

Lucas held onto her tighter, cradling her head as he asked, "What else could I do-sit around and not help my brother? Besides, did he think I'd stay and listen to him insult you every minute? I could never do that to you. I love you too much."

Brooke sniffled and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. Lucas pulled back and looked down at Brooke concerned. She turned her face away but Lucas guided it back to his, cradling her face in his hands. Another tear escaped and fell down Brooke's cheek.

"Brooke," Lucas bent his head and drank her precious nectar. "Please don't cry. I'm so sorry if this is hard on you but-"

Brooke silenced Lucas with a finger to his lips as she spoke, "I'm crying for you Lucas. I'm crying because you have to leave your family and Karen. I'm crying because it's hard for you even though you won't show it. I'm not crying for me, I'm crying for you."

"Then please don't cry for me," Lucas begged. "I love you Brooke and as long as I have you I have everything. So please don't cry for me."

"I love you," Brooke whispered as Lucas pulled her into another hug. No matter how unstable their lives were or how indefinite the future was they would always have each other and that was all the stability and promise that they would ever need.

Meanwhile across the hall Nathan was furiously pacing the space between his bed and open suitcase to his wardrobe, frantically packing.

"Nathan stop!" Haley pleaded as he dropped more clothes into the suitcase. "Nathan please stop!"

It was as if Nathan was possessed and instead of slowing he hastened.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed pulling on Nathan's hand and spinning him around so that he faced her.

Nathan's breathing was erratic as he stood there panting. He made no move so instead Haley walked closer and rested one hand on his chest above his drumming heart and then cupped his cheek with the other. Nathan's arms immediately twined around Haley's waist and pulled her closer. Haley stroked Nathan's hair, loving the feel of his thick overgrown locks. The effect that Haley had on Nathan was amazing. Instantly his breathing began to even out and his demeanour changed from tense to tranquil.

"Baby, you have to stay calm. If something happens to you then what about me and Bubba. What would we do without you?" Haley's voice was thick with emotion. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Nathan.

"You'll never have to find out. I promise you Haley, we'll be together always and forever. You'll never lose me especially now that we're finally getting out of here," Nathan promised as he stroked Haley's cheek.

"Nathan, I know you're doing this for me and the baby but are you sure it's the right thing to do for you? I don't want you to look back twenty years from now and regret this rash decision because it wasn't what you wanted," Haley said.

"You're amazing, you know that? Haley, I have wanted to break free of this place for twenty-five years and now's my chance. This is what I want. The fact that I'm doing it for you and Bubba is even more of a motive. This is the right thing to do and I'm positive it's what I want. And twenty years from now when I look back I'll be happy because I'll have a wife and a beautiful child and hopefully a few more," Nathan suggested.

"Down boy, let's just have this one first and then we'll discuss more children," Haley giggled.

"Deal! Now let's pack because I really wanna get out of here," Nathan enthused.

"Ok, but erm...I'll pack. No offence sweetie but you suck at packing," Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek before turning back to the mess which Nathan called packing. Emptying the suitcase Haley neatly began folding the clothes and laying them in the case.

As the boys packed their belongings for their _great escape_ Karen stood before Dan, tears falling and streaking her face. Dan was holding Karen's arms, his support being the only thing keeping his wife upright.

"Stop them Dan, they're leaving me!" Karen pleaded hysterically.

"Let them," Dan said harshly.

"Stop them for me Dan, please stop them for me," Karen cried, her eyes were desperate as she looked up at Dan. Dan's eyes softened as he held his wife closer to him.

"Karen, you know how much I love you and I'll do anything for you-even die for you," Dan's eyes turned to cold stones, "But not this, this I can't do for you. I'm sorry Karen."

Karen pushed Dan away from her and moved backwards. Shaking an accusing finger at him she stuttered, "This is all your fault. Dan, what's their mistake? They're children and whatever they do we're supposed to support them and forgive them. Why can't you do that?"

"Because they're not children Karen, they're grown men! They know what they're doing," Dan snapped.

"Dan, I've always stood by you but in this, in this I won't. I hate you for doing this to my children and me Dan Scott. I hate you!" Karen screamed before running from the claustrophobic room.

Karen stopped in the hallway as she came face to face with Brooke and Haley. One look was all it took and the girls were in the mother's arms-their mother's arms-and crying with her.

"Its ok girls, it's all going to be ok," Karen soothed.

The girls sniffled as they pulled away.

"Sorry," Haley wiped away at the tears.

"Don't be," Karen said simply.

"If only things didn't have to be this way," Brooke wished.

"But they are. Brooke, Haley, will you please promise me something?" Karen asked.

"Anything," they agreed.

"Promise to look after my boys. Brooke, Lucas is going to need you more then ever to talk to and to help him adapt. And Haley, you know how Nathan is. He tends to retreat and keep everybody out. Please make sure that he talks to you and that doesn't happen. Promise me that you girls will look after my sons," Karen requested.

"We promise," Brooke and Haley consented.

Hearing heavy footsteps the three women turned to see Nathan and Lucas walking down the staircase for the very last time. Karen was reduced to tears again as she watched her sons actually prepared to leave her. Reaching the bottom the boys dropped their suitcases and walked into their mother's awaiting arms.

Karen held on tight to her life as she felt everything she had ever known crumble to pieces. Somewhere she had kept a little hope that her boys wouldn't really leave her. But here they were, suitcases packed and saying their goodbyes.

"Please don't cry mum," Nathan implored as tears sprang to his own eyes.

"Come on mum, we can't leave you like this," Lucas urged.

"Then don't," Karen pulled back and kissed both her son's cheeks. "Please don't leave me. What am I going to do without you?"

"Mum, but we're not leaving you," Lucas tried to placate her.

"Yeah, we're just leaving this house and...Dad," Nathan cleared his throat as he bit his tongue to keep the tears at bay.

"Then don't leave this house, I beg you," Karen folded her hands before her sons.

"No mum," Lucas took Karen's hands and kissed them.

"Don't ever beg us to do anything mum. We can't stay. Dad won't let us live how we want to and the only way that we can live our lives freely is away from him," Nathan wiped the mist from his eyes.

"We have to go," Lucas bit the inside of his mouth as his own eyes watered.

"Don't forget about me," Karen pleaded.

"We never could," Lucas assured.

Karen pulled her boys back into a tight hug as she held them desperately, not wanting to let go.

"Look after yourselves and Brooke and Haley. Nathan, if I hear that you've done anything to Haley or are upsetting her I swear that I will be around faster than you can imagine. She's pregnant Nathan so you have to be very cautious," Karen advised.

"I got it mum," Nathan laughed. "I love you."

"I love you more," Lucas teased.

"No I do," Nathan objected.

"No I do," Lucas was defiant.

"I love you both just as much as each other," Karen kissed their foreheads. "Oh, my baby boys are growing up and leaving me."

"Whenever you need us just give us a call," Nathan whispered.

"And come visit us too, we're all gonna be at Brooke's," Lucas added.

"You won't be able to get rid of me," Karen joked as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Now go before I definitely won't let you."

"What are you gonna do mum?" Lucas challenged.

"Yeah, we have the height advantage," Nathan straightened up beside Karen.

"Totally!" Lucas bumped fists with Nathan.

Karen grabbed both their ears and pulled her down so that they were face to face. Nathan and Lucas pulled on her hands in agony as Karen spoke warmly, "You wanna bet. I could stop you from leaving easily. Now, be careful and good luck and take care of each other. If I hear one complaint from my daughter-in-laws then boys, I'm coming after you."

Karen let go of Nathan and Lucas and moved on to a giggling Brooke and Haley, leaving the boys to rub their red ears.

"Now girls, remember your promise and whenever you need me call me and I'll be with you in minutes. Oh, come here," Karen pulled them into her arms and held them closely. "Look after my idiots for me please."

"We will," Brooke and Haley nodded as they pulled back.

"Now, let's see, I never made it to your wedding so I have no gifts for you but I'm sure I can find something," Karen mumbled as she rushed out of the hallway and into one of the adjoining rooms.

"She's harsh!" Lucas exclaimed as he hugged Brooke from behind.

"Aaw," Brooke cooed, turning to kiss Lucas' ear, sucking on the reddened skin.

"Bro, I think it's called tough love," Nathan pouted hugging Haley and having her kiss his pout away.

"Where's mum?" Lucas looked around.

"Tell me about it, I wanna get out of here already," Nathan sighed as he looked at the living room door behind which his father stood.

"Are you purposefully trying to make me cry again?" Karen asked as she wiped away the ever present tears and came to stand before both couples with two jewellery boxes in her hand. The cases were slim and long enough to hold necklaces. "Congratulations!"

Karen handed Brooke and Haley a box each. Confused, they opened them to find two long silver chains with a twinkling diamond hanging in the middle. The pendants were simple yet elegant and so beautiful.

Shocked Haley looked up, "Karen we can't-"

"Nonsense, I had these made after I saw you and Nathan at the clinic. Even though Nathan said that he hadn't been out I'd had a feeling that something would happen. Besides, I couldn't let you both leave without anything," Karen smiled through her creeping tears.

Brooke turned to look at Lucas and he simply nodded letting her know that she should accept the gift.

Brooke and Haley embraced Karen once more before making their way to the cars and letting Nathan, Lucas and Karen say goodbye between themselves.

"Come here Lucas," Karen opened her arms to hold her oldest son as she hugged him tightly. "Now listen to me carefully, you're the oldest and you need to keep an eye on Nathan. You know how he is. And you're married too so you have responsibilities towards Brooke. Never ever treat her badly. Hold her higher than yourself and do her justice. Don't give her a reason to doubt your marriage. Look out for yourself too and keep your head down and work hard. The rewards will come in the end. I love you Lucas, don't ever forget that. You will always have me here; I promise you that I'm not going anywhere."

Lucas nodded as he kissed his mother's cheek and gave her a squeeze, "I love you too mum."

Karen turned to Nathan and pulled him into her arms. Mum, I-" Nathan choked on a sob as he hid his face in his mother's neck, tears rolling down his face.

"Nathan sweetie, promise me that whatever happens you'll stay strong and that you won't shut yourself off from anyone," Karen requested. "Look after Haley because she's gonna need all the help that she can get in the upcoming months. Just remember that however much she may scream at you or snap she still loves you and that it's not you-it's the hormones. I expect full updates on how my grandchild is and no complaints from my daughter-in-law. Nathan, I love you and I'm so proud of you for what you've accomplished. I'm sorry that I stood by your father five years ago though. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Why not? I forgave you five years ago," Nathan kissed Karen's cheek. "I promise to do everything you've said. Mum, don't stay away for too long. I love you too much to be away from you."

"I won't," Karen pulled Lucas into their hug. "I love you boys and I'm so proud of you for everything. Now go on before something else happens."

"There's something that I have to do first," Nathan pulled away and wiped at his eyes. Ignoring the confused stares he received he walked to the living room door. Bracing himself he opened the door and stepped in.

"Dad," Nathan whispered.

Dan turned to find his married younger son. All he wanted to do was take him into his arms and hug him and tell him that everything was ok. But his damn ego kept getting in the way and wouldn't let him.

"Dad, I'm leaving and I just had to say goodbye. No matter what's happened between us you're still my father and...I love you," Nathan admitted vulnerably.

It was so hard standing there for Nathan and talking to an emotionless face. Nathan felt like an outsider in his own home-in his childhood home-and it was Dan Scott's fault that he felt that way. He stood there waiting patiently, waiting for Dan to say something to him.

Dan stared at his younger son and felt an overwhelming urge to return the sentiment. He opened his mouth to speak but at the last minute his pride stopped him and he closed it. Turning his back on Nathan he stared at the wall before him, waiting for his son to leave him...forever.

Nathan blinked the tears back at the rejection he'd received. All of his life all he'd ever wanted to do was please his father, to make him proud and look where that had gotten him. Shaking his head Nathan muttered goodbye before rushing from the room. Picking up his suitcase Nathan hurried away from his mother and to his car.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Karen ran after him and tried to stop him, begging him to talk to her and tell him what had happened. Nathan gave her a lasting hug before rushing into the front seat of his car and starting it. Looking over to Haley he took her hand and placed it on her stomach, covering her hand with his own on their Bubba, silently promising to always be there for his child and never turn his back on it.

Karen stood still and dissolved into Lucas as he hugged her, leading her back to the steps of the house.

"Goodbye mum," Lucas left for his own car. Taking hold of Brooke's hand he entwined it in his own before pulling out of the driveway. Nathan followed Lucas and the two cars drove away.

Unbeknownst to his sons, Dan had been watching their departure from the living room window. Putting his hand up against the glass he yearned to stop them as they left, but all he could do was watch them leave.

Putting on a brave face she waved them goodbye knowing that it was what they needed. They didn't need to see her crumble before them. They were leaning on her and needed her to be supportive. So she would be. But behind closed doors it would be a different story. She finally dropped her hand when they had completely disappeared and dejectedly she turned and went back into her empty household. As soon as she walked in a door opened to reveal Dan. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shut it. Karen dragged herself upstairs, fighting against the urge to just drop down at any spot and fall apart. She took hold of the handle to her and Dan's bedroom and pushed the door open. Immediately she felt as if she was suffocating, her air passages blocking up as she gasped for air. Rushing in she grabbed her nightclothes before hurrying out of the room and into the guest room at the end of the hall and furthest from her bedroom. She felt like a zombie as she changed and got ready for bed. But as soon as she crawled into bed she sprang to life.

Dan made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that Karen's clothes were gone and she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing desolately he got ready for bed and climbed into the cold covers. Out of nowhere Karen's cries could be heard as she cried for her sons and the emptiness she felt. They taunted Dan as he lay there, listening to his wife crying but being helpless to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Karen. I love you," Dan whispered into the darkness...into his life.

* * *

They had congregated in the kitchen, in need of something to drink before they went to sleep. They had left their houses a couple of hours ago and it was now well past midnight. Haley was sitting in Nathan's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Lucas and Brooke sat beside each other, holding hands. They drank their hot chocolate in silence-something they needed after the day that they'd had. 

Placing her empty mug on the table, Haley rested her heavy head on Nathan's shoulder.

"So, how did it go at your parents Haley?" Brooke asked gently.

"They disowned me because I'm a package deal and wouldn't come without Nathan," Haley said bitterly.

"Ouch," Brooke sympathised.

Haley shrugged and stifled a yawn, "It's about time we moved on."

"Talking about moving on, let's get you to bed Haley," Nathan said helping Haley up and to her feet.

"Goodnight," Brooke and Lucas said as they watched the exhausted couple leave. It wasn't just today that had been tiring though, it had been the past five years too.

Brooke stood up and picked up all the mugs. She put them in the sink and turned on the water, beginning to rinse them.

"Leave them for the night," Lucas took hold of Brooke's arm and guided her into his lap.

"I love you," Brooke whispered into Lucas' chest.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed Brooke's head.

"We'll be ok won't we?" Brooke asked vulnerably.

"We're all going to be more then ok," Lucas assured.

* * *

Haley and Nathan climbed into the bed in Brooke's guest room. Pulling Haley closer Nathan kissed her softly, stroking her waist. 

"I went to say goodbye to my dad before I left," Nathan whispered as they pulled back. He waited for a reaction but none came. "I told him that I loved him. Haley, he opened his mouth but then he shut it again. I honestly think that he was going to tell me he loved me, but I don't know why he didn't. Then he just turned away and said nothing and I left."

Nathan needed answers about his father. He needed to know why he hadn't said anything. Haley knew Nathan and knew that he needed some sort of justification.

"He does love you Nathan otherwise he wouldn't have cared so much when he was asking Lucas for you. He really does love you but he doesn't know how to show it," Haley comforted Nathan as she stroked his hair.

"Maybe," Nathan sighed and closed his eyes contentedly, a smile creeping onto his face. "It's all over. We don't have to hide or lie anymore. It's done. We're married and we're going to have a baby and we're free. Life can't get any better then this."

"You're right. I was so tired of worrying and having to second guess everything. Now we can be together forever," Haley kissed Nathan.

"Always and forever," Nathan mumbled against her lips as he took them fully, a deep desire for her taking over his body.

Haley gasped and pulled away as her face contorted. Her hand shot to her stomach as she pushed against her abdomen, gasping once more.

"What is it Haley, what's wrong? Does something not feel right? Is it Bubba?" Nathan fired question after question as worry flooded within him.

Haley took his hand and placed it against her stomach. Nathan felt a slight push on it and looked up at Haley speechless.

"Was that-?" Nathan asked as he felt another tiny kick.

Haley nodded as she laughed joyously, "That's our Bubba."

"That's our Bubba," Nathan echoed amazed.

They lay there all night in awe at the show there baby was putting on for them. They're Bubba had made it's presence shown, letting it's proud parents know that it was all going to be ok. They had made it through the last five years and had finally received their well overdue right to freedom.

* * *

**So good or bad? What did you guys think? I have no idea what the hell happened after Karen left Dan and met Brooke and Haley in the hallway. I was just going to have them leave and make you all cry but I spun it off and there was less crying. But it worked right? Feedback would be brilliant and I'd love to know what you all think. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lax**


	24. The Proud Family

**Ok, so I feel so bad for not updating in ages and ages but as much as I tried to make sure it didn't-life really got in the way. Schoolwork has doubled since last year and is a complete and utter time-consuming pain. But I gotta do what I gotta do to get anywhere in life right? So please forgive me. I don't even get a lot of time to read fictions anymore (sob). **

**Ok, so I'm not happy with this chapter-ok, maybe a little bit-but I'm just not satisfied. I don't know what it is about it, but something's just not right about it. I've been holding onto this and trying to work out what but I just figured I'll post it. Hey, if anyone has any suggestions for it, let me know. It's still not too late for any modifications. **

**Ok, so you're gonna look at the song that I've chosen for this chapter and think what the hell? It was going to be something else but don't you guys just love The Proud Family? That show rocks! Anyway, I watched and all I could think was naley and their Bubba-and it just went-so just go with it. **

**Italics are flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Proud Family **

_Family a family  
Proud Family  
They'll make you scream  
make you wanna sing  
its a family thing  
a family  
proud proud family  
Proud Family  
They'll push your buttons  
make you wanna hug 'em  
big family  
a family  
a proud proud family_

I sleep tight know that your there  
nice dreams and your every where  
in my heart and even in my soul  
you know I'll take you every single place I go  
every day I'm hanging with my friends  
that's coo but when the day ends  
I wanna feel a love I know that really true  
I only wanna feel how I feel when I'm with you

_The Proud Family by Solange ft. Destiny's Child_

"Come on Haley, hurry up!" Nathan yelled up the stairs from the hallway.

"I'm coming!" Haley ran down the stairs having located her bag.

"Finally," Nathan muttered as he saw Haley advancing.

"I heard-aah!" Haley tripped on the third from last stair and went flying into...Nathan's arms.

Nathan lowered Haley to the ground after catching her.

"Damn it Haley, can you please be a little more careful? What if I wasn't there to catch you and you'd tripped? What if something had happened?" Nathan fired.

"Sweetie, nothing would've happened because you'd have been there to catch me even then," Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and looked up into his stone face, "Face it Nathan, you hate being away from me."

"Haley," Nathan growled, "Promise me you'll stop being so...clumsy?"

"You think I'm clumsy?" Haley asked feigning hurt to Nathan's hard face.

"Promise," Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes knowing that Nathan was only looking out for her and Bubba. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Nathan was enthusiastic to say the very least.

"Ok hubby, let's go," Haley beamed.

Nathan couldn't help but kiss Haley. She just looked so...sexy in that moment.

"No, they're about to leave now," Brooke wondered into the hallway leading Lucas as she talked to Peyton on the phone. "Ok, I'll tell them. No I won't-just talk to them yourself."

Brooke thrust the phone into Haley's hands and stared at her expectantly.

"Peyton?" Haley spoke hesitantly.

"Wrong, try Jake. Now Haley, before I give the phone to Peyton just remember that we want a boy and if it's not a boy then Nathan Scott's gonna have some explaining to do," Jake warned.

Haley giggled as she could hear Peyton and Jake fighting on the end.

"Give me that! Hales," Peyton greeted having stolen the phone back from a sulking Jake. "Oh stop it Jake or I swear that I will tell your mother how you torture me."

Haley's nose scrunched up as she held the phone away from her ear after hearing Jake placating Peyton, followed by a lot of sucking noises. It was like a plunger being pulled out of a toilet. Eek!

"Shit, Haley!"

Taking a deep breath Haley put the phone back to her ear and asked sweetly, "Yes?"

"It had better be a girl! Not that I'd mind a boy but I've got a lot of money riding on this so when you come back from the clinic I'd better have some good news," Peyton said sugary sweet.

"Peyton, I don't have any control over these things. I-"

"Your right, tell Nathan that if it isn't a girl I'm gonna hunt him down and demand a full refund."

"Peyton, stop making my husband sound like a male prostitute," Haley requested before seeing Nathan's disgusted face and winking.

"Oh, Hales, I-eew!"

"Anything else?"

"Good luck," Peyton croaked before ending the call.

"A male prostitute?" Nathan's face was a ghostly white.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're only my slave," Haley kissed his cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! Come on, I can't wait to find out what we're gonna have," Nathan took hold of

Haley's waist and hurried her out of the door.

"Bye," Haley screamed over her shoulder.

"Bring back good news!" Brooke waved.

Nathan and Haley were soon on their way to the clinic. Between this visit and the last, so much had changed. They were now married and finally rid of their parents and the great expectations they were forced to live up to. A few days had passed since the confrontations with the parents and they were settling into their own lives. Brooke and Lucas were a perfect couple in every sense. Nathan and Haley were still living with them but were searching for a house of their own-despite Brooke's continuous threats that she would lock them in her house and never let them go. But Nathan and Haley knew that they could not live with Brooke and Lucas forever. They had to build a life of their own for when their Bubba was to arrive. And Peyton and Jake, well they were actually successful in their revelations...

"_Hi Brooke," Peyton spoke into the phone. "Oh...Jake says hi too."_

"_Hey Peyton," Brooke said. _

_Everybody turned their attention to Brooke who was now on the phone with their partners in crime. It was the morning after the four had left the security of their parent's homes to find their own way with the truth. _

"_Really...how?" Brooke asked in shock as she ignored everybody's questioning gazes. _

_The conversation continued in this manner until finally Brooke ended it. _

"_Well, what happened?" Haley asked. _

"_Their parents were completely supportive. They only set Jake and Peyton up for arranged marriages because they hadn't had any luck themselves and it was a great opportunity. They were actually really happy for them. Peyton's now moved into Jake's house. Isn't that great?" Brooke told. _

"_Atleast someone got what they deserved," Nathan commented. But he wasn't bitter, he was genuinely happy for them. _

_Haley gasped as she flinched. _

"_What's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked. _

"_It's just Bubba kicking...really kicking," Haley added as she felt another aim at her ribs. _

_Nathan laughed and placed his hand over Haley's and felt the soft flutters. _

"_Bubba's kicking?" Brooke asked. _

_Lucas made a move towards Haley but Brooke pushed him out of the way, causing him to lose his balance and fall unceremoniously to the floor. Brooke ignored her husband and ran to Haley. Nathan saw the determined look in her eye and rapidly removed his hand in fear of it being slapped away. Nathan hurried around the table to help his older brother up. Brooke's hand came to a rest on Haley's stomach as she took in a deep breath. _

"_Oh my...that's my godchild!" Brooke giggled as she lowered her head and whispered. "Hey baby, this is your Auntie Brooke."_

_Haley smiled at the sight. Brooke would be a great aunt and an amazing mother. _

"_What makes you thing that you're the godmother?" Haley demanded. _

"_Well if it's not me then who else will it be?" Brooke asked._

"_Well it could be...Peyton," Haley snapped her fingers enthusiastically._

"_Peyton? You'd choose her over me? You haven't even known Blondie long," Brooke huffed. _

"_Well I happened to like her very much," Haley said as if that settled the matter. _

"_No you didn't! You hated her because she was going to marry Nathan!"_

"_I did not hate her! I thought she was nice!"_

"_Oh really?"_

_Nathan and Lucas watched their wives as they fought over Peyton...no, over godparents. They couldn't help but smile at how even though they were fighting, the women looked so carefree and happy. _

"_It's always going to be like this isn't it?" Nathan asked his older brother. _

"_Yep."_

Despite what Brooke thought Peyton wasn't any real competition. Haley had just wanted to piss Brooke off and she'd succeeded.

Nathan took hold of Haley's hand and kissed it as the clinic came into view, "Not long until we know what we're having now."

* * *

Brooke squealed delightedly as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her up. Spinning her around Lucas lowered her to the ground. 

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas whispered as he kissed her neck, biting down playfully.

"You'd better," Brooke warned as she spun around to face Lucas and kissed him. As always between them the kiss escalated as the love and passion they felt in that moment seeped in. Their tongues battled as Lucas pushed Brooke back against the kitchen door, his hands massaging her waist. Brooke's arms entwined around Lucas' shoulders and she pulled him closer. Breaking apart they rested their foreheads together, "Despite how much I love Naley, we have the house to ourselves for a while. What do you think about us making some good use of it before they come back?"

"I think you just read my mind," Lucas showered Brooke's neck with kisses, sucking furiously. Brooke threw her head back and allowed Lucas to carry her over to the dining table and lay her down upon it.

Just as their hands began to wonder the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the empty household. Lucas made a move to stand up but Brooke pulled him back down atop her.

"Just ignore it," Brooke said.

"What if it's important?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we'll never find out," Brooke hushed Lucas with a kiss.

But the doorbell's ringing had now become persistent and they could no longer ignore it. Brooke groaned as Lucas rolled off of her and stood up, smoothing his clothes and brushing his hands through his hair.

Lucas disappeared out through the kitchen door and sighed as he opened the front door.

"Hi Lucas," said a warm voice as she took him into a hug.

"Mum," Lucas grinned as he was transformed back into a little boy, happy to see his mummy. "Brooke, get out here!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come before now," Karen apologised as she surveyed Lucas. "What have you been doing with your hair? Is it a new look that I should know about?"

Lucas closed the door and cursed under his breath, "What's wrong with my hair ma?"

"It looks messy."

"Karen!" Brooke squealed as she hugged Karen. She winked at Lucas, who was now hurriedly flattening his hair, behind Karen's back. "We were starting to think that you were avoiding us."

"Of course I wasn't," Karen laughed, "Where's Nathan and Haley?"

"They went for their appointment. They're going to find out whether they're having a boy or girl!" Brooke giggled, just stopping herself from jumping up and down in excitement…just.

"So soon! I remember when I found out that I was having boys, it was one of the best times in my life," Karen took Lucas' hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"What are we all standing here for? Let's go sit down," Brooke motioned to the living room.

Lucas shook his head as his wife and mother walked into the living room. His eyes followed Brooke. How the hell did she do it? She'd come out looking immaculate, without a hair out of place and he'd been accused of looking messy. Where was the justice?

"Lucas!" Brooke called.

"Coming!" Lucas hurriedly checked his reflection in the mirror before rushing in to the living room.

* * *

"Everything is looking great," Dr Stevens smiled at the couple before her, having just done all the necessary tests on Haley. "So, tell me how you've been feeling Haley." 

"Erm...pretty good actually. I'm not as tired anymore and the baby kicked a few days ago," Haley grinned.

"The baby kicked?"

"Yep," Nathan confirmed.

Nathan and Haley had an aura around them of proud parents. Even down the road, the rays of sunshine emitting from them could be felt as they shared their permanent happiness with the world.

"Wow! I bet you guys can't wait to know whether it's a he or she now," Dr Stevens laughed.

"About that, can we hurry that part up?" Nathan asked impatiently as Haley giggled.

"Well how about we just find out?" Dr Stevens offered as she spread the cool gel over Haley's stomach.

The screen once again filled with a blurry image with defined lines and shapes. Dr Stevens began pointing out various organs and parts of the body before stopping at a certain place.

"Your child is spread out for us this time. Are you ready to learn what you are having?" she asked.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they shared a telling look. Looking back to the doctor they nodded eagerly.

"It looks like you're having a..."

* * *

Brooke tackled Haley and Nathan as soon as they entered the living room as Lucas stood. Laughing, he pulled back an overexcited Brooke. 

"Well, what are you guys having? A boy or a girl?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"You can tell them," Nathan grinned at Haley.

"No, you can," Haley said.

"I really don't care who it is-someone just tell me please," Brooke begged.

"We're having a girl," Nathan announced.

Nathan and Haley laughed as they were pulled into a tight hug by a babbling Brooke. Incoherent words were spilling out of her mouth but they just nodded, taking it as a congratulations. Brooke pulled Lucas into the hug and the four laughed at finding themselves in a group hug.

Pulling back Brooke squealed, "I knew it was gonna be a girl! What did I tell you Broody?"

"Mum, did you hear that? They're having a girl!" Lucas laughed.

Nathan and Haley looked up, their mouths hanging open in shock at finding Karen there.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked distantly.

"I was missing my kids," Karen shrugged before opening her arms out to them, "Congratulations."

Nathan and Haley hugged Karen and in this hug there was a definite difference-almost a finality-to all the other hugs that the three had shared. Now Nathan and Haley were embracing Karen, not just as children, but as proud parents too.

"I'll call Peyton, you guys so owe us some money," Brooke laughed as she rushed out of the room.

The happy news was shared with Peyton and Jake and the evening dissolved into a flurry of laughter and speculation over what Nathan and Haley's girl would be like. Mental lists were made over all the things that had to happen within the next few months and the first item on the to-do list for the couple was to buy a house.

Nobody knew how the time had flew by within their constant chatter but as it neared ten p.m. Karen decided it was time that she set off. Bidding everybody goodbye she set off for her own house.

Entering her humble abode, she sighed dejectedly at the silence that greeted her. To her left she heard a door creak shut and turning, she saw her partner Dan. This is what had become of their successful and loving marriage of over twenty years. Silence. They hadn't talked since Karen had told him she hated him when the boys left. They had just been...silent. Dan opened his mouth to speak but stopped in his tracks. Maybe it was because he felt unworthy of asking. Maybe it was because seeing the foreboding look in Karen's eyes made him feel as if it was not his place to ask anything. Or maybe it was because it actually wasn't his place to ask.

Turning from him Karen rushed up the stairs. Dan's eyes followed her as she went, not once looking back.

* * *

Nathan rolled Haley onto her back and hovered steadily above her. Moulding his body to fit in shape with hers, without applying too much weight, he pushed deep within her. Their eyes locked and their breath came in heavy pants. Nathan swooped down to capture Haley's swollen lips in a paralysing kiss. He moved himself within Haley, attending to her every need. 

Nathan and Haley wanted to milk this opportunity of sex for all they had as it wouldn't come again in a long time. Well ok, it would come again-it would actually come again frequently if Haley's hormones had a say in it. It just wouldn't come along again in this position for another...five months! Haley would be growing larger which wasn't exactly going to make sex in this position easy.

As they climaxed they gripped each other as close as possible before flying back down to reality. Nathan leaned his forehead against Haley's, randomly kissing parts of her face and slowly withdrew from her.

"I love you so much Haley, you're the best thing to have ever happened to me," Nathan whispered as he rolled over and pulled Haley into his side.

"I love you too," Haley snuggled into Nathan and closed her eyes, sleep ready to overtake her.

Nathan stroked Haley's hair, bringing her closer to oblivion. Just as Haley fell asleep she heard, "Goodnight Bubba...my baby girl." And then Haley submitted with an invincible smile, dreams of her daughter filling her sleep.

* * *

**I know, it was terrible but it was a sort of build up to the next chapter-just setting the scene and of course finding out that it was a girl! I know many of you wanted another James but when I planned it-ages ago-I decided then and there that they'd have a girl. Now all I gotta do is finalise the name-which is almost done! How much fun! **

**So, again, if you have any suggestions or feedback about this chapter please let me know!**

**Lax**


	25. Apologize

**Yes, it is what you think it is...another update! It's quite good isn't it? This one's up after just a week. That seems to be my latest record. **

**Anyway, this chapter could come as a bit of a shock to you guys so just remember to breathe. I loved this because it actually fits exactly how I planned it and I really enjoyed writing it so I hope it shows. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I received and all the readers who took the time to read the last chapter. It meant a lot so thank you! And I loved hearing your responses to Bubba being a girl. Oh yeah, girls rule (no offence James Lucas Scott)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: ****Apologize**

___I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late 

_Apologize by One Republic _

Haley sighed heavily as she saw the alarm clock glaring 3:02 back at her. Haley turned slightly so that she could see Nathan's serene face from where he lay beside her. She fought the urge to groan as his arm tightened around her waist. Turning back she once again faced the alarm clock and huffed. Her hand came to rest on her expanded stomach and she gently rubbed it.

_Don't worry sweetie, _she thought, _I'll figure something out._

Gently lifting Nathan's arm she slipped out from under the covers and stood. She slowly let go of Nathan's arm and pulled on her dressing gown, tying it tightly around her waist. Shuffling into her slippers, Haley crept towards the door. She cringed as it creaked open but looking back, saw that Nathan was gone, to lost in the land of dreams. Pausing to smile at the sight of her adorable husband, she admired how sexy he looked with his mouth slightly parted and the covers coming half-way up his torso and giving a delicious view of his muscles. Haley licked her lips as dirty thoughts began to consume her mind but she snapped out of it. There'd be time for that later, first she had to return to the task at hand. Leaving the room Haley voyaged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Nathan and Haley had bought their house one month ago, in fact the exact day after they'd found out that they were having a girl. They'd taken one look at the house and fallen in love with it. Their home was simple yet in its own way, magnificent. It was a calm cream with a wrap-around porch and steps leading up to the front door. Inside, it was composed of two floors. The ground floor had a large kitchen which Haley had fallen in love with at first sight. She couldn't wait until she was cooking for her husband _and _her baby girl. There was also a spacious living room, dining room, a small office, a couple of bathrooms and a den (which Nathan had fallen in love with at first sight-he could see himself playing video games for hours on end). On the second floor was the all important master bedroom with an accompanying en-suite. Beside it was a smaller, yet still huge, bedroom that was to be a nursery. There were another two bedrooms which were, as of now, guest bedrooms and another few bathrooms. But Nathan and Haley didn't want those rooms to remain as guest rooms, they wanted them to be filled with children.

Haley flicked on the light and opened up the fridge. Bending down she scanned the many edible items on the shelves but her eyes zoned in on one. Grabbing the bottle of Branston's smooth pickle, Haley placed it on the counter. Then she grabbed a banana from the collection of fruit and sat down in one of the stools at the island. Unscrewing the cap from the bottle, she unpeeled the banana and dunked it into the pickle.

Grinning wildly, Haley brought the banana that was smeared in brown goo to her mouth and took a bite. Oh, she was in heaven. Haley closed her eyes as she felt the concoction melt in her mouth and fought the urge to groan aloud. Cravings sometimes came at the most inconvenient times, or rather three in the morning, but for her they were worth it.

Normally, she would've awoken Nathan and persuaded him to fetch her desired craving of the moment. But tonight was different. Nathan had been working so hard on finding another job. Sure they had money, but they needed a steady income to be stable. Haley was still helping out with Brooke's clothing line but that wasn't enough. Nathan was feeling the burn of not being able to provide for his family at one of the times when they'd most needed it and Haley knew that. He sent off applications and went for interviews, but he still hadn't had one reply. Granted, it was still early days yet, but nobody wished to employ Nathan for the position he was seeking. Either that or they knew what had gone down in the Scott-James family and were afraid of creating unnecessary enemies by hiring Nathan Scott. And for Nathan, that was annoying and angering, but most of all it was disappointing. All his life Nathan had strived to be as good as his father, good enough for his father. But now, when he wanted to break free of that image and make something of himself individually, he couldn't. Nathan never backed down though so he continued trying. In the time that he had, Nathan had been working around the house to make it seem more homely. One day, he had rearranged the whole living room on Haley's instructions, only for her to change her mind and him have to put everything back again. Today had been one of those tiring days and Haley hadn't had the heart to wake Nathan for her selfish demands. She knew how tired he was-both mentally and physically, so she'd let him be _or so she thought_.

Once again she dunked the banana into the pickle and took a big bite.

"Haley!"

Haley jumped guiltily and her eyes went wide as she looked up to see her half-naked husband smirking at her from where he lent on the doorway. Her eyes watered as she tried to stop the oncoming fit. In her shock she'd accidentally swallowed the large, not yet broken down, banana piece. Coughing Haley dropped the banana and gulped for air.

Nathan hurried over to the sink and poured a glass of water for Haley. Rushing back to Haley he placed a hand on her back, supporting her.

"Damn it Hales!" Nathan cursed as she coughed relentlessly.

Bringing the glass to her lips, he urged her to drink the cold water. Haley's hand enclosed around Nathan's wrist and she drank the water. When she'd finished Nathan abandoned the cup and stood before her.

"Haley, what was all that?" Nathan demanded.

"It was me choking to death because you snuck up on me," Haley turned her face away from Nathan petulantly.

"Me? What were you even doing down here on your own in the first place? What if something had happened or you'd needed me? Whatever it was I would've got it for you. Why didn't you wake me up?" Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"Because you were really tired and I wanted you to sleep," Haley turned to face Nathan with a pout, "Besides, it's not like I couldn't get it myself."

"That's not the point Mrs Scott. You should've woken me up. I would've got it for you. It doesn't matter if I was tired. Besides, you know I can't sleep without you so either way I'd have woken up," Nathan enlightened.

"But-I-this is all your fault anyway. You snuck up on me!" Haley accused.

Nathan chuckled as he kissed away Haley's pout, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Haley shrugged it off before turning back to her recipe (for disaster).

"What are you eating anyway?" Nathan asked with a disgusted face as Haley took another bite.

"Banana and pickle, you want some?" Haley offered Nathan the banana.

"I'm good," Nathan craned his head back to avoid the repugnant delight.

"Suit yourself," Haley took another bite and once again melted in her seat.

Nathan shook his head and waited for Haley to finish her mouthful before hugging her from behind. He wound his arms around her and he dipped his head to trail open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

"What-what are you doing?" Haley bit her lip to stop from moaning.

Nathan didn't answer but instead continued his administrations. Stopping, Nathan sucked furiously at one of Haley's known weak spots. Haley moaned out and tilted her head to the side.

"Wait-no!" Haley shrugged Nathan off of her and untied his hands from her waist. Turning in her seat she looked up at him in warning. "I came down here for a reason and I'll be damned if you distract me."

"C'mon Hales," Nathan advanced with a seductive smirk.

Haley firmly pushed away Nathan-the oh so sexy, chiselled, powerful, erotic- "No!"

Nathan shrugged and dropped into the seat beside her. Crossing his arms on the counter, Nathan rested his head on them and slumped down. His eyes blinked slowly, watching her as she continued. Sighing, Haley abandoned the banana and turned to her side.

"Hi," Haley ran her hands soothingly through Nathan's dark tresses.

"Hi," Nathan whispered through glazed eyes.

"Are you ok? I mean I know that you've been working so hard lately with the house and trying to get a job. And you've had to put up with me and my silly demands. But you haven't really had a lot of time for yourself to just relax. And look at how tired you are. Jeez Nathan, you gotta start sleeping a little more. That's it, tomorrow you're not getting out of bed for anything-you're on strict sleep orders..."

Nathan smiled as he watched Haley's mouth move animatedly as she lectured him. He loved how she could do that, just look at him and know exactly how he felt and what was wrong and what he needed.

"Nathan, are you listening to me?"

"Yep, and sure I'm tired but that doesn't mean that I should stop working and laze around. But I'm definitely up for that day in bed tomorrow," Nathan paused to take in how Haley's face lit up, "But only if you'll join me."

"I'll be there," Haley kissed his lips softly before pulling back.

"Go on, finish up so we can go to bed," Nathan closed his eyes.

Haley marvelled in how hot her husband looked. His broad back was slumped over and his large muscles clearly defined.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Haley disposed of the banana and returned the pickle back to its place.

Nathan snorted, "What are you having a craving for now?"

"You," Haley revealed.

Nathan shot up shocked and looked over at Haley who was supporting a cheeky grin. Jumping up he pulled her into his arms, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Because you really need your rest Nathan," Haley rubbed Nathan's cheek with a sombre face, however her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"That's what tomorrow's for," Nathan swooped Haley off her feet bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen. "Let's get you to bed Mrs Scott."

"I love how your mind works Mr Scott," Haley giggled.

* * *

Dan sat in his office counting his month's expenses and sorting the business accounts. Yawning he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a pile of statements. Smiling he dropped them onto the desk and pulled out the photo frame that had been lying beneath them. It was a photo that had been taken a couple of years back when Nathan and Lucas had first joined the company. Dan stood between his sons and hugged them, ever the proud father, and the boys were genuinely happy as all three Scott men smirked at the camera. What ever went wrong? Why weren't they still like that now?

Dan knew what went wrong. He'd put his business before his family and in the process had wrecked his wife and son's lives. Somewhere in the back of his mind he'd known that what he was doing was wrong and needed to be changed, but he was powerless to stop it. The greed within him had won and the inevitable had happened: he'd been left alone. He'd stopped his sons from being with their soulmates and forced his wife to the breaking point. But atleast he'd realized his mistake. After all the saying went _better late than never _right? Now all he had to do was put it all right. The only problem was…this wasn't a fairytale where everything would magically rearrange itself. He'd done what he'd done and now he had to pay the price for it. But was it right for his children to have to pay the price too?

Dan wasn't the cold bastard everybody thought him to be. Underneath the hard shell was a warm and soft guy who genuinely wanted the best for his family, even if that meant him separating from them. Which is exactly what he'd done. He'd kept Nathan and Haley away from each other for so long and he'd never supported Brooke and Lucas. When they'd announced their good news he was ecstatic for them. His children had found that one person in life to share their days with, just like he had in Karen. And he was going to be a granddad! He couldn't wait to spoil his grandchild rotten…even though he may not get the chance. How could he not be happy for them? But he'd put them through so much-he'd put them through hell and they didn't deserve the burden of having him around any longer. So he'd turned cold and abandoned them. It'd be best for the long run, he knew it. They could survive without him and live an exceedingly happy life. What did they need him for? So he'd retreated.

But somehow he couldn't leave them alone in the world without anything, without even a little bit of help. So he'd done all he could and talked to other businesses to put in an anonymous good word for his sons to be employed. Yet so far that had turned out futile. But hope was still there as he was in major negotiations with a close friend of his, the only place where he'd gone directly and not anonymously, and hopefully his children would soon have jobs. He atleast owed that to them. He'd also talked to another friend-the estate agent who'd sold Nathan and Haley their home-and had him offer Nathan and Haley a lower price and paid the extra himself, without them knowing. No wonder he had so many accounts to sort and bills to pay right?

Dan returned the frame to its place of hiding and looked up to see Karen walking past.

"Karen," he called out.

He didn't know why he'd called for her, maybe it was just on instinct. Either way, he'd needed to call her name. He wanted to hear her speak to him. He wanted to hear her voice once more. He couldn't even remember the last time she'd spoken to him...or the last time he'd heard her laugh...or the last time she'd even looked at him. He missed her and he needed her.

Karen turned her head and stared at him blankly. Her face was completely passive, not even one speck of emotion could be seen on it. Yet inside she was torn. She didn't know what to do anymore. She missed her husband so much but she just couldn't forgive him. It was as if these past five years she'd ignored all his wrong-doings and it had all come back to bite her in the backside. Somehow, she felt at fault. She knew she shouldn't but that didn't stop her.

Karen entered the office and Dan's hopes soared, but she simply sat down on the sofa, crossed her legs and said nothing.

"Karen, how long are we going to do this for? We're going have to say something to each other eventually," Dan sighed.

Karen watched him silently and was still quiet. Standing Dan walked around to squat before her. He took her hands in his only to have her snatch them away again.

Dan nodded in understanding as he tried once more, "Please talk to me Karen. Say something, anything. Tell me about what you're thinking, how you're feeling. Just say something!"

Karen looked deep into Dan's eyes and spoke purposefully, "I hate you."

Dan gasped. He didn't know why. Somewhere he'd known that she felt so strongly against him. But it was so different suspecting it than to hear the real thing. All he'd ever heard from her before were proclamations on how much she loved him. But now everything had changed.

"You, you don't really mean that do you," Dan tried desperately. "Take it back. You don't mean it! Tell me the truth!"

"You wanna hear the truth," Karen stood and Dan followed. "The truth is that I hate you for what you did to our family. How could you be so cold-hearted? You threw our sons out and for what? For being in love? Were we not once their age? Were we not once in love like them? Answer me!"

Dan stumbled back in shock from the force of Karen's words. She was so angry...and he'd made her like that. He'd forced her to become that way. Gone was the forgiving and loving Karen, replaced by a tortured human, and it was all his fault.

"You can't answer me can you? You know you were wrong! You know that you messed up you bastard! I hate you! You-"

"Karen!" Dan hurried forward as Karen clasped her chest, struggling for breath.

"Don't touch me!" Karen warned as she stumbled slightly.

Karen felt a shooting pain travel from her arm to her chest...to her heart. And everything went black as she fell.

Dan rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

"Karen," he screamed. "Talk to me! Please just wake up and talk to me! I never meant any of it. I love you all more than you could know. I love you Karen! Please wake up."

Karen lay limp in his arms. Dan closed his eyes to ward off the oncoming tears and swallowed the lump in his throat. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out his mobile and dialled the one number that everybody prayed that they would never have to dial for their loved ones: 911.

* * *

Nathan's arms were wrapped tightly around Haley, leaving no room between them. Haley's craving had soon been settled and Nathan had finally been allowed to sleep-not that he didn't mind the pre-sleep activities.

Nathan's mobile began to ring, echoing throughout the room. Nathan groaned as he turned to his side and picked it up.

"Hello," he spoke groggily. He smiled as Haley snuggled further into his chest, as if trying to ward off all the noise. Nathan stroked her hair as his eyes fully opened. Great, whoever this was who'd called better have had a good reason to awake him from his peaceful sleep.

"Nathan," Lucas spoke urgently into the phone.

"Nathan's sleeping, do call back later, preferably in the afternoon," Nathan moaned as he went to put the phone down.

"Nathan! You and Haley need to get up right now!"

"If this is another one of your and Brooke's stupid midnight things then Haley and I are not interested. Jeez, can't you just let me and my pregnant wife sleep?" Nathan yawned.

Haley's eyes fluttered open as she hugged Nathan tighter. Looking up at him she frowned, "Who's on the phone?"

"Lucas," Nathan said. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep baby."

"No! Haley can't go back to sleep! Nathan, listen to me!" Lucas pleaded.

As if finally registering Lucas' alarmed tone Nathan frowned, "Lucas, what's wrong?"

"Its mum," Lucas announced gravely.

"What happened to mum?" Nathan asked desperately as Haley gasped.

"Nathan, she had a heart attack."

Nathan's whole being tensed up as the denial began to set in. How could this have happened? His mum was healthy. There was no family history of heart attacks in their family. Then how did this happen?

"How?" Nathan whispered yet somehow Lucas heard him.

"I dunno, but get ready, Brooke and I will be round to pick you two up soon."

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked worriedly.

"I-how-I can't..." Nathan wondered off, unsure of what to say.

"Nathan, please just tell me what's wrong," Haley pleaded turning Nathan's face so that she could look straight into his eyes. "C'mon Nathan, please."

"Mum...she...she had a heart attack."

Haley gasped horrified.

"I...she...she just had a heart attack," Nathan muttered as tears came to his eyes.

"Come here," Haley held out her arms and Nathan moved into them, seeking the comfort and assurance that everything would be ok. Haley rubbed Nathan's back soothingly as she held him, allowing his tears to fall on her. Nathan held onto her for dear life, the fear consuming him as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he could lose his mother. And that was a thought that he couldn't even host in his mind. He needed to be positive. His mum needed him to be positive.

"It'll be ok Nathan," Haley whispered.

"What if-?"

"There are no what ifs? Karen will be ok," Haley's belief was so strong that it fuelled Nathan's, eliminating all the negativity from his mind. "Come on, let's get ready."

"No, you're staying here," Nathan announced.

Haley pulled back in shock, "Wait...what? Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," Nathan squeezed Haley's hands, "If you go it could be too much stress for you."

"It's not gonna be anymore stressful than if I stayed here," Haley defended.

"Yes it would be. Haley, I don't want anything to have to happen to you. I don't want to have to worry about you and mum as well. I'm selfish Hales and I just want you to be safe."

"Nathan, I understand that but nothing will happen."

"Suppose it did though-"

"Well if it did then isn't it safer for me to be in a hospital surrounded by doctors rather than here and on my own," Haley reasoned.

"I-but-"

"Nathan I want to be there for you and I need to go for Karen."

Nathan looked at Haley in awe. How had he got this lucky to have found her? He definitely must have done something good in his past life.

"Ok then, get ready," Nathan relented.

Haley kissed Nathan's cheek as she hurried out of bed, him following her.

* * *

The four came to a stop as they entered the corridor where Dan sat outside Karen's room in the ICU department. Dan looked up and for the first time in one month came face to face with his sons and daughter-in-laws. His eyes blurred even more as the tears fell faster.

"Dad," Lucas spoke, "What happened?"

It was times like these that families pulled together but as Dan finished telling them what had happened the wait began. His family sat down opposite him. It was as if they were enemies in a battle instead of a family praying for their loved one. They weren't pulling together.

**Uh-oh, just a little more drama in there for you guys to feast on. And don't you guys just love pickle and banana? I do. Not together though. Although I've never tried it together so I might just go and do that now. **

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts and any feedback on this chapter so feel free to review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lax**


	26. Patience

**I'm ill! I know, it's bad but it's kind of a good thing for you guys because I've had time to catch up on this and write this. Now, the main reasons for me not having this done is schoolwork and...other stories. I know, it's terrible. I've been abandoning this brilliant fic just so that I can write others. But they're good, atleast I think they are and when I'm ready they'll be up too for you to read. **

**Right, the definite theme of this chapter is waiting and awkwardness. I just read this through once more and the amount of times I have said the word awkward is kind of a world record. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I received and all you guys that took the time out to read the last chapter! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated ****belong**** to me. **

**So you guys had better get on and read this. Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Patience **

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop. _

Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions.

'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.

I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend.

I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me.

Cause I, need time  
My heart is numb has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience, yeah  
Have a little patience, yeah 

_Patience by Take That_

Waiting is one of the hardest things any person can do in a hard situation. Feeling helpless doesn't help that wait. The Scott family had been waiting for news on Karen for over an hour now and still nobody had come to tell them anything yet. All they knew was that Karen had been rushed into surgery on arrival and was still in there.

"It'll be ok," Haley whispered, squeezing Nathan's hand in response.

Nathan looked down at her: his wife. She was a picture. She was being so strong for him, so supportive, so there that he felt slightly ashamed that he could only offer her fear back. Thoughts were racing through his head a mile a minute but the one that seemed to be recurring every second was: what if she was dead? Shaking his head he wrapped his arm around Haley, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He wouldn't know what he'd do if Haley was the one in surgery, fighting for her life. He'd be falling apart. So how was Dan coping?

It was simple, he wasn't. On the inside he was a broken man, unsure of whether he was ever going to be able to tell his wife he loved her again. But then again, even if Karen was ok, what was there to say that she'd ever want anything to do with him again? He was the reason that she was fighting for her life, no-one else, just him. Why would she want anything to do with him?

Dan was torn from his thoughts by a doctor in scrubs approaching them. The five of them jumped up, eager for any news on Karen.

"Mr Scott," the doctor held out his hand to Dan, "Could I talk to you alone?"

Dan shook his head, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of my sons and daughter-in-laws."

Nathan stood shocked, Lucas, Brooke and Haley mirroring him. Had Dan just admitted he had a family?

"Ok," the doctor nodded, "Your wife is now stable Mr Scott. She suffered a heart attack because her coronary arteries had blocked up. The coronary arteries supply oxygen and glucose to the heart to keep it working and the reason that they blocked up was from stress."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Lucas cut in.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked.

"The next twenty-four hours are critical for her, after which we will know the full extent of the damage," the doctor continued. "It's crucial that she wakes up as if she doesn't there is a risk that she could go into a coma. When she does wake up be careful not to stress her out too much as we don't want anything to happen to her. You can go in and see her but only one or two people at a time, no more."

The doctor gave a sympathetic smile to the family before departing. That was one of the things he hated about his job: telling families that their loved ones were in danger. Well, that and telling families that their loved ones were dead.

Dan dropped back into his seat and took in a composing breath. Nathan shook his head and looked down to Haley for support. The only things he could focus on were that Karen wasn't dead but she could go into a coma. Seriously, a coma? Haley squeezed his hand as if she knew what he was thinking.

"You two should go," Dan looked at his two sons. "She'd want to see you."

"Da-don't you want to go?" Nathan asked shakily.

"You two should go," Dan repeated.

Nathan and Lucas' gazes met and both nodded knowing however bitter it potentially was, it was the truth. She would want to see them.

Kissing Haley's forehead Nathan whispered, "I'll be back soon."

"Take as long as you need," Haley kissed his cheek before letting him go.

Lucas and Nathan walked to the door and found all their energy drained out of them. They were about to see their mother weak and hooked up to multiple machines which was something they weren't used to. Karen had always been so strong even though with a husband like Dan she didn't need to be, but she still was. Hurriedly opening the door they slipped in, eager to see their mother.

Dan dropped his head into his hands and Brooke and Haley looked at him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Retreating they took up two seats beside each other and waited in silence.

Haley and Dan had once been civil, maybe even nice to each other. They could stand in the same room together without fear of awkwardness or being uncomfortable. But now it was different. Those days were long gone and weren't going to come back any time soon. Yet for some weird reason or another Haley couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who had held the fear of God over her and Nathan for the last few years of their lives. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. God forbid, if anything happened to Nathan then how would she feel? And here was this hard rock of a man sitting there all on his own with nobody to support and be there for him. Sure he'd pushed everyone away but hadn't Haley always thought that everybody deserved a second chance? Well then in that case where was his?

Haley stood. Brooke looked to Haley curiously but Haley shook her head. Walking across the empty hall she took a seat beside Dan. Dan looked at her gratefully. Haley simply smiled and took hold of his hand, squeezing it to let him know that she was there. Dan nodded before dropping his head back into his free hand, once again near tears. Haley rubbed soothingly across his back as his body racked with unshed tears. For Dan and Haley this didn't feel awkward and was nowhere near weird...it just felt natural. It was the way that any daughter would act with their father.

"It's all going to be ok Mr Scott," Haley assured.

"Call me Dan and thank you Haley," Dan whispered hoarsely.

Minute after minute passed but the wait was excruciatingly painful. Time wasn't making things any easier and by the time a simple half an hour had passed it felt like it should've been two hours later.

Dan suddenly sat up and turned slightly to face Haley. Haley studied his dishevelled appearance carefully but all that she could really see was the love for his family that he had.

"I don't really...I..." Dan began hesitantly.

"It's ok Dan," Haley figured she'd try to say it and to her surprise saying his name didn't feel at all weird. "You don't have to-"

"I know but I want to. I'm really happy that Nathan found you Haley," Dan said sincerely. "He needs someone like you in his life and I'm really happy that you're both going to have a baby soon. And the same goes for you too Brooke. I'm happy for you and Lucas."

Brooke and Haley were shocked. Never in a million years had they even imagined that they would ever hear anything like that come out of Dan Scott's mouth. Then again, never in a million years had they thought that half the things that had happened in their lives would ever happen. But life was full of uncertainties and surprises and now they were used to it.

Nathan and Lucas re-entered the waiting room and stopped in their tracks. Nathan's forehead creased as he frowned. Why was Haley sitting next to his-Dan-and holding his hand? Had Dan been an ass to her or something? Damn it! He knew he shouldn't have left her out there on her own with the monster.

"Nathan," Haley rose and hugged him tightly.

Nathan brushed away the scene and held her close to him. This was all that mattered: the fact that she was here with him. Closing his eyes he breathed in her scent. God he loved her.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it was just...just really hard seeing her like that," Nathan whispered, choking back tears.

"I'm here for you," Haley soothed. And that's exactly what Nathan needed to hear. He didn't need reassuring that Karen would be ok-he already knew that. He just needed to know that Haley was there with him.

Dan watched the couple and felt an unknown emotion gripping at his heart like a vice, unwilling to let go. It was a mixture between reminiscence, familiarity, love and regret, clawing at his insides and burning within him, hoping for some kind of acceptance. Dan was usually so cold-hearted that he'd brush these kinds of feelings off in an instant, but for some foreign reason right now he couldn't.

"You guys should go in," Lucas suggested to Brooke and Haley.

"Will you be ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead," Nathan kissed her forehead.

"I won't be long," Haley reassured.

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said gently.

Haley nodded before meeting Brooke at the door. Nathan fell into one of the plastic blue chairs with a heavy sigh. Lucas took a seat beside him and the pair looked at each other just checking...yep, they both officially felt awkward sitting a few mere feet from their father. Shaking his head Lucas looked away.

Nathan was never good in these kinds of situations. To say the least he was probably in the top three impatient people in the state. One of the signs that he was losing his patience that he would start fidgeting, generally playing with his hands or the most likely, bouncing his knee. And true to his form Nathan was doing both.

Lucas shot him an annoyed look and Nathan stopped...for a minute. Nathan felt useless and needed to do something. Springing up he began to wander the waiting room, observing posters and leaflets decorating the bare place.

"Congratulations," Dan's voice was quiet, as if he was ashamed of something but what?

Nathan spun to face his father and Lucas' head lifted, both staring at Dan curiously.

"You've both done so well with your lives. I'm happy for you both," Dan elaborated.

Nathan nodded numbly. Was he supposed to feel anything? It's not like Dan could just expect him to feel anything after everything that he'd done. Numb Nathan decided. Numb was the best way to survive around the egotistical ass.

* * *

Brooke and Haley returned long ago and since the small family had been waiting in silence. The only person remaining yet to see Karen was Dan but for some reason he wouldn't.

"Does anybody want to go to the chapel?" Haley asked openly.

"Actually I do," Lucas decided.

Haley nodded before looking around but she was declined.

"Let's go then Luke," Haley squeezed Nathan's hand and gave him a small smile.

Lucas stood and opened the door for Haley and they both disappeared. The walk to the chapel was relatively short as it was conveniently placed near the ICU ward. As they entered the empty area they slipped into a row of pews towards the front and silence once again enveloped them, both consumed by their own thoughts and prayers.

Haley groaned as a hand fell to her stomach, Bubba kicking like crazy.

"Are you ok?" Lucas sat up alert and worried.

"Oh it's fine, your niece just thinks mummy's womb is a gym where she can practice her cartwheels," Haley laughed as she took Lucas' hand and placed it over her stomach. Lucas grinned as he felt a slight flutter against his hand. "She's letting you know how much she loves her Uncle Lukie by beating up mummy."

Lucas laughed as he felt his worries subside and focused on his niece. She was still only a foetus yet she already knew how to make him feel better.

"Are you ok Lucas?" Haley took Lucas' free hand and squeezed it, probing him to answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." Lucas took a deep breath, "I'm trying to stay positive Hales but it's hard. I mean, seeing mum like that...it's just so hard."

Haley nodded.

"What about you? How are you holding up my little sister-in-law?" Lucas smiled.

"Isn't it cool to say that? You're my brother-in-law! That's actually freaky," Haley frowned, Lucas indignantly hitting her arm lightly. Both glared at the other before they broke down into laughter. And it felt good to laugh. It's what they needed.

"Did you know that Nathan didn't even want to bring me here?" Haley asked.

"No way! Nathan would've been crying like a baby by now without you!" Lucas joked.

"I know! Idiot! Uh-oh!" Haley's hand flew to her mouth as her face was one of horror. Lucas looked at her curiously. Lowering her hand Haley whispered guiltily, "I just swore in a church!"

Lucas laughed uncontrollably then. He couldn't help it but Haley's face was one of such that it was hard to keep a straight face.

"Lucas!" Haley cried hitting him. "It's not funny! Oh no! I just sinned! I'm gonna go to hell!"

Haley's breaths became frantic as she began to hyperventilate. Lucas grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Breathe Haley! I doubt that even counts as swearing when you're telling the truth. You're not gonna go to hell you're gonna go to heaven because you're too much of an angel to go to hell," Lucas complimented as Haley calmed.

"You're right," Haley shrugged. "I'm just too good for that."

"Did you know Brooke and I once had sex outside of a church and Brooke completely freaked out afterwards?" Lucas shared.

"What? You two are both so dirty! You do it anywhere and everywhere. Tell me you've never done it here?" Haley pleaded.

"Hales, it's a church and no we haven't!"

"It's a church? That didn't stop you from doing it that time in front of the church did it?" Haley laughed at Lucas' momentary memory lapse.

"Shut up!" Lucas nudged Haley before they dissolved into another round of laughter.

* * *

Brooke, Nathan and Dan were sitting in an awkward silence neither knowing what to say. Brooke looked uncomfortable, Dan actually looked overwhelmed and Nathan looked...passive. He didn't know what to feel.

"So," Brooke searched her mind for something to say. She hated silences like this. Why focus all your energy on being quiet when you could be talking about other things? "How's the house Nathan?"

Nathan looked at her curiously, trying to find her motive but she simply shrugged.

"It's good. Everyday Haley comes up with a new list of things she wants done and then makes me change it all over again," Nathan smiled at the thought and Dan's heart warmed. They were happy and that was good enough for him.

"Are you being good to her?" Brooke glared at Nathan.

"What kind of a question is that Brooke? Of course I am!"

"Sorry, best friend duty. Of course I knew you were but I still had to check," Brooke shrugged. Brooke's voice became softer and she covered Nathan's hand with her own, "How are you?"

"Ok, I'm just dealing. What about you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good."

They all fell into silence again and Nathan took to staring at Dan unreadable. He was trying to figure out what he was up to and his reasons for doing so.

"What are you afraid of? Why don't you just go in and see mum?" Nathan asked aggressively. His father was such an ass. He claimed to love Karen yet he was still out here instead of being by her side.

"Nathan, you don't understand," Dan spoke brokenly. "It's hard for me to see her like that when I-"

"It's hard for you? Get a hold of yourself! You don't think that it was hard for me to see her like that?" Nathan was losing his temper fast.

"Nathan, she won't want me there. I can't do that to her," Dan tried to explain but it fell on insensitive ears.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm ashamed of you," Nathan said disgustedly. "If that was Haley in there I wouldn't even think twice. I'd be there for her but then again I guess you don't exactly know how to do that do you?"

Nathan had pulled out a knife and stabbed Dan right where it hurt-the heart. Dan was overwhelmed by the heat rushing through him. The pain was unbearable and his mind felt like it was about to split open as the truth raced through him at war with the obstacles that he had placed there himself. He knew what the right thing to do was but the question was whether he'd be able to do it or not.

"What are you waiting for Dan? Karen needs you, what's stopping you?" Brooke asked.

Dan raised his head and looked at the door opposite him, the only physical thing standing in the way of him and his wife.

"Go!" Nathan urged and Dan did. He ran with all he had into the room and ultimately to Karen's side-where he should've been a long time ago.

"About time," Brooke muttered.

"Hales," Nathan saw Haley and Lucas walking down the corridor towards them.

"We come bearing coffee," Haley said distributing the cups.

"Where's dad?" Lucas asked.

"He went in to see mum," Nathan said.

Haley smiled softly at him, rubbing his cheek. Nathan pulled her down and into his lap, hugging her against him tightly.

"Any changes?" Haley asked leaning against him.

"Nope, we just have to wait," Brooke said.

"So, you guys were gone long," Nathan didn't think that he could deal with more silence. He needed noise to distract him from his thoughts. His thoughts sent chills running through his spine and no matter how much he tried to be positive all he could think about was the negatives and it was terrifying him.

"Jeez Nathan! How do you handle Haley?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan frowned.

"Hormones!" Lucas exclaimed.

Haley giggled guiltily, "You know you love me Lucas."

"Hey! Don't say anything against my girl!" Nathan threatened as Haley childishly poked her tongue out at Lucas.

Just as Lucas was about to say something else Karen's room's door burst open and Dan ran out panting for breath.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Nathan asked urgently.

"She's awake."

* * *

**There it is people. ****Awkward or what?**** I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up very soon. ****Thanks for reading****! Leave a thought!**

**Lax**


	27. Apologize x2

**Hi guys! Remember me? The ever lost writer who never gets her updates up at good times? Well, I'm back so you can stop the murder plots now because I have another chapter. I'm not even gonna bother with excuses but to say the least it has been a busy period, I've had exams and life's crazy! But, I come bearing good/bad news-it's your own opinion on what it is but it's based on how much you love this story.**

**Ok, the news is...after this chapter there's only three left! I know right? It's terrible (or you may have had enough already and think it's great-I dunno how you think!) but it's even harder to write them. Maybe not so much actually because I've been planting to write them for moths and now that I can-woohoo! There are officially two chapters of the story left and then an epilogue and I promise that the next three will have cute fluff in them. More fun! So yeah, I'm sorry to break all your hearts but it's coming to an end real soon.**

**But, it's not over yet! I just want to say a big thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed so far. Every review/hit means a lot so thank you!**

**I know that I've used this song twice now but it's a great song and is perfect for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas belong to me.**

**So, without further ado chapter 27...Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Apologize **_

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late 

_Apologize by One Republic ft. Timbaland_

They were back to square one. Ok, they weren't exactly back to square one. It was better then that but they were back to waiting. And this time it was waiting for the doctors to finish examining Karen. As soon as the doctors had all arrived they'd all promptly been locked out of the room so that they would be able to examine Karen thoroughly without any distractions. After all they did need to know if anything adverse had happened.

Haley rested her hand on Nathan's bouncing knee and squeezed it, trying to calm him. Nathan at any given time could easily let his nerves get to him if he wanted to. But just how Haley paced when she felt helpless, he bounced his knee when he felt nervous. It was just a habit, a bad habit, but a habit all the same. Nathan took Haley's hand and entwined it with his own, his knee finally halting.

Dan was pacing the floor and Lucas was sitting with his head in his hands, Brooke rubbing soothingly across his back.

"Dad," Nathan spoke. Everybody turned to him and he cleared his throat before continuing, "Did mum say anything when she woke up?"

Dan seemed to be surprised at the question but his forehead creased as he remembered that moment...

_Stumbling towards the bed Dan bumped into a few objects in his path but he didn't feel anything. He was numb and was thankful for that as he didn't even want to know how he'd feel otherwise. His eyes were fixated on her porcelain face. He was so scared it would break. She looked so frail and her face was white, the colour no longer there and that chilled him to the very core. He was used to her face being flushed with colour...being flushed with life. _

_Finally reaching Karen's bedside Dan dropped into a chair heavily. Shaking, he tentatively took her hand. He was scared that she might wake up and push him away...but she didn't. Right now he was ready to take anything she threw at him, as long as she was awake to do it. Watching her face for any change Dan sighed dejectedly and the tears began to fall. Lowering his head in shame Dan rested it upon Karen's hand, crying to his heart's content. What had he done? If he'd just left her to ignoring him then none of this would've happened. But he was too selfish to do that, his heart was too selfish to do that and now look what had happened?_

_It seemed like hours were passing but it was only mere minutes. But then Dan felt it and his spirits lifted. Raising his head Dan saw Karen's hand tightening on his own and he felt elated. _

_"Karen, Karen, can you hear me?" Dan asked urgently. _

_Standing up Dan brushed the hair from Karen's face and asked her once more. Her eyes fluttered open and he was the first thing she saw. _

_"Dan," her voice was scratchy. _

_Hurrying to a glass of water Dan supported Karen's head as she drank from him. _

_"Dan," she repeated. _

_"Karen, thank god you're ok," Dan whispered, cupping her face. The colour was slowly coming back and he was so grateful for it. _

_"Dan, I-"_

_"No Karen, don't say anything, you just stay there and I'll get a doctor," kissing her forehead Dan left. _

"No," Dan answered. But she'd wanted to say something. What was it?

"Mr Scott," the doctor addressed and five heads span to face him.

"How is she?" Dan fired.

"We're happy to say that she seems ok. There hasn't been any long-term damage but we will be keeping her here for the next few days to monitor her progress," the doctor smiled.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked eagerly.

"I think she's up for visitors but don't be too long because she needs her rest and do not cause her any kind of stress," he instructed.

"Thank you so much," Lucas smiled.

The doctor departed and they all stood staring at each other. She was going to be ok.

"You guys should go in and see your mum," Dan suggested.

"Don't you want to go in Dan?" Haley asked.

"I'll go in afterwards, you guys should go first," he said. The truth was Dan was afraid to go in and see Karen. What if she never wanted to see him again for what he'd done to her? After all, it was his fault she was even in that hospital room in the first place.

"Ok," Lucas nodded and the four entered Karen's room.

"Mum," Nathan stated as Karen's eyes opened.

"Kids," Karen smiled and opened her arms out as Nathan and Lucas both made their way to hug her.

"You're ok," Lucas laughed.

"I'm ok," Karen confirmed.

Nathan and Lucas both took in the feel of being in their mother's arms once again. It felt like it had been so long since they'd hugged her. They were so scared that they'd never get the chance to be like this again but here they were. Karen was ok. Karen smiled, sensing the boys' fear and squeezed them against her tighter.

Nathan and Lucas moved back and Haley and Brooke took their places in Karen's arms.

"They haven't been mean to you have they?" Karen laughed.

"You have no idea," Brooke shook her head. "Lucas makes me help around the house."

"And Nathan is such a slave driver with decorating the house!" Haley giggled.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed. "If anyone's the slave driver it's you!"

"Liar!" Haley winked.

Haley sat with Nathan hovering behind her and Brooke and Lucas chose to stand. The four talked with Karen idly before silence overtook them.

"Mum, what happened?" Nathan asked, cutting into the silence.

Ever since Lucas had phoned the one thing that had been plaguing his mind was how? How did it happen? The doctors said it was stress but…how? Nathan had an idea of why she could have been stressed but he didn't want to think about it let alone believe it. So how?

"No, I don't-I tried, I just...I can't remember what happened. I remember coming home and then I don't know," Karen said helplessly.

"Is that ok?" Lucas asked worried.

"The doctor said not to worry about it. It's something to do with shock but if the memories want to come back they will," Karen explained calmly but inside she felt like she was going round and round in constant circles. She didn't remember what had happened to her. She knew she should, well she felt like she should but she didn't. All she remembered was walking into the house and waking up in a hospital bed...walking into the house and waking up in a hospital bed...walking into the house and-it was driving her crazy! She had no idea why she'd had a heart attack. But if the reason for her sudden turn of health was bad then surely she'd rather not know, right?

"Mum?" Lucas broke Karen out of her reverie.

"Sorry?"

"We were just saying that we think we should go, you need your rest," Lucas repeated.

"Oh no, stay," Karen smiled tiredly.

"No mum, you need to rest," Nathan stressed.

"Ok then," Karen hugged them all goodbye. "But will you all please send your father in for me?"

"Will do," Lucas nodded and they left, closing the door and once again leaving Karen to her thoughts.

* * *

"Maybe you should go home Hales, you need some rest," Nathan spoke concerned as he held her in his arms.

Haley moved back slightly and looked up into his tired eyes, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"No, I was thinking of staying here but you should go. We've been here for so long," Nathan urged looking at his watch. "See, it's nearly two. You haven't really got any sleep, not last night anyway."

"I'll go when you go."

"Haley, can you please just go and get some rest?" Nathan tried once more.

"We'll go together Nate," Haley insisted before leaning up and kissing him softly. Nathan nodded before pulling her back into his arms.

The waiting room was deserted except for Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas. Dan was currently with Karen. He hadn't been in there long.

"Maybe we should get some coffee?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure, Nathan and I will get it," Haley offered and taking Nathan's hand dragged him with her.

Nathan tugged lightly on Haley's hand causing her to slow slightly. Winding his arm around her waist he kissed her forehead lightly. They walked in silence until Haley couldn't take it any longer.

"Nathan," Haley started hesitantly.

"Yeah baby," Nathan looked down at her.

Haley looked around before pulling Nathan onto a balcony with her. They squinted as the fluorescent artificial lighting and air conditioning was replaced with bright sunlight and warm temperatures.

Breathing in the fresh air Haley closed her eyes and collected herself before once again turning to Nathan, "How do you feel?"

Nathan smiled weakly down at her, "Well I guess I'm just really thankful that mum's ok and that-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Haley shook her head, "I meant how you feel about your father?"

Nathan's smile dropped and his eyes went a shade darker, "Oh."

An awkward silence overtook them. Nathan turned his head, looking anywhere but at Haley. Haley waited patiently. Finally Nathan looked down at her and shrugged.

"He acknowledged us," Nathan whispered uncertainly.

Haley nodded, holding onto his hands tightly.

"I dunno, it felt...weird. I've spent so long wondering what it would be like if he ever did do something like that. I always thought that I'd be alright about it. But that's not how I feel. I feel...I don't know, like pissed at him for the way he's being. I mean he disowned us and kicked us out. Today was the first time we've seen him in months and it's like suddenly he's this different person and I don't know what to think about it let alone believe it. I mean he's treated us so badly and I'll never forgive him for that but this, I have no idea what his game is this time and it scares me..."

Haley's heart clenched as she listened to his inner turmoil, "I wish that there was something I could do."

"Same."

"It's ok you know," Haley received a confused look so she continued, "If you want to talk to him or be his son again or whatever...that's ok. I know how much you love him. It's ok."

Nathan shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

They'd been talking about the most futile things since Dan had entered the room. It was as if they were back to normal but they weren't. There were so many unsaid things that needed to be voiced. The first thing that she had thought of when she woke up was Dan. The last thing that she remembered was fighting with Dan and then she'd gone blank. That had scared her and the only thing she knew was that Dan would make that fear go away. But he hadn't really stuck around and as soon as he'd seen that she was up he'd ran. But she needed to now what had happened.

Karen spoke quietly, "Dan...how did I, I mean, what did-"

"It was my fault," Dan cut her off. The guilt pumped throughout his body as he bowed his head in shame and continued. "I pushed you too far with everything. Next we were fighting and you fell to the floor. Karen, god I was so scared. I've never felt so afraid than in that moment. I thought that I was going to lose you. I mean, I know that I've already lost you but-"

"Why do you say that?" Karen asked annoyed, taking hold of Dan's face and forcing him to look at her.

"Because it was my fault."

"No, why do you say that you've already lost me?"

Dan looked down and whispered, "Because you hate me."

"Who told you I hate you?" Karen demanded.

"You do," Dan insisted hurt. "You avoid me all the time. You look at me like I'm a monster and you're right because I am. I hate myself for what I did and what I had to put you all through. You're all better off without me. You know you want to leave me and you should. I won't stop you."

Karen's hand flew back and slapped Dan. The slap echoed throughout the room as Dan turned to look at her in disbelief. Her eyes were filled with fury and her hands were trembling.

"Who gave _you_ the right to decide how _I_ feel? If you knew me at all you would know that I do _not_ want to leave you. All I want is for this family to be put back together. I want a family where our children can visit us without being scared of coming into sight of you. I don't want them to have to live their lives away from us. I want us to be a family again. That's what I want. Is that so much to ask?" Karen questioned, her eyes burning into his.

Dan shook his head. It wasn't too much to ask seeing as he was the one that had forced them to where they were now. But how was he supposed to apologise? They wouldn't care. He'd pushed them too far. How were they supposed to come back from this?

"Dan, I know it will take time but can you atleast try? Please do this, for me," Karen joined her hands before him, begging with him to return her family to her.

Taking Karen's hands Dan kissed them before nodding his head.

"You mean that you'll try?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll try," he confirmed before pulling her into a hug. "I love you Karen and I'm so sorry that I ever had to put you through this in the first place."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nathan and Haley returned with the drinks only to find the waiting room empty. Looking at each other curiously they wondered where everybody was.

"Maybe they're in with Karen too," Haley suggested looking to the door.

Nathan shrugged. Haley laughed and moved forward to open the door seeing as she only had one cup. Nathan followed her and they entered the room. Stopping their confusion grew as they watched Brooke and Lucas laughing at some joke Dan had just told. What was going on?

"Nathan, Haley," Karen smiled warmly.

Nathan looked down at Haley before putting the cups down on a nearby table.

"So, what did we miss?" Nathan asked.

"Erm...Nathan," Dan began as he stood to look at them.

Nathan's brow furrowed as he looked at his father. What was going on?

"I just, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that's happened," Dan said slowly.

"What?" Nathan was confused. Where had this come from?

"I'm sorry for everything that I did. I'm sorry for ever stopping you two from seeing each other and forcing you to hide all these years. I should have never done such a terrible thing. And I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out that you were married and that Haley, you were pregnant. I should have never said any of the things that I did that day. Truthfully, I was happy for you I just, I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry for everything. Do you both think that you could ever forgive me?" Dan pleaded.

Nathan remained confused. Had he just missed some earth-shattering moment that had changed Dan from being a complete asshole to a family guy? Was that even possible? Nathan's anger was rising. Who did he think he was? Dan had forced him and Haley apart for so long and now he was saying sorry. What was wrong with five years ago? Why now? Why when everything was ok?

"We're orphans dad and whatever you have to say you should just save it because it's too late now. An apology isn't gonna make any of this go away," Nathan spoke calmly yet Haley knew different. Her hand took hold of his and gave him a squeeze. She knew how he felt. They were in this together and no matter what happened today they would be fine.

"Nathan, maybe you should atleast try to hear dad out," Lucas suggested quietly. Dan had already apologised to him and Brooke. He hadn't forgiven Dan but for the sake of their family he was talking to him-atleast trying.

"Hear him out Lucas? Out of everybody I would've thought that you would understand this and support me. Do you think a lousy apology is going to take away the past five years of our lives that we have spent hiding from everybody? We couldn't even tell people that we were going to have a baby in case _dad _found out let alone tell anybody that we're married! Do you have any idea what Haley and I have been through? We couldn't even hold hands in public for fear of what would happen. We have spent the last five years hiding and you want me to hear him out?" Nathan asked hurt. His breathing was erratic and his chest was rising and falling at an impossible speed.

"Nathan, please just leave it," Haley whispered so that only he could hear her.

Nathan turned to look at her and saw the tears marring her face. Wiping them away he pulled her safely into his side.

"Nathan-" Dan began but was cut off by the look in Nathan's eyes. It wasn't really cold, well it was but behind the walls there was exhaustion. Nathan was tired of everything that had happened. He'd had enough and all he wanted now was some peace.

"Dad we're leaving. I'm happy that you're ok mum. Get better soon."

Nathan led Haley out of the room with an invincible strength, turning his back on their only family and nobody stopped them.

* * *

**I have nearly finished the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long now till another update. But before that I need some help on picking the baby's name. I had some ideas and now I really don't like them so any suggestions would be brilliant.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lax**


	28. Unbreakable

**I hate Carrie so much! Seriously, she needs to go! Who the hell does she think she is to go around kissing Nathan and skinny dipping and being a "mum" to Jamie? It's not like they want her or need her! And Nathan needs to pull his head out of his pretty a-behind and tell Haley or fire her. I'm hoping for both! She's a psycho and needs to go! I really do hate her.**

**This season has just sucked the inspiration from me. Or atleast it had but now it's got me writing a few oneshots dealing with some stuff cough Carrie cough. So they should be up soon for you guys to read, fun right?**

**So, this is it, chapter 28. I cannot believe I'm already here. After this there are two more chapters and then this story's finished. I'm so sad to finish it but I'm excited to start up new stories-trust me there are tonnes of crazy things hidden on my laptop right now. This chapter's quite long but the next is like crazy in length. I've already written around thirteen pages and I'm only just halfway through so lucky you guys who get to read it when it's finally done. But I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**So, thank you for all the reviews and help on baby names I received. I have picked one which I love very much so thank you. And thanks to all the readers who read the last chapter. All those hits mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Onto the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lax

* * *

**

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?

* * *

_

**We Belong Together: Unbreakable**

_Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cos together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine _

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains 

_Unbreakable by Westlife_

Haley hurried towards the room only to have Nathan catch her mid-run and pull her back into him. It had been a week since Nathan and Haley had walked out of the hospital room and away from, essentially, the only family they had left. Haley squirmed in Nathan's arms, giggling as he effortlessly spun her so that she was facing him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked.

"Nowhere," Haley replied playfully.

"Uh-huh, so why were you in such a rush to get to nowhere?"

"Because I couldn't wait to see you," Haley improvised, throwing her arms around his neck.

"So this had nothing to do with taking a sneak peak at the baby's room while I wasn't in there?"

"No! Do you think such little of me?" Haley sounded offended but Nathan knew she wasn't. Nathan looked at her in disbelief, his eyes glaring a hole into her conscience.

"Ok then, fine, I wanted to see it."

"Well you can't," he said flatly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because it's not finished yet."

"And? Please Nathan, I really wanna see it."

"And what's in it for me?" Nathan's voice took on a husky edge, sending chills up and down Haley's spine. Lately Haley's hormones had been all over the place but one constant desire stayed the same: the need for sex and Nathan had been reaping the benefits.

"I'll make it worth your while," Haley said saucily.

"I don't doubt that for a minute."

"So can I go in?" she asked excitedly.

"No."

"But-"

"Haley, it's not safe. If you go in there now you'll inhale the paint fumes and that's not a good thing," Nathan spoke, ever the protector.

"But you painted it two days ago!"

"You can still smell them," Nathan remained resolute.

"So...I won't breathe."

"That's not a good thing either."

"Shoot. Nathan please. I mean what if it doesn't look good and you'll set it all up and then something needs changing. Isn't that a waste of time when you could be focusing on other things?" Haley suggested.

"Then I'd just change it. It'd be fine."

"This is not fair! You know what the baby's room looks like but I don't and I'm the one carrying this baby!" Haley reminded.

"Haley please, I don't want you to see it until it's finished," Nathan could feel himself caving.

Haley looked up at him pleading with her eyes. Nathan groaned as her eyes widened and her lower lip jutted out.

"Fine," Nathan finally relented, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Yes!" Haley jumped up, kissing Nathan deeply. Pulling back she tugged on Nathan's hand, rushing towards the baby's room's door.

"Wait!"

Nathan stopped Haley just as she was about to open the door.

"I want you to close your eyes," Nathan spoke.

"But what if I hurt myself?" Haley pouted.

"Don't you trust me?" Nathan asked, slightly hurt.

"With my life." Haley spoke seriously.

"Good," Nathan leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. "Now close your eyes."

"But-"

"Close them or don't go in."

Haley promptly shut her eyes causing Nathan to laugh. Opening the door Nathan took her hands and led her in. Walking to stand behind her he whispered in her ear.

"You can open them now."

Haley's eyes shot open and darted around the room in shock. The walls were a pale yellow colour with a Winnie the Pooh border. A white chest of drawers, changing table and bookcase sat in opposite corners of the room. A cot sat towards the middle of the room whilst a rocking chair sat close to the window. Haley was overwhelmed with shock as she turned to face Nathan.

"Well, what do you think?" Nathan asked with a soft smile.

"It's beautiful," Haley whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey, if it's that horrible you didn't need to lie," Nathan joked pulling Haley into his arms and wiping them away.

"Stupid hormones," Haley cursed.

"Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect, thank you so much."

Nathan kissed Haley softly, both overcome by the thought of their daughter residing in this room.

"So what is not finished about this?"

"Well now that you're here, I guess that you could add the finishing touches," Nathan led Haley to a box in the corner of the room. "Go ahead."

Haley opened up the box and gasped. It was full of her childhood books ranging from the fairytales to her Peter Rabbits and even her Winnie the Pooh stories.

"How did you get these? These were-"

"I know. I had to go back there."

Haley looked up at Nathan in disbelief, "You went back to my parents' house just to get my books?"

"I knew that they meant a lot to you when you were growing up and I want you to be able to read them to Bubba, when she comes."

"Thank you," Haley kissed Nathan softly.

Nathan pulled back and saw a mixture of emotions showing on Haley's face. There was the happiness and excitement of what was to come and what the books meant to her but then there was also the nostalgia of the life she once had with her parents. The one where in her childhood they loved her enough to be around. And then there was the pain of the rejection she'd endured from her parents and the yearning for that acceptance again, the yearning for her parents to be her mum and dad again. It ripped Nathan apart. He hated to see the emptiness of motherly and fatherly love in her and all he wanted to do was diminish it. But he couldn't and it was killing him.

"How about we start to fill up that empty bookcase?" Nathan proposed.

"I love you!" Haley squealed, once again attacking Nathan's lips with an unbridled passion. Nathan's arms wound around Haley's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Would it be totally inappropriate to christen our daughter's room?" Nathan panted.

"Yes! And what makes you think that you would get so lucky anyway?" Haley giggled as she stood up, picking up a pile of books and hurrying to the bookcase.

She was killing him but if that was the price he had to pay for her to be happy then so be it.

* * *

Nathan sighed contentedly as Haley brushed her hands through his hair while his head laid in her lap, the rest of him sprawled across the sofa. They were in the living room watching a film but neither of them was truly paying attention, both too enthralled by the other.

"So, your mum's coming home tomorrow," Haley said.

Nathan looked up at her blankly, shrugging, "Yeah."

"Are we going to go and see her?" Haley asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?" Haley pushed.

Nathan sighed. He did want to see her but if they went to see her then that in turn meant going to see Dan and he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. Ever since they'd walked out of that hospital room a week ago they hadn't gone back since. He'd talked to Brooke and Lucas a little but he honestly did not know how to feel. How could they just be ok with Dan after everything that had happened? Nathan's blood boiled as he thought back on walking into the room to find them all laughing as if they were one big happy family. Well they weren't! The Scotts were anything but happy and the sooner everybody realised that the better. The cracks had been present for a long time but the pieces had finally split that fateful day when Nathan and Haley were forced to leave their parents.

"Nathan," Haley said pulling Nathan out of his deep thoughts. "Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know."

"Try me."

"I don't want to see dad," Nathan sighed. Haley nodded for him to continue. "I'm nowhere near ready to forgive him and I don't think I ever will be. But he's my dad. Everything I've ever done has been for him except for you. You were the one thing that I did for me and you're the one thing that's kept me going all these years. So what do I do? It would just be so much easier on everybody if we were ok with each other but...I just don't know what to do Haley."

Nathan let out a deep breath, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. It had felt good talking to Haley and getting his thoughts off his chest.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I know."

"But maybe you should give him a chance."

"What?" Nathan shot up and looked at her accusingly.

"He seems to have changed Nathan. Maybe he deserves a second chance."

"But you just said that it was up to me and I don't have to do anything and-"

"I know," Haley stood up too.

"Then why are you telling me that he should get a second chance?"

"I'm not saying that you should forgive him but you could try," Haley suggested.

"Haley, he doesn't deserve a second chance. I mean can he give us a second chance at the last five years of our lives?" Nathan shook his head, turning away from Haley.

"Nathan look at me," Haley guided Nathan's face back towards her, "I am pregnant, and we are going to have a baby girl in less than four months. We need all the help and support that we can get."

"We don't need _him_ though Haley," Nathan strained.

"Nathan, my parents are completely out of the picture, they've made that more than clear," Haley paused and Nathan once again saw the emptiness inside of her. "But your parents are still here Nathan. I want to give our Bubba a family. I want her to have doting grandparents who spoil her rotten. I want her to have her grandpa wrapped around her little finger like she will do with you and Lucas. I want her to have the life that we didn't have. Don't you want that too?"

_Yes,_ Nathan internally responded.

"No."

"Nathan," Haley said in an exasperated tone.

Nathan sighed as he dropped down onto the sofa. Taking Haley's hand he pulled her atop him, wrapping his arms around her as she sat in his lap. Turning to him she caressed his face, brushing her fingers over his clenched jaw causing it to loosen.

"I don't want to let him back in and then have him let us down again. And I don't want to let him into Bubba's life only to have him disappoint her. I don't trust the man Haley and I am definitely not going to trust him with the most important things in my life," Nathan said seriously.

Haley nodded, "I understand. Whatever you want, I'll stand by you."

Nathan nodded as he pulled Haley fully into his arms.

* * *

Nathan's grip on the steering wheel was like metal welded together. His eyes were strained and unmoving as they focused on the road before him. His jaw was clenched and his body screamed tense.

Haley sighed as she looked at him concerned. She could practically hear his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

"You know we don't have to go if you don't want to," Haley informed.

"No, I do," Nathan said.

"Ok then."

Haley turned as best she could towards him and began to massage his neck and shoulders, trying to untangle some of the knots that lay there. Nathan let out a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat, relaxing slightly as he felt some of the tension leaving him.

"I'm afraid," Nathan whispered.

Haley frowned, "Of what?"

"What if it was all a dream? What if dad never changed? What if he's just gone back to the way he was? I'm just tired of it Hales."

Haley knew how he felt. It was a thought that had crossed her mind but she'd pushed it to the back of her head. They'd both endured the sting of disappointment and rejection multiple times and they didn't want to have to experience it again. It was just the same old song, like a broken record that wouldn't stop playing the same old tune. That was their life and they'd had enough.

"He's changed."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I believe in him. I sat with him at the hospital and if that wasn't the face of a man who's changed then I don't know what it was."

Nathan nodded, feeling some of her courage wash onto him.

* * *

Nathan groaned as he stopped the car in the driveway of his parent's house.

"Shall we go home now?"

"Nathan!"

"We showed up!"

"It's up to you but I'm gonna make you go in because I know that you'll only regret it if you don't," Haley said.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Nathan moaned.

"Because somebody has to make up for your always being wrong," Haley giggled as she jumped out of the car.

"That's it Hales," Nathan got out of the car and locked it. "Get over here."

Haley walked backwards, away from Nathan as he advanced.

"Nathan no!" Haley squealed but it was too late. Nathan had already bolted for her, pulling her into a bear hug and squeezing her tight.

"Let go of me!"

"What if I don't want to?" Nathan asked huskily.

Haley looked deeply at Nathan as he bent his head to kiss her. Just as the kiss was beginning to get heated they were interrupted by the front door opening.

"What are you guys gonna stand out there all day or are you gonna come in?" Lucas asked disgustedly.

"Atleast I'm loved," Nathan retorted childishly.

"Yeah, well...Brooke!"

Brooke skipped to the door and looked questioningly at the three, "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" Lucas tuned to her with a childish pout.

"Oh you have no idea," Brooke grinned as she flung her arms around his neck, kissing Lucas hotly.

"Now look what you did," Haley groaned. "You opened a can of Brooke and Lucas. I think my morning sickness is returning."

"See," Lucas said as they pulled back for air.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" Brooke asked.

Nathan looked to Haley and taking her hand in his entered the house muttering, "Let's get this show on the road."

Nathan and Haley followed Lucas and Brooke into the living room and were suddenly hit with a rush of emotions. The last time that they'd been present in this room was when Dan had disowned them and that was not a memory that they cared to keep. They wished to shed it and leave it behind them but they couldn't because they were continually pulled back by their past.

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand whispering, "You can do this, I'm right with you."

"Nathan."

Nathan looked up to from Haley to see Karen sitting on the sofa.

"Mum," Nathan grinned as he hugged her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Karen smiled warmly. "What about you? What have you both been up to?"

"Not much, just a few things around the house," Haley dismissed.

"It's actually been kind of hectic," Nathan said.

"So you've been so busy that you couldn't even stop by to see me?" Karen asked.

Nathan laughed nervously and opened his mouth to speak but found he didn't have to.

"Nathan, Haley, you're here."

Haley and Nathan looked up and were graced with the presence of Dan smiling down at them. Nathan internally shuddered. Dan was smiling-not smirking-but genuinely smiling. Maybe he'd changed. But then again...

"Hi," Nathan said quietly.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Nathan and Haley had arrived at the Scotts' house and it had been dark for a while now. Haley sighed as she looked over at Nathan. He had been tense ever since Dan had joined them. The conversation between the father and son had been strained, both choosing to stick to the pleasantries. It had been an awkward day for them all and they were tired of it. Haley yawned and Nathan turned to her.

"Maybe we should get going," Nathan suggested looking up at the clock that glared eight o' clock back at him.

"Yeah, we should," Haley agreed. She couldn't believe how this day had turned out. She'd been hoping for some sort of reconciliation between Nathan and Dan but it was yet to come. Now all she wanted to do was leave.

"Can't you both stay a little longer?" Karen asked as they stood.

"No, we didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Haley said.

"Why not?" Brooke grinned.

"Because we were decorating the baby's room," Nathan looked at Haley...and celebrating.

"You guys sorted out the baby's room?" Brooke asked giddily.

"Yeah," Haley laughed as Brooke pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Ok Brooke, stop man-handling my wife and give her back to me," Nathan warned with a slight edge to his voice, as if the joke was his way of fighting the pressure he was feeling from being in the same room as his parents. Usually when it was just the four of them it was ok to goof around but here it was different. It wasn't so free.

"Spoil sport," Brooke pouted as she released Haley. "So can we come over and see it, maybe get a little inspiration?"

"Inspiration," Lucas questioned. "What for, it's not like we're having kids anytime soon is it?"

Sometimes guys could be so insensitive not to mention jerks. Haley cringed as she saw Brooke's face fall yet everybody was oblivious to it. Men, honestly!

"Right," Brooke cleared her throat nervously.

"Brooke, will you help me with something?" Haley asked sweetly.

"Sure," Brooke nodded.

"Haley," Nathan chuckled nervously, "We gotta go."

"I'll be right back," Haley whispered, squeezing his hand before leading Brooke out of the room and into the kitchen.

Brooke took up a seat on one of the stools as Haley looked around, opening the refrigerator for food. Her eyes immediately zoned in on an unhealthy yet heavenly chocolate cake. Pulling it out she licked her lips. Haley cut two slices and sat down beside Brooke and passed one to her.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Haley asked, watching Brooke with a scrutinise gaze.

Brooke shook her head before shovelling a spoonful of cake into her mouth.

"Uh-huh, so you were just upset for nothing?" Haley asked dubiously. Brooke shrugged. "Are you gonna answer me?"

Brooke ate more cake. Haley nodded.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I love you like a sister. I really love that we're like sister-in-laws now and you so need to come over and see the baby's room and tell me all about the pregnancy and-"

"I will," Brooke nodded, eating some more.

"To what bit, the bit about you being pregnant?"

Brooke choked as she looked over at Haley in shock.

"Pregnant?" Brooke nervously laughed. "What do you mean? I think you're confused Haley. You're the one that's pregnant."

"I know, and my little Bubba will soon have a little cousin to play with too," Haley smiled.

"Stop it Hales, you're gonna make me cry," Brooke fanned her face.

"So how far along are you?" Haley asked.

"What, I'm not even pregnant," Brooke laughed. Haley gave her a sceptical look. "One month."

Haley squealed and pulled Brooke into a hug, both girls on the verge of tears.

"Our babies are gonna grow up together!" Brooke giggled.

"What do you want: a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I'm just so happy you know?"

"Yeah, I remember what it was like. I was so scared first but then Nathan and I worked it out and it was one of _the_ best days of our life together. When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago."

"And judging from what happened in there, Lucas doesn't know?"

Brooke's smile fell as she shook her head.

"I'm so scared to tell him," Brooke's eyes welled with tears. "I mean did you see how Lucas reacted. He doesn't want a baby and I'm pregnant."

"What?"

* * *

Nathan internally groaned as Karen excused herself to go to the loo and Lucas mumbled something before rushing off too. And then there were three: him, Dan...and the giant pink elephant dancing above them with a frilly tutu on.

"Nathan," Dan began.

Nathan sighed heavily before standing up and turning to look at his father, "Dad, I want this to be perfectly clear. I will never forgive you for what you've done in the past to me and Haley-ever. But, I don't want my daughter to have to grow up without a family like I did so I'll make an effort but there are no promises. If you step one foot out of line and hurt my wife and child in any way I promise you that will be it for us. It will all be over and I swear that I will make you pay."

Dan nodded gravely, showing Nathan that he fully understood, "I admire you Nathan for being the man that I never was and putting your family first. I am so proud of you son for everything you've done in your life. Thank you Nathan. I won't let you down. I-"

Nathan cut him off, "Don't thank me, thank Haley. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even thought about giving you a second chance."

"I know how much you hate me but you won't regret it."

Dan pulled Nathan into a stiff hug. Nathan refusing to relax into it pulled back. Dan nodded in understanding.

"One step at a time."

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke jumped up from the stool in shock as she watched Lucas' equally shocked face. "I can explain."

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Haley stood with her plate.

Brooke grabbed hold of her, pleading with her eyes for her to stay. Squeezing Brooke's hand Haley whispered good luck before hurrying out of the room.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked, moving to stand in front of her.

Brooke nodded dreadfully. She wanted more than anything for Lucas to be happy about this but what if he wasn't?

"When...when did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago. I went to the doctor and I'm one month a long," Brooke's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Is everything ok? Are you both healthy?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Lucas nodded his head, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Dropping to his knees before her he gingerly pulled up her top to find her flat stomach. His hands held her in amazement. He pressed a firm kiss against her before pulling back

"Lucas?" Brooke cupped his cheek as tears leaked from her eyes.

Lucas stood up, one hand remaining on her stomach whilst the other went to caress her cheek.

"I love you. Thank you so much Brooke," Lucas bent down and whispered against her lips, "Thank you so much," before claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

Brooke pulled back, "Are you really ok with this Lucas?"

"I'm the happiest man alive. You're pregnant with our child, what else could I possibly want?" Lucas wiped away her falling tears before sealing their lips once more.

* * *

"Have you been eating chocolate?" Nathan asked Haley as everybody returned to the living room.

"No!" Haley shook her head vehemently

Nathan raised his eyebrows as he wiped at some chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

Haley pulled Brooke between them, "Brooke made me."

Brooke smiled nervously before whispering to Haley, "You so owe me."

Nathan began, "Brooke, seriously-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Well I figured it's the in thing to do what with you and Haley having a little one so I thought why not," Brooke shrugged.

Nathan laughed as he pulled Brooke into a tight hug before hugging Lucas.

"Congratulations bro," Nathan whispered.

"Thanks, now I know how you feel," Lucas replied.

Dan and Karen congratulated Brooke and Lucas and they all fell into a now steady flow of conversation, the awkwardness gone.

"We really need to get going, it's getting kind of late," Nathan said as he looked at his watch.

Haley nodded as she stood.

"We should get going too," Lucas suggested.

Saying their goodbyes to Dan and Karen the four left the house.

"Just come over whenever to see the room," Nathan said as he helped Haley into the car.

"You can count on it bro," Lucas said.

Nathan hugged him one last time before hurrying into his car. Looking over at Haley he smiled contentedly.

"What do you say we go home?" Nathan asked.

"I'd say that sounds perfect," Haley settled into her seat as Nathan pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"So I talked to dad," Nathan said as they lay facing each other in bed.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"I told him that I'd make an effort for you and Bubba and we hugged and it was...really weird but at the same time it felt so right," Nathan explained.

Nathan smiled as he saw Haley's eyes cloud over with tears but they were finally complete. The void he'd seen in them was no longer there.

"Slowly things will get better but for now we're just gonna take it one step at a time."

"I am so proud of you" Haley hugged Nathan tightly. "Finally, we can be a family."

"Yeah, we can," Nathan whispered.

There is something so definite about families. Perhaps it's the feeling that you get knowing that you belong to someone, or it could be the togetherness which is ever present. Your family are your loved ones. They're the ones that you make proud and they're the ones there for you in times of need.

Jane Howard once said, "Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family; Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."

Nathan and Haley called theirs a family and finally they'd got it back. It may not have been as perfect as they wanted but at least they had one.

* * *

**I loved writing that chapter so much! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up asap.**

**Lax**


	29. When you Look me in the Eyes

**Remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. It's been fours months and I am so sorry for not updating quicker than this. I've had family things going on and exams which I've been studying hard for. Life has swamped me and had given me writer's block. But after a marathon of season three I'm back. **

**So the bottom line is I sincerely apologise for making you all wait so long for this and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's the longest chapter in the whole story and is the second-to-last chapter.**

**Thank you to all of the reviews and PMs I received. And thank you so much to you all for reading this. Every hit makes me smile so thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but this story and the ideas incorporated belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**We Belong Together: When you look me in the eyes**

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
_

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_When you look me in they eyes by the Jonas Brothers_

"I'm not going!" Nathan objected sitting down on the bed.

"Yes you are!" Haley urged pulling him back up.

"No I'm not and you can't make me!"

"Nathan!"

"Ok, so you could probably make me...but I'm not going!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Wait...what?"

"I could probably make you? So what am I fat now that I could push you out the door and not let you back in by blocking the door so that you can't even shove me back through and then I'd be stuck forever or something?" Haley ranted, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Haley," Nathan cupped her cheeks and looked her straight in her eyes, "You're not fat!"

"Yes I am!" Haley broke away from him and flounced onto the bed miserably, "I'm like a big fat whale!"

"No you're not!" Nathan dropped to his knees before her and put his hands on her enlarged stomach, "You're just pregnant with our beautiful baby girl."

"So you're not having an affair with your secretary?" Haley glared at him.

"What! Why would I be having an affair with my secretary?" Nathan sputtered.

"So you're not even gonna deny it!" Haley shoved him hard in the chest as tears welled in her eyes.

"Haley, I am not having an affair with anybody. I love you and only you," Nathan said seriously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Nathan, I'm not exactly attractive and you have...you know," Haley motioned downwards, towards Nathan's groin.

"I have a dick," Nathan deadpanned, becoming more confused by the minute.

"Well, yeah. I mean I haven't exactly been great lately and you have needs and-"

"God Hales, shut up," Nathan said before covering her lips and kissing her fully.

Haley was at first shocked before she slowly began to kiss him back. Finally registering what he had said she pulled back.

"What?" she asked.

"Haley Scott, I love you so much and I love our daughter but I really think you need to just shut up and you need to stop making up stupid things in your head just so that you have some viable excuse to throw a strop and actually have a reason to be mad at me," Nathan explained.

"Huh?" Haley was now really confused.

"You really need to stop jumping to silly conclusions and just face the fact that I love you and that you're the only girl for me," Nathan once again kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered, "Stupid hormones!"

Haley pushed him away and stood up. Going to the wardrobe she began to search through the clothes that hung there.

"What are you doing Haley?" Nathan asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her large waist.

"Finding what you're gonna wear today to work," Haley giggled like a naughty child.

"What?"

"Well you can't exactly turn up in jeans and a sweatshirt," Haley reasoned.

"There's no need to bother because I'm not going. Haley, you are eight and a half months pregnant and I'm not leaving you on your own. What if something happens and you need me?" Nathan asked seriously.

"I'll be fine," Haley pulled out a tie. It was a dark shade of blue with the words "World's Greatest Husband" embroidered on it.

Nathan chuckled as he kissed her shoulder lightly, both thinking back on when Haley had gifted that to him.

_Rushing down the stairs Nathan hurried into the living room and stopped in his tracks, his suspicions having been confirmed. _

_Christmas had arrived and Nathan and Haley were preparing to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple. They had bought a tree, Haley having only taken a few hours to choose the perfect tree and decorations. Nathan had then had to haul it inside and rush about after Haley with baubles in his hands and tinsel around his neck so that she could decorate the tree. The only time he was allowed to touch it, whilst it was in the making, was when she told him what to do. Otherwise, he wasn't trusted. _

_Nathan reflected back on that night. They had sat admiring the tree and a comforting calm had washed over them as they knew that it was the start of many Christmases together like this one. Sure come next Christmas they'd have an addition to their brood but they'd be together all the same. _

"_Haley!" _

_Haley jumped as she turned around innocently from where she sat on the floor before the tree. Quickly dropping one of the neatly wrapped presents she jumped up. _

"_Nathan, you're up," Haley enthused. _

"_And so are you," Nathan pointed out before pausing to look at the clock and groaning, "at seven in the morning."_

"_This is nothing, I've been up for so long," Haley exaggerated. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to sleep a little more? You're not tired?" _

"_Nope, besides, we can sleep later," Haley dismissed. _

_Nathan shook his head as he looked at her. She was like a little kid, her face lit up and her eyes bight with excitement. Nathan walked further into the living room and pulled Haley into a hug. _

"_Merry Christmas Hales," Nathan wished. _

"_Merry Christmas," Haley replied kissing Nathan softly. _

_Nathan chuckled as he felt their baby girl kicking against Haley's stomach. Pulling back he dropped to his knees and rested his hands on her stomach, instantly calming Bubba. _

"_And Merry Christmas to you too baby," Nathan whispered. _

"_So, do you want some breakfast?" Haley asked as Nathan tilted his head up towards her. _

_Shaking his head Nathan stood, "How about we open some presents?"_

"_I love you!" Haley exclaimed before bounding towards the tree. Kneeling down she pulled her legs under her and took a present into her lap. Nathan watched her with a pensive look. _

"_Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked. _

_Nathan shook his head and joined her. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I was just thinking about how come next year there will be three of us opening presents at seven in the morning," Nathan told her with a broad grin. _

"_Three of us," Haley nodded. _

"_Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" Nathan asked as he pulled back, motioning towards the presents. _

"_I'll go first," Haley took the present in her lap and gave it to Nathan with a bright smile. _

"_Is this safe?" Nathan joked as he tentatively took the long and slim rectangular box from her. _

_Haley giggled and shrugged, "See for yourself."_

_Nathan looked down at the perfectly wrapped present, chuckling at the Christmas-themed Simpsons wrapping paper. _

"_I like the wrapping paper," Nathan commented as he messily began to unwrap his present, his excitement building. _

"_I thought you would," Haley smiled watching him. She burst into laughter at the look of surprise when he'd fully opened the present. "What's wrong baby?"_

"_Nothing, it's just very interesting," Nathan said, holding it before him. _

"_I thought it matched your eyes," Haley giggled._

_Nathan looked at her amused before looking back to his gift. It was a dark blue Simpsons tie with Homer holding a trophy saying World's Greatest Father and Marge kissing Homer's cheek. _

_Nathan looked back to Haley, "So where's my trophy?"_

"_I erm, I maybe forgot that," Haley muttered. "But you can have this."_

_Bringing Nathan's face down to hers she kissed his cheek, making a loud smacking noise. Nathan laughed as he pulled her into his lap. _

"_I think I deserve more, I mean I didn't even get a trophy," Nathan pouted, his eyes twinkling with mischief. _

_Haley sighed as if he was troubling her before leaning up and kissing his lips. His tongue probed her lips and she immediately granted him access, moaning into his mouth. Nathan slowly moved Haley back until they were both lying down, him on top of her. Haley's hands found their way into Nathan's hair as she scraped her nails against his scalp. Nathan moaned as he tore his mouth away from hers, savagely claiming her neck and kissing roughly along it. Haley moaned his name breathlessly as his hand went to her thigh, kneading it as he guided it around his waist. Being careful not to put too much weight on Haley Nathan ground his arousal into Haley's centre. Haley's breath caught as Nathan once again reclaimed her mouth. They both became overwhelmed by the intense feelings coursing through their bodies before Haley started to giggle. _

_Nathan pulled back confused and Haley giggled even harder. _

"_Hales?" Nathan asked, his voice husky._

"_I'm sorry, you must think I'm a nut," Haley said as her laughter stopped momentarily and she flinched. _

_Nathan instantly became worried. As he opened his mouth to ask Haley what was wrong she brought a finger to his lips and silenced him. Taking his hand she led it to her stomach and watched as his face brightened. He was in awe and no matter how many times he'd felt their Bubba kick before, every time felt like the first time. Rolling off of Haley he laid beside her, their hands still entwined on her stomach. Resting his head on his hand he looked into Haley's soulful brown eyes. _

"_So why'd you get me a tie?" Nathan asked as Bubba finally stopped kicking. Even though the show was over he made no move to move his hand, instead letting it rub soft circles into Haley's skin. _

"_I did see a greatest father tie but I thought come next year our baby girl would probably want to get you that," Haley smiled. _

_Nathan grinned at the thought of their next Christmas. _

"_You know she probably won't even be able to talk then."_

"_So?" Haley shrugged. "She might be able to."_

_Nathan grinned as he leaned down to kiss her softly, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

_Nathan looked at Haley as they sat beside each other at the dining table in the Scott's house, surrounded by their family. Karen had been keen to begin new traditions this year and have the four over for Christmas. Needless to say that Haley had pretty much forced Nathan to go. He had tried relentlessly to persuade her to not make them go but Haley had stayed defiant and had ensured that Nathan be there, just as she had promised Karen. Despite the fact that Dan and Nathan were taking things one step at a time, it was still hard and the tension was ever present. Nathan had meant it when he'd said that he would never forgive Dan and he'd kept to his word. Surprisingly though, the Christmas meal had gone smoothly. The conversation had flowed between the six and everybody was enjoying themselves. _

"_So, Dan has something that he'd like to tell you all," Karen said, looking across the table to Dan with an encouraging smile. _

"_What is it dad?" Lucas asked from where he sat beside Brooke, opposite Nathan and Haley. _

"_Erm...Karen, I thought we weren't gonna do this until after we'd eaten," Dan said, slightly panicking. _

"_Oh it's fine, we'll say it now," Karen dismissed as she stood. _

"_What's going on?" Nathan asked, looking sceptically between his two parents. _

_Karen took hold of two red envelopes and moved to stand beside Dan. Dan stood and took them from her. _

"_So, your father and I have a little something for you," Karen stated before looking at Dan to continue. _

"_Right, well Nathan, Lucas, here are your Christmas presents," Dan said, handing each of them a red envelope with their name written elegantly on the front. _

_Nathan and Lucas took the envelopes confused. Both opened them and tipped the contents into their hands. Their confusion only grew at the individual sets of keys that now sat in each brother's hands. _

"_Mum, dad, what is this?" Lucas asked. _

"_Yeah, what are these keys for?" Nathan added. _

"_These are the keys to the offices."_

"_So you want us to be cleaners?" Nathan asked and Dan shook his head. _

"_After a lot of thought and talks with your mother, I've decided that I am retiring," Dan announced. "You both have identical sets of keys to the offices. I would like for you both to take over the business as partners."_

_Nathan and Lucas stared at each other stunned. _

"_Dad, we can't take this," Lucas said. _

"_Yeah, it's too much," Nathan refused. _

"_Don't be silly. If I can't pass the business onto my two sons who else am I supposed to give it to? Please, just do this for me. I want to retire and know that I've left it in good hands and what better then family right?" Dan persuaded. "Besides, you guys can have your own offices and boss everyone around and sit around all day and do no work."_

_Nathan and Lucas laughed as they nodded their heads in acceptance. Standing they moved towards their parents, hugging them. _

"_Thank you," Nathan whispered as he hugged Dan. _

_Pulling back Nathan looked towards Haley who was wiping tears from her eyes. Nathan shook his head as he pulled her up and into his arms. _

"_Congratulations, Mr Scott," Haley said as she hugged Nathan. _

"Fine then," Haley replaced the tie and turned in Nathan's arms to face him. "Stay home with me."

Haley shivered under the intense look of pure love that Nathan gave her in that moment. Leaning down Nathan joined his lips to Haley's in a passionate kiss. This was the life.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley screamed.

Nathan sprung up immediately and raced out of the living room. He had been watching some romantic film with Haley at her request before she'd retired for a loo break. Now he was rushing to the loo, following her shrill cries.

"Hales, what's wrong," Nathan panted as he threw open the door. "Oh shit."

Haley turned her head to face him, her legs spread apart with a towel resting on the floor between them. Nathan's face drained of colour.

"You think?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"_I can't wait until she's here," Haley sighed wistfully as Nathan rubbed her abdomen softly. _

"_Me neither," Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley as she lay on him on the sofa. _

_A comfortable silence consumed them before Haley asked, "Do you have any regrets?"_

"_About what?" Nathan frowned. _

"_Anything, everything."_

"_A few," Nathan shrugged._

"_A few?" Haley sat up and turned to face Nathan, glaring at him. "What do you mean a few? Why would you have any regrets Nathan?"_

"_Haley, come on," Nathan coaxed. _

"_Come on?" Haley's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Do you regret me and Bubba?"_

"_I-"_

"_You do don't you?"_

_The tears that were in Haley's eyes were now replaced with a look of fury. Haley hit Nathan square in the chest. _

"_Ow! What was that for?" Nathan asked rubbing his chest. _

"_For being an ass," Haley bit before standing up. _

_Nathan grabbed hold of her wrist before she could walk away and tugged her back. Pulling her into his arms he sat her on his lap and turned her head so that she faced him. _

"_Baby, I definitely do not regret you or Bubba," Nathan promised softly. "I'd be an idiot to not see what I had in front of me. And what have we said Haley? You gotta quit jumping to conclusions."_

"_Yeah," Haley whispered before leaning down to kiss him fully. God he was so sexy when he was angry and protective. Nathan being a dad would be such a turn on. _

"_So what do you regret then?" Haley asked when they pulled apart. _

"_I regret that we were hiding for so long...and that your parents can't share Bubba with us," Nathan said softly. _

_Haley tensed in his arms at the mention of her parents. It had been two months since Nathan and Haley had told them their happy news and not once had her parents tried to make any contact with them at all. Haley hadn't seen her parents in two whole months and was slowly accepting that she would never see them again. _

"_I'm sorry baby," Nathan whispered, tightening his hold on her and softly kissing her neck. _

"_It's ok, it's not like it matters anymore anyway," Haley declared with a brave face. _

_But Nathan knew better. He knew that her not having her parents in her life was killing her. But everyday the pain was dimming. It was still there but Haley was learning to slowly let go as time built a bridge between them. _

"_Do you ever...?" Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. "Never mind."_

"_Do I ever what Nathan?" Haley asked. _

"_It doesn't matter," Nathan dismissed. _

"_Tell me," Haley prodded. _

"_God, I just...sometimes, I think about the future and what it'll be like for the three of us and I just..." Nathan broke off and looked down. _

"_Nathan, what?" Haley cupped Nathan's chin and tilted his face so that he was looking at her. _

"_I'm scared Hales."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm scared," Nathan repeated. "What if I don't do right by our daughter and end up turning into my father? I don't want that. I don't want our Bubba to hate us."_

"_You won't turn into your father," Haley spoke with a solid belief. _

"_How can you be so sure?"Nathan questioned. _

"_Because I know you Nathan and I definitely know that you would never ever hurt Bubba. You don't have it in you. And do you wanna know why?" Haley asked playfully. _

"_Why?" Nathan asked intrigued. _

"_Ok, I'll tell you but you gotta promise that you won't tell anybody else," Haley whispered secretively. _

"_I promise."_

"_Because you're a big softie at heart."_

"Oh my god...you've gone into labour...but it's too early, you're not due for another two weeks...don't worry Hales, it'll be ok...whatever you do, don't panic!" Nathan's breathing was erratic as he ranted.

"Nathan," Haley spoke.

"Ok, we can do this...we just have to phone the hospital and get your bag and then phone up everybody and phone the hospital and then call Brooke and get in the car and-"

"Nathan."

"-and make sure that mum knows and get you in the car and phone the hospital and-"

"Nathan!" Haley finally cut Nathan off.

"Huh?" he faced her, as if noticing her presence for the very first time.

"Sweetie, don't panic ok? It'll be ok. We have time," Haley soothed as she took his hand.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Nathan joked, some of the colour returning to his face. Haley shrugged. "It's actually happening. Our baby's coming."

Haley nodded, her eyes watering, "She's coming."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley's forehead before nearly yelping at Haley's grip tightening incredibly on his hand. Haley moaned in agony.

"She's really coming!" Haley screamed through a contraction.

"Ok Hales, just breathe. It'll be fine, just breathe in...and out...in and...out...in...," Nathan soothed.

"I swear to god you keep that up and you won't be breathing at all!" Haley threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'll get that bag," Nathan said when the contraction had passed and sprinted out.

* * *

Nathan had driven as fast as he could to get Haley to the hospital before there were three of them, not just two.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed as she grabbed Nathan's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Yeah sweetie," Nathan gulped at the murderous look in his wife's eyes.

"If I die today I'm coming back to haunt you and-"

But Haley was cut off as another contraction hit her. Haley's grip on Nathan's hand tightened as she breathed through it.

"Ok," Doctor Stevens said as she entered the room and began to check Haley. "Well Haley, it looks like it's time. You're now fully dilated so you need to start pushing."

Haley shook her head, "I can't do this. I mean what the hell am I? Supermom? No! I'm Haley Scott and I can't do this!"

"Haley, sweetie, you need to push," Nathan encouraged as he brushed some hair back from Haley's face.

"I don't want to Nathan, it hurts too much," Haley's eyes glistened with tears.

Nathan's heart clenched at seeing Haley in pain. He'd willingly swap places with her in a heartbeat just to ease her pain but it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to. It's time for us to meet our little Bubba," Nathan spoke softly, kissing Haley sweetly.

"I love you Nathan," Haley spoke.

"Always and forever Hales."

_Nathan grinned down at his bride. Haley was wearing jeans with a loose white top that supported an empire waist line. Nathan was in jeans and a navy blue V-neck jumper with a white and blue striped shirt beneath it. They were both standing at the altar, with their hands entwined, in the church that Brooke and Lucas had stumbled upon whilst doing the act before it. Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake had already married each other and were now standing, watching upon Nathan and Haley's wedding. Nathan and Haley had been nominated to go last by Brooke so that they could show the others what true love really was. _

_Haley looked into Nathan's bright blue eyes and felt herself instantly calm as she began her vows. _

"_Life's not perfect. Our life so far definitely has been anything but perfect but there is nothing that I would change about it. We have both worked so hard to get to this point today and have overcome so many obstacles but we made it. Without you Nathan, I know that I would have never made it so I thank you for always supporting me and loving me. Nathan, I love you so much and from this day forth I will continue to love and cherish you in the way that you deserve. This I vow to you today."_

_Nathan smiled down to his bride. He didn't care that her hair wasn't in some sort of fancy style or that she wasn't wearing a bridal dress. It didn't matter because she still looked beautiful and fully captured his attention. Nathan rubbed his thumb across the back of Haley's hand as they stood facing each other, their hands joined and gazing lovingly to each other. Nathan felt his previously prepared vows leave him as he felt his heart take over the words that his mouth spoke. _

"_Haley, nobody believed in our love. Our own parents turned their backs on our love. But Haley, I knew that no matter what I never would. I love you so much Haley James. You make me do crazy things. You see me for who I am. I hate going one day without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend everyday of my life calling you my wife. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. I love you Haley James. Always and forever. This I vow to you today."_

"_With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Nathan did not need to be told twice as his arms slipped around Haley's waist, pulling her closer to him and descending his lips upon hers. The kiss was soft and sweet but both felt the everlasting love that would never leave them. _

"Haley, you need to push," the doctor informed.

Haley looked to Nathan as he interlocked their hands, kissing the back of hers.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Nathan urged Haley as she moved forward, pushing with all the strength within her body. "You're doing great Hales."

"Nathan," Haley said sweetly as she yanked him down towards her, "We are never having sex again."

"But what about more kids?"

"Push!" the doctor ordered.

Haley complied as once again she lifted, pushing with all her might before collapsing back onto the bed.

"More? You want more? You know what Nathan, you can have more. You can carry our more kids for nine months and give birth to them then because I sure as hell am not going to!" Haley screamed.

"I love you too sweetie," Nathan kissed her before she once again pushed.

"Ok, we're nearly there Haley. You just need to give us one more hard push and then your baby will be here," the doctor encouraged.

Nathan looked at Haley's exhausted face and saw her tired eyes look to him, glistening with tears.

"Haley, just one more baby, please, and then our Bubba will be here. You can do this baby," Nathan persuaded.

Haley looked to him and nodded. She held his hand tightly, mustering his strength. Lifting she pushed once more with every fibre of her body, pushing their baby girl from within her and into the world. The baby cries were prominent as Haley fell back against the pillows exhausted.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor congratulated, advancing.

Nathan and Haley looked up anxiously, their eyes yearning to see their Bubba. She was really here. The doctor gently laid the baby girl in Haley's open arms. Haley cradled her close, rocking her slightly to ease her tears. Nathan looked on in amazement at the beautiful being in his wife's arms. Her head held a shock of dark hair and a lip line, just like his. But her eyes and her cute little nose were all her mother.

Haley looked to Nathan, tears running down her face, "We did it."

"Yeah, we did," Nathan brushed away Haley's tears and leaned down to kiss her softly. "She's beautiful Haley, thank you. I love you so much Haley. Thank you for this."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Never before had he felt such an immense amount of love for an individual. However seeing his baby girl he knew that there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be than beside her and her beautiful mother. He loved her so purely and wholeheartedly. He wanted to spend his life protecting her from the truths of the world and raising her. He knew now that he would love her for eternity, just like he would love Haley for always and forever.

"I feel kind of unloved here," Haley spoke.

She had been sleeping, gaining some much needed rest but had awoken. Her body was exhausted yet somehow she could not succumb to sleep again. Opening her eyes she knew why. Nathan was sitting in a chair at beside Haley's hospital bed and cradling their Bubba expertly in his arms. Nathan had never been one for babies. Haley vividly remembered when they had been out and had bumped into some old college friends who had married and had a baby. Haley had held the little boy in a perfect motherly embrace, her instincts natural. Nathan however hadn't picked him up, fearful that he might drop him. But now, watching Nathan hold their Bubba, Haley's heart warmed. He was a natural too. The way that he held her close, her little fist clenched around his little finger, brought tears to Haley's eyes. This was her family. It was all she needed to survive.

Nathan grinned as he looked up to her, "Hey, I thought you was asleep."

He stood and bent, kissing Haley softly. Haley reached her hands out for their baby and Nathan carefully passed his daughter into her mothers' arms. Nathan climbed into the bed beside Haley, stretching out his legs beside her. Wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulder he allowed her to lean into him and supported her tired body. Nathan's other hand came to rest on their Bubba, gently toying with the small blanket wrapped around her.

"Not anymore," Haley smiled softly.

Haley still couldn't believe that their tiny miracle, their light at the end of the tunnel, their saving grace had finally arrived. Their Bubba was now only a few hours old but had already stolen their hearts.

"When do you think they'll let us take her home?" Nathan wondered.

"Not until tomorrow," Haley laughed at Nathan's groan. "Be patient my love. You realise that we have long nights and dirty nappies in store for us now."

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever it takes."

A silence overtook them as they both turned back to study their Bubba.

"She's beautiful," Haley admired.

"Just like her mother," Nathan kissed Haley's cheek.

Haley turned her head and joined her lips with Nathan's in a tender kiss. The two broke apart as they heard a small gurgle come from between them. Looking down they saw their daughter's eyes open, her large brown pools glittering up to them.

"She's already interrupting us," Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, she is," Haley spoke, entranced by their daughter.

Nathan and Haley were torn apart from their daughter at the sound of the door opening. Brooke squealed as she rushed in followed by Lucas. Brooke hurried to Haley's bedside, her eyes on their Bubba and she began cooing to her. Nathan and Haley looked to each other amused.

"Already forgotten us have you Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, how about the mother who went through labour for this baby?" Haley was offended.

Brooke looked up and threw out a quick hi before returning to their daughter. Haley laughed as Lucas moved towards them. Lucas bent down and kissed Haley's cheek, whispering congratulations, before hugging Nathan.

"Lucas, that balloon really suits you," Haley teased at the bright pink "Baby Girl" balloon that Lucas was holding.

"No!" Lucas hurriedly put the balloon on Haley's bedside, the weight on the end holding it down. Lucas also put the assortment of flowers, chocolates and teddy bears on the side too.

Nathan laughed at the frantic look on Lucas' face as he hurriedly explained, "It was Brooke's idea."

"Oh tell them the truth broody, you wanted to buy them for yourself," Brooke giggled, "He picked them out and everything."

"I picked them out for the baby and Haley, not for me!"

But nobody was listening to him anymore, all too busy teasing him. Lucas sighed defeated and slumped into the chair beside the bed.

"That was really sweet Luke, thank you," Haley smiled.

Lucas nodded warily before standing, his eyes moving to the small bundle in her arms.

"May I?" he asked.

Haley nodded, carefully placing her daughter in her uncle's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Lucas smiled softly, overcome by powerful emotions of love for his niece. He knew just by looking at her that he would do whatever he could to protect her and be the best uncle he possibly could. "I'm your Uncle Lucas."

Brooke smiled as she watched her husband interact with the newborn. Rubbing her hand over her stomach she wandered what it would be like watching Lucas interact with their own child.

"She's beautiful," Lucas smiled, his eyes not leaving his niece.

"What did you name her?" Brooke asked.

Nathan looked down at Haley who was still wrapped in his arms. They both smiled at the thought of their daughter's name.

"_Elizabeth?"_

"_Too long."_

"_Lisa?"_

"_Too Simpsons."_

"_Kaitlin?"_

"_Too many of your ex-girlfriends were called that," Haley pointed out._

"_Well what are we going to call her?" Nathan asked frustrated. _

"_We could always call her Bubba," Haley suggested. _

"_Somehow I don't think it would be as big a hit with her friends as it is with us," Nathan denied. _

"_Well how about we work out the middle name and then we'll just come back to the first name," Haley said closing the book of baby names. _

_Nathan nodded, kissing her cheek. They were both sitting in the living room, Haley sitting in Nathan's lap with her legs stretched out on the sofa. Her back was leaning against the sofa's arm, a plump pillow also there. Nathan wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. But what he didn't know was that simply being in his arms was comfortable enough. She didn't need more._

"_What if the middle name is named after someone who is special to us?" Nathan suggested. _

"_I like that. We could call her Karen after your mum," Haley pondered. _

"_We could but-"_

"_But what? Here I thought you were a mummy's boy," Haley teased. _

"_I am," Nathan smiled before he became serious, "But I want to name her after someone who's always been there for us and supported us. I love mum but she hasn't always been there, only recently."_

"_You mean like Brooke?" Haley clarified. _

"_Yeah, like Brooke."_

"_So should we name her after Brooke?" Haley asked. _

"_Personally, I'd love to name her after Brooke. Brooke's always been there for us and she's done so much for us. It feels right to have our daughter's middle name be Brooke," Nathan smiled. _

"_You realise that now Brooke will have an even higher claim to our daughter. She's our Bubba's godmother, not that she knows that yet, and she's also in her name. Brooke will practically think that she's our baby's second mum or something," Haley warned. _

"_I know but you'll just have to set her straight about that," Nathan said. _

"_That I will," Haley mumbled before fusing her lips with Nathan's. The kiss escalated and they were soon panting for breath. Haley pulled away from Nathan breathless, "Stop distracting me! We need to find a first name now." _

"_You started it!" Nathan said outraged. _

"_Forget who started it, we have more important things to do," Haley kissed Nathan once more before re-opening the book. "Cindy?"_

"_Tease," Nathan mumbled before registering the name. "Hell no!"_

"We decided to call her Madison Brooke Scott," Haley informed.

"Wait-what?" Brooke stuttered, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Brookie," Haley turned to her, "We want to name Madison after you because you've supported me and Nathan through so much and have helped us in whatever way you could. So we decided that we'd have Brooke as her middle name. I hope that's ok."

"Oh my god you guys," Brooke whispered, her tears now flowing rapidly. Leaning down she hugged Haley and then Nathan. "Thank you."

Brooke walked around the bed and stood before Lucas. Lucas passed Madison to Brooke and watched as his wife brushed her hand over her cheek softly. She was going to be a great mother. Lucas knew it.

"Madison Brooke Scott. It's such a beautiful name," Lucas spoke, looking to Nathan and Haley. They nodded, knowing that they had more to add.

"Erm," Haley looked up at Nathan who squeezed her hand. "We were also wondering if you both would like to be Madison's godparents."

Lucas and Brooke looked to the couple shocked and speechless.

"We couldn't think of anybody else that we would trust more than you guys to bring up and guide our daughter if anything ever happens to us."

"Nothing will happen to you guys," Lucas assured.

"We know but still, we want you both to be the godparents," Nathan confirmed.

Brooke looked at Lucas, their grins mirroring each other. They were overcome by the happiness that this one little being had brought them. They were going to be her godparents.

"Of course we'll be Madison's godparents," Brooke answered.

Haley smiled at the sight of the couple cooing down at her and Nathan's baby and knew that they had made the right decision. They would never regret this.

* * *

Nathan jumped as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Dan standing beside him, his arm around him. Nathan smiled serenely before looking back through the glass and into the room for newborn babies. The second row and third in from the left-that's where his baby was. Nathan felt a calm overtake him at the sight of his daughter.

"A father's love is unconditional," Dan spoke. "They do whatever they can to protect the ones they love."

"I know that now," Nathan sighed and turned to face Dan "And I know why you did it. I always thought that you were being selfish by keeping me away from Haley. But I understand that even though you were being selfish you were also protecting me and our family."

"I was son, you have to understand that the James' could've done anything. They could've even used Haley to hurt you. I didn't want you to go through that pain. I know that I was being selfish too and I could've given Haley the benefit of the doubt but I couldn't afford to do that to you," Dan explained.

"I know dad and I...I love you," Nathan whispered.

"I love you too son," Dan promised, choking back tears.

Dan pulled Nathan into a tight hug and Nathan finally felt what he had been lacking for so many years-a father's love.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas entered the house and followed the sounds of laughter into the kitchen. There Haley and Brooke stood, laughing at something that had been said whilst making tea on the gas stove. It was a Sunday-thank god-and neither Lucas nor Nathan had to work today. So Brooke and Lucas had voyaged to visit Nathan, Haley and Madison.

Haley smiled as she felt Nathan's hand encircle her waist and tugged her back into him. Haley turned her head and captured Nathan's lips with her own in a sweet and loving kiss. They broke apart just in time to see Brooke launch herself at Lucas.

"Where is it?" Brooke demanded.

Lucas sighed and handed her the bag. Brooke looked to him warily and opened the bag. The chocolates inside brought a smile to her face and putting them aside she threw her arms around Lucas' neck and kissed him heavily.

Nathan groaned, "I've told you guys before if you wanna do that go home and do it!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Brooke winked at him.

Nathan and Lucas had been sent out to fetch Brooke a list of chocolate bars that she had demanded, all of which they had got. Nathan sympathised with Lucas, knowing what Haley had been like when she was six months pregnant, and had helped him to go and get Brooke's chocolate craving.

"Where's Maddy?" Nathan asked realising that Brooke and Haley were both there but Madison wasn't. And she wasn't due for a nap for another couple of hours yet so where was she?

"She's inside," Haley answered.

"But-"

"Just go in and see her. We're nearly done here anyway," Haley placed a pacifying kiss on Nathan's lips and pushed him towards the kitchen door.

Lucas followed Nathan into the living room and both brothers stopped, stunned at the sight before them. Dan was sitting on the sofa, playing with a two-month old Madison. Karen was beside him, watching the doting grandfather cooing down at his granddaughter.

Nathan chuckled, alerting them both to their presence.

"What is this, family day?" Nathan asked.

"Is it a crime to want to come and see your son and his family?" Karen asked.

"What about me, I'm your son too. Why are you here instead of at my house?" Lucas frowned.

"Because we knew that you and Brooke would be here too," Karen smiled sweetly.

"You're lucky that I love you ma," Lucas joked, bending to kiss his mother's cheek, as did Nathan.

"Dad, stop scaring her," Nathan warned as he took Madison from Dan's arms and cuddled her close, breathing in her baby scent and brushing a paternal hand over her soft hair.

"I was not scaring her, I was playing with her!" Dan said indignantly.

"Whatever you say dad," Lucas teased before sitting on the other sofa beside Nathan.

"Hey bubba," Nathan smiled down at Madison, "Daddy missed you."

"And so did Uncle Lucas," Lucas quickly added.

"Why is it that whenever Maddy's around the rest of us get ignored?" Brooke asked as she walked in and took a seat beside Lucas. Haley walked in after her and placed the tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table. After handing everybody their cup she walked over and sat beside Nathan.

Nathan and Haley looked down at their two-month old, shocked at how fast she was growing. Madison gurgled to her parents, laughing as Nathan tickled her under her chin. Nathan loved their baby girl. He hated being away from her and Haley. Not going to work after Madison was born had been one of Nathan's favourite times. Even the constant crying in the middle of the night and the nappy changing didn't put him off. She was his little angel and he'd do anything for her. She had him, Lucas and Dan all wrapped around her finger already and she was still so small.

"How is she at night now Haley?" Karen asked, looking to her granddaughter.

Haley laughed as she looked to Nathan, "She's getting there. She's been a lot better the last couple of weeks."

"Atleast you didn't have to raise these two," Karen nodded her head to Nathan and Lucas. "They never let us sleep."

Brooke and Haley laughed at Nathan and Lucas' exasperated faces.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Haley whispered, kissing Nathan's cheek.

"You'd better," Nathan warned.

An hour passed with the family talking and laughing, simply enjoying each others' company.

"Ooh, I have an idea," Brooke said jumping up and hurrying to the wooden drawers beside the TV. Opening one drawer she retrieved a digital camera and held it up conspiringly.

"Brooke, what are you doing with that?" Haley asked nervously.

"Well I was looking through photo albums yesterday and I realised that there isn't a family photo of all of us together. So I figured what better time then now?"

"I am not taking a family photo," Nathan said.

"Why not? Don't you wanna give Maddy something to look back on?" Brooke tested.

"She'll have plenty to look back on," Nathan said defiantly.

"Haley," Brooke whined.

"I don't know," Haley said hesitantly.

"Broody, you think it's a good idea don't you?"

"Erm, yeah, sure I do," Lucas confirmed.

"Liar," Nathan mumbled earning a hit from Lucas. "Whoa, watch it, man holding baby here!"

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Karen said.

"Yeah," Dan agreed, "Nathan's always been like this about family photos. But you get him on your own and he just won't stop posing."

"That is so true," Haley laughed with the others.

"Hales, you're supposed to be on my side!" Nathan said outraged.

"Sorry baby," Haley mumbled kissing Nathan's pout.

The two broke apart as they heard the click of a camera go off. They both turned their heads and looked at Brooke in shock.

"See, how hard was that?" Brooke asked.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Nathan asked.

"Nope."

"Fine!" Nathan gave in.

Brooke smiled victoriously and carefully set up the camera on the coffee table so that it faced the sofa where Nathan, Haley and Lucas sat. Karen and Dan stood and walked around to stand behind the sofa. Brooke hurried to sit on the other side of Haley, Lucas beside Nathan. Madison was snuggled in Nathan's protective arms. The six looked to the camera and smiled as it flashed.

Brooke hurriedly moved to the other side of Lucas as he turned to her, wrapping an arm around her with a hand resting on her large stomach. Nathan looked to Haley, their eyes full of love as they smiled at each other. Karen and Dan also turned to face each other and the camera once again snapped, capturing the three couples sharing tender looks.

They all looked to the camera, smiling brightly as it flashed once last time.

Brooke stood and picked up the camera. She sat back down beside Lucas, everybody unmoved and they scrolled through the pictures, smiling proudly. The pictures really did make good family photos and this was only the beginning of the Scott family photo album.

* * *

**Thank you Jennifer for the name! Beccy, Alex and Shannon, I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long but I'll be in touch very soon and I will definitely catch up on your stories.**

**Next is the epilogue and I hope to have that up soon and then this story will be finished tear. **

**I'd love if everyone let me know what they thought. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Lax**


	30. Always and Forever

**I know how terrible I am, but finally I have finished the epilogue. I have got to thank Beccy a million times for urging me to finish this and helping me out with this last chapter. Thank you so much!**

**So, this is the epilogue and I feel sad that this story has come to an end now. It was my first and I thank everybody who reviewed and read it. It meant a lot so thank you so much. This chapter is for you.**

**Italics are a flashback to a part from chapter six. So enjoy this because it is long overdue. **

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Nathan and Haley have shared a forbidden love for the past six years behind their parent's backs and have recently received a little push. Brooke and Lucas are in love and engaged much to everyone's objections. And where on Earth do Jake Jigelski and Peyton Sawyer fit into the equation? Will Nathan and Haley's parents ever find out about their reality? What will happen to their Bubba? Will Brooke and Lucas make it down the aisle with their whole world against them? How exactly will Peyton and Jake bring Nathan and Haley's future to ruins? Three couples...two marriages...one Bubba...what next?_

* * *

**Epilogue: Always and Forever**

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah__  
_

_And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cuz we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and  
__  
Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

_Always and Forever by Luther Vandross_

Three years ago, Nathan and Haley had pictured what their life would be like. They had wondered what fate would have in store for them as they dreamt of their future together. Three years later and fate had given them more than they had ever dreamed of...

"_Seriously though Haley, I am so happy," Nathan stated._

"_So am I," Haley said placing one hand on top of her stomach. Nathan covered her hand with his own and through his eyes told Haley that he would always be there to protect both her and their child, which she already had no doubt about._

"_What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Haley asked._

"_A girl…just like you," Nathan said._

"_Well, that could be a problem seeing as I want a boy just like you," Haley said. Nathan leaned down to kiss her before moving back to hovering slightly above her._

"_It doesn't matter what we have, as long as our child is healthy. Either way it'll always have a mummy and a daddy that love it and an Auntie Brooke and an Uncle Lucas who it could keep on their toes, and who would be good for babysitting when we need a night to ourselves," Nathan added as an afterthought._

"_Nathan!" Haley slapped his arm at the comment. "Is that all you think about?"_

"_What! No of course not! I think that when our baby comes we can get married and buy a nice, big house with flowers at the front-maybe in the countryside. We'll have a yard at the back with a swing and a treehouse. And we'll teach our baby how to ride their bike on a hill. We'll have two kids: one boy and one girl. And a little brown dog that the babies can play with," Nathan told his dream to Haley._

"_That's so sweet!" Haley wiped her eyes before she pulled Nathan into a kiss. They laughed as they came up for air._

Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic grace causing them to fall into a trance as they watched their miracle sleep peacefully. Madison Brooke Scott was the apple of their eyes. For the past three years she had made their everyday full of love and appreciation for the wonderful gift of family that they had received.

"I don't want to wake her," Nathan whispered as he stood behind Haley in the doorway.

Haley smiled as she stared at the long shadow cast by Nathan's towering profile. She felt secure in his presence. He was always protecting her and Maddie and making sure no harm came their way. He was so incredible.

Haley turned her head to look up at Nathan, "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like her mother," Nathan said, capturing Haley's lips in a tender kiss.

Haley smiled up at Nathan once the kiss had ended. The empowering look in his bright blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. They had been together for ten years and still just one look from him caused her body to alight with passion and love for him. The hold he had on her had only strengthened over the years, just like their relationship.

Nathan and Haley had wed three and a half years ago and it was exactly three years today that Madison had come into their lives. She was their Bubba. Their joys and their sorrows were all interlinked with her. Her every step brought pride to their hearts and her every right brought happiness to them.

Haley moved from the doorway and closer to her daughter's bed. Nathan followed and lay down on Madison's right as Haley lay down on her left. They continued to watch their daughter sleep, captivated by her beauty.

"You wake her," Haley urged.

"No you!"

"Why me?"

"Because I know you only care about making me look bad in front of Bubba," Nathan said matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley demanded defensively.

"It's mean my love, that you're jealous that Maddie is a daddy's girl so if I wake her up she will be mad at me, not you," Nathan explained.

"Nathan, that's so dumb. I just want you to wake her up. I'm not trying to instigate our child against you," Haley denied.

"Mummy. Daddy. Can you speak quieterly please? I sleeping," Madison mumbled from between them.

"Now look what you did!" Haley admonished.

"Now it's my fault," Nathan rolled his eyes.

Madison yawned from between them, her large brown eyes staring brightly up at them.

"Hey baby," Nathan kissed Madison's forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Madison opened her arms to Nathan in a sleepy trance.

Nathan enveloped his baby girl in a hug and Haley couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Nathan would be so lost when his little girl grew up-a little like Steve Martin in _Father_ _of the Bride_...only worse. Nathan loved his little girl so much. Madison then turned around and gave her mum a big hug too. This tradition had started when Madison was little. Nathan and Haley would always wake her up together and the parents would share morning hugs with their infant. The parents savoured these moments because they were not sure if these hugs would come as often when Madison got older.

"So Bubba, are you excited for today?" Haley asked as Madison lay down again.

Madison looked to her parents' faces with a frown as she concentrated. What was so special about today that she had to be excited? Then realisation dawned on her and she was up in the blink of an eye.

"It's my birfday! My birfday!" Madison cheered as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Nathan sat up and caught her mid-air, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself. He sat her in his lap and hugged her.

"Yes Maddie, it _is_ your birthday," Nathan smiled brightly towards her.

"Do you know how old you are today?" Haley asked her.

"Thwee," Madison held up three fingers.

"You know what that means?" Haley asked as Madison shook her head, her dark curls bouncing. "Birthday kisses!"

Haley moved towards Madison and kissed her face loudly, making smacking noises with her lips.

"One...two...three...and one for luck," Haley counted each kiss as Madison giggled.

"Is Joshie coming today?" Madison asked her parents.

Madison was referring to Brooke and Lucas' son-Joshua Nathan Scott. He had arrived five months after Madison had and now Madison and Joshua were joined at the hip. They knew they were cousins but looked to each other like siblings. Knowing their child was not lonely gave the parents joy and they were thankful for this.

"Yes, he is going to come. Now come on princess, go to mummy and get ready," Nathan kissed Madison's head before passing her to Haley.

"Bye honey," Haley blew Nathan a kiss, Madison copying her as Nathan walked to the door so that Haley could get Madison ready for the day.

Nathan chuckled as he left the room. That was his family in there-crazy but his.

* * *

Madison giggled as she hurried down the stairs to where Nathan stood in the living room.

"Be careful Madison!" Haley called out as she made her own way slowly down the stairs.

"Wow!" Nathan picked Madison up and kissed her cheek. "My baby looks pretty today."

"Aunt Brookie made it," Madison commented on her pink dress.

Haley reached the bottom of the stairs and cleared her throat, standing with her hand on her hip. Haley was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a blue empire waist line that tied into a bow at the back. The dress had a V-shaped neck line that caught Nathan's eye. Nathan lowered Madison to the floor. She ran towards one of her dolls while Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her to him.

"My girl looks very sexy today," Nathan's voice had a husky tone to it that sent shivers down Haley's spine.

"I thought you would like it," Haley mused.

"I definitely like it," Nathan joined his lips to Haley's. "But I'll like what's underneath so much more."

"Easy there tiger. Not until tonight," Haley pushed Nathan away.

"What not until tonight mummy?" Madison asked, drifting towards them.

"Oh, your daddy was just a little tired but he can't go to sleep until tonight," Haley improvised.

"No daddy, you can't!" Madison forbade. Nathan smiled down at his daughter and picked her up. "It's my birfday! Will you stay with me all day?"

"All day?" Nathan asked feigning shock. Madison nodded vehemently. "Of course I will Bubba."

"Hey! What about me?" Haley pouted.

Madison turned in her father's arms and reached for Haley. Haley immediately cradled her in her arms.

"You stay with me too mummy," Madison kissed Haley's cheek.

"Ok," Haley kissed her daughter's cheek in conformation.

* * *

Music pumped through the house as children ran wild. The bouncy castle in the garden was the source of squeals as kids jumped up and down freely. The garden was strewn with banners and balloons, even the treehouse and swing set were decorated. Nathan and Haley were playing the perfect hosts among the adults that had come to share the joy of the day. Some were neighbours, some were colleagues and others were friends.

"Hi honey," Haley greeted as she walked up to Nathan who was talking to some people from work.

Haley was still helping Brooke with her clothing business. They had now branched out to children's clothes and evening wear. Nathan and Lucas were running the Scott business.

"Hi," Nathan greeted Haley with a kiss and took Madison from Haley's arms. "You remember John, and this is his wife Susan."

Haley shook their hands, "I'm glad you could make it."

"We were too. We brought Caleb. He's running around here somewhere," Susan smiled, referring to their own four-year-old son. "This must be Madison."

Madison smiled shyly from where her head lay on Nathan's chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Will you say hello Maddie?" Nathan encouraged.

"Hello," Madison looked to the two strangers.

"She's a beauty," John smiled to Madison.

"Takes after her mother," Nathan praised, hugging Haley.

Madison's head shot up and her eyes twinkled as she gasped, "Joshie."

"Excuse us," Nathan grinned to the couple before turning away from them.

Brooke, Lucas and Joshua had arrived. Madison wriggled impatiently in Nathan's arms until Nathan finally put her down on her feet. Madison set off, running towards her cousin.

"Maddie," Joshua squealed as he hugged her. "Happy birfday!"

Nathan and Haley hugged Brooke and Lucas, copying the children.

"Hey Josh, did you grow again?" Nathan asked as he scooped Joshua up into his arms.

"Mumma measured me. I grow by one cinimetre!"

Joshua grinned and straightened himself up, pride on his features that he was growing. Joshua was tall for his age and courtesy of the Scott genes, it was a sure thing that he would stay that way. Joshua took after his father with the blue eyes but had Brooke's dark hair. They would all joke that Joshua was really Nathan's seeing as he resembled Nathan more than Lucas.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Brooke kissed Madison's head.

"Thank you Aunt Brookie. I wear the dress you gave me," Madison grinned in her uncle's arms.

"And you look so pretty in it," Brooke grinned.

"So, what did you get for your birthday?" Lucas asked.

"Mummy says no presents till later," Madison shrugged.

"What?" Haley asked as Lucas sent her a strange look. "She can open them all together. It makes it more fun."

"Oh please, you just want to help her," Nathan grinned.

"And so what if I do," Haley shrugged.

Joshua's gasp had them all turning to look at him. "Bouny cartsle!"

Madison and Joshua's attention went to the inflatable castle of fun and they both wriggled out of their Uncles' arms and ran towards it.

"So, the gang's all here," a voice called.

The four turned to see Peyton and Jake walking towards them. Jake had his arm wrapped firmly around his wife.

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed as she pulled Peyton into a suffocating hug. "You're pregnant!"

"How can you tell?" Peyton didn't deny it.

"We have both been two months pregnant. We can tell," Haley grinned.

"Congratulations man," Nathan and Lucas greeted Jake. "How does it feel?"

Jake looked to Peyton and a contagious smile spread across his face, "It feels pretty darn good. I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Why didn't you tell us until now?" Brooke demanded. "I was only on the phone with you yesterday!"

"We wanted to tell you all in person," Peyton smiled.

Peyton and Jake had always been in contact over the past few years with the gang and they frequently came to visit. The friendships of the six had only strengthened over time as everything fell into place for the couples. Each couple was breathtakingly happy with their own small families.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Joshua and Madison's screams of delight were deafening.

The parents turned their heads to see Madison and Joshua running into the arms of their grandparents. The events of the past were never mentioned and everybody had put them to the back of their minds. Dan had stayed true to his word and had been the best doting grandfather ever. Karen and he spoiled the kids rotten with presents and love. When Nathan or Lucas would tell off their respective child for doing something wrong, Karen and Dan always defended the children. Their grandchildren could do no wrong. In their eyes they were angels. However Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Brooke knew better.

* * *

The afternoon followed in the same pattern. Joshua, Madison and the other children played whilst the adults talked. Haley was in the kitchen, refilling the snack bowls.

"Do you need any help Hales?" Lucas asked as he watched Haley.

"Will you go and take these back outside to the table please?" Haley motioned to the bowls.

"Sure."

"Thanks Luke."

Haley heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. Opening the door she greeted the new guests and told them where to go. She was just about to go back to the kitchen when somebody strong pulled her in through a door.

Haley opened her mouth to scream but a pair of lips silenced her. She recognised the lips as they melded perfectly with hers, kissing her in ways that only they knew how. Haley parted her lips and allowed Nathan to kiss her more fully, their tongues tangling.

"Baby, you're so sexy," Nathan moaned as Haley kissed his neck.

Haley looked to Nathan, her eyes filled with lust before realising where they were.

"Nathan, why are we kissing in a coat closet?" Haley asked looking at their surroundings. Nathan had pushed her up against a few coats that were hung up on a rail.

"I don't know. I saw you standing there looking all hot and I really wanted to kiss you. I kind of wanted to do more to you but you said not until tonight. So I figured if I pulled you in here it could be like our very own seven minutes in heaven," Nathan explained as he kissed Haley's earlobe.

Haley shivered in his arms, "Aren't we a little old to be playing seven minutes in heaven?"

"Fine, we'll call it seven minutes of kissing each other because we're in love. Does that sound better?" Nathan raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Seven minutes of kissing each other because we're in love," Haley repeated. "Hmm. It's quite a mouthful but I think it works. Now stop talking and get back to kissing me Scott."

"Yes ma'am," Nathan took over Haley's lips once more.

They stayed like that for several minutes, tasting and touching each other at a frantic pace. They loved and wanted each other so much but even though they had been together for almost ten years, that time had not been enough to satiate their need for each other. They didn't know if they would ever be able to get enough of each other.

Haley pulled back from Nathan and frowned, his look mirroring hers as they heard the cries of their baby from far away.

"Shit," Nathan pulled the door open and hurried out of the closet. Turning to Haley he made sure that she looked as if nothing had happened, going over the well-known routine of straightening out her clothes and fixing her hair, as she did the same to him. When he was sure that she looked the same, except for the swollen lips, he rushed towards the garden with her hand in his.

"Maddie," Haley called as they emerged into the garden.

Tears were streaming down Madison's cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy as she wailed in her grandfather's arms. Dan looked up at them and gladly handed Madison to Nathan. Nathan's heart wrenched at Madison's cries. He hated seeing his daughter cry. Each tear stabbed at his heart and tortured him.

"Bubba, what happened?" Nathan asked as he held a hysterical Madison.

"It hurts daddy," Madison sobbed.

"Where did you fall sweetie?" Haley asked. Nathan looked to her confused but she simply pointed to Madison's knee. Blood was oozing out of a fresh cut. Her knee was red and grazed and her hands were slightly grazed too.

"She was running around with Josh when she tripped and fell on the patio," Lucas answered.

"Can you guys just look after things out here while we go and get our Bubba cleaned up?" Nathan asked Brooke and Lucas who nodded. Nathan took Haley's hand. "Let's go."

Nathan and Haley took Madison upstairs and into their bathroom.

"It's ok Bubba, we're gonna get this all cleaned up ok?" Haley wiped away Madison's tears. "Do you want to sit on the counter or stay with daddy?"

"Daddy," Madison's cries had now turned to sobs. She snuggled closer to Nathan, holding onto him tighter as if she was scared he was going to let her go.

"I'm here Madison," Nathan kissed the top of her head.

Haley turned away from them and rummaged through a cupboard until she found the first aid kit. She then wet a towel to clean the wound. Haley held Madison's lower leg in her hand as Madison cringed away from the towel that was descending upon her knee.

"It's ok baby, it won't hurt too much," Haley spoke comfortingly to Madison.

"No mummy. It gonna hurt," Madison sniffed as the tears started up again. Her eyes were on the blood that was still seeping from the cut. Seeing the blood made the situation even worse for her and the sobs turned to cries once more.

Haley's eyes pleaded with Nathan's. She just needed Madison to stay still so that she could be a mum and make it all better. Nathan stroked Haley's cheek before turning to Madison.

"Hey Bub, you're gonna have to hold still so mummy can fix your boo-boo," Nathan spoke to her. He brushed a hand through her soft hair. "Will you be good for mummy?"

Madison nodded and held her arms tighter around Nathan's neck. She turned her head away from her boo-boo and into Nathan's chest, crying into his shirt so that she didn't have to watch as Haley cleaned her.

Madison jumped in Nathan's arms when the towel finally came into contact with her graze. Nathan held her closer to him while he whispered comforting words to her, distracting her as Haley cleaned the wound and applied a cream to it. The last thing they wanted was for the cut to get infected. Luckily the cut wasn't too deep so Haley was able to apply a plaster to it to seal it.

"All done Maddie," Haley brushed a hand over Madison's head.

"Really?" Madison looked down.

"Really. I even put on a plaster with pink ponies."

"Thank you mummy," Madison sniffled.

"You're welcome baby. Now can you smile for me?" Haley asked as she wiped the tears from Madison's face.

Madison flashed a smiled to Haley before looking up at Nathan.

"Can I get a pony daddy?" Madison asked.

Haley giggled as Nathan frowned. "A pony? Last week you wanted a dog."

"Ooh. I want a pony too," Madison grinned to Nathan.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now Josh is probably waiting for you to play with him," Nathan said.

"Kay." Madison laid her head back to Nathan's chest as he carried her down the stairs.

"How's our princess?" Dan asked from the living room.

"Mummy gave me a pink plaster," Madison showed it off to her grandparents.

"Wow honey, it's so pretty," Karen smiled.

"Joshie!" Madison called and wriggled in Nathan's arms.

Nathan let Madison down and watched her run to her cousin. Nathan sighed and followed Haley into the kitchen. Haley stood at the kitchen window and watched Madison running around again as if nothing had happened. Her cheeks flushed red as she laughed with her cousin. Nathan wound his arms around Haley's waist, as they both watched their precious daughter.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Nathan asked.

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Madison leaving us," Nathan spoke dejectedly.

"She's going to leave us one day," Haley stroked Nathan's hair.

"I know," Nathan's face was sad.

"Don't worry babe," Haley kissed Nathan. "I will never leave you."

* * *

"Make a wish sweetie," Haley told Madison.

Madison grinned at Haley who sat on the arm of the sofa with Nathan standing behind her, ever the protector. In that moment Madison knew exactly what she wanted, more than anything else in the world. Leaning towards the cake Madison made her wish: _I wish me, mummy and daddy are always a happy family. _Madison blew out the candles cueing a round of applause and cheers along with the singing of 'Happy Birthday'. Madison grinned as her parents showered her with kisses and 'I love yous'.

The Scotts and Jake and Peyton all posed for pictures with Madison and the cake was cut. Everybody sat around, eating their cake until finally, the guests began to disperse until only the close family was left.

"Can I open my presents now please?" Madison asked Haley.

Haley groaned before relenting, "Ok."

"Thank you mummy! I love you!" Madison enthused before rushing to the living room and sitting on the sofa.

"Wait!" Nathan called as he rushed to sit beside Madison with Haley on her other side. "Ok, go."

Madison's joy warmed them all as she opened present after present. She had received many dolls and stuffed animals from her friends before she finally got to the family's presents.

"Thank you Auntie Pey and Uncle Jake!" Madison grinned to them, her hands running over the various art tools in the art case that they had bought her.

"Yeah, thanks Peyton and Jake," Haley frowned. "I am now officially afraid for my walls."

Nathan laughed, "Why? I painted them."

"You're right. When Madison draws all over them you can be the one to re-paint them," Haley smiled sweetly to Nathan.

"Geez Jake, couldn't you talk Peyton out of this?" Nathan sided with Haley.

"Open mine nex Maddie!" Joshua held his present out to Madison.

Lucas scooped Joshua up in his arms so that he could watch his cousin open her present. Madison giggled when she had opened the present. It was a pair of walkie talkies.

"Now we can always talk to each other," Madison grinned.

"Like we gots mobiles like daddy," Joshua beamed.

"We didn't have the heart to tell him that they wouldn't work across such big distances," Brooke smiled as the two children enthusiastically planned the ways to use their walkie talkies. "We agreed that Joshua could choose her present this year."

"They're a great present Brooke, don't worry about it," Haley dismissed.

"Ok, our turn," Karen smiled as she handed a slim box to Madison.

Madison sat back on the sofa in between her parents and opened the present. Nathan, Haley and Madison let out a collective gasp at the small silver bracelet that sat within the box. It was adorned with diamonds.

"It's so pretty grandma," Madison walked to her grandparents to hug them both. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Dan grinned.

"This is too much Karen," Haley shook her head. "She can't have this."

"Madison likes it Haley. Besides, her grandfather picked it out for her. We were going to get her a doll or something like that. But you know how children only play with toys for one week and then forget about them. We wanted something that Madison could use for years to come and this was perfect. We want you to keep it safe of course, until you think Madison is old enough to wear it. But it is hers Haley. We are _not_ taking it back," Karen ensured.

Madison rushed back to Haley and climbed into her lap, "Can I please keep it mummy? Please?"

Haley sighed and nodded, "But you have to let daddy and I look after it until you're big enough to wear it, ok?"

Madison nodded content, "What did you and daddy get me?"

Haley turned to Nathan and they shared a smile.

"I'll go get it," Nathan spoke.

"Is it a pony?" Madison asked excitedly.

"No sweetie, it's not a pony," Haley giggled as Madison's face fell. "I'm sorry. But I promise that you will love it."

Madison squealed as a small chocolate brown puppy ran into the room. The dog was a Labrador puppy and Madison was immediately by its side, stroking its silken fur. The dog licked Madison's face, making her giggle. Nathan smiled as he entered the room and sat beside Haley.

"Thank you mummy! Thank you daddy!" Madison squealed as she ran to hug them.

"No problem Bub," Nathan grinned as he hugged her back. "Do you like her?"

"I love her!" Madison grinned up at him from where she sat in Haley's lap.

Nathan beckoned the dog towards him and pulled the dog into his lap. Madison giggled as the dog licked her again.

"She likes you too," Haley grinned.

"Wow Maddie! You got a dog!" Jake enthused.

"What are you going to name her?" Lucas asked.

Madison frowned worried, "I don't know what to name her. Do I have to name her now daddy?"

"No sweetie, take as long as you want to name her. She's not going anywhere. She's all yours," Nathan guaranteed.

Joshua made his way over to the dog and tentatively stroked her, giggling as the dog licked him too.

"Mummy, can I have one?" Joshua asked as he looked back to where his parents sat.

"We'll see," Brooke answered.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Haley said as she hugged Brooke and Lucas. Peyton, Jake, Dan and Karen had already left.

"No problem, besides, we wanted cake," Lucas grinned as he motioned to the container in Brooke's hand.

"Shouldn't you be cutting down?" Nathan teased. "You're putting on weight."

"I am not!" Lucas scoffed. "I look like a pole next to you!"

"A pole?" Nathan smirked. "Not a tree?"

"You're the one that looks like a tree!" Lucas defended.

"Yeah, and it's all muscle," Nathan flexed a bicep.

"That's enough Nate. He's a little sensitive," Brooke smiled, her dimples on display.

"Aunt Haley! Uncle Nathan!" Joshua ran up to them, interrupting them with a bright face. "Can I comes tomorrow and play with doggy?"

"Of course you can sweetie," Haley kissed him. "Now go get some sleep."

Lucas picked Joshua up and after saying their final goodbyes, they left.

"You know, you do have a very sexy body," Haley bit her lip seductively as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck.

"Oh really?" Nathan asked, leaning down to kiss Haley.

"Yeah," Haley whispered between a kiss.

"Shame you said we couldn't do anything until later tonight," Nathan teased as he pulled back. "Your words, not mine."

"Damn!" Haley cursed. "Well it's for the best. We have more important things to do like telling Maddie."

An exultant smile graced Nathan's face as his hands went to Haley's stomach, caressing the small bump that was there.

"Shall we?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded and allowed Nathan to lead her to the living room. "Madison, can you come here please?"

Nathan sat down on the sofa and Haley sat beside him. Madison ran towards them, nestling herself in Haley's lap.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Nathan asked with his arm wrapped around Haley.

Madison nodded eagerly, "Lucky Scott."

"Lucky Scott?" Haley asked.

"Lucky, like in that doggy film. The cute doggy was called Lucky and my doggy is cute. Lucky," Madison grinned.

"_101_ _Dalmatians_?" Haley asked. Madison nodded. "I think that is a great name."

"So Maddie, we wanted to tell you something," Nathan began.

"What daddy?"

"You know we love you very much right?" Haley confirmed. Madison nodded. "Well daddy and I are going to have another baby. You are going to be a big sister."

"A baby?" Madison's eyes were big with shock as she looked between her parents.

Nathan nodded. "But we will not love you any less. Mummy and daddy have enough love for both of you."

"Will the baby be like Joshie?" Madison asked. Haley nodded. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Yes you are Bubba," Haley breathed a sigh of relief.

Haley and Nathan had been so worried that Madison would be afraid that they would love her less, not that it was possible. She was their first child, their miracle and she would always hold a special place in their hearts. They had decided to wait until she was past the first trimester and the pregnancy was certain until they told her. Haley was now four months pregnant.

"When is the baby coming?" Madison asked excitedly.

"In five months he will be here. He is in mummy's tummy right now," Nathan grinned as he guided Madison's hand to Haley's stomach.

"It's a baby brother?" Madison asked, her eyes alight.

Haley nodded as she felt the baby kick within her. Madison gasped at the tiny flutter and pulled her hand away from Haley's stomach.

"It's ok Maddie. That's just your little brother saying hello to you," Nathan guided Madison's hand back to the same spot so that she could feel her brother move.

"What are we going to call him?" Madison asked. "You call me Bubba. But what do we call the baby?"

"I don't know sweetie. But we'll figure it out," Haley assured.

The family sat and basked in the awe that was brought by the new arrival that would soon be upon them.

* * *

"Mummy? Daddy?" Madison called as she climbed into the bed.

"Hey baby," Nathan scooped Madison up in his arms and brought her under the covers with him and Haley. "What's wrong?"

Haley turned to Madison. Both she and Nathan were fully dressed. They had learnt early on to always put their clothes back on after having sex. It was no more nakedness for them. Not with a three-year-old that was prone to come into their room when she felt the need.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and mummy?" Madison asked, looking to both of her parents.

"Of course you can Bubba," Nathan kissed her forehead.

Madison nestled in between Haley and Nathan. They lay on their sides and watched Madison fight against the sleep until her eyelids finally fell shut and her soft breaths filled the air.

"Can you believe that in five months there will be four of us?" Nathan grinned at Haley.

"Actually five. You forgot about Lucky Scott," Haley laughed.

Nathan chuckled before he grew serious and his eyes pinned Haley under an intense stare, "I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan," Haley kissed Nathan.

"We did it Hales. We broke away from our parents and we made our own life," Nathan paused as he watched Haley's eyes tear up at the thought of her parents.

They had not been in contact with them for the past three years. After the first year Haley's hopes of a reconciliation with her parents had disappeared and she finally realised the brutal truth that they had really disowned her. That night she cried herself to sleep in Nathan's arms and Nathan was helpless to do anything for her. He wished that he could have been able to do something to mend Haley's relationship with her parents but it was impossible. The James' were too proud to bow their heads and admit defeat. They would rather lose their kin.

"I'm sorry baby," Nathan stroked Haley's cheek, brushing away her tears.

Haley relaxed under his touch, "Don't worry about it. You're right Nathan. We did it. We have the house and we even have the dog."

"Don't forget about the children," Nathan brushed a hand across Madison's head. "One boy and one girl, even if our son isn't here yet."

"Do you ever want more?" Haley wondered.

"I will always want to have children with you Haley. If more come after our son then I will be very happy," Nathan grinned.

"So will I."

"Go to sleep now baby. Get some rest. Joshua is coming tomorrow to play with Lucky and he will probably come early," Nathan leaned carefully over Madison and pressed his lips to Haley's in a sweet and loving kiss.

The two soulmates fell asleep with their children sheltered between them. They had fought hard to get to this stage in their lives-to be able to show how proud they were of each other and to be able to express their love in public. And now that they had reached that stage nothing would stop the years of adoration that would shine from the couple. Even though they had been together for nine years, it was like their life was only just beginning. This was the end of another chapter in their life as the next chapter waited to commence-the birth of their baby son. There were many more chapters yet to be written for Nathan and Haley and a whole lifetime to live them. Nobody could stop them now.

* * *

**Wow, it is really over. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and thank you to everybody who read and reviewed this story. **

**I'm not positive on what the title of my next story will be but I'm thinking **_**Like a drug**_** or **_**Silver Linings in Clouds of Grey**_**. I have written twenty chapters of it. It is set at Duke and the gang is in their third year. So look out for it!**

**Thank you again to everybody for reading this story! **

**Lax**


End file.
